L'ombre et la lumière
by LadyKastaG
Summary: La vie s'est souvent montrée injuste, lui prouvant que le mal existe, et qu'il passe son temps en détruisant sa vie. Cependant, elle se bat, et relève la tête pour ne pas redevenir l'Evil Queen. Leur regard, elle les ignore. Leur parole, elle les évite. Elle souhaite juste connaître le bonheur, et découvrir le calme. Mais si la vie en décide autrement?
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle fiction. Je sais, je dois en finir beaucoup, mais l'inspiration me manque. Je me suis lancée dans cette écriture, et je vous promets qu'elle aura une fin. Surtout que cela fait des mois que je l'écris, et que oui la fin est en cours d'écriture. Je posterai un chapitre par semaine, cela va me permettre de me donner du temps. Ce temps je vais m'en servir pour débuter une nouvelle histoire. Pour information, au début, je voulais juste écrire un OS pour ne pas me lancer dans une longue histoire. Mais voilà, cet OS s'est transformé.

J'espère que vous allez passer du bon temps en lisant, et que vous aurez la gentillesse de laisser des commentaires.

Bonne lecture à vous !

Le soleil est levé depuis plusieurs heures, les habitants ont débuté leur journée avec enthousiasme pour certains et lassitudes pour d'autres. Cette ville est hors du commun car elle détient des personnages venant de divers contes de fée et que beaucoup de méchants arrivent à se repentir dans cet endroit. D'ailleurs, celle dont la population nommait l'Evil Queen arpente les rues avec un sourire fin sur ses lèvres. Depuis plus d'un an, elle évolue et change pour devenir meilleure et surtout pour ne plus affliger ses tourments aux autres. Ce changement a eu lieu car elle a ouvert les yeux, et a réussi à taire son besoin de vengeance. Elle a compris que le bonheur pouvait être présent dans sa vie, et que pour cela, elle devait choisir le bon chemin. Elle s'est longuement interrogée, elle a visité Archie, et elle a avancé. Cependant, elle a eu du mal à certain moment, elle s'est sentie perdue, et n'arrivait plus à croire en ce bonheur qu'elle aspire. Surtout que des événements se sont amputés, elle a hésité sur cette évolution. Elle a voulu faire marche arrière à plusieurs reprises. Mais deux personnes ont fait preuve de patience, et de présence. Deux femmes qui ne l'ont pas abandonné, en se montrant formidable. Regina a su trouver sa route, grâce à elles, et Archie, elle ne regrette pas ce changement, et elle se sent fière d'elle. Malgré tout, sa vie n'est pas parfaite, car des personnes doutent encore d'elle, épient chacun de ses gestes et elle n'a pas encore rencontré le véritable bonheur. Puis, Henry ne revient pas vers elle, il est persuadé qu'elle reste cette reine emprise par le mal, et la magie noir, et qu'elle joue à un double jeu. Qu'une fois que tout le monde taira leur doute sur sa personne, elle les détruira tous. Il écoute les dires de ses détracteurs, sans prendre en considération, les dires de ses amis. Cependant, elle se sent sereine, elle a appris qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout contrôler et acheter l'amour des personnes qu'elle aime. Regina a décidé de vivre plus simplement, d'accepter qui elle est et surtout de ne pas agir avec peine. L'ancienne reine a compris qu'elle devait se contenter de ce qu'elle avait pour atteindre une paix intérieurs, et un bien-être. Cela l'aide à avancer, à sourire, et à envisager un avenir plus doux, et calme. Elle tente de faire abstraction de médisances et des regards noirs, car elle se sait entourer de personnes biens et aimantes. Elle écoute simplement ses amis qui l'apprécient et qui souhaitent juste son bonheur, et sa sérénité. C'est donc avec un sourire doux qu'elle entre dans le restaurant le plus fréquenté de la ville. Dès qu'elle y pénètre un brouhaha atteint ses tympans, des regards méfiants se posent sur elle mais elle continue à marcher dignement jusqu'à sa table. Elle préfère taire ses émotions négatives dont celle de la souffrance en jouant la carte de l'ignorance. Certes, elle ne peut mentir, elle souhaiterait que les habitants de cette ville la voient autrement et décident de croire en sa rédemption. Pourtant cette tristesse est bien présente à cause cette méfiance et cette haine, malgré ce sentiment néfaste, elle tente de ne pas y prêter attention pour éviter un carnage. Regina doit se focaliser sur les deux femmes exceptionnelles qui sont toujours présentes, ainsi que d'autres personnes qui sont devenues très protectrices envers elle, et qui osent défier quiconque qui la blesse. Alors, elle fait mine de ne pas être toucher par ces comportements malfaisants. La mairesse se concentre sur la carte des menus pour ne pas trop penser ainsi sa douleur ne transparait pas et son masque ne montre aucune émotion. Pourtant, certains murmures désobligeants la blessent au plus profond d'elle-même, lui rappelant des événements passés et les raisons qui poussent Henry à la rejeter. Ces mécréants détruisent sa relation avec son fils alors que d'un côté, elle devient meilleure pour lui. Elle a tout donné pour ce petit être qui est devenu sa raison de vivre, enfin il était. Henry n'a jamais pu réfléchir par lui-même, il suit l'avis général ou la personne qui arrive à le manipuler plus que les autres. Le jeune prince a le cœur du vrai croyant, pourtant son cœur est fragile et tellement naïf. Elle aimera toujours son petit prince, mais elle doit se protéger de lui, de son regard rempli de reproches et de ses mots blessants. Tant qu'il n'aura pas ouvert les yeux, elle ne s'approchera pas de lui, elle ne lui parlera pas et surtout elle ne croira pas en une réconciliation. La mairesse garde les yeux sur la carte, son cœur se serre de plus en plus dans sa poitrine, les mots des clients sont blessants et terrifiants. Mais tout ce brouhaha cesse quand un coup puissant résonne dans la salle. Regina lève le regard lentement, elle n'est pas étonnée de voir Granny les sourcils froncés et une lueur noire autour d'elle. La patronne fixe ses clients avec dureté puis d'une voix forte.

« Si vous êtes dérangés par la présence de Regina, quittez mon établissement sur le champ. Je me moque de votre argent, surtout que votre argent est présent grâce à Regina comme notre confort, et le fait que nous ayons une vie digne de ce nom. Elle a mal agi par le passé, commis des horreurs, mais cela fait partie du passé. Elle a changé, à présent, et nous pouvons la remercier pour l'existence qu'elle nous a offerte. Je me moque de ses ambitions au départ, ce que je vois actuellement est une femme qui fait preuve de la belle preuve de courage, elle se bat contre ses démons, et elle tait sa magie. Alors dites un seul mot de plus à son encontre et je sors mon arbalète. Suis-je claire ? »

« Pourquoi devrions-nous nous taire ? C'est l'Evil Queen et elle ne changera jamais. »

Granny jette un coup d'œil vers Regina. Elle a conscience que son amie peut sombrer à tout moment, car le chemin est encore long et plein d'embûches. Pourtant, la restauratrice croit en elle, et compte lutter pour qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle évite les ténèbres. Alors, elle pointe son arbalète vers l'incongru et va pour appuyer.

« Tu n'es pas mieux qu'elle. Tu fais des leçons, alors que tu as causé malheur. Veux-tu que je révèle tes petits secrets aux autres ? Que je dévoile ta vie en me moquant des conséquences que cela peut causer. Je peux agir comme toi, et être outrer de tes erreurs. Mais je ne fais rien car j'ai un minimum de respect. Tu n'es pas un saint comme chacun d'entre vous. Je suis fatiguée de vous entendre vous plaindre, et demander vengeance. Surtout que vous avez des torts, et que vous n'êtes pas des anges. A partir de maintenant, je refuse d'entendre vos médisances. Regina est mon amie, je n'ai pas honte de le dire à haute voix. De ce fait, vous allez respecter cette amitié, et taire vos paroles perfidies. Leroy, je te somme de quitter mon établissement vermine. A partir de cet instant, quiconque ose prononcer un mot désagréable sera renvoyé de mon restaurant, sans sympathie et culpablité. »

Le nain obéit sans un mot, Granny a tendance à connaitre tous les petits secrets et il vaut mieux écouter ses ordres sans broncher. Regina offre un sourire timide à la restauratrice, depuis peu, les deux femmes ont appris à se connaître et à se rapprocher. La vieille femme se contente d'hocher la tête puis de repartir derrière ses fourneaux. Pourtant la mairesse a conscience que son amie veuille au grain et mettrait ses paroles à exécution si besoin. Regina soupire soulagée qu'on vienne à son secours quand besoin, ainsi, elle n'a pas de risque à sombrer. La cloche du restaurant se met à sonner, preuve qu'un nouveau client apparait. La mairesse n'a pas besoin de lever son regard pour comprendre qui est cette personne. Le bruit caractéristique de ses pas prouve son identité puis le fait que ce client s'assoit juste en face d'elle est une autre preuve.

« Tu n'as pas encore commandé ? »

« Non, je crois que notre serveuse attitrée a beaucoup de travail. » Regina fixe toujours la carte se demandant ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir manger en ce midi. D'habitude, elle prend toujours le même plat, ce qui commence à l'agacer. Elle a besoin de renouveau, et de tester de nouvelles choses. Elle fronce les sourcils prouvant ainsi sa réflexion.

« Ouais mais dès que tu arrives, elle lâche tout pour prendre ta commande… Et tu pourrais me regarder, j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister à tes yeux et d'être de ceux que tu considères comme les paysans du royaume. Je pensais avoir plus de valeur que ça… Je vais peut-être repartir d'où je viens et te lâcher comme une chaussette sale. » Emma se retient de rigoler, elle sait que Regina a horreur de son vocabulaire et de ses manies. Elle aime, donc, jouer avec ses nerfs et sa patience. Tester la mairesse lui donne une joie intense, et permet à sa journée de s'illuminer.

« Ne dis point de sottises. Au mieux, je te considère comme mon propre chevalier servant. Et je n'ai pas besoin de tourner mon regard vers toi pour savoir qu'un sourire domine ton visage enfantin. » La sauveuse écarquille les yeux, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette répartie. Mais elle ne veut pas en rester là.

« Ouais, je ne sais pas si je dois être honoré d'être considérée comme ton chevalier personnel. Surtout que je sais comment tu te comportais avec lui. Je refuse d'endosser ce rôle pitoyable. Vivement que Ruby arrive et répond à ton appétit dévorant. Car je ne sais pas si je veux supporter tes piques… »

« Princesse, vous avez débuté le jeu, alors ne venez pas pleurer dans les chaumières quand vous êtes remise à votre place. » Emma souffle bruyamment pour prouver à Regina son mécontentement. Malgré tout, elle aime ce petit jeu entre elles, et décide donc de rajouter une couche.

« Allez, le vouvoiement refait surface. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le faire. Si tu devais me verser un dollar à chaque fois que tu me vouvoies, je serais devenue extrêmement riche. D'ailleurs, je pense que je pourrais me payer ton pseudo château. Tu ne trouves pas étrange de vivre dans une si grande maison. Normalement, ce sont les hommes qui veulent prouver qu'ils ont la plus grosse. Je commence à m'interroger sur ta personne, et tes besoins bizarres. Peut-être que tu étais un homme avant, et qu'aucun de vous n'a l'audace de me prévenir. As-tu honte ? »

Regina s'offusque des paroles d'Emma. Elle redresse son dos pour attaquer à son tour, malgré tout, ses yeux ne quittent pas la carte, il y juste son corps qui est entré en mode reine et intouchable. La sauveuse et elle-même n'arrivent pas à passer une journée sans leur joute verbale, elles aiment se titiller et jouer avec les limites de l'autre. C'est leur façon de s'entendre, et de se prouver leur entente.

« Mon chevalier personnel utilisait autant sa langue que la tienne, mais la sienne était beaucoup plus utile et agréable. Je peux dire… » Regina baisse le son de sa voix et décide de prendre un certain ton pour couper la verbe d'Emma. « Qu'il savait parfaitement l'utiliser, et que grâce à cela, j'ai passé des moments inoubliables. Et pour ton information, je suis née femme, et je le resterai.»

Emma écarquille les yeux puis croise ses bras. Son visage se ferme, car elle hait entendre ce genre de parole, surtout venant de Regina. Cette dernière a encore le dernier mot et a réussi à la mettre KO. Ce jeu a encore dépassé une limite, les deux femmes n'ont jamais abordé leur relation passée et leur exploit sexuel. La sauveuse prend une carte à son tour en tirant la langue à Regina. Elle décide d'ignorer l'autre femme, et de se concentrer sur son ventre qui crie famine. Elle souhaiterait se comporter autrement, mais la mairesse la pousse toujours dans ses retranchements, et ses pires habitudes.

« Très puéril Miss Swan. » Emma va pour prendre la parole mais une personne l'interrompt. La sauveuse soupire en silence, en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle déteste ces moments, et elle aimerait que cette interruption n'ait pas eu lieu. Cependant, elle décide de taire son agacement, car elle n'a pas son mot à dire.

« Oh désolée, j'ai essayé de venir plus tôt mais Granny m'a interdit de vous interrompre. Je me demande si elle n'inverse pas les rôles par moment. » La serveuse prend place à côté de Regina, elle l'embrasse vite fait pour ne pas se être réprimander par la mairesse et sa grand-mère. Puis la louve offre un sourire à Emma.

« Ouais, mais en attendant j'ai dû supporter la mauvaise humeur de notre majesté. » Emma recommence à bouder ce qui provoque un fou rire de la part de Ruby tandis que Regina se contente de lever les yeux au ciel. La sauveuse n'aime pas que son amie se moque d'elle donc elle décide de lui faire ravaler son rire. Elle a conscience qu'ainsi elle se venge aussi de ce couple qui lui fait face. « Notre majesté me compare à son chevalier servant. » Ruby stoppe ses rires d'un coup et se tourne vivement vers Regina. «Ha, tu vois que ce n'est pas drôle. J'ai de quoi m'énerver, et d'être vexée.»

La serveuse n'en revient pas, cette comparaison, elle ne l'apprécie pas car elle a appris, quelques mois auparavant, la relation qu'entretenaient Regina et Graham. Elle refuse que la mairesse considère Emma ainsi et qu'elle tourne tout ceci en dérision. Regina a conscience de la colère naissante de Ruby donc elle l'ignore refusant d'entamer un conflit. Elle se tourne vers la sauveuse avec un sourire narquois, elle a une idée pour que la situation s'aplanisse. Elle préfère éviter les disputes, et tensions depuis qu'elle a entrepris sa rédemption.

« N'es-tu pas mon propre chevalier ? Dès que je suis en danger, tu accours à mon secours et tu fais en sorte que chacun me respecte. » Emma va pour prendre la parole mais Regina l'en empêche. « Bon je t'avoue que j'ai utilisé ce terme exprès, car tu as osé dire que tu vas me lâcher comme une chaussette sale et que j'étais surement un homme par le passé. » La sauveuse sourit doucement, elle a conscience que la mairesse va enfin tenir un propos gentil envers sa personne. « Tu es mon amie, et je te considère mieux que le pantin que j'ai eu sous mes ordres. »

Emma est fière d'elle, elle a réussi son coup car il est très difficile d'avoir une belle parole de la part de Regina. Heureusement que Ruby est présente, sinon la mairesse aurait continué à jouer à ce petit jeu et la sauveuse aurait continué à perdre encore et toujours. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle se trouve dans le rôle de la perdante. Exceptée à cet instant, elle vient d'avoir un compliment de la mairesse, un exploit en soit. La louve, quant à elle, secoue la tête. Elle est désespérée par cet amusement qui règne entre Regina et Emma, elle se sent exclue par moment, mais elle garde cela pour elle. La mairesse se tourne enfin vers la serveuse et lui lance un regard noir. Ce qui fait rire la fille de Charming, elle connait son amie par cœur, elle sait comment la mairesse va réagir, et surtout s'énerver sur sa compagne. Inconsciemment, la sauveuse apprécie quand la situation se retourne contre Ruby, alors que cette dernière n'est pas responsable des petites tensions.

« Alors, j'ai le droit à une colère silencieuse pour les termes que j'ai affligé à Emma mais, ça ne te dérange en aucun point qu'elle me traite de chaussette sale et d'homme. Je vais peut-être penser à changer mon fusil d'épaule. » Ruby déglutit difficilement, elle ne sait plus sur quel pied danser et cela lui arrive un peu trop souvent. Elle se trouve toujours à être la coupable, alors qu'elle n'a rien dit et qu'elle a été blessée par le jeu de la mairesse et la sauveuse. Regina comprend la perte de la serveuse. « C'est bon, je sais me défendre seule, heureusement. Ce n'est pas tout, mais comme ma commande ne se prend pas et que j'ai face à moi deux personnes totalement désespérantes, je retourne à la mairie. » Emma et Ruby vont pour se lever et l'accompagner mais elles sont coupées par Regina. « N'y pensez même pas, j'y vais seule comme une grande fille. Vu que je suis capable de me défendre seule. D'ailleurs, Ruby ne te donne pas la peine de venir à la maison ce soir. Je préfère être seule. »

Suite, à ses paroles, Regina regarde froidement Ruby puis prend congé. Sa journée avait bien débuté mais le comportement de la louve l'a blessé même si elle ne veut pas l'avouer. Elle déteste Emma pour l'avoir mise dans cette situation et la mettre en état de faiblesse. Certes, elle adore ce jeu qui s'est instauré depuis plusieurs mois, mais quand Ruby y est mêlée et que cette dernière n'arrive pas à gérer sa jalousie, Regina enrage. Elle a toujours un mauvais caractère même si elle a changé, elle reste tout de même Regina avec ses failles et ses blessures. Elle commence à franchir la terrasse du Granny's quand une main la stoppe. La mairesse se retourne pour foudroyer du regard la personne qui a osé l'arrêter dans sa marche. Evidemment, la fautive est Ruby pourtant Regina s'en moque, elle croise les bras et attend patiemment que la louve prenne la parole.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Enfin, oui tu m'en veux mais pourquoi ? » Ruby est terrifiée, elle souffre de la froideur qui émane de Regina. Elle n'apprécie pas quand la mairesse est ainsi avec elle. La louve a toujours l'impression d'être coupable de la tension, et elle est perdue. Elle ne sait plus comment agir, comment se comporter pour que Regina ne s'emporte pas.

« Tu te moques de moi, j'espère. Tu t'es énervée suite à mes propos, pourtant ceux d'Emma ne te font rien et ne te touchent pas… »

« Graham était ton amant, tu as eu une liaison avec lui durant des années… Et tu compares Emma avec lui. Alors oui, ça m'a blessé car je suis quand même ta petite-amie… Je me suis sentie blesser et j'ai eu peur que cette blague soit véridique. »

« Bon sang, Ruby, comme tu dis, tu es ma compagne. J'ai beaucoup de défauts mais l'infidélité n'en fait pas parti. Avec Emma, j'entretiens une relation amicale, tu ne te rends pas compte que pour moi, c'est un fait exceptionnel et terrifiant. Depuis des années, je vis seule, sans personne à qui me confier. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être entourée, alors je m'accommode petit à petit à cette nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle existence qui n'est pas facile pour moi. J'ai toujours dû faire face aux évènements, seule, sans que personne ne se soucie de moi. Quand j'entamais des joutes verbales, car celui fait partie de moi, on me fixait comme si j'allais arracher des cœurs, vous étiez tous terrifiés. Vous ne compreniez pas que cela faisait partie de moi, et qu'en même temps, c'était une façon de me protéger. Emma réagit différemment, elle rentre dans mon jeu et cela m'amuse. Elle a assez de caractère pour s'opposer à moi et à me tenir tête. J'aime cela chez mon amie. Elle a compris qui je suis, comment je fonctionne, et cela ne la terrifie pas. Au contraire, et c'est vraiment appréciable. Et comme je l'ai dit, elle est une amie, ma première amie, depuis bien longtemps.»

« Mais votre amitié est différente de celle avec Tink. J'ai l'impression que votre jeu est ambigu… » Regina a du mal à contenir sa colère, les peurs de Ruby sont infondées et surtout mal placées.

« Que devrais-je dire de ton amitié avec ma sœur ? Avec Emma, nous avons nos propres plaisanteries mais elle est en couple et je le suis aussi. Nous savons qu'une amitié profonde nous habite, rien de plus. Nous n'avons pas de gestes déplacés et encore moins de regard en coin. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas et celui de ma sœur. Pourtant, je te fais assez confiance, je ne doute pas de toi. Alors que l'amour m'a toujours brisé le cœur, et enfouie dans un désespoir. Maintenant arrête avec tes crises de jalousie, je ne peux plus les supporter, je ne t'ai jamais trahi. »

Ruby ne dit plus rien, elle se contente de fixer sa compagne. Cette dernière, épuisée par cette conversation, se retourne pour rejoindre son bureau. La louve ne la retient pas car un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Elle aime Regina, elle est bien avec elle, pourtant elles sont tellement différentes, autant par le passé, que par leurs envies et besoins. La serveuse n'arrive plus à déceler un avenir glorieux pour son couple même si elle veut y croire et qu'elle lutte contre ses démons pour y arriver. Elle a tant misé sur cette relation qu'elle doit marcher droite et ne pas faire de faux pas comme actuellement. Depuis peu, elle est habitée par une certaine volonté et cela la ronge car elle est terrifiée à l'idée que Regina lui dise non, qu'elle décide de rompre. L'âme en peine, Ruby repart travailler. Elle souhaite que les tensions disparaissent, que tout s'apaise. Pour cela, elle doit faire face en parlant à sa compagne sans penser aux risques. Car si elle continue à vivre avec cette peur au ventre, leur couple ne durera pas et Regina explosera. La serveuse arrive derrière le bar, elle a besoin de se confier mais quand elle cherche Emma du regard, elle ne la trouve pas. Elle soupire donc, puis décide de se consacrer aux clients du restaurant.

La sauveuse stoppe ses pas devant une porte, elle se demande si elle a pris une bonne décision en venant en ce lieu mais elle ne peut plus reculer. Elle entre sans frapper, elle avance doucement puis fronce les sourcils quand elle ne voit pas son amie derrière son bureau. Regina n'est pas du genre à rater une journée de travail, elle est trop sérieuse et inflexible. La sauveuse s'inquiète mais elle sent une brise venir la rafraîchir. Elle tourne donc la tête, un vent de soulagement l'empare. Elle aperçoit Regina devant une fenêtre ouverte, les bras croisés. Emma comprend que son ancienne rivale est plein tournent alors elle prend la décision de renverser son humeur.

« Je t'ai amené à manger vu que tu es partie comme une tornade. Je me suis doutée que tu allais mourir de famine, je ne peux le tolérer en tant qu'en amie. Je me dois de te sauver la vie. Nous serons tous perdus sans toi, tu ne peux imaginer le calvaire qui je vivrai. Des habitants qui tenteront de prendre le pouvoir, d'autres qui commenceront à vivre sans penser aux conséquences, un vrai K.O. Et moi, je ne pourrai rien gérer car mon autorité repose sur la tienne. »

Regina tourne son corps doucement, évidemment, Emma est venue en pensant à elle. Certes, sa venue est pour élucider le mystère de son comportement et si avec Ruby tout se déroule au mieux. Ce qui a le don de l'agacer, peu habituée qu'on se mêle de sa vie amoureuse et encore moins de sa propre existence. Pourtant le geste de la sauveuse la touche tout en la réconfortant dans cette confiance mutuelle. La mairesse prend place derrière son bureau, ses pupilles analysent chaque geste de son amie. Dans cette analyse, elle entraperçoit des tremblements et une certaine fatigue. Mais elle ne fait aucune remarque, si Emme veut lui parler, elle le ferait d'elle-même.

« Je suis heureuse de voir que tu me portes enfin attention. » Emma rigole suite à sa phrase tandis que Regina fronce les sourcils jusqu'à qu'elle comprenne le sous-entendu. « J'en déduis donc que ce n'est pas ta faim qui a poussé ton ignorance de ma personne. »

« Et je constate que tu t'es enfin décidée à ouvrir un livre. Pourquoi ta venue ? Non que cela m'intéresse mais si tu es là autant avoir une conversation qui tourne autour de toi. » Regina sourit malicieusement à la sauveuse ce qui désespère cette dernière.

« Je viens avec toute la gentillesse du monde et je suis reçue comme une malpropre. Je préfère, du coup, être ton chevalier personnel. »

« Ne dis pas cela à Ruby, elle va encore me faire une scène. » La mairesse se retient de soupirer, sa conversation avec sa compagne l'a vraiment mis à mal et contrariée. Regina cherche juste une stabilité ainsi qu'une vie de famille calme. Pourtant cela fait trois semaines qu'avec Ruby des tensions existent et qu'elles n'arrivent plus à passer des moments sereins.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je veux dire, on se taquinait comme toujours, il n'y a rien de mal. »

« Ruby pense que j'ai remplacé Graham par ta personne. »

Un silence suit ces paroles. Le sujet Graham n'a pas été abordé depuis des années, chacune apprécie ce fait car cela évoque de mauvais souvenirs. Regina commence à manger sa salade, ne voulant pas en rajouter, elle préfère ruminer seule et surtout trouver une solution à son existence qui prend un mauvais chemin. Dire que ce matin, elle pensait que tout allait bien, une belle plaisanterie. Depuis Daniel, la mairesse n'a jamais réussi à ouvrir son cœur à l'amour, elle n'a vécu que des échecs et des déceptions. Elle souhaite que cela change, que ce poids disparaisse de son cœur et de son âme. Elle fait son maximum pour être une bonne personne, pour faire partie des gentils et arrêter de faire du mal. Mais en ce début d'après-midi, Ruby ne l'aide pas car elle la pousse dans ses ténèbres et ses retranchements. La souffrance prend de plus en plus en place dans son cœur, cela l'étouffe mais elle doit ne rien montrer et jouer avec les apparences. Regina a toujours eu un cœur trop grand, qui prend toutes les émotions profondément. Son cœur est particulier comme l'a prouvé Zélena. Chaque émotion l'atteint totalement, de ce fait, elle est souvent perdue et n'arrive pas à réfléchir dans le bon sens. C'est pour cela qu'elle a appris à vivre avec un masque de froideur, qu'elle refuse que les personnes comprennent cette sensibilité extrême. Ainsi, elle se protège en évitant que les gens jouent avec elle et l'enfoncent encore plus. Pourtant, elle sent le regard inquisiteur d'Emma, elle s'attend à tout moment que son amie l'interroge et la pousse à se confier qu'elle ait compris ce qu'il se cache derrière ce masque. Pourtant la phrase que la sauveuse lui dit la surprend au plus haut point.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer le vrai problème avec Ruby ? Je sais que tu n'es pas douée dans les confidences, et moi non plus. Mais nous sommes amies, alors faisons-nous confiance. » Emma sourit tendrement à Regina. Cette dernière secoue la tête, et reprend un morceau de salade. Elle est touchée par les paroles de la sauveuse, cependant, le mot confiance refroidit son âme. Cette preuve n'est pas pour elle, car quand elle a osé donner sa confiance, elle s'est trouvée blessée, et punie. Alors, elle se tait.

« Hey, Regina, ne fait pas semblant de manger. Tu ne veux pas parler, ok, je le comprends. Mais sache que je suis là. Et même si je suis une Charming dans votre monde, je suis plus que cela. J'ai souvent été déçue à cause de cette confiance que nous portons aux autres. Mais je sais qu'en ta personne, je peux m'ouvrir, que jamais tu joueras avec ma vulnérabilité. » Regina hausse un sourcil, ce qui donne lieu à un autre sourire de la part d'Emma. Cette dernière n'est pas habile avec les mots, et les sentiments comme son amie, pourtant, en ce lieu, elle ouvre une partie de son cœur. Cela choque la mairesse, même si elle le garde pour elle. « J'ai confiance en toi. En attendant, j'aimerai bien avoir une augmentation, un nouveau bureau, et une nouvelle voiture. »

La sauveuse se met à rire, elle a trouvé le moyen le plus sûre pour détourner la conversation, et évacuer la pression de Regina. La mairesse se pince la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de rire à gorge déployée. Emma l'a pris par surprise, et cela lui fait du bien. Son amie a ce don particulier d'amoindrir ses maux, et doutes. La sauveuse ne lui demande jamais rien, elle fait juste preuve de bravoure et loyauté. La mairesse en est touchée, bien plus qu'elle ne le montre. Car personne ne s'est comportée ainsi avec elle, et ne s'est vraiment souciée de son bien-être. Elle a trouvé un appui, et une véritable amitié en cette femme espiègle, et mal éduquée.

« Je crois que tu rêves éveiller, car jamais je ne te ferai une chose pareille. Surtout que les trois quart du temps, tu joues sur ton ordinateur ou ton téléphone, que tu envoies des messages à tes amis, et parents. Je pense diminuer ton salaire, cela serait équitable pour tous. » Emma écarquille les yeux, son amie est capable de tenir ses paroles.

« Mais… Mais… Non, je refuse. J'avoue je ne suis pas la meilleure employée, comme ta secrétaire, qui se plie en dix pour toi… » La sauveuse fronce les sourcils. Une idée saugrenue lui vient à l'esprit. « Heu… Dis… Ta secrétaire, maintenant que j'y pense à un regard particulier… Elle te regarde comme une chienne affamée. Et pire, comme une personne qui t'a déjà vu nue… » La sauveuse n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Regina rigole. Emma a mis du temps à comprendre la situation, la mairesse trouve cela plaisant. Car malgré les tracas de la vie, son amie a gardé une certaine naïveté, ce qui n'est pas déplaisant. « Tu plaisantes ? »

« Cela remonte à quelques mois, après certains événements. J'ai mis un terme à cette relation, cela ne menait à rien. Cependant, ma secrétaire a toujours joué son rôle, elle est à l'heure, répond à mes appels, apporte mes dossiers, et elle est correct avec les habitants. » La mairesse sourit sournoisement, ce qui agace la sauveuse. Un sentiment dérangeant vient cheviller Emma, elle décide de ne pas y porter attention, et le refoule donc.

« Si je couche avec toi, j'aurais une augmentation ? Allez, dis oui, dis oui. » Regina secoue la tête, car son amie tape des mains comme une enfant. « Je te promets que ce sera notre secret. »

Le silence retombe dans la pièce, les deux femmes se fixent en souriant. Elles ne peuvent se quitter du regard, emprises par les paroles de la sauveuse. La tension devient palpable, et le frisson qui les parcourt indécent. Emma tend petit à petit sa main pour prendre celle de Regina. Mais cette dernière sursaute et rompt le contact, pour le plus grand malheur de la sauveuse. La geste de la fille des Charming a reconnecté Regina au reste du monde. Elle fronce les sourcils, cette situation lui déplait, et elle déteste quand son amie agit ainsi. Cela la met dans l'embarras, puis elle pense à Ruby et Hook. Elle ressent le besoin d'alléger la tension, reprendre le contrôle, et remettre de l'humour. Au fond d'elle, elle a conscience que sa relation avec Emma n'est pas commune, et que la louve n'a pas totalement tort. Cependant, elle refuse d'y faire face, préférant penser à leur amitié. Elle ne souhaite que cela, une amitié pure et véritable avec Emma, rien de plus. Même si son couple ne représente pas la stabilité, et l'entente parfaite, Regina ne veut rien changer.

« Même avec cela, tu n'aurais aucune augmentation. Désolée de vous le dire, très chère, je ne suis pas corrompue. » Regina se lève de son fauteuil, elle a besoin de continuer le jeu avec Emma, même si elle ne dépasserait jamais les limites qu'elle s'est fixée. Elle se positionne derrière son amie, puis place ses deux mains sur les épaules de la sauveuse, et enfin elle se penche. « Puis, je suis largement satisfaite avec Ruby. Ses doigt, et sa… »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Emma s'est levée d'un bond, elle se frotte les paumes de mains contre son jean, et n'ose croiser le regard de Regina. Encore une fois, elle a perdu, et se maudit. Elle aimerait tellement gagner, montrer à la mairesse qu'elle peut aussi prendre le contrôle. Cependant, elle n'est pas prête d'y arriver, car Regina est douée, elle sait utiliser les mots, et elle peut se montrer froide d'un coup. Rien ne peut ébranler sa confiance en elle, et sa joute verbale. Emma n'arrive jamais à être à la hauteur, et à se montrer vif de l'esprit. Pourtant avec les autres, elle est la spécialiste, et celle qui domine la situation. Grâce à Regina, elle apprend à perdre, et à être la pauvre victime. Même si cela est énervant, elle aime cette relation, et le fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à avoir le dessus. Le jour où elle gagnera, elle s'inquièterait, et ferait son maximum pour comprendre cette victoire douteuse.

« Je vais aller au poste. J'ai peur que ma patronne décide de me renvoyer pour manquement à mon rôle. »

Regina acquiesce de la tête, pourtant elle se tend rapidement. Emma s'approche d'elle tel un félin, puis elle prend les mains de son amie en lui souriant tendrement. Ce genre de situation n'aide pas la mairesse à se sentir à l'aise, elle a du mal avec le contact humain, et les avances discrètes de la sauveuse. Elle se racle la gorge ce qui provoque un sursaut de la part d'Emma. Cette dernière se gratte le front, elle soupire, puis pose un baiser rapide sur la joue de Regina, et s'enfuit en courant. Elle vient de passer outre une limite qu'elles se sont mises, elle n'a pas pu résister à cette envie de sentir la peau de la mairesse. Elle va en payer les conséquences, mais elle est prête à cela. Il est temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux, et qu'elle accepte certaines choses. Même si cela ne va pas plaire à Regina, et l'énerver. Cependant, Emma a envie que cette relation prenne un nouveau tournant, que son amie accepte ce qui les lie, comme elle est en train de le faire. Certes, cela a mis du temps, et elle commence juste à l'accepter, mais il vaut mieux tard que jamais. Maintenant que c'est fait, elle compte embarquer Regina, et lui montrer que leur relation peut être merveilleuse. Car la sauveuse y croit, cela ne sera pas facile, et évident, mais elle y croit, c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que le premier a plu.**

 **Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont mis un commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir. A partir de ce chapitre, je prendrai le temps de vous répondre. Sachez aussi que je posterai tous les samedis ou dimanche, et que oui cette fiction a déjà tous les chapitres d'écrit, ainsi, ça évitera un arrêt.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

Une semaine plus tard, Emma se triture les mains, elle est anxieuse, car elle n'a pas vu Regina depuis sept jours. Son amie la fuit comme la peste, et la sauveuse a du mal à gérer cette situation. Elle a l'impression d'avoir poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin la dernière fois, cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à de pareil répercussion. Elle a donc décidé d'assumer ses actes, et de retrouver son amie. Elle arrive devant la mairie, le seul endroit où elle est persuadée de voir Regina, et de l'empêcher de l'éviter. Elle entre avec une boule au fond de la gorge, pourtant elle sourit, cela lui permet de préserver les apparences. Elle n'aime pas quand ceux qui l'entourent s'interrogent sur son cas, son état et ses émotions. Comme Regina, elle porte un masque pour se protéger, et pour éviter de nombreuses interrogations sur ses états d'âme. Elle croise la secrétaire de son amie, elle ne perd pas de temps à la saluer ou à converser. Emma n'a jamais apprécié cette femme, cette dernière n'a aucune personnalité, ou plutôt, elle ressemble à un petit chiot qui a la queue qui bouge face à sa maitresse, Regina. Elle n'a jamais pu aimer ce genre de personne, certes, il est important de tomber amoureux, mais de s'abaisser pour avoir un minimum d'intérêt aux yeux de l'autre est intolérable. Emma ne peut imaginer perdre son identité, et son caractère à cause de l'amour. Elle est toujours restée elle-même, et cela ne changera pas, selon sa vision. Quand nous aimons, nous devons aimer l'autre tel qu'il est, et non une image que nous nous faisons de lui. Elle arrive enfin devant la porte du bureau de Regina, elle prend une grande inspiration, puis entre sans frapper. Cela permettrait à la mairesse de fuir, ou de ne montrer aucun signe de vie. Ce que la sauveuse préfère éviter. Elle aperçoit son amie assise sur un canapé, des dossiers sont placés sur la table basse, et Regina semble en pleine réflexion, et ne semble pas l'avoir entendu entrée. Emma décide de gagner quelques minutes en contemplant l'ancienne reine. Cette dernière porte une robe rouge, qui met en valeur ses formes, et ses cheveux relâchés tombent sur son visage. La sauveuse se mord la lèvre inférieure, elle aimerait tellement attraper une mèche de cheveux, et la mettre derrière l'oreille de Regina. Mais elle ne peut agir, sinon la mairesse la renverrait dehors avec perte et fracas. Elle s'approche doucement du canapé, puis prend place. Le mouvement fait réagir Regina, elle sursaute puis dévie son visage vers l'incongru. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand elle prend connaissance de l'identité de l'invité surprise. La mairesse se reprend très rapidement, et reporte son attention sur ses dossiers. Emma est exaspérée, cependant, elle ne laisse pas cet émotion détruire ses décisions. Elle pose ses mains sur la table basse avec fracas, Regina sursaute, et les feuilles qui ne sont pas rangées s'envolent. La sauveuse sourit, car au fond d'elle, elle amplifie la rage de son amie, un don chez elle. Contre son attente, Regina lâche juste un soupire, et se redresse. Elle croise bras et jambe, puis fixe la sauveuse avec un air neutre. Emma déglutit difficilement, et se reprend.

« J'ai cherché à te voir. » La fille des Charming se traite d'idiote, elle perd souvent ses moyens face à Regina, mais cette entrée en matière est un comble.

« Je sais. » La mairesse n'aide pas Emma à s'en sortir. Elle n'aime pas faciliter les choses aux autres. Une manière de se protéger, et de ne pas prendre de risque.

« Ouais, bon… J'aimerai que cela cesse. » La sauveuse tente de prendre un air et une voix autoritaire, ce qui fait sourire Regina. « Tu m'en veux, mais… »

« Que de sottises qui sortent de ta bouche. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail cette semaine, je n'arrête pas. Je dois organiser un bal, mettre en place des constructions, et beaucoup d'habitants me harcèlent pour que la vie soit plus prospère. Depuis une semaine, je ne vois personne à part ma secrétaire et ma sœur. » Emma est soulagée, cela se voit dans sa posture, et ses mimiques. Regina en est intriguée, et désarçonnée. « Qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginée ? »

« Rien, rien. » La sauveuse ne veut pas s'épancher sur ses états d'âme, pour ne pas changer, mais le regard que lui lance Regina la pousse à parler. Elle déteste être si faible face à cette femme si parfaite, et diabolique. « Je… J'ai cru que tu m'en voulais à cause de mon comportement. Je me suis même imaginée que tu cherchais un moyen pour que me faire cramer sur la place publique, pour te dire. » Regina hausse un sourcil, elle est surprise par ces explications, et décontenancée. Ce qui pousse la sauveuse à continuer ses révélations. « Tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est dur pour moi. Je ne m'attache jamais à personne, car je refuse de souffrir… Pourtant, je l'ai fait avec Neal… Regarde où cela m'a mené, à la prison, l'abandon de notre fils, et le deuil… Quand il est mort, je me suis promise de remettre ma carapace, et de ne plus jamais souffrir. Mais j'avais oublié un détail très important, toi. » La mairesse soupire silencieusement, elle n'aime pas le tournant de cette conversation. Silencieusement, elle avait tenu un pacte avec Emma, ne jamais parler de sentiment entre elles. Mais la sauveuse, encore une fois, n'en fait qu'à sa tête, et complique encore plus leur situation. « Je tiens à Henry, car il est mon fils, donc c'est différent. Je peux lui permettre d'être important dans ma vie. Mais toi, non. Je ne le voulais pas, et tu le sais parfaitement… » Emma inspire un grand coup, elle ne veut pas tout dévoiler, juste une partie. « Pourtant, je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles durant une semaine, et je deviens un lion en cage. J'ai besoin de ton amitié, de ta présence, de tes piques, et tes sourires… »

« Hook doit être ravi. Sait-il que je suis ton fantasme ambulant ? Sérieusement, Emma ne me donne pas ce rôle. Je suis ton amie, je te l'accorde, et cela est largement suffisant. Nous n'avons pas besoin de plus. J'apprécie ce que nous avons… »

« Tu es sûre ? Ça te convient ? » Emma aimerait que Regina lui dise non, qu'elle a besoin de plus comme elle. Mais elle a conscience que l'ancienne reine ne lui donnera pas cette faveur, et les raisons sont valables.

« Nous avons eu cette conversation par le passé. Je ne souhaite que ton amitié, et je suis satisfaite ainsi. Hook est ton compagnon, il mérite ton respect. » Regina grimace, elle n'a jamais aimé le pirate, et elle n'a jamais compris l'intérêt d'Emma envers cet homme. Cependant, elle tente d'assimiler ce couple, et de l'accepter. « Ne gâche pas ton histoire, juste pour une idéalisation. Tu risques d'être déçue, et de le regretter. »

Le silence domine à présent la pièce. La sauveuse aimerait dire une parole pour que la situation change, qu'il y est un déclic mais les dés sont lancés depuis longtemps, et elle doit faire avec. Regina, quant à elle, ne se laisse pas emporter par le torrent d'émotion qui la prend. Elle a toujours eu conscience de son attirance pour la sauveuse, elle l'a accepté durant un temps. Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'en protège, et préfère vivre dans la sécurité. Malgré les tensions, et les conflits, elle se plait dans sa relation avec Ruby, elle ne veut pas que son quotidien soit transformée à cause de caprice. L'ancienne reine a appris à canaliser ses émotions négatives, et à accepter les coups du sort, comme le fait que son fils lui ait tourné le dos à jamais. Elle apprend chaque jour à continuer de vivre sans sombrer, et retomber dans ses vieux démons. Emma l'aide à faire face, à supporter cette douleur lancinante lié à la perte d'un être cher, car il nous rejette. La sauveuse se montre à la hauteur, sauf quand elle dépasse les termes du contrat en s'ouvrant à elle, et en omettant qu'une relation plus poussée pourrait exister. Elle reporte donc son attention sur ses dossiers, ainsi, elle ne revit pas ce passé fastidieux, et joueur. Emma ne reprend pas la parole, elle préfère contempler de nouveau son amie. Une amitié qui la met mal à l'aise, et qui émet de sérieux doutes en elle. Car elle a conscience qu'il y a plus, que cette relation devrait s'établir dans du sérieux, et long terme. Mais Regina le refuse, et elle fait avec, prenant son mal en patience. Cependant, elle ne compte pas taire toutes ses interrogations, et pensées, son amie doit assumer aussi.

« Ruby te fait toujours des scènes de jalousie ? »

« Pas vraiment. » La mairesse attrape un stylo pour marquer quelques mots, puis bouge doucement sa tête. « Je t'ai dit que je n'ai vu que ma sœur et ma secrétaire. Comment peut-elle faire des esclandres alors que nous ne nous voyons pas ? » Regina baisse ses yeux, elle ressent une fatigue soudaine envahir son corps et son âme. Elle fronce des sourcils, preuve de son inquiétude, mais avant qu'Emma s'arrête sur ce détail, elle reprend bien vite le pouvoir sur elle-même. « J'avais aussi besoin de ce temps. Le travail m'aide à me concentrer, à ne plus penser, et à devenir plus sereine… »

« Je pensais que c'était mon rôle ça. » Emma s'approche un peu plus de Regina, elle colle son épaule contre la sienne. La mairesse lève un sourcil, et ne dit mot. La sauveuse pose sa main sur celle de son amie, puis son regard sur les feuilles qui accaparent la plus jeune Mills. « Reviens dans le monde, profite de la vie, et sourit à nouveau. Je te connais, si tu t'acharnes ainsi sur le travail, c'est que tu es rongée de l'intérieur… Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, ce n'est pas bon de s'enfermer quand tu es ainsi. Viens me voir, on va discuter de tout et de rien, boire à ne plus se souvenir de la veille, et surtout on va décompresser de cette vie de conte de fée. Tu as besoin de la vie pour vivre… »

« Très poétique, et rechercher. » Emma ne lâche pas la main de Regina, au contraire, elle enlace ses doigts avec les siens. Elle attend d'être rejetée à tout moment.

« Oh, arrête un peu. Je ne suis pas douée avec les mots, et tu le sais. » La mairesse sourit d'un coup, ce qui n'augure rien de bon. « Tais-toi, je ne veux rien savoir. Mince, ton travail ne va pas t'apporter le bonheur, alors arrête avec ça. »

« Par contre m'abrutir devant des jeux vidéo m'apportera le bonheur. »

Emma sourit, Regina commence à la titiller, et à faire de l'humour, ce qui est bon signe. Les deux femmes continuent de plaisanter, la mairesse en oublie ses dossiers, et le fait que la sauveuse devrait être au travail. Elles profitent de cette journée pour rattraper cette semaine, pour renforcer leur lien, et pour se détendre. Personne n'est venue les déranger, les laissant se couper du monde pour être elles-mêmes. Emma a enlevé ses chaussures, et s'est installée de tout son long sur le canapé. Un verre de vin en main, elle boit plus que de raison. Comme Regina qui est assise sur un fauteuil, et qui se laisse enfin aller, elle rit, plaisante, et critique les habitants de la ville. Les deux amies agissent comme tout individu de ce monde, et pas comme deux femmes qui vivent avec le poids de la ville sur leur épaule, et comme une reine, et une princesse. Elles ont trouvé cette lumière qui brille que quand elles sont ensemble, et qu'elles peuvent être entièrement elles. Cependant, en fin de journée, la vie les rattrape de plein fouet, le téléphone de Regina ne cesse de sonner, et de les agacer. L'ancienne reine a donc décidé de décrocher pour mettre un terme à ce vacarme. Mais, elle ne porte point attention à son taux d'alcoolémie.

« Regina à l'appareil. » Emma ne retient pas son rire, car elle voit son amie tenter d'être sérieuse mais un sourire stupide domine son visage. « Oh Ruby, oui, je veux bien. Hum… Ce soir ? Oui avec plaisir… Non, Zelena ne sera pas à la maison… Elle a un rendez-vous et compte bien passer la nuit avec… Quand tu veux… » D'un coup, la mairesse fronce des sourcils, ce qui fait fondre la sauveuse. « Par contre, heu… Voilà, ma journée s'est… Elle s'est déroulée sans mes dossiers. Une, enfin, plusieurs bouteilles de vins, et de whisky sont passées entre nos mains… Heu.. A Emma et moi… Oui, elle est passée ce matin, et elle a décidé d'intercepter mes pensées. Bref, peux-tu venir pour m'accompagner à la maison.. Et déposer Emma aussi… Merci, Ruby. Oh une dernière chose, je te promets de te récompenser si tu venais avec de la nourriture, même beaucoup. Comme ça, nous pourrons manger avant. »

Emma s'étire heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle va rester encore un peu de temps avec Regina. Quand cette dernière raccroche, la sauveuse lui sourit avec sincérité et amour, ce sourire lui est rendu. Et encore une fois, les deux femmes se perdent dans le regard de l'autre, et n'arrivent pas à se détacher. La fille des Chamrings donnerait tout pour connaitre les pensées de son amie, et surtout enlever ses peurs les concernant. D'un côté, cet échange silencieux la blesse, car rien n'en découlera, Regina continuera de fermer les yeux sur leur lien, et ne fera pas un seul pas envers elle. De ce fait, Emma décide de couper le contact, et de repartir vers les plaisanteries. Car il est inutile de planter plus profondément le couteau. C'est ainsi que Ruby trouve sa compagne et son amie, entrain de rire à gorge déployé et verre dans les mains. Elle secoue la tête, mais décide de ne rien dire. Elle n'a pas vu Regina depuis l'incident au Granny, alors elle préfère profiter, et ne pas la laisser s'échapper encore une fois. La serveuse se dirige vers les deux femmes, elles s'exclament de joie en la voyant, et Emma hurle son prénom en la remerciant pour ce chaleureux repas. Regina, quant à elle, lui ordonne de venir vers elle, ce qu'elle fait sans se douter des futurs agissements de sa compagne. Cette dernière la force à se baisser pour être à sa hauteur, lui attrape la nuque de sa main libre, et colle son visage au sien. Une lueur alcoolisée brille dans son regard, cela inquiète Ruby, elle ne connait pas ce trait de caractère chez Regina, comparée à Emma. Donc elle fronce les sourcils s'attendant au pire, mais elle est agréablement surprise quand la mairesse vient l'embrasser avec ferveur et envie. La louve commence à ressentir ce feu d'artifice qui jaillit dans son corps à chaque fois que Regina l'embrasse et la caresse. Ruby attrape les hanches de sa compagne pour la sentir un peu plus contre elle, profiter de ces lèvres délicieuses, et prouver à Emma que Regina lui appartient. La serveuse apprécie quand la mairesse perd le contrôle de ses actes, et qu'elle laisse libre court à ses envies, cela lui donne l'impression d'être unique à ses yeux. Cependant, ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que Regina est vraiment elle-même qu'avec Emma, et que Ruby ne représentera jamais cette sauveuse imprudente. Le baiser cesse, la louve s'assoit par terre, et sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle attrape la salade préférée de Regina, puis lui tend, tandis qu'Emma prend son hamburger. Les trois femmes passent quelques heures ensemble, cependant, l'ambiance n'est plus la même, la mairesse ne rigole plus autant, elle plaisante moins. La sauveuse est tendue, et n'ose plus parler avec désinvolture. Les deux amies se contrôlent pour ne pas froisser Ruby, et ainsi éviter des conflits. En début de soirée, le couple ramène Emma chez elle, sachant que ni la sauveuse, ni la mairesse n'ont la capacité à conduire. La louve soupire de désespoir, elle aide sa compagne à marcher sans chuter, et elle surveille la fille des Charmings. Elle ne comprend pas leur comportement, et son inquiétude monte d'un cran. Elle espère qu'un jour, elle pourra poser ses questions à Regina, et que cette dernière enlèvera cette barrière qui les sépare. Une fois, leur amie arrivée à bon port, la serveuse conduit jusqu'au manoir des Mills. Par moment, elle jette des coups d'œil à sa compagne qui dort paisiblement. Elle aimerait pouvoir passer la nuit avec la mairesse, pouvoir sentir son corps contre le sien, et partager de nouveau des instants uniques. Ruby n'est pas une personne possessive, mais quand elle aime, elle apprécie que l'autre lui prouve l'appartenance de chacune, et que leur vie se lie. Evidemment, Regina agit à l'inverse, montrant qu'elle est une femme forte, indépendante, et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de personne. Cela attriste la louve, elle se perd dans cette relation, et elle ne sait plus comment se comporter. Elle doute de plus en plus de ce couple, même si elle y croit. Car, même si Regina n'est pas la compagne idéale, pourtant, elle lui apporte affection, écoute, amour, tendresse, et bonheur. Alors Ruby s'en contente, trouvant qu'elle est déjà chanceuse, et qu'elle ne veut pas être ailleurs. Elle gare la voiture devant la maison de sa compagne, et réfléchit à un nouveau problème. Regina dort tranquillement, elle n'a pas envie de la réveiller, mais elle a peur de la porter et la laisser tomber car elle manque de force. Elle tente de trouver la meilleure solution, mais elle doute à chaque fois, se demandant si Regina lui pardonnerait ses tentatives infructueuses. Alors, elle reste derrière le volant, le regard sur la mairesse, se traitant de stupide, et peureuse. Elle est la personne faible de cette relation, elle a besoin de l'approbation de Regina, de son attention, de sa force, et de sa bonté. Elle se sent tellement minuscule face à la mairesse, qu'elle arrive à se demander les raisons qui poussent sa compagne à être avec elle. Ruby ne se sent pas à la hauteur, et elle pense qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Car Regina a une éducation de reine, et une aura puissante, elle sait maitriser la magie, et détient un véritable pouvoir. Alors qu'elle, elle est un loup et une serveuse rien de plus. Ses pensées deviennent de plus en plus sombres, et pessimistes. Le semblant de confiance que détient Ruby disparait au fil des minutes, pour laisser place à des incertitudes, et des angoisses. Cependant, tout d'un coup, elle se met à sourire, et rependre un brin d'énergie quand elle entend Regina murmurer.

« Ruby… Veux-tu dormir en ma présence ? »

La mairesse a eu le temps de se réveiller, elle se frotte avec délicatesse les yeux, puis ouvre la portière. Mais avant de sortir, elle se tourne vers la louve en souriant. Ruby écarquille les yeux, elle est touchée par l'amour qu'elle lit dans le regard de sa compagne, et la tendresse. Elle éteint le moteur, et offre un grand sourire à Regina.

« Puis, je t'ai promis une récompense. » Regina débute un jeu de séduction avec sa compagne. Elle a besoin de se perdre dans une étreinte, et de prendre du plaisir pour oublier ses maux. « Il est temps que tu aies ton dû. »

Ruby sort d'un véhicule avec rapidité, elle se trouve face à Regina, elle l'aide à sortir de l'habitacle. Puis elle la plaque contre le métal pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il suffit de simples paroles, d'un sourire de la part de sa compagne, pour que la louve oublie ses doutes, et voit son envie pointer en flèche. Elle ne peut se contrôler quand il s'agit de cette femme charismatique, et mystérieuse. Plus rien ne compte, que les gémissements, les caresses, la passion, et le partage pour Ruby. Elle se perd en Regina, en cette fille Mills.

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais je ne pouvais le continuer. A la semaine prochaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos commentaires, vos follows, et vos lectures. Cela fait toujours très plaisir. Comme promis, je réponds aux commentaires. Je prendrai le temps de répondre en mp pour les personnes inscrites, et les guests ici.

Guest : Pour Ruby et Zelena, tu le découvriras au fil des chapitres. Je ne vais pas gâcher le suspens lol. En tout cas, merci à toi.

Sygui : Malheureusement, cette souffrance continuera un long moment. Un travail douloureux va être mené. Merci à toi.

Enigmatik : Merci pour ton long commentaire. Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que les émotions sont ressenties par le lecteur.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

Le lendemain, Regina a retrouvé son bureau. Elle est partie tôt de chez elle, pour se rendre au travail. A cause de son insouciance, elle a pris du retard, et elle se doit de le rattraper. Elle n'est pas une personne qui oublie ses priorités, et qui baisse les bras. Elle sait faire face, et agir en conséquence. Donc en ce midi, elle continue de travailler, et elle ne réalise pas qu'elle fait cela depuis six bonnes heures. Elle est pourtant fatiguée, rêve de se coucher sur son divan, fermer ses yeux, et dormir durant des heures. Surtout que Ruby l'a épuisé, elles n'ont pas cessé de s'unir, profitant de l'absence de Zelena, et du fait que personne ne pourrait les taquiner. La mairesse évite un bâillement de justesse, elle a de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer, et sa vision se fait trouble. Elle pose son stylo, se masse les tempes, et soupire un grand coup. Son corps est endolori, et son esprit n'arrive plus à se concentrer. Comme chaque humain, son cerveau a besoin de faire des pauses pour être capable de continuer à travailler. Elle se lève en s'étirant, tous ses muscles la lancent, et elle sent quelques os craqués. Puis, elle se dirige vers la baie vitrée de son bureau, elle l'ouvre en grand et un vent frais vient caresser son visage. Elle s'appuie contre les rambardes, et ferme les yeux. Elle reprend enfin des forces, son esprit peut se libérer de tous ces mots, signatures, et accords. Son corps se détend en sentant la fraîcheur de cette journée. Ses oreilles entendent autre chose que le silence, le bruit de la ville l'atteint, et un sourire de consentement nait sur ses lèvres. Regina apprécie ces moments de calme, qui ne vient pas perturber son esprit, et sa conscience. Elle a dû lutter toute sa vie, et à présent, elle peut profiter du calme, et de sérénité grandissante, plus de vengeance, de tuerie, de solitude. Elle a enfin gagné une existence convenable. Elle fronce les sourcils quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvre avec fracas. Emma a passé une mauvaise nuit, et matinée. Elle a donc décidé de trouver réconfort, et aide près de Regina. La sauveuse n'a jamais aimé se confier, elle a toujours aimé instaurer une limite entre les autres et elle-même. Elle se comporte même ainsi avec ses parents, et sa famille. Elle les rejette pour éviter de souffrir, et surtout pour ne pas être jugée. Puis, elle déteste quand sa mère la fixe avec compassion, et angoisse. Emma ne le supporte plus, elle aimerait que tout soit simple, que les choses aillent enfin dans son sens. Pour cela, elle doit prendre sa vie en main, régler ses problèmes, et se comporter comme une adulte. Pourtant, elle panique quand elle n'aperçoit pas Regina, et elle a peur d'avoir eu de mauvaises informations. Elle a besoin de son amie, et personne d'autre. ? Cependant, quand son regard se pose sur la baie vitrée, et que ses yeux entrevoient son amie, elle est soulagée. Emma sourit silencieusement, elle devrait regarder directement vers ce lieu, à présent, car en peu de temps, elle a trouvé Regina en cet endroit, et cette position pensive.

« Et dire que tu oses me crier dessus quand je suis avachie sur mon bureau. »

Emma plaisante, mais quand son amie se tourne vers elle, elle n'a plus la force de continuer. La mairesse est pâle, ses membres tremblent, et son regard est vitreux. Cependant, ce spectacle inquiétant ne dure pas longtemps, en effet, Regina reprend rapidement le contrôle sur son état, et décide de cacher ses inquiétudes. Depuis quelques semaines, elle sent son corps s'affaiblir, et ses forces s'amoindrir. Elle a conscience qu'elle devient faible comme ce matin, mais qu'ensuite, elle reprend possession de ses moyens, pour qu'une minute plus tard son état chute. Elle est troublée par cela, car elle ne sait pas si sa faiblesse physique va empirer. Elle tente de se changer les idées pour que la sauveuse ne comprenne pas son trouble, et ses peurs. La mairesse se dirige vers son bureau, elle commence à être soulagée quand ses tremblements cessent. Elle s'assoit avec délicatesse, et n'est pas surprise de voir Emma faire de même. Les deux amies se sourient, puis la sauveuse attrape une boule de papier qu'elle lance sur Regina. Cette dernière écarquille les yeux face à ce comportement puéril.

« Je crois que ton cas se détériore de plus en plus. »

« Oh allez, ne fait pas ta mijaurée, c'est juste un bout de papier. » Emma rigole avec force, elle a besoin de se changer les idées, d'éviter de penser au couple de Regina, et la vision qu'elle a eu hier. Malgré tout, elle n'arrive pas à faire semblant, à taire ce qu'elle ressent pour son amie.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête ? »

« Non, je vais bien. Et toi ? » Un silence prend place, Regina ne sait pas quoi répondre. Car même, si elle n'a pas mal à la tête, elle ne se sent pas bien. Mais elle ne veut pas l'avouer, et inquiéter Emma. « Avec Ruby, ça fonctionne bien ? »

« En quelque sorte. » Emma soupire, son amie évite d'en dire plus, et se montre évasive, ce qui a le don d'agacer la sauveuse.

« Ouais, enfin hier soir, vous donniez l'impression d'être un couple super soudé, et tout. Ce qui est drôle sachant que la semaine d'avant vous étiez en froid. »

Regina lève les yeux au ciel, elle n'arrive plus à comprendre la situation actuelle qui habite sa vie. Emma se montre par moment jalouse, et en colère, alors qu'elle est en couple avec Hook depuis des mois. Puis, Ruby est suspecte, engendre des conflits, et des suspicions. La mairesse est fatiguée de ces drames qui coulent dans sa vie. Regina ne souhaite plus s'étendre sur ses sentiments, les émotions qui la rongent, les faits qui la rendent triste et en colère. Elle aimerait juste souffler, passer des moments simples comme la veille sans que cela engendre des répercussions sur son existence. Depuis qu'elle a pris la décision de devenir une personne meilleure, rien ne va. Regina apprend à vivre sans laisser la noirceur entacher ses efforts, et cela se trouve être difficile. Surtout que son entourage ne l'aide pas, et ne prend pas en compte ses efforts. Elle est épuisée. Emma ferme les yeux quelques seconds, encore une fois, elle a dépassé des limites. La sauveuse est incapable d'agir comme une simple amie, elle ne veut plus détenir ce titre. Pour elle, Regina mérite mieux qu'une serveuse sans cervelle. Son amie doit connaitre le bonheur pur, une vie simple, et surtout un sentiment de bien-être. Emma ouvre ses paupières, une étincelle brille dans son regard, et elle est incapable de faire semblant.

« J'ai rompu avec Hook, hier soir. »

« Quoi ? » Emma sourit, Regina semble vraiment intéresser par cette information. La sauveuse a toujours eu le don de lire en son amie, et cela en quelques seconds.

« Ouais, tu as bien entendu. Je suis célibataire depuis hier. »

« Mais est-ce que tu vas bien ? » La mairesse est vraiment inquiète, ce qui est amusant. Car juste avant, Emma l'excédait avec sa jalousie. Et à présente, elle est soucieuse pour elle. La sauveuse est émue par l'inquiétude de son amie. Cette dernière n'est pas une personne qui montre ses émotions, et qui se fait du souci pour autrui. De ce fait, Emma se sent privilégiée. Elle s'est toujours sentie ainsi avec Regina car cette dernière, malgré ses boutades, lui porte toujours intérêt.

« Je vais bien… Je me sens même mieux. Bon d'accord, j'étais bourrée quand je l'ai fait. Mais j'ai compris un point important, je n'étais pas heureuse avec lui, je n'étais pas comblée et je ne pouvais plus le supporter. A dire vrai, je pense que je vais pouvoir revivre, agir comme je le souhaite. » Emma examine son amie, elle aimerait que ses mots le percutent et lui fassent prendre conscience que son couple ne rime à rien. La sauveuse ne l'a jamais dit à haute voix mais elle est persuadée que Regina n'est pas à sa place ave Ruby et que leur couple n'est pas fait pour fonctionner.

« Et tu souhaites agir comment ? »

« Tout simplement en étant moi-même. J'en ai assez de me cacher derrière des faux semblants de petite fille modèle. Je dois sans cesse, être la fille parfaite qui n'en veut pas à ses parents, la sauveuse qui a pour mission de sauver le monde et cette amie qui tait certaines choses. Le mensonge ne rime à rien, je l'ai compris hier. Je ne compte plus faire semblant, et taire mes pensées. Il est temps que la vérité éclate, sur qui je suis, ce que je ressens, et ce que je pense. »

Regina reste silencieuse, elle encaisse les dires de son amie. Emma ne lui a jamais confié son mal être. Est-elle si égoïste pour ne pas avoir compris sa souffrance ? La mairesse fronce les sourcils déçue par ses comportements et surtout à cause d'Emma. Elle se lève d'un coup et se passe une main dans ses cheveux. Voilà les raisons qui la poussent à ne pas trop s'approcher des personnes et à se lier d'amitié. Car elle prend tout trop à cœur, chaque chose brise son cœur et le pousse à saigner. Même si son entourage ne veut pas la blesser, inconsciemment, il le fait. Regina a conscience d'être une personne difficile, avec un manque de confiance certain envers les autres. Par moment, elle se demande si ses nouveaux amis n'ont pas pris un coup à la tête. Car, il ne sert à rien de l'approcher, chacun en souffre, et cela se finit dans des larmes, des hurlements, et d'affreuses douleurs.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je pensais que nous avions confiance l'une envers l'autre, que nous pouvions nous confier sans peur d'être jugé. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me parler ? » Emma est perdue, elle ne se doutait pas que Regina allait réagir ainsi. Elle veut s'approcher d'elle pour la calmer mais la mairesse se recule. Ce qui blesse la sauveuse car elle est la seule à pouvoir approcher Regina à tout moment, à savoir la calmer, et à l'amadouer comme avec un animal blessé et effrayé. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, son amie glisse entre ses doigts, ce qui meurtrit son cœur. « Je te confie tout, moi. Tu connais mes démons, mes erreurs, mes peurs… Dès que je vais mal, je me tourne vers toi… Je… Je… »

« Tu quoi ? Bon sang, Regina, tu te voiles la face depuis des mois. Tu fais comme si ta vie était parfaite, avec ta compagne serveuse et ton couple magnifique. Mais j'en ai marre car tu te mens et tu me mens. Tu n'es pas heureuse pourtant tu ne te confies pas à moi sur cela… Crois-tu que notre amitié est réelle ? » Regina stoppe ses gestes d'un coup, les mots d'Emma la percutent de pleins fouets et elle a peur de la suite. Elle lance un regard noir à la sauveuse lui signalant de se taire. « Nous ne sommes pas amies, nous l'avons jamais été. On se baigne de mensonges et de faux semblants. J'étais avec Hook, tu es avec Ruby, tu es mon amie et je suis ton amie… » Emma rit avec une force et presque démence, ce poids qu'elle porte depuis deux ans devient insupportable et trop lourd à porter. « Je n'ai jamais oublié ce qui s'est produit à Neverland. »

« Sors de mon bureau immédiatement. » La colère qui émane de Regina est terrifiante. Elle ne peut tolérer plus, et faire face à ce discours. Emma a l'impression que l'Evil Queen lui fait face. « Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu viennes chez moi pour discuter ou pour passer un bon moment. Tu n'existes plus pour moi. »

La sauveuse souhaite répliquer, pourtant elle se tait car elle a conscience que le moment n'est pas idéal. Regina la regarde partir avec une rage sans limite, elle se sent blessée, trahie et humiliée. Elle a tant voulu que son amitié avec Emma fonctionne et oublier le passé, cette dernière en a décidé autrement. Elle attrape un verre qui trône sur son bureau pour le jeter avec violence contre un mur. Puis elle sort de son bureau à grande enjambée, son énervement est arrivé à un point qu'elle préfère rentrer chez elle pour effacer cette journée. Elle est fatiguée des drames qui découlent dans son existence. Elle refuse de croiser un seul habitant de cette maudite ville, elle prend donc sa voiture et appuie sur l'accélérateur, elle se moque des vitesses à respecter. La vitesse lui permet de se changer les idées, et de ne plus penser. Devant se concentrer sur la route, et l'équilibre, son esprit est occupé. Elle continue de rouler pour soulager ce sentiment négatif qui envahit son âme. Elle conduit jusqu'au port, puis elle se gare en freinant d'un coup et elle sort du véhicule. Elle fait quelques pas pour se trouver face à l'océan, elle entend les mouettes et les vagues qui meurent. Elle sent ses larmes coulées le long de ses joues, mais elle ne fait point attention. Le doux vent caresse son visage, fait voler sa chevelure ébène. Elle commence à sentir ses boules de nerfs se détendre, comme une paix qui s'installe doucement en elle. L'eau a toujours eu un effet positif sur elle, et ses sentiments. Il calme ses angoisses, et adoucis ses peines. Il est présent sans la juger, ni lui dicter ses conduites. Il l'accepte comme elle est, et enfouie ses larmes en lui. Pourtant, elle ressent un tiraillement au fond de son cœur et malgré le lieu, il refuse de disparaitre. Elle décide donc de partir, pour trouver réconfort ailleurs, et faire exploser sa colère, et sa déception. Elle va pour faire demi-tour et reprendre sa voiture quand une personne l'interpelle. Regina n'était pas d'humeur sociale, comme la plupart du temps, aimerait l'ignorer, cependant l'arrivant est du genre têtu. La mairesse soupire silencieuse, puis pose son regard sur le malotru. Il n'a pas l'air dans son état normal, cela la surprendre guère.

« Votre majesté. »

« Capitaine. »

Hook fait une révérence à Regina puis lui offre un sourire de manière séductrice. Ce qui ne fait ni chaud, ni froid à la mairesse. Elle a l'habitude de ces agissements, il aime plaire aux femmes et il ne s'en cache pas. Il porte sa main à sa longe veste en cuir pour en ressortir une fiole puis il se place près d'elle. Plus un mot n'est prononcé, les deux se perdant dans les méandres de leur âme. Le pirate tend la fiole à Regina pour partager son rhum. Au départ, elle hésite, elle n'a pas oublié que la veille, elle a déjà bu, et qu'elle s'est retrouvée ivre, incapable de marcher seule. Cependant, elle accepte la fiole, elle souhaite oublier sa nouvelle dispute avec Emma, et cette vie désastreuse qui semble vouloir la détruire. Elle boit à grande gorgée, elle sent le liquide brûlé son œsophage tout en la réchauffant. Alors, elle continue de boire en compagnie du pirate. Les deux ne sont jamais vraiment parlés, ils n'ont jamais cherché la présence de l'autre, ni même l'amitié. Pourtant en cet instant, ils sont comme deux compagnons de destin tragique à boire ensemble. Aucun des deux ne prend la parole préférant les bruits de l'eau salée et des chants des oiseaux. Les heures défilent comme l'alcool embrumant les esprits. La dernière fois qu'elle a bu, elle riait avec Emma, profitant simplement d'un bon moment, d'un partage entre deux femmes unit par un lien fort. En cette journée, cela est différent, les pensées sombres brunissent les esprits, détruisent les âmes, et amènent l'anéantissement. Regina n'a jamais pris le temps de se perdre ainsi dans la boisson, elle voyait ce moyen comme une faiblesse. Mais Hook lui a tendu une main intéressante, elle commence à comprendre les déboires de cet homme maudit par la vie, et ce besoin d'oublier via l'alcool. Regina ne compte pas agir ainsi au quotidien, car ses décisions sont importantes, et qu'elle compte survivre à ce monde abominable. Quand le soleil se couche et que la quatrième fiole est vide, la mairesse décide de retourner dans sa voiture, elle ne fait aucun signe d'adieu à son compagnon de fortune, elle ne dit mot. Elle a juste partagé cette fin de journée avec Hook, cette perte et cette tristesse, cela n'engendre pas une nouvelle amitié ou autre. Puis, elle doute de le revoir, ce qui ne lui donne aucun sentiment particulier, car le pirate et elle-même, ne seront jamais des personnes proches. Puis elle ne l'a jamais porté dans son cœur. Ce qui est réciproque, le pirate l' a toujours vu comme une rivale, et une personne à sortir de sa route. C'est pour ces raisons qu'au départ, elle a été surprise de l'invitation, et de cette compassion silencieuse. Les deux ont compris le mal être de l'autre, et a offert de son temps, pour que la solitude ne ronge pas leur âme damnée. Quand Regina entre dans sa voiture, elle prend conscience de la fraicheur qui est tombée sur la ville. Elle allume le moteur, puis reprend la route. Encore une fois, son pied appuie fortement sur la pédale d'accélération. Elle n'a pas conscience de rouler à une vitesse affolante, ni qu'elle ne voit pas correctement à cause de son taux d'alcoolémie. Ses pensées sont toutes tournées vers le passé et non cette route délicate. Regina revoit sa mère qui la détruit au fil des années, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'est qu'une marionnette dans ses mains. A cette époque, la mairesse savait déjà qu'elle ne connaitra jamais le bonheur car sa mère l'en empêcherait. Elle servait juste à répondre aux envies démesurées de sa folle génitrice. Les traitements et les mots l'ont démoli alors qu'elle avait à peine dix ans. Regina revoit la mort de Daniel, cette main qui pénètre son thorax pour enlever cet organe fragile qu'est le cœur. S'en suit Leopold, ce mari charmant qui la traitait si bien, ironiquement. Gold qui s'amusait avec ses blessures. Puis Regina repense à son amour, la sécurité qu'elle ressentait grâce à Daniel, elle pensait pouvoir fuir avec lui, mener une vie simple, chaleureuse et être heureuse à jamais. Cette seule et unique personne lui a prouvé sa bravoure, sa conviction en elle et son amour. Narquoisement, Emma lui fait penser à son ancien amour, elle a les mêmes valeurs, et elle a cette façon de montrer à Regina que le monde peut être merveilleux. Elle lui donne même l'impression que plus rien ne peut lui arriver, et que tout va s'arranger. Pourtant la sauveuse vient de jouer avec elle en la brisant. Regina a conscience d'avoir fait confiance en deux personnes, Daniel et Emma, le premier est mort de façon tragique et la seconde vient de lui enfoncer un couteau dans son cœur. La mairesse a toujours fait en sorte de se protéger pour éviter cette blessure qu'elle ressent. Toutes les paroles lui reviennent en tête, celles de toutes ces personnes malfaisantes qui ne pensaient qu'à eux et non à elle. Regina accélère encore, ses larmes se font plus abondantes. Elle souhaite arracher son propre cœur, et le briser pour arrêter de vivre et de souffrir. Elle se revoit dans cette forêt, son cœur en main, et cette stupide Snow qui l'a empêché de vivre sans cet organe vital. Un rire nerveux sort de la bouche de la mairesse, si elle n'avait pas écouté cette femme, elle ne souffrirait plus. Regina a toujours eu la tête haute, un sourire ironique à la vie et une force époustouflante. Cependant, aujourd'hui, en cette nuit obscure, elle imagine sa mort et ce soulagement qu'elle ressentirait de n'être plus dans ce monde. Une idée noire comme le ciel, des larmes en inondation comme la pluie. La mairesse en perd le souffle, elle a l'impression d'étouffer dans l'habitacle. Elle ouvre donc sa fenêtre sans porter la moindre attention à son environnement. De ce fait, elle prend un virage trop serré et sa voiture se projette contre un poteau électrique. L'avant du véhicule se trouve détruit, de la fumée sort et les phares clignotent sans cesse. Le poteau, quand à lui, est plié en deux. Regina a la tête contre le volant, elle gémit de douleur. Un goût métallique coule dans sa bouche, ce qui est moins agréable que le rhum. Elle n'arrive plus à bouger, elle perd petit à petit conscience. Son esprit acceptant enfin de la mettre au repos. Mais elle ne tombe pas dans les vapes. Elle reste assise dans cette voiture qui risque d'exploser à tout instant. Un vent de soulagement souffle dans son corps, cette mort qu'elle vient de souhaiter, arrive enfin. Elle n'aura plus à se battre, lutter contre ces ténèbres, et vivre dans ce monde. Un bruit assourdissant résonne dans ses oreilles. Des paroles viennent lui offrir un mal de tête. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, trop emprise par cette douleur à la tête, elle n'ose bouger de peur. Son esprit est connecté à sa douleur physique, ce qui lui permet de ne plus penser et de se souvenir. Le bruit se fait de plus en plus fort, augmentant sa souffrance. La portière de sa voiture s'ouvre avec force, et une main se pose sur son épaule. La mairesse sursaute puis tente de tourner la tête. Elle entend des personnes parlées mais elle a dû mal à assimiler les mots. Elle commence à être agacée par ce remue-ménage, elle décide de sortir de sa voiture. Une personne tente de l'en empêcher en lui parlant, mais elle n'en a que faire, elle souhaite juste rentrer chez elle et trouver le sommeil. Elle lutte donc, et réussit enfin à se dégager de cette emprise et à sortir. Sa tête lui fait mal, un liquide chaud coule de son front et des vertiges prennent possession de son corps. Elle se tient à quelque chose pour ne pas chuter, et essaie de gérer sa respiration pour qu'elle ne devienne pas frénétique. Elle a connu la blessure du cœur mais jamais la blessure physique, à présent c'est chose faite. En toute honnêteté, la mairesse préfère cette souffrance, sentir son corps lui hurler sa douleur. Regina se donne l'impression d'être pathétique, alors elle souffle un bon coup. On la force à s'asseoir mais elle lutte, elle doit juste rentrer chez elle. Pourtant, on ne lui laisse pas le choix, puis elle est éblouie par une lumière vive ce qui la fait râler, et qui l'aspire vers une colère silencieuse. Regina se sentait mieux seule assise dans sa voiture, sans personne pour guider ses gestes, et à la forcer à agir. Cependant, elle décide de réclamer un verre d'eau sentant sa gorge sèche, les arrivants lui répondent directement, avec empressement, ils lui tendent un verre qu'elle prend avec plaisir. Ce verre et le traitement qu'on lui afflige lui permettent de reprendre conscience des choses, elle entraperçoit Emma qui la fixe avec inquiétude, Ruby qui se tient à ses côtés et qui ne cesse de répéter son prénom et le docteur Whale qui l'examine consciencieusement. Elle revient à la réalité, l'alcool, la voiture, la vitesse et la perte de contrôle. Elle est responsable de son accident donc quand Emma s'approche d'elle et lui pose une question, elle refuse de mentir. Elle répond donc avec difficulté.

« Je suis partie de la mairie… Plus tôt que prévu… J'avais… J'avais besoin de me…. Changer les idées. Je suis allée… Au port. J'ai rencontré… Hook et j'ai bu… Plus que de raisons. »

« Et tu as repris la voiture… Es-tu inconsciente ? Bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » La sauveuse laisse l'inquiétude couler dans ses veines. Elle a cru Regina morte, cela lui a brisé le cœur. « Tu as agi avec stupidité et égoïsme… »

« Emma, ça suffit. Je t'interdis de lui parler ainsi. Elle est blessée et toi tu l'engueules… Elle n'a pas besoin de ça. »

« C'est certain, elle a besoin d'une compagne digne de ce nom. »

« Quoi ? » Emma ne contrôle plus ses paroles, ni ses réflexions.

« Tu es censée la protéger, prendre soin d'elle et la rendre heureuse. Mais où étais-tu ? Cela fait des heures qu'elle est partie de la mairie mais t'en es-tu souciée ? S'il doit avoir une responsable, c'est toi. Tu lui fais tout le temps des reproches, tu ne le fais pas confiance et tu remets tout en question… Elle n'a pas besoin de ça. Elle a besoin d'être entièrement aimée… » Un son strident résonne dans la ruelle et Emma porte sa main sur sa joue. « Tu as osé me frapper, moi le shériff de la ville… »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je fais ce que je peux… J'accepte votre amitié ridicule, votre relation malsaine, et je ne dis rien quand tu la fixes comme un petit chien qui attend son os. Tu crois que je ne remarque rien, que je suis stupide. Tu as qu'un envie être à ma place, détruire mon couple, pour ne plus te sentir pitoyable. Puis je n'ai pas frappé le shériff mais ma soit disant amie…. »

« Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

La voix de Regina coupe court à la dispute, Emma et Ruby se tournent vivement vers la mairesse. Elles savent que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, et que l'autorisation doit être donnée par le docteur Whale. La louve s'approche de sa compagne, elle lui prend la main. Elle a besoin de se rassurer, quand elle a entendu un grand fracas dans la ruelle, elle a accouru pour porter secours. Quand elle a reconnu la voiture de Regina, son monde s'est écroulé, elle a cru avoir perdu sa compagne définitivement. Alors, à présent, elle souhaite être avec Regina, près d'elle et ne pas la lâcher. Emma a ses pupilles posées sur le couple, elle se sent coupable de l'état de son amie et responsable. La sauveuse décide de vérifier le véhicule pour ne pas assister plus longtemps à cette scène. Elle supporte de moins en moins l'attitude de Ruby par rapport à Regina.

« Nous allons vous mener à l'hôpital pour passer des scanners. Madame la maire, il est important de pousser nos examens car vous vous êtes cognées la tête violement contre le volant. J'ai peur à un traumatisme crânien, et nous devons fermer la plaie qui se trouve en haut de votre front. Il est primordial de le faire. Maintenant, nous allons fermer les portes de l'ambulance tandis que votre compagne va vous aider à vous allonger. Selon les résultats, je vous promets de vous laisser rentrer. Mais il faut qu'il soit bon et que Ruby passe la nuit à votre demeure. »

Regina ne dit rien, elle se contente de suivre les recommandations en silence. Sa douleur s'est amplifiée, elle ressent l'envie de dormir mais Ruby l'en empêche car cette dernière connait les risques. La mairesse se souvient de chaque événement de la journée, surtout les différentes blessures qui lui ont été affligées et cette main tendue par Hook pour oublier. Certes, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde mais le pirate lui a permis de se changer les idées, sans aucune interrogation, et sans aucun jugement. Même si cela a eu pour conséquence un accident de voiture, la mairesse est reconnaissante, et ne regrette pas ces heures passées sur le port. Elle vient même à penser qu'il serait plaisant de réitérer cette fin de journée. L'ambulance roule en dépassant un peu la vitesse autorisée mais comparée à Regina, cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas de problème. Ruby ne peut s'empêcher de fixer sa compagne, son angoisse n'arrive pas à diminuer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Le chapitre précédent a eu moins de passion. Je garde tout de même espoir. Sachez que l'histoire a son fil conducteur, et que les choses vont avancer. Je préfère ne pas précipiter l'histoire, même si au début, c'était un OS. L'action arrivera au fur et à mesure, je pose un cadre avant.**

 **En tout cas merci à ceux qui lisent, qui commentent, et qui follow.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous.**

Le lendemain matin, Regina se réveille doucement avec une douleur vive. Elle cherche à tâtons ses cachets, elle ne les trouve pas. Un soupire las sort de ses lèvres, elle est toujours fatiguée et sa tête qui la lance, la rend folle. Elle décide de se lever pour prendre ses médicaments mais quand ses pieds touchent le sol, elle ne peut taire un gémissement de souffrance. Ruby arrive avec rapidité dans la chambre de sa compagne, elle accourt jusqu'à elle et l'aide à se mettre debout. La mairesse s'appuie sur une de ses épaules pour éviter de souffrir, et pour marcher sans ressentir des décharges électriques dans tout son corps. D'habitude, elle refuse toute aide par fierté pourtant, elle n'a pas le choix à cet instant. Sans Ruby, elle ne pourrait marcher à cause de ses blessures. Regina refuse de rester dans son lit à ne rien faire, cela ne fait pas parti de ses habitudes. Les deux descendent tout doucement les escaliers, la louve a l'impression de détenir un rôle important, celui de prendre soin de sa compagne et surtout de lui prouver qu'elle peut être à la hauteur. Elle sait que la mairesse ne sera pas facile à gérer, elle lui en fera voir de toutes les couleurs pourtant, elle résistera et lui tiendra tête. Cependant, elle se sent prête à entreprendre ce rôle, et à faire preuve de patience. Le couple arrive dans la cuisine, Regina n'est pas surprise de la présence de sa sœur. Zelena tente de lutter contre ses démons intérieurs, pour réussir, elles ont décidé de vivre sous le même toit, et des créer des liens familiaux. Cette cohabitation devient, malgré tout, de plus en plus difficile du fait de la présence constante de Ruby. Regina aimerait se retrouver plus souvent seule avec sa compagne, et éviter d'assister à un rapprochement déplacé entre sa sœur et sa louve. Zelena se tourne vers les deux arrivantes, elle écarquille les yeux quand elle aperçoit l'état de sa frangine. Elle n'a pas été mise au courant de l'accident. A cause de sa surprise, elle lâche sa tasse de café qui explose en mille morceaux sur le sol. Cela vaut un froncement de sourcils de la part de Regina et du coup son mal de tête augmente en intensité. Ruby sent la main de sa compagne la serrer de plus en plus fort, elle en déduit que la douleur se fait toujours persistante, elle l'aide à s'asseoir puis va chercher ses médicaments.

Zelena n'a toujours pas bougé, elle fixe sa sœur et son apparence. Un gros pansement a pris place sur son front, son teint est blanc et livide, le contour de ses yeux est noir et violacé, un de ses mains se trouve dans une attelle et elle est restée en pyjama. Cette vision l'attriste tout en lui donnant une terrible envie de meurtre. Elle décide de s'en prendre à la première personne qui lui vient à l'esprit et qu'elle juge responsable.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à ma sœur ? » Le ton froid et le regard meurtrier sont dirigés vers Ruby. Cette dernière sursaute au son de cette voix.

« Je… He bien… Mais… »

« Très éloquent pour une serveuse qui s'habille comme une prostituée. » Ruby ne sait plus quoi dire, elle se sent blessée, et une envie de fuir la prend. Les sœurs Mills ont bien le même sang qui coule dans les veines. « Tu as donné ta langue au loup ? Je te somme de me répondre sur le champ. »

« Zelena ne t'en prend pas à Ruby. » La sœur et la compagne dévient leur attention vers Regina. Cette dernière parle à voix basse et avec fatigue. « Je suis fautive de mon accident…. »

« Accident ? Comment ça accident ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est déroulé ? »

Ruby se mord la lèvre inférieure, à cause de son angoisse, elle a oublié Zelena. Elle aurait dû l'appeler pour la prévenir et lui demander de se rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Regina comprend l'erreur de sa compagne, mais elle ne peut lui en vouloir, dans ce genre de situation c'est difficile de gérer toutes les paramètres. Elle décide donc d'expliquer à sa sœur sa perte de contrôle et la cause de son accident. Elle décide d'omettre ses diverses disputes avec Ruby et celle avec Emma. Zelena serait capable de les tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. La grande sœur a ouvert les yeux sur son rôle de patriarche et protège la plus jeune avec ferveur. Ce qui agace souvent Regina mais elle garde le silence pour ne pas froisser le plus âgée. Au fil de l'histoire, l'ancienne sorcière de l'Ouest écarquille les yeux et lance des éclairs à la mairesse. Elle aurait dû rester à la maison la veille pour s'inquiéter de son retard, et ainsi éviter cet accident malheureux. Par contre, ce qu'elle ne comprend pas sont les raisons qui ont poussé Regina à boire autant et à accepter la compagnie de cet alcoolique de pirate. La mairesse ne se montre jamais aussi irréfléchie et stupide. Zelena n'arrive pas à supporter la situation et ses émotions négatives, elle décide donc de quitter la demeure sans un mot et un regard. Cette fuite n'étonne pas Regina, elle a senti la colère envahir sa sœur, et son inquiétude. Ce qui est un vrai changement dans son caractère. Pourtant cela l'attriste, elle aimerait qu'un membre de sa famille prenne soin d'elle, et se montre à la hauteur. Son père a réussi à lui apporter un peu d'amour, mais il était prisonnier de Cora, il ne pouvait agir pour le bien-être de sa fille, et donc de la protéger des vicissitudes de la vie. A présent, il n'y a que sa sœur qui puisse endosser le rôle de protecteur, et aimant. Mais Zelena ne sera jamais ainsi, trop blessée par l'abandon de leur mère, et de cette jalousie qui peut ressortir à tout moment. Regina soupire difficilement, en pensant, que son existence ne sera jamais comme elle le souhaite, et qu'elle ne sera jamais aimée comme elle aimerait.

Quelques heures plus tard, la blessée se repose sur son canapé tandis que Ruby se prépare. Malheureusement, la serveuse doit aller travailler car sa grand-mère a besoin d'aide à cause du nombre de clients. La louve n'a pas envie de partir, elle veut juste rester près de sa compagne, et s'occuper d'elle. Tenir son rôle avec perfection. Mais Granny lui a ordonné de venir, en lui précisant qu'elle avait trouvé une personne pour prendre soin de Regina et jouer les infirmières. Ruby ne s'est pas sentie rassurer pour autant, car c'est elle qui doit tenir ce rôle. Mais encore une fois, sa grand-mère refuse de l'écouter et prendre en compte ses sentiments. Une fois prête, la louve descend dans le salon. Elle sourit en voyant Regina couchée en regardant la télévision. C'est un fait très rare, même impossible. La mairesse pense que cet engin est le meilleur moyen de détruire l'intelligence de l'humain. Mais actuellement, elle ne peut rien faire, à part dormir, et comater. Whale a été très sérieux en lui interdisant toute activité qui demande au cerveau de réfléchir et de rester trop longtemps debout. Au moins pour cette première journée, Regina obéit sans broncher, sûrement à cause de sa fatigue et douleur. Ruby avance vers sa compagne, elle s'assoit avec délicatesse par terre puis prend la main de la mairesse. Cette dernière lui sourit puis lui remet une mèche de cheveux.

« Il est temps pour toi de partir. »

« Hum… Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste. Je peux faire la morte. » Ruby rit toute seule, alors que Regina tente de froncer les sourcils.

« Non, tu vas au travail. Je suis persuadée que ta grand-mère a trouvé une personne compétente. »

« Je l'espère. Allez, je file. »

Ruby se rapproche de Regina, elle lui attrape le menton et vient l'embrasser. Regina apprécie cet instant, même si elle ne ressent pas un feu d'artifice explosé dans tout son être. Mais elle ne s'en plaint pas, car elle est bien avec la louve malgré les problèmes qu'elles rencontrent. Ruby approfondit le baiser, elle se laisse aller à cette envie qui commence à naitre en elle. Depuis des années, elle rêve de Regina, de ses lèvres, de son corps et de sa peau. Elle est ensorcelée par cette femme envoutante et délicieuse. Pourtant, la louve s'est tue durant un long moment, de peur d'être rejetée et de subir les moqueries de la mairesse. Cependant, tout a changé lors d'une soirée de beuverie. Ruby ne remerciera jamais assez Tink d'avoir organisée cette nuit mémorable. Le baiser s'intensifie, mais la louve décide de reculer pour ne pas envenimer la situation, et connaitre de nouveau la frustration. Elle quitte la maison le cœur lourd tandis que Regina soupire. Etre seule dans cette maison la pousse à réfléchir à sa vie. En cette matinée, elle agit comme si aucun souci n'existe avec Ruby et cette dernière fait de même. Ce comportement arrive régulièrement, elles jouent un jeu, et font semblant. Pourtant, elles vont devoir converser sérieusement et éclaircir leur histoire, car à force, elles vont se faire souffrir au point où les blessures ne seront plus insurmontables. Regina refuse de connaitre ces souffrances, même si elles ne seront jamais à la hauteur de celles qu'elle a ressenti à la mort de Daniel. La mairesse a conscience que l'amour qu'elle a ressenti pour son défunt fiancé est différent de celui de Ruby. Elle a de l'affection profonde pour la louve, et une vraie tendresse mais l'amour, le vrai n'est pas présent. Regina souhaiterait que ce soit le cas, qu'elle puisse envisager un avenir radieux près de la serveuse. Elle fait son maximum pour que leur couple dure, mais elle se met de plus en plus à douter. Surtout que certaines personnes l'induisent vers ces doutes. Ce qui a le don de jouer avec ses nerfs et ses envies de meurtres, cela l'anime d'une irrésistible envie de leur prouver qu'elles se trompent. Conclusion, elle s'acharne à vivre cette relation, et fait semblant de s'épanouir dans cette vie de couple. En toute sincérité, elle s'épanouit dans l'acte charnel. Ruby se montre très experte, sauvage, et elle répond à toutes ses envies. Regina a peu connu de pareil passion, et d'échange. Les deux femmes ont une certaine symbiose dans ce partage, et elles comblent chaque besoin, pensant à l'autre en priorité. La mairesse apprécie ces moments où leur corps parle pour elles, qu'elles ne mettent aucune barrière, et où l'animal qui vit en elles s'exprime avec ferveur, et démesure. Malgré tout, le partage physique ne peut tout résoudre, et rendre les deux partis heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. La mairesse est perdue, ne sachant plus quoi faire, quoi penser, et quoi dire. Elle est bien avec Ruby, mais il manque ce quelque chose qui change une relation basique, à un amour fort et unique. De trop penser à ce couple bancal, la fatigue pointe le bout de son nez, et Regina s'endort. Elle n'a pas la force, ni la foi d'attendre l'habitant qui doit la rejoindre pour l'aider dans son quotidien.

Emma a donné plusieurs coups à cette porte en bois, mais personne n'a déniée lui ouvrir. Alors, elle prend le risque d'entrer, elle se dirige directement vers la cuisine, puis, elle va au salon. Elle n'aime pas le silence qui règne dans cette demeure. Chez elle, le bruit est toujours présent, soit la télévision, soit la musique ou Henry qui parle sans cesse des aventures qu'il souhaite vivre. La sauveuse n'a jamais supporté la tranquillité. Cela engendre des réflexions sur son existence, sur son passé, son futur et ses incertitudes. Quand elle est enfin dans le salon, Emma aperçoit Regina qui dort sur le canapé. Elle décide de prendre place face au canapé pour pouvoir contempler son amie. Depuis des années, la sauveuse a conscience que sa relation avec la mairesse n'est pas saine, et qu'il y a beaucoup d'enjeux derrières. Pourtant aucune des deux ne veut ouvrir les yeux, faire face à la réalité. Emma en a discuté avec sa meilleure amie durant des heures pour comprendre les raisons qui les poussent vers les faux semblants. Grâce à ces nombreuses conversations, la sauveuse a mis le doigt sur les causes de cette situation. Les deux sont terrifiées à l'idée de s'ouvrir réellement à l'amour, à une existence stable, remplie de bonheur et surtout à l'idée que tout peut exploser pour donner lieu à de terribles regrets et souffrances. Du coup, Regina et Emma se lancent dans des relations où le risque n'existe pas et qu'elles ne vont pas souffrir réellement. D'ailleurs, la sauveuse n'est pas triste de sa séparation avec Hook et elle n'a aucun regret sur cela. Par contre, elle ressent le manque de son amie depuis leur dispute, donc depuis la veille, et son cœur lui hurle des douleurs incessantes à cause de la tension qui a germé. Emma se refuse à perdre Regina, même son amitié, elle a besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Grâce à la mairesse, elle se sent en vie et surtout importante dans ce monde. Regina a une façon de la regarder qui la fait se sentir unique et chanceuse. Ce qui ne lui ait jamais arrivé durant ces trente et une années sur Terre.

Lorsque les douze coups de midi résonnent, Emma est dans la cuisine. Elle prépare un repas équilibré même si cela ressort d'un miracle. La sauveuse a tendance à cuisiner des aliments simples, qui ne demandent pas des heures de patience et de surveillance. Elle n'aime pas être derrière les fourneaux mais pour Regina, elle n'en est pas gênée. Même si elle s'accommode, elle tend l'oreille pour entendre le réveil de la mairesse et se précipiter pour lui donner ses médicaments. Ce qui arrive plusieurs minutes après. De ce fait, la sauveuse se dirige dans le salon avec un plateau repas entre les mains. Elle redoute le moment où son amie la verrait, car leur dispute réside toujours entre elles. Emma croise les pupilles de Regina, elle lui offre un sourire qui prouve son mal à l'aise puis elle dépose le plateau sur la table basse. La mairesse lève un sourcil, elle ne s'attendait pas à que ce soit Emma qui la surveille. Elle en est dérangée mais d'un autre côté soulagée.

« Alors c'est toi que Granny a appelé ? » La voix basse et fragile de la mairesse inquiète son amie.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je vais bien. Tu peux retourner chez toi ou aller travailler. »

Emma soupire, elle s'est attendue à ce genre de réactions, elle s'y est préparée mais elle en ressent un pincement au coeur. Elle va se comporter de la meilleure manière qu'elle puisse faire et montrer à Regina qu'elle culpabilise fortement de son comportement. Mais avant, elle sert un verre d'eau à la mairesse puis elle lui tend avec trois comprimés. Regina les prend sans hésiter, elle a besoin d'être apaisée car la douleur ne cesse de la tirailler.

« Je ne partirai pas… Regina, j'aimerai entreprendre une conversation avec toi… Mais si tu ne te sens pas d'attaque, j'accepte de la reporter. »

« Je vois que tu améliores ton langage… »

« C'est grâce à toi…. Je veux dire, que je sais que pour toi, notre façon de parler est importante. Alors je fais des efforts… »

« Je me moque bien de ton vocabulaire… Je ne veux pas que tu changes. Si tu le fais, tu ne serais plus la Emma Swan exaspérante et tellement fatigante. » La sauveuse est touchée par ces paroles. De ce fait, elle ne réfléchit pas aux mots qui vont sortir de sa bouche.

« Alors tu m'aimes comme je suis ? »

Les deux femmes se figent ne s'attendant pas à cette interrogation. Leur fuite est encore présente, alors Regina décide de se reprendre et d'éviter le regard insistant d'Emma. Elle pioche un bout de courgette et le mâche tout doucement, le plus lentement possible. Ainsi, elle a le temps de réfléchir à ses prochains propos. Elle refuse de réagir à la question, et compte détourner le sujet. Pourtant, elle ne trouve pas la meilleure méthode. Alors, elle reprend un morceau. La sauveuse doit absolument se reprendre et baisser la nouvelle tension qui règne. Elle se racle la gorge, boit quelques gorgées d'eau et se lance.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. J'étais sur les nerfs, et mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées. J'aurais dû venir te parler, te faire part de mes problèmes et mes prises de tête. Et je suis mal placée pour parler de ton couple. J'espère vraiment que tu vas me pardonner et accepter que notre relation continue. »

« Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas être toi-même avec Hook ? Bon, il a un penchant certain pour la boisson et les femmes… Du coup, tu aurais pu être qui tu es. » Regina fait de son maximum pour rester éveiller, suivre correctement la conversation et ne pas se fermer totalement. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son amitié avec Emma et de devoir avancée sans elle. Donc elle prend sur elle.

« J'aime une autre personne… Pour le moment, je ne peux pas dévoiler son identité pour de multiples raisons… »

« Qui sont ? » La sauveuse soupire, elle aurait dû se douter, Regina ne va pas la laisser tranquille et elle lui posera toutes les questions qui lui viennent en tête. Ce qui n'est pas surprenant venant de la mairesse. Cette dernière a toujours cherché à connaitre Emma, ce qui réchauffe le cœur de la sauveuse. Pourtant, elle soupire car elle aurait voulu taire tout ceci. Mais si elle évite le sujet, la mairesse risque de lui en vouloir de nouveau.

« Cette personne n'est pas prête à faire face à mes sentiments, et je pense que je ne suis pas encore prête à y faire face, totalement…. Puis, cette personne est en couple, elle veut absolument que cela fonctionne alors je refuse de détruire cette relation, et ce semblant de bonheur. Car je la respecte trop et que je souhaite qu'elle soit heureuse. Après, je doute fortement de ce soit disant bonheur, comme je l'ai fait remarquer juste avant… Mais nous devons tous faire semblant, alors j'entre dans le jeu. » Emma se tait quelques seconds, elle se dévoile un peu trop. Elle a peur que Regina comprenne ses paroles et ses sous-entendus. Néanmoins, la sauveuse préfère continuer pour marquer sa confiance en elle. « J'espère qu'un jour, je serai assez forte pour lui avouer clairement mes sentiments et qu'elle sera prête à les accepter. Je suis persuadée que mon bonheur ainsi que le sien résident dans cet amour qui nous lie. »

Regina acquiesce en silence, elle sait que sa voix trahira ses émotions. Elle contrôle aussi les larmes qui veulent couler. Loin d'être stupide, elle a compris qu'Emma parle d'elle. Cependant, elle n'est pas prête à faire face à ces sentiments, à les accepter comme la sauveuse l'a signalée. Elle reprend donc son repas, pour éviter de répondre encore une fois. Elle sait qu'elle ne gère pas, qu'elle fuit avec honte mais elle ne peut pas faire autrement. Puis, elle sent la fatigue, elle a besoin de fermer ses paupières pour reprendre des forces. Elle hait être si faible, qu'Emma soit obligée d'être présente pour la surveiller et la soutenir. Pourtant, elle peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Petit à petit, la fourchette se fait lourde et des tremblements pointent leur bout de nez. Alors, la mairesse s'allonge en fixant Emma. Les deux femmes ne se quittent pas du regard, elles décryptent chaque sentiment qui règne dans l'autre. Elles se rassurent ainsi, tout comme elles s'avouent silencieusement cet amour qui fait battre leur cœur. Regina ferme les yeux, elle change sa position et juste avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, elle lâche une bombe.

« Je n'ai pas oublié… Je n'oublierai jamais… Je te sens en moi. »

Emma ne peut s'empêcher de sourire suite à cette déclaration. Même si elle n'est pas capable de détruire le couple de Regina, elle ne peut taire ses sentiments. Au contraire, au fil des mois et des jours, elle apprend à les accepter et à imaginer la meilleure déclaration à faire à la mairesse. Mais cela devra attendre, patienter que la mairesse mette un terme à sa relation avec Ruby, qu'elle lui fasse de réels signes. La sauveuse n'est pas une personne qui s'amuse à détruire les couples, à penser à sa personne avant les autres. Donc même si elle est en froid avec la louve, et qu'elle souhaite de toutes ses forces que sa rivale disparaisse pour toujours, Emma attendra. La patience n'est pas son fort, néanmoins, elle est prête à le faire car Regina en vaut la peine et surtout la famille qu'elles peuvent fonder ensemble. Evidemment, Henry aura son mot à dire, il sera un point primordial à leur bonheur. Pour cela, Emma va devoir renouer les liens entre le fils et la mère. Après Neverland et l'histoire de Zelena, leur relation avait avancé vers une vraie entente mais une dispute a éclaté entre les deux et depuis, Regina refuse de voir son fils. Ce dernier a refusé d'en parler, il tait les raisons de cette situation tout comme la mairesse. La sauveuse a voulu aborder le sujet à de nombreuses reprises mais, elle s'est fait rejeter par les deux protagonistes. Elle a donc tenté de mener son enquête mais personne ne semble connaitre les faits. Ce qui est d'autant plus intrigant et inquiétant. Las de ses pensées négatives, Emma se lève d'un coup, elle fait quelques pas pour se trouver près de Regina, puis elle se baisse pour lui embrasser le front et enfin, elle prend le plateau pour laver la vaisselle sale et faire un brin de ménage. Cela permettra à Regina d'avoir une vision plus approfondie d'elle, la mairesse n'est jamais venue à son domicile. Donc elle ne peut savoir qu'elle est capable d'entretenir un intérieur et surtout qu'elle peut se montre un peu maniaque. Emma est persuadée que cela lui donnerai des bons points, c'est ce qu'elle va chercher à présent. Ainsi Regina constatera que la sauveuse est faite pour elle, et que leur quotidien sera merveilleux même si des disputes pourront éclater. Comparée à ce que la mairesse pense, elle n'essaie pas de changer, elle sait parler correctement et de manière soutenue. Ce qui l'a empêché de le faire, c'est parce qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité et qu'elle avait conscience son vocabulaire peu limité énervait Regina au plus haut point. Emma a besoin de croire qu'un jour elle sera prête à faire face à tout ce flot de sentiments, comme Regina, avec le temps, elles connaitront le vrai bonheur ensemble.


	5. Chapter 5

**En ce dimanche, toutes mes pensées vont à toutes les victimes de ces derniers jours. Soyons solidaires, aidons chaque personne, et n'oublions pas que nous devons agir ensemble pour le bien-être de tous. Que notre mémoire reste graver.**

Trois jours plus tard, la mairesse est las de ce quotidien terne et sans vie. Elle passe une grande partie de la journée à dormir, à cause de migraines insupportables. Elle divise aussi son temps entre Ruby et Emma. Ces dernières ne s'adressent pas la parole quand elles se croisent, elles se lancent des regards noirs et remplis de haines. Mais la mairesse n'a pas la force de demander des explications, elle veut juste que ses migraines cessent et retourner au travail. Il y a une autre chose que Regina souhaite, c'est que sa sœur arrête de la fuir comme la peste. Les trois femmes ne se rendent pas compte qu'elles ne l'aident pas, au contraire, à cause de leur comportement, Regina n'arrive pas à se reposer comme il se doit. En ce début de soirée, la mairesse est encore sur ce satané canapé, avec la télévision en fond. Emma est partie depuis une heure pour s'occuper d'Henry, Ruby prépare le repas et Zelena doit encore coucher avec une femme sans importance. La situation doit changer et évoluer, toutes ces tensions commencent à jouer avec ses nerfs. Si cela continue, elle risque d'exploser, ce qui n'est pas recommandé. Alors, elle se lève avec lenteur et se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle aperçoit sa compagne debout qui coupe du poisson. La louve répond aux exigences de Regina sans sourciller, repas équilibré à chaque repas et les matières grasses doivent être évitées. La serveuse sourit doucement, elle a senti Regina arriver, ce qui réchauffe son cœur. Mais quand elle lève les yeux, qu'elle voit toute la tristesse et la colère émanée d'elle, elle avale sa salive difficilement.

« Où se trouve ma sœur ? »

« Heu… Je l'ai vu avec… Heu… »

« Appelle-la s'il te plaît et demande lui de rentrer d'urgence. J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec elle. »

Ruby hoche de la tête, et attrape son téléphone. Elle n'est pas surprise de la réponse rapide de sa belle-sœur. Cette dernière a ordonné à Ruby de la contacter tous les jours pour l'informer de l'état de sa sœur. La louve a compris son inquiétude mais ce qu'elle a dû mal à assimiler est cette fuite constante depuis l'accident de Regina. Zelena n'arrive pas à faire face à sa sœur, pourtant ce soir, elle n'aura pas le choix. La serveuse a conscience que rien ne se déroule au mieux depuis trois jours, des relations amicales se finissent, des sœurs s'évitent, des couples s'effondrent et son couple n'arrive pas à remonter à la surface. Ruby attend le bon moment pour converser avec sa compagne, lui faire part de ses envies mais elle se trouve toujours des excuses pour éviter le sujet. Elle est, donc, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle culpabilise de sa lâcheté et elle enrage d'être absente la journée. Elle jalouse chaque jour un peu plus Emma, car cette dernière passe plus de temps avec Regina qu'elle. Cette situation devient ingérable. Regina lève ses yeux vers Ruby, elle la sent fébrile et en plein doute. Elle ne comprend pas son comportement même si elle a peur d'avoir des doutes sur le sujet. Donc pour l'apaiser et pour calmer les tensions, elle décide d'entamer une conversation avec elle.

« Mon accident n'est pas de ta faute. » Ruby écarquille les yeux, elle n'a pas voulu revenir sur le sujet de peur d'entendre des reproches. Alors, elle est surprise par les propos de Regina. « Je voulais juste oublier les difficultés de la vie, des difficultés que je connais depuis des années… J'ai lâché prise d'une manière inexcusable. Mais je doute que le fond du problème soit celui-ci… J'aimerai que tu me parles. »

Ruby dépose le couteau sur le plan de travail, elle se lave les mains et va prendre place à côté de sa compagne. Il est temps qu'elle ouvre son cœur. Elle prend la main valide de Regina dans la sienne puis plonge son regard dans le sien. Elle est terrifiée par la suite des évènements, mais elle doit prendre son courage et faire face. Elle se racle la gorge et débute enfin.

« Quand tu commences à fatiguer, je suis dans l'obligation de rentrer chez moi… Et le matin, je passe en coup de vent… Tu passes plus de temps avec Emma… Mais… En fait, depuis des semaines, j'ai une envie particulière… Je… » Regina doit jouer la comédie à présent. Elle connait l'envie de Ruby, elle a tout fait pour éviter que cette conversation arrive, car elle ne s'en sent pas capable. Elle n'aime pas sa compagne assez fort pour accepter. Elle se maudit d'avoir demandé à sa compagne de parler. « J'aimerai qu'on vive ensemble. »

L'épée de Damoclès vient de tomber sur la tête de Regina. Les mots viennent d'être prononcés, et le regard terrifié de Ruby donne lieu à une réelle culpabilité. La mairesse ne veut pas vivre avec sa compagne, elle ferme les yeux et le visage d'Emma apparait. Un visage qui lui sourit, qui lui murmure des paroles que l'ancienne reine refuse d'entendre. Tant de difficultés, de problèmes et de fuites. La mairesse en perd la tête. Pourtant, elle doit gérer, stopper le mal qu'elle inflige aux autres et rendre la louve heureuse. Elle ouvre donc les yeux, et offre un sourire qui se veut rassurant à sa compagne. Que le spectacle commence et que sa vie cesse.

« Je… »

« On me voulait dans cette maison alors, je suis là. »

Zelena fait une entrée fracassante au plus grand soulagement de sa sœur. La sorcière d'Oz entre dans la cuisine. Regina n'a jamais été aussi heureuse de sa vie d'être interrompue. Elle ne souhaite pas blesser Ruby, mais elle n'est pas prête à vivre sous le même toit que sa compagne. La mairesse n'a jamais partagé une telle intimité, cela l'effraie et pour le bien de son couple, elle ne peut l'accepter. Pourtant, elle devra répondre à cette envie, et surtout prendre la bonne décision. Elle va se donner du temps pour réfléchir correctement, son bonheur est en jeu ainsi que sa relation avec Ruby. Zelena prend place, elle évite le regard de sa sœur, elle n'arrive pas à gérer la situation et cela la rend vulnérable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Je vous laisse. Je vais rentrer, j'ai besoin de me reposer. »

Ruby quitte le domicile de Mills sans un regard pour Regina. Elle est blessée de n'avoir eu aucun réponse et surtout d'avoir repéré une hésitation chez sa compagne. La serveuse a enfin trouvé le courage de lui annoncer son envie, et la mairesse a été apeurée. La louve ne comprend pas ses réactions, enfin elle a conscience des raisons mais elle refuse de l'admettre. Elle a besoin d'y croire, de garder les yeux fermés sur toutes les histoires actuelles et surtout d'éviter de trop penser. Même si elle est de plus en plus fatiguée par tout ceci.

« Ta copine est bizarre. Elle me fuit ? »

Regina tait un soupire. Elle n'a pas le contrôle sur la situation, Ruby, Emma et Zelena. Tout lui échappe, et au fond d'elle, elle sait que beaucoup de personnes vont souffrir et que chacune de ses personnes seront fautives. Elles ne sont pas capables de prendre les bonnes décisions, elles préfèrent vivre dans le déni et le mensonge. Mais cela devra changer à un moment donné, elles vont être dans l'obligation de faire face, et d'accepter ce qu'elles sont. Regina commence déjà à souffrir de toutes ces tensions et souffrances silencieuses.

« Oui et non. Mais là n'est pas la question. J'aimerai savoir les raisons qui te poussent à me fuir. Depuis que tu as su pour mon accident, tu rentres très tard et dans des états pas très nets. Le matin, tu fais en sorte de ne pas me croiser. J'aimerai en connaitre les raisons. » Zelena lève les yeux au ciel. Cette conversation ne lui plait pas, elle ne veut pas exprimer les raisons de son comportement et surtout pas face à Regina. Pourtant, elle a conscience d'être dans une situation délicate. Il faut qu'elle arrive à garder sa sœur près d'elle. Donc autant se confier sur une partie de sa vie.

« Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste. Après ma mère adoptive, tu restes unique car tu acceptes qui je suis et mes pouvoirs. J'ai été rejeté tellement de fois que je suis terrorisée. Je suis seule sans toi. Te rends-tu compte de ce que cela signifie ? » Regina baisse la tête, évidemment qu'elle s'en rend compte car elle a tant à perdre, elle aussi. « Quand je t'ai vu dans cet état, j'ai pris peur et je n'ai pas su comment réagir. De plus, tu es la cause de ton accident, je t'en veux. Et je t'en veux de me mettre dans cette position. Tu m'as avoué les propos de mère sur l'amour, elle a raison l'amour est une faiblesse. L'amour nous rend vulnérable, quand la personne qu'on aime est blessée ou pire, notre cœur se détruit petit à petit. Tu es ma sœur, je ressens des sentiments fraternels pour toi… Tu n'as pas pensé à moi, tu as pensé à ta propre souffrance… Je ne suis pas parfaite, ni douée avec les sentiments, mais ne suis-je pas assez pour que tu veuilles te battre ? »

« Je me bats Zelena. Je vis… »

« Non et ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Je fuis cette demeure car tu te laisses dépérir. Chaque jour, je suis terrifiée à l'idée de te trouver morte. Tu penses aller mieux, les deux idiotes te laissent penser cela. Mais sois honnête, si tu refuses la visite de Tink et Granny, ce n'est pas pour rien. Tu ne vas pas mieux, ton teint est toujours si pâle, tu ne prends pas tes médicaments. Tu t'infliges une douleur inhumaine. Je n'appelle pas cela vivre. »

« Je… » Regina perd de sa contenance. Elle a temps voulu cacher son état, et que personne ne voit ses faiblesses. « Il y a certains évènements que tu ignores. Mes migraines sont présentes depuis des années. J'ai été torturée, et depuis je subis une douleur. Minime mais présente. Mais il y a d'autres soucis, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais depuis quelques semaines, j'ai souvent des douleurs. Elles sont intenses pendant quelques secondes, puis disparaissent. Grâce à cette douleur physique, je ne souffre plus moralement. Juste avant l'accident, j'étais vraiment mal. Je n'en pouvais plus de souffrir et d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Puis d'un coup, j'ai eu mal dans tout mon corps. Et là, j'ai découvert que mes mauvaises pensées ne pouvaient cohabiter avec ma douleur. Je suis désolée de te faire subir tout ceci, mais j'ai besoin de cette souffrance avant de remonter la pente. C'est sûrement lâche ou tortueux de se faire subir cela, pourtant, cette condition me convient. Je n'arrive plus à faire autrement, à imaginer une autre souffrance. La vie est plus facile ainsi, car mon esprit arrive enfin à se concentrer sur autre chose que le passé. Puis au fond qui se soucie réellement de mon état. Personne ne l'a compris à part toi. Ruby et Emma pensent que je guéris correctement… Ce qui montre un certain désintérêt pour ma personne… Puis… Bref… J'ai besoin que tu gardes cela pour toi, et que tu essaies de me comprendre. Si tu acceptes, je te promets de tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse. »

Zelena n'a jamais pensé ressentir pareil émotion. Une rage sans nom prend possession de son cœur. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, car à cet instant, elle souhaite juste extirper toute la souffrance qui ravage sa sœur, et détruire toutes ces personnes. Elle ne connait guère le passé de Régina, les deux évitent le sujet, pourtant la sorcière verte assimile toutes les douleurs que les gens ont infligé à la mairesse. Cela lui est insupportable. Elle a toujours voulu prendre la place de cette sœur, vivre sa vie, devenir cette reine, mais à présent elle comprend son erreur. A cause de sa jalousie, elle a été aveugle, elle n'a pas réussi à lire les émotions dévastatrices qui coulent dans les veines de Regina. Zelena sert ses poings, elle n'a plus de magie heureusement. Ainsi, elle évite d'aller torturer toutes les personnes responsables du sort de sa sœur. A partir de maintenant, la sorcière va protéger de toutes ses forces sa petite sœur, se battre contre les douleurs psychologiques et la rendre heureuse. Depuis quelques mois, elle a endossé le rôle de grande sœur, mais elle ne l'a pas fait correctement. La preuve, suite à l'accident de Regina, elle a fui comme une lâche sans se soucier de l'état de la mairesse.

« Non, ne dis pas puis, bref. Va au bout de tes pensées et de ton discours. Et ne pense pas à ma fin heureuse pour le moment. La priorité est ton état. »

La sorcière de l'Ouest se lève délicatement avec l'intention de préparer de pancakes. Depuis son arrivée dans cette demeure, elle adore en faire et se régaler avec sa sœur. Cela leur permet de passer un moment privilégié, d'oublier le monde et de tisser des liens. Alors en ce début de soirée difficile, il est important d'en déguster. Regina la fixe en silence, consciente qu'à la fin de la préparation, elle va devoir parler totalement. Se confier, elle n'en a pas l'habitude, car à la sortie, les personnes qui l'entourent se moquent un peu de son état réel. Elles se font toutes manipuler par son masque. La mairesse n'est pas persuadée du bien fait de cette conversation, et surtout de résultat positif. Elle se ferme donc, elle remet ses barrières en place, car elle ne souhaite pas ouvrir toutes ses blessures. Sa sœur va ouvrir des passages douloureux, qu'elle préfère oublier. C'est bien pour cette raison qu'elle ne prend pas son traitement, qu'elle laisse son état s'empirer de jour en jour. L'ancienne reine n'a jamais réussi à s'imaginer une existence heureuse et paisible, même si elle le souhaite au plus profond de son cœur. Ses croyances de bonheur se sont envolées depuis la mort de Daniel, et les preuves de la vie lui ont prouvé qu'elle avait raison. A la sortie, son couple avec Ruby n'est qu'une tentative pathétique pour atteindre un minimum de bonheur. Ses amies tentent de lui prouver que sa fin heureuse va arriver, qu'elle doit juste y croire et continuer d'avancer sur ce chemin lumineux. Pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à avaler un seul de leur mot, elle fait semblant, et elle continue de devenir une gentille. Mais cela l'agace. Quand, elle était sur le chemin de la noirceur, elle n'imaginait aucun lumière, ni de vie meilleure, elle était sûrement plus sereine à cette époque. Car elle souhaitait juste infliger désolation et souffrance, elle était douée pour cela. Alors pourquoi avoir changé son chemin ? Pour un fils qui ne l'aimera jamais ? Pour une femme qui ne représente pas son véritable amour ? Pour des amis trop pitoyables pour voir le vrai visage de la vie ? Elle ne sait plus, elle doute d'elle-même, et du fond de son cœur.

Une assiette se pose sur l'îlot central. La bonne odeur des pancakes volent jusqu'aux narines de Regina. Ses yeux pétillent d'envie, elle attrape plusieurs galettes qu'elle dépose dans son assiette. Puis elle prend la sauce préparée par sa sœur, qu'elle verse avec abondance. Sa sœur connait son addiction pour cette nourriture et cette sauce. Personne n'est au courant, car elle prône toujours des repas équilibrés et sans gras. Zelena regarde la mairesse avec un sourire tendre. Elle aime la voir engloutir les pancakes, aucune limite, juste une réelle délectation. Mais elle ne peut pas permettre que la situation reste ainsi. Donc elle prend place.

« Je t'écoute. » La voix de la sorcière est basse, rempli de tendresse et d'amour. Regina décide de ne pas en faire part à sa sœur, de peur de la froisser.

« Alors… »

La conversation continue toute la nuit. Aucune de des deux ne ressent la fatigue et ne voit les heures défilées. Elles ont besoin de se confier, de parler de leurs plus sombres secrets, d'avoir une oreille attentive et une personne sur qui s'appuyer. Les deux femmes arrivent enfin à trouver ce lien qui les unit, ce qui les soulage. Elles n'ont pas peur du jugement de l'autre, elles n'ont pas honte dévoiler leurs faiblesses et blessures. Ce besoin d'être une vraie famille est plus fort que leur barrière. Evidemment, le teint de Regina se fait plus pâle, son corps se fragilise, ses maux de tête plus puissant et des tremblements apparaissent. Pourtant, aucune n'en fait part, mais Zelena se promet que c'est la dernière fois que sa sœur soit ainsi. Elle va s'occuper d'elle, lui permettre de retrouver cette force qui l'habitude. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, et une personne pointe le bout de son nez dans la cuisine. Elle est surprise de trouver les deux sœurs, en pyjama, une tasse de chocolat dans les mains et une assiette de pancake sur la table. Elle s'approche des deux frangines d'un pas décidé, son poing cogne fortement contre l'îlot. Elles pensaient les deux sœurs plus responsables et matures.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour dans cette demeure Zelena, mais vu l'heure, Regina devrait dormir. » La visiteuse pose son regard sur Regina, une lueur de tristesse y règne mais la mairesse n'y porte pas attention. « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je te demande d'aller te reposer. Tu n'es pas encore en état de veiller. »

Regina se met debout avec douleur. Pourtant, elle n'émet aucun son, elle disparait de la pièce en souhaitant une bonne journée à sa sœur. Elle n'a pas envie de discuter avec la nouvelle venue, elle a besoin de prendre son temps et de réfléchir correctement. La sorcière de l'ouest propose un café à son amie, ce qu'elle accepte. Zelena souhaite mettre les choses au clair avec cette personne. Elle doit penser à sa sœur et non à elle, il faut qu'elle prenne enfin les bonnes décisions pour que tout aille bien.

« Tu as bien fait de m'appeler hier soir. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour que tu la pousser à veiller toute la nuit. Te rends-tu compte que le repos est le meilleur remède à sa guérison. Je te pensais plus intelligente. »

« Ne joues pas avec moi, Ruby. Tu l'as fait pour avoir bonne conscience, agir comme il se doit. Même si je doute de toutes tes intentions. » Le ton de Zelena est dur ce qui surprend la serveuse tout en la vexant. « Si j'ai permis une nuit blanche à ma sœur, c'est pour l'aider justement. J'en ai assez que vous pensez sans cesse à votre petit bonheur et train train, au lieu de ma sœur… »

« Ne t'en prends pas à moi. Tu sais qui je suis vraiment, je ne suis pas égoïste. » La conversation se transforme en dispute entre les deux femmes, trop de non-dits, de sous-entendus et de cachoteries. « Je pense justement à elle, je fais mon maximum pour qu'elle soit heureuse. »

« Arrête un peu. Tu t'es lancée dans une relation qui a une date d'expiration. Pourtant, tu continues à te voiler la face, car elle est super belle, intelligente, qu'elle a choisi la rédemption, qu'elle permet de te donner une meilleure image… »

« C'est faux. » Les mots de Zelena blessent Ruby. Elle ne s'est jamais attendue à pareil traitement de la part de sa belle-sœur. Alors elle s'énerve. « J'aime ta sœur… »

« Sottise. Tu aimes ce qu'elle représente, ce qu'elle peut t'offrir et surtout l'image qu'elle renvoie. Si tu étais amoureuse d'elle, tu ne l'aurais pas mise au pied du mur hier en lui proposant une cohabitation. Si tu l'aimais, tu éviterais certains comportements mal placés. » Zelena a conscience de jouer un jeu dangereux, pourtant elle continue pour le bien être de Regina. Même si elle doit tout perdre.

« C'est toi qui dis cela. Je suis peut-être qu'une simple serveuse à tes yeux, mais Regina me voit telle que je suis. Je suis bien avec elle, et je veux construire un avenir à ses côtés. Elle représente… »

« Une sécurité, car tu as trop peur d'ouvrir tes yeux, et de faire face à la réalité. Comme elle d'ailleurs. J'en ai marre de me taire, de faire semblant, et de jouer un jeu malsain. Tu crois qu'elle est stupide ? »

« Non… » Ruby pleure en silence, elle est effrayée par la suite et par la colère noire de Zelena.

« Tu me regardes comme si j'étais la cinquième merveille du monde. Tu me fais pleins de sous-entendus… »

« Comme toi, je te signale. Je ne suis pas la seule dans cette histoire… Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Tu poses un regard sur moi qui représente tant, mais ce regard doit venir de Regina et non de toi. Je… Je veux… »

« Tu veux une belle vie et sortir de ton monde. » Le ton de Zelena est empli de dégoût et de haine. Ruby ne l'a jamais vu ainsi, cela la terrifie. « Ecoutes-moi bien, je me moque de ce qui se passe entre nous, car c'est terminé. Je ne veux plus que tu me regardes avec convoitise, envie et pitié. Je ne veux plus que tu détermines un jeu de séduction entre nous et je ne veux plus que tu fasses partie de la vie de ma sœur. J'ai foiré durant des années, j'ai accepté cette relation ambiguë entre nous et je ne peux plus le tolérer. Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est ma sœur. Elle est ma priorité, alors je te demande de disparaitre de nos vies. »

Ruby s'approche de Zelena, elle doit se protéger, prendre sa propre défense et surtout sauver son couple. Certes, elle n'est pas aveugle, elle a compris depuis longtemps, qu'elle avait des sentiments mitigés envers la sorcière de l'ouest et qu'elle est souvent perdue. Mais elle a choisi Regina, elle s'est conditionnée à l'aimer comme un diamant, et à tout faire pour que le couple fonctionne. Son couple est tout ce qui compte pour la louve.

« Je ne sortirai pas de sa vie car elle est ma compagne. Je la choisis elle, et je vais me battre pour elle…. »

« Très bien, je vais être direct avec toi. Regina ne souhaite plus ta présence dans cette demeure. Elle a besoin de temps pour réfléchir à votre histoire pathétique, et pour se construire. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus la bienvenue, je serais la seule à m'occuper d'elle. Alors, je te demande, enfin je t'ordonne de sortir immédiatement d'ici. Si elle compte pour toi, tu vas m'obéir sur le champ et ne jamais revenir. »

Ruby quitte les lieux précipitamment, elle souffre et elle n'arrive plus à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Quand à Regina, elle se tient fermement à la rambarde des escaliers. Quand elle a entendu les cris, elle s'est levée et à tout écouter. Elle savait que Ruby et sa sœur avaient une relation particulière mais pas à ce point. Face aux paroles échangées, aux hurlements, elle a compris que les deux s'aiment et que la serveuse n'est pas honnête avec elle. Encore une personne qui se joue d'elle, qui se moque de son bonheur. Certes, la mairesse n'aime pas sa compagne comme elle devrait, mais elle est blessée et perdue. Regina secoue la tête car elle n'a jamais demandé à Zelena de parler ainsi à la louve et d'être si dur. Car malgré tout, la mairesse comptait continuer cette histoire. Mais doit-elle le faire à présent ? Elle ne sait plus. Elle a l'impression de toujours miser sur le mauvais cheval, de creuser la tombe de son obscurité et de jouer à la roulette russe. Regina fait son maximum pour détruire sa propre vie, l'enseignement de sa mère est marqué au fer rouge dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrive pas à oublier les paroles qui ont bercé son enfance et aux châtiments qu'elle a subi. Le passé doit rester dans le passé, pourtant, il est bien présent et la mairesse sent qu'il va bercer son futur. Un venin qui coule dans sa vie pour la détruire convenablement. Elle va pour retourner dans sa chambre quand une sonnerie retentit dans la maison. Elle soupire, elle n'est pas d'humeur à accueillir qui que ce soit. Trop fatiguée, las, blessée et perdue. Elle aperçoit sa sœur se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Mais quand Zelena va pour l'ouvrir, elle croise son regard. Regina y lit de l'hésitation, de la culpabilité et une demande de pardon silencieuse. Ce que refuse de lui accorder la mairesse.

Zelena est sous le choc quand elle assimile que sa sœur a entendu sa dispute avec Ruby. Elle ressent une profonde peur, car Regina n'est pas stupide, et elle a dû comprendre le vrai sujet de conversation. La sorcière de l'Ouest ne sait plus quoi faire, elle vient à peine de retrouver réellement cette sœur, qu'elle la perd déjà. La vie est une chienne, qui aime infliger une crasse sans nom dans leur existence. Zelena a toujours refusé d'aimer cette petite serveuse à cause de Regina. Elle s'est battue pour effacer ses sentiments déplacés, et quand elle décide d'y tirer un trait définitif, sa sœur comprend tout. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau dans la demeure, alors la sorcière se détourne de cette silhouette qui domine la maison. Elle ouvre doucement la porte, et n'est pas surprise quand elle voit Emma. La sauveuse arrive au mauvais moment.

« Que me vaut le déplaisir de vous voir, Swan ? »

« Vous êtes bien la sœur de votre sœur. » Emma sourit à sa propre plaisanterie. Elle se moque du ton froid de Zelena, elle n'a jamais apprécié cette sorcière et ses manières.

« Ecoutez, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à vous faire de long discours. Surtout que je doute de votre capacité à comprendre mes mots… »

« Oh, vous pensez me blesser avec vos paroles délicates. Sachez que Regina est plus douée que vous pour clouer le bec d'une personne, et surtout pour blesser là où ça fait mal. » Zelena sourit avec délice, elle déteste cette blonde mal fringuée, car elle n'est pas capable d'assumer ses sentiments. Comme beaucoup en fait.

« Très bien, alors vous ne serez pas blesser par la suite. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais m'occuper de ma sœur et vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue. Juste avant l'accident de Regina, vous lui avez fait comprendre que vous n'étiez pas amies. Alors, il n'est plus utile que vous veniez dans notre maison, ainsi que de l'approcher. Je m'occupe d'elle, et je vais faire en sorte qu'elle aille beaucoup. »

« Quoi ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

« Non. Ma sœur a vraiment été ébranlée par vos propos, elle en ressent une douleur. Je préfère, ainsi qu'elle-même, que vous la laissiez un moment. Je pense que vous avez besoin de toutes réfléchir correctement, sans vous voilez la face. » Emma va pour prendre la parole mais Zelena lui fait un signe de main pour qu'elle se taise. « Ecoutez, j'ai agi stupidement, et malheureusement cela fait partie de la famille. J'ai fui alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Je refuse de reproduire cette erreur. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin d'elle, mais c'est mon rôle. Vous n'êtes ni sa compagne, ni son amie, selon vos propres propos. Alors, je vous quémande de partir, de réfléchir et de revenir quand vous vous sentirez prête à vous battre. Elle a aussi besoin de temps, et de calme. Je vous prie de repartir. »

« Elle n'est pas capable de me le dire en face ? Elle doit passer par sa sœur pour faire passer ses messages ? » Zelena est fatiguée de ses conflits. Ruby et Emma se montrent têtues et stupides, ce qui désespère la sorcière et lui fait perdre son sang-froid.

« Vous clamez haut et fort que vous souhaitez protéger ma sœur. Mais vous êtes incapable de voir son état. Depuis son accident, elle ne prend pas son traitement, elle vous ment et se joue de votre incrédulité. Elle ressent des migraines invivables, son corps ne tient plus, et elle est si pâle que j'ai l'impression d'être face à un cadavre. Vous avez été présente durant trois jours, pourtant vous n'avez rien vu. Vous n'avez pas remarqué que son état psychologique est détruit, alors pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, elle préfère ressentir ce corps mourir. Ma sœur, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, meurt à petit feu, et elle cherche cette mort. Car sa vie est devenue ingérable et qu'elle perd pied. » Zelena se tait quelques seconds, elle a besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Emma, quant à elle, encaisse la terrible vérité. Elle a eu si peur de s'avouer tout cet amour qu'elle ressent, qu'elle a fermé les yeux. Regina est dans une situation très grave. Une boule se forme dans la gorge de la sauveuse ainsi que dans son bas ventre. Elle est à deux doigts de perdre définitivement une femme merveilleuse et fabuleuse, car elle a été trop stupide. « Je ne vous demande pas de couper court à toute communication avec elle… »

« Si je ne suis pas la bienvenue, comment puis-je parler avec elle ? » La tristesse d'Emma résonne dans toute la demeure. Zelena entend ce cœur se briser au fil des seconds, mais elle n'est pas compatissante, elle ne ressent aucune empathie pour les habitants de cette ville.

« Je n'en sais rien, et je m'en moque. Je me préoccupe seulement de ma sœur. »

« Il était temps. » La sauveuse rit avec amertume. Cette femme a tenté de tuer sa propre sœur, et à présent, elle se trouve un élan de protection. Décidemment, le monde ne tourne pas rond.

« Effectivement. Elle vous enverra un message quand elle en sera capable. C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire. »

Emma n'a pas le temps de répondre, la porte d'entrée se ferme brusquement et elle se trouve seule dehors. La sauveuse lève la tête pour apercevoir la fenêtre de Regina, une idée saugrenue la prend. Elle a toujours agi par instinct, et son instinct lui hurle de ne pas en rester là. Elle a besoin d'être à côté de la mairesse, de lui parler et surtout d'ouvrir les yeux sur son état physique et psychologique. Zelena souhaite protéger sa sœur, c'est noble, cependant, Emma n'apprécie pas ses manières et d'être mise à l'écart. Elle se concentre, visualise la chambre de Regina et arrive à se téléporter dans la pièce. Un exploit pour la sauveuse, elle n'a jamais été très douée avec la magie, sauf en présence de la mairesse. Son besoin est si grand que sa magie a répondu directement, sans lui jouer des mauvais tours. Emma a atterrit dans un coin, en silence, ce qui lui permet de cacher sa présence. Elle ne veut pas se confronter à son amie, elle souhaite juste réaliser la situation. Son cœur se brise quand elle entend des sanglots, car ils proviennent de l'ancienne reine. Emma n'a jamais entendu Regina pleurer, elle ne l'a jamais senti aussi fragile et vu brisée. Zelena n'a pas menti, ce qui bouleverse la sauveuse. Durant plusieurs minutes, elle reste dans son coin, en s'infligeant les gémissements de douleurs de Regina. Emma se punit, elle souhaite ressentir toute la peine de son amie, et la partager avec elle. La sauveuse n'a pas eu une vie facile, elle a été ballotée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, elle n'a pu compter sur personne et elle a appris à vivre ainsi, seule. Pourtant, elle a accepté son sort, car elle a compris qu'elle préfère être seule plutôt que de compter sur des gens malhonnêtes. La seule personne qui a réussi à entrer dans son cœur, à lui prouver qu'un lien fort existe et qu'une dépendance à l'autre peut être possible est Regina. Cette femme qui dépérit, qui refuse la vie à présent et qui laisse croire que tout va bien. Emma ne se sent pas trahie, car dans un sens, elle comprend cette femme détruite. Même si elle ne connait pas l'histoire de son passé. Au fond d'elle, Emma reconnait certaines souffrances, des souffrances qu'elle a vu chez d'autres personnes. La sauveuse écarquille les yeux, car elle espère se tromper, elle ne souhaite pas que son amie ait subie autant de sévices. Quand le corps de Regina se met à trembler s'en est trop pour Emma. Elle décide de sortir de sa cachette, et de s'occuper de la mairesse. Elle s'approche d'elle en murmurant le nom de son amie. Cette dernière se retourne, leur regard se croise.

« Si tu veux que je parte, je le ferai. Sache juste que je me battrai pour toi, de toutes mes forces et sans relâche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu as baissé les bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu vis un tel calvaire de ton plein grès. Je ne te demande pas de te confier à moi. Je ne te demande pas de m'accepter. Je te demande juste de redevenir cette femme forte que je connais. Cette femme qui n'a pas peur de se battre pour ses convictions, pour l'amour de son fils…. » Emma met une main devant sa bouche. Henry, Henry qui est le fils de Regina. Une mère qui aime son enfant plus que tout, et qui doit subir son rejet. Une mère qui est au bord du gouffre car son fils a déclenché des passions obscures. « Que s'est-il passé avec Henry ? Que t'a-t-il dit pour que tu sois dans cet état ? »

Le silence prend possession de la pièce. Regina ferme un instant les yeux, et laisse ses larmes coulées librement. Elle fait son maximum pour ne pas penser à son petit prince, cet être qui s'est donné un malin plaisir à la briser. Henry n'est plus ce petit garçon aimant, qui voit que sa mère et qui fait de son mieux pour la rendre heureuse. Ce fils qu'elle a tant aimé, protégé et chéri, lui a tourné le dos pour retrouver cette famille qui l'a abandonné. Qui cherche l'amour de cette femme qui l'a abandonné alors qu'elle connait le système social. Henry ne voit que par ses besoins, et ses envies. Il se moque de blesser. Regina sent un corps se coller au sien, des bras qui l'encerclent et des mains qui caressent son dos. Son mal de tête revient, elle ne peut éviter un gémissement de souffrance. Elle a besoin de dormir, et d'oublier. Elle ne peut plus lutter quand elle est dans cette chambre. Une pièce qui a vu tous ses démons intérieurs, qui lui a offert un endroit de protection. Une pièce qu'elle refuse de partager bien longtemps avec des personnes, car c'est son sanctuaire comme son caveau. Pourtant, Emma a souillé ce lieu, et elle l'a prise dans ses bras. Regina ne lutte pas, elle a besoin d'être soutenue, et comprise. Car si son existence continue sur cette voie, elle ne résistera pas longtemps. Certes, elle a fait un premier en parlant à Zelena, mais c'est sa sœur, une femme qui a vécu dans la haine, qui ne la jugera donc pas. Qu'en est-il d'Emma ? Est-ce qu'elle comprendrait si elle lui avouait ? Regina n'est plus sûre de rien, surtout depuis sa dispute avec la sauveuse.

« Regina, je suis là pour toi. »

« Nous ne sommes pas amie » Emma recule, elle cesse de câliner la mairesse, trop choquée par ces paroles.

« Quoi ? »

« N'est-ce pas tes paroles ? Donc pourquoi m'aides-tu depuis trois jours ? Pourquoi es-tu présente dans cette chambre ? »

« Je pensais que tu avais compris… Je croyais que tu m'avais pardonné… Je… Regina… »

« Non, tu as raison, nous ne sommes pas amies. Nous ne l'avons jamais été…. Je pensais être importante pour toi, que tu tenais à moi… Mais je me suis trompée… Tu souhaites juste te rattraper pour l'accident… Alors je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à Ruby, tu n'es pas responsable. Voilà, tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille. Tu as fait ton travail de sauveuse… »

« Non, pas toi. Ne me vois pas comme la sauveuse, je t'en supplie. Je perds mon identité à cause de ce titre… Une identité que je peux avoir en ta présence…. »

« Alors, je suis juste un faire-valoir ? » Toute la douleur de Regina se fait ressentir. Emma est prise d'une grande angoisse, car la mairesse n'arrive plus à cacher ses émotions, ce qui prouve ses fissures profondes.

« Non… Non, bien sûre que non. Bon sang, Regina, tu n'es pas mon amie car tu es bien plus que cela. Tu es importante pour moi, tu l'es même beaucoup trop. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, j'ai besoin de te savoir bien, car ton bonheur compte pour moi. J'ai mal agi, j'en suis désolée… Je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer correctement. » Emma s'agace toute seule, elle est faible, et ne peut faire face. « Je t'ai fait souffrir, je m'en excuse. Je vais répondre à ta demande, et ne plus venir en ce lieu. Mais j'aimerai que tu répondes à mes appels, et sms. Nous devons règles certaines choses importantes. »

« Je ne sais pas… Zelena m'a conseillé de couper tout contact, et de prendre mon temps. Je… Je n'ai plus confiance en nous, et en toi. Tu as appuyé là où ça faisait mal. J'ai cru que ce n'était rien, tant que tu étais près de moi, que nous continuions à ignorer ma situation, mon état… Mais… Je ne peux plus faire semblant… Je suis arrivée à bout, je crois. Moi qui pensais être forte, capable de tout gérer et contrôler… Je me suis fourvoyée. »

« Tu as vécu trop de drames dans ta vie. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, et tu le feras peut-être jamais. Mais je sais reconnaitre une personne qui a subi… »

« Arrête de parler. » Emma soupire, ce ne sera jamais facile avec Regina. Car elles sont toutes les deux incapable de s'ouvrir vraiment, de donner une confiance aveugle à l'autre et surtout de détruire chaque barrière. La vie les a égratignées, au point où les plaies sont des trous béants.

« J'arrête, si tu me fais la promesse de répondre à mes sms. Je laisse tomber les appels, juste les sms. On doit se retrouver. »

« Très bien. Tu devras accepter mes choix sans me juger, tu devras faire en sorte de m'écouter quand je te demande de me laisser, de respecter mon silence, et surtout tu vas devoir être patiente. Car je ne sais pas quand je pourrais revenir vers toi. »

« J'accepte. »

Emma saigne de l'intérieur, elle commence à ouvrir les yeux. Les propos de Regina déchirent tout son être. La personne qui compte le plus pour elle, s'éloigne, et décide de mettre un terme à leur lien particulier. La sauveuse a besoin de Regina pour respirer correctement, pour se lever le matin avec le sourire, pour passer une journée agréable et sans tracas. Regina est devenue son oxygène et sa drogue. La mairesse est la personne qui resplendit son existence. Mais cette personne est habitée par les ténèbres, et la mort, cette personne est blessée à cause de son comportement et de ses dires. Cette personne a besoin de prendre ses distances, alors qu'Emma a besoin d'être près d'elle. Elle aurait dû comprendre avant, elle aurait dû se poser véritablement pour mieux réfléchir. Elle perd car elle a été aveugle. Enragée contre elle-même, Emma disparait de la chambre pour atterrir dans son appartement. Elle est perdue dans ses agissements, dans le comportement de Regina et les dires de Zelena. Depuis son arrivée à Storybrook, la sauveuse s'est perdue dans ce rôle, elle a dû vivre à travers le regard de ses parents, de ses amis et de son fils. Elle a perdu toute identité, toute réflexion et toute personnalité. Elle se contente de jouer le rôle qu'on lui a assigné à la naissance. Pourtant, elle a besoin de redevenir la Emma du passé, celle qui se moque du regard des autres, qui vit pour son bonheur, et sa sérénité. Certes, elle a une famille à présent, mais cette famille ne cherche pas à la connaitre, chaque membre ne voit que ses pouvoirs et sa destinée. Mais ce qu'ils ne voient pas, c'est que sa destinée est liée à Regina. Cette dernière est la seule à rendre sa magie possible, elle est la seule à comprendre sa détresse et son besoin d'être juste Emma. Mais tout ceci est terminé, car elle s'est perdue.


	6. Chapter 6

Je me demande si cette fiction vous plait…. Mais je posterai jusqu'au bout, par respect. Ensuite, je n'ai pas pu poster la semaine dernière car j'ai eu un week-end très chargé. Le club de sport où je vais chaque semaine avait son inauguration, 11h de sport en deux jours, et une petite soirée.

Merci à ceux qui me suivent, et commentent.

Deux semaines plus tard, Regina est restée cloitrer dans sa demeure. Elle n'a pas revu Ruby, ni Emma. Elle n'a pas répondu à leurs sms, ni aux appels de la louve. Elle a demandé du temps, elle compte bien le prendre. Pourtant, elle n'est jamais seule. Zelena se montre très présente, elle la force à prendre ses médicaments, à se reposer comme il faut, et à parler de ses démons. Elle reçoit aussi Tink, qui a été assignée meilleure amie. Selon la sorcière de l'Ouest, la fée est une personne bien pour Regina, et une personne de confiance. Car oui, à présent, Zelena fait attention aux fréquentations de sa sœur, elle veut s'assurer de leur bien fondé. Refusant toute personne malhonnête et destructrice. Regina doit être protégée comme elle ne l'a jamais été. Killian vient aussi rendre visite à la mairesse, ce n'est pas régulier, et bien intéressant. Mais il se montre présent, et aide si besoin. Le pirate a culpabilisé suite à l'accident. Il a compris que boire est un risque mortel, et il a décidé d'arrêter la boisson. Ce qui n'est guère facile, surtout quand cela fait plus de trois cent ans que le rhum coule à flot. Heureusement pour lui, il a trouvé du soutien en la famille Mills, un méchant qui tente de s'en sortir comme les deux sœurs. Les trois peuvent se comprendre. Zelena aimerait que le pirate s'approche plus de sa sœur, que les deux créent de vrai lien, car elle est persuadée qu'ils peuvent s'entraider. Elle n'attend pas une relation charnelle, juste une relation amicale. En cette après-midi, Zelena est sortie pour faire quelques courses. Hook est venu rendre visite Regina comme Tink. Les trois sont dans le salon, en discutant de tout et de rien. Jusqu'au moment où la fée verte décide de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Elle adore mettre les pieds dans le plat, cela lui permet de lire dans l'âme de la personne. C'est une de ses astuces, et elle en est fière. Puis, cette méthode exaspère Regina, donc elle prend encore plus de plaisir à agir ainsi.

« Alors Killian, j'ai compris que tu es célibataire. Mais ce que je ne sais pas, ce sont les raisons. Alors dis-nous en plus. »

« Tink ! Ce n'est pas un comportement adéquat. Hook, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre à ses fantaisies. Malheureusement, notre chère fée ne connait pas les mots vie privée, et surtout elle n'a aucune empathie. Elle pense juste à son besoin de ragot… »

« Tu te trompes sur mon cas. Je suis là pour vous aider dans votre recherche d'amour, et votre envie d'être heureux. Alors ne soit pas si méchante avec moi. Je me demande souvent pourquoi je suis ton amie. » Tink plaisante, elle cherche juste à titiller Regina. Elle pense que c'est la meilleure façon pour lui redonner de la force et du courage.

« Tu n'es pas la seule… »

« A parce que tous tes amis aussi. Hook, tu es dans la même situation ? » Regina désespère, elle n'a jamais apprécié l'humour de la fée bleue. Enfin, elle veut le faire croire. Tink l'aide à se changer les idées, à ne plus se morfondre comme une âme en peine.

« Heu… Je ne pense pas que notre majesté me considère comme un ami. En même temps, elle a raison, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour l'être. Alors qu'on aurait pu le devenir. »

Un silence gênant prend demeure dans la maison. Regina est surprise par les propos de Killian. Elle ne s'est jamais arrêtée sur son cas, ni sa personne. Car pour elle, c'est juste un homme sans valeur, et sans intérêt. Elle s'est, d'ailleurs, souvent demandée, ce qui a poussé Emma à sortir avec un homme pareil, alcoolique, sale et malhonnête. La sauveuse mérite mieux, une personne digne de son rang, et de son sang. Emma est vraiment étrange, totalement inconsciente et incompréhensible. C'est aussi pour cette raison que Regina n'arrive pas à accepter leur lien. Comment avoir une confiance aveugle à une femme aussi perdue ? La mairesse a dû mal à s'ouvrir entièrement aux autres, mais quand elle comprend que l'autre est dénué d'intelligence, elle doute encore plus. Elle considère Emma comme une amie, mais elle ne peut pas la considérer autrement. Ce serait prendre un gros risque, souffrir inutilement et mettre son cœur à l'épreuve. Ce qu'elle refuse depuis la perte de Daniel et celle d'Henry. Regina préfère se contenter d'amitié, car nous souffrons moins ainsi.

« Regina ? Regina, tu reviens parmi nous s'il te plaît ! »

Tink et Hook se fixent gravement, ça fait plusieurs minutes que Regina est déconnectée du monde. Cela lui arrive souvent, et ça n'augure rien de positif. Zelena leur a un peu expliqué le cas de sa sœur, elle les a mis en garde sur son état, et sa détresse. C'est pour cela qu'ils viennent le plus possible, pour la soutenir et l'aider à aller mieux. C'est leur devoir en tant qu'amie et personne redevable. Hook a toujours admiré la reine, sa force de caractère, sa relation avec Emma, et tout l'amour qu'elle est capable d'apporter sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Evidemment, le pirate connait les vrais raisons qui ont poussé Emma à rompre avec lui, et même si cela est douloureux, il la comprend. Qui aurait le pouvoir de résister à une femme comme Regina ? Personne. Le capitaine a toujours eu un faible pour cette reine majestueuse, mais il n'est pas à la hauteur d'une femme de sa classe, et de son rang. Alors, il a tout fait pour éviter de tomber plus à ses pieds. Puis, il a connu Emma, il est tombé amoureux d'elle, une erreur de plus à son actif. Pour ne plus penser à cet amour perdu, il a décidé de devenir un homme meilleur, et d'apporter son soutien à Regina. En se montrant bon, il aura sûrement droit à une chance dans la vie, et à comprendre que l'humanité n'est pas si mauvaise. Il a besoin de Regina, de Zelena et de Tink pour croire en un monde meilleur, et à une rédemption.

« Ruby souhaite vivre sous ce toit. » La fée et le pirate écarquillent les yeux. Ils se demandent comment le sujet a pu dériver du célibat de Hook, à une amitié entre le pirate et la mairesse et à présent le couple de l'ancienne reine. « Elle m'en veut, je crois, car je ne lui ai pas donné de réponses et que le lendemain, ma sœur l'a gentiment mise à la porte. Emma n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des messages, elle me dit qu'elle ne baissera jamais les bras pour retrouver ma confiance. Ruby m'envoie aussi des messages, mais elle est froide… Je crois que je suis douée pour mettre un terme à mes relations. Je ne prends pas les bonnes décisions… »

« Regina que souhaites-tu au fond de toi ? » Tink a pris sa voix douce et compatissante. Elle a connu une Regina plus jeune, mais la femme d'aujourd'hui et celle du passé n'ont pas réellement changé. Les deux ont toujours eu peur des répercussions concernant l'amour, et la souffrance que cela engendre. La fée a toujours fait son maximum pour faire avancer son amie, et la comprendre. Mais c'est une affaire délicate, car la mairesse est délicate et effrayée par la vie.

« Etre heureuse… » Ce n'est qu'un murmure, pourtant les personnes l'ont entendu. Ils attendent une suite qui ne vient pas. Killian décide de s'en mêler, même si il a peur des réactions de Regina, car il ne sait pas si il a le droit de donner son opinion.

« Vous avez une petite amie merveilleuse, qui vous aime… Enfin, elle en donne l'impression. Quand je me rends au Granny, elle est triste, déprimée et perdue. Elle ne parle plus à Emma, elle ne sourit plus, et se contente de faire son travail comme un automate. Est-ce la femme de votre vie ? Je ne peux répondre à cette question. Peut-elle vous rendre heureuse ? Vous êtes la seule à le savoir. Vous avez besoin de vous ouvrir à l'amour pour qu'il frappe à votre porte. N'ayez pas peur de prendre des risques, car ils nous permettent de retenir les leçons et de nous trouver. Vous savez, au fond de moi, j'étais persuadé que mon couple avec Emma serait un échec, pourtant je me suis battu pour elle. J'ai changé pour qu'elle n'ait pas honte de moi…. Je souffre de cette rupture car je voyais en elle ma fin heureuse, j'y ai cru. Je me suis trompé mais je ne regrette rien. Car grâce à tout cela, j'ai grandi, j'ai appris et je me sens plus fort aujourd'hui. Regardez-moi, je suis un pirate, un méchant et pourtant, je suis dans ce salon. Je ne tente pas de me venger. Et c'est un premier pas, c'est le pas vers la guérison et le changement. Je ne suis pas un homme convenable, mais je le deviens. Et le jour où je prendrai le risque de vivre une autre relation, je sais que je me sentirai digne de l'autre. Ne prenez pas peur, car la douleur nous permet de comprendre et d'avancer. Regardez-nous, nous sommes des méchants, nous avons causés peine et vengeance, pourtant nous sommes avec une fée et nous discutons. Nous ne discutons pas d'une guerre à mener, de personne à tuer… Nous parlons de nos vies, de nos relations, de nos amitiés et de nos envies comme des gens normaux. Nous trouvons notre voie petit à petit, et cela grâce aux risques qu'on prend. »

Les deux femmes n'en reviennent pas. Killian vient de tenir un discours remarquable, et positif. Regina a toujours cru qu'il était doté d'une stupidité sans nom, mais elle se trompait. Il vient de lui prouver son intelligence, et son amitié. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce pirate ferait parti de son entourage, qu'il passerait des après-midi dans sa demeure, et qu'ils causeraient comme de vrais amis. Pourtant, c'est le cas. Il est présent pour elle, il tient à elle et il s'inquiète pour elle. Les choses évoluent, prennent des tournants renversants et les êtres humains grandissent. Peut-être que la lumière existe vraiment, peut-elle y croire ?

« Gold se trompe. Les méchants peuvent atteindre le bonheur, s'ils décident de changer leur vie. Quand nous faisons le mal, nous récoltons la douleur et l'isolement. Mais quand nous nous battons pour devenir meilleurs, bons et des personnes héroïques, nous récoltons le bonheur. Les héros, ils ont vécu des tragédies, mais ils ne connaissent pas nos souffrances. Ils ont certes soufferts, mais c'est différent. Snow n'a jamais assisté à la mort de David, elle ne l'a jamais vu perdre vie et agonisé. Nous, oui. Nous avons tant perdu et subi, nous nous sommes perdus, mais c'est normal. Il faut arrêter de nous montrer du doigt, nous devons arrêter de croire aux dires des incultes, et des ignorants. Nous devons nous reposer sur les personnes qui voient le bon en nous, qui comprennent notre passé et nos blessures. Regina, il est temps que vous arrêtiez de vous torturer l'esprit, et que vous viviez votre vie. Ruby veut emménager avec vous, prenez le risque. »

Killian culpabilise de pousser la mairesse dans les bras de la louve, car il connait toute la vérité. Mais Regina n'est pas prête à l'entendre, elle doit d'abord vivre cette relation, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, et d'être définitivement heureuse. Tink, quant à elle, fait les gros yeux au pirate. Au début, il a réagi comme il fallait, tenu un merveilleux discours, mais la fin est une farce. Regina n'est pas faite pour Ruby, pourtant le pirate la pousse vers cette voie. La fée est perdue.

« Tu dois aussi répondre à Emma. » Tink compte mettre son amie sur le bon chemin, malgré les dires de tous. « Elle est présente dans ta vie depuis plus longtemps que nous tous, et vous avez géré tellement d'épreuves côte à côte, qu'il est de ton devoir de la garder dans ta vie. »

Killian sourit à la fée, ce qui la déstabilise. Décidemment, elle ne comprendra jamais ce pirate, et les intentions qu'il a. Regina, quant à elle, lève les épaules. Elle ne sait plus sur quel pied dansé, mais ses amis ont sûrement raison. Ils ont un point de vue extérieur, ils sont donc plus aptes à la conseiller. La mairesse pense à Ruby, aux doutes profonds qu'elle a sur sa personne. Elle est persuadée que sa compagne aime Zelena, et que cet amour est réciproque. Mais peut-être qu'elle se trompe, peut-être qu'elle tente de trouver n'importe quelle raison pour pousser la louver loin d'elle. La serveuse n'est pas du genre à se mettre en couple, alors qu'elle a des vus sur quelqu'un d'autre. Killian et Tink ont raison, elle doit arrêter de repousser les gens qu'elle aime par peur. Elle attrape donc son portable, et ouvre ses messages.

De Emma :

Tu vois, je t'écris encore. Et je fais un effort sur l'orthographe. J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tes pensées ne veulent pas me brûler vive. Je plaisante. Je t'en supplie réponds-moi. Tu… Tu me manques… Voilà c'est dit.

Regina soupire silencieusement. La sauveuse est une énigme pour elle, elle n'arrive pas à la cerner sur certains points et cela l'énerve. Par moment, elle a l'impression de faire face à une véritable amie, et d'autres de faire face à une personne qui a d'autres intentions à son égard. La mairesse ne sait plus, mais elle ne peut pas continuer à l'ignorer. Car, même si elle ne veut pas l'avouer, Emma lui manque aussi. Elle commence donc à pianoter sur son téléphone.

« Les journées deviennent de plus en plus longues. Je me languis de mon bureau et de mon travail. Whale souhaite que je prenne encore une semaine de repos. Zelena, compte à elle, refuse que je sois seule… Bon sang, je ne suis pas suicidaire tout de même. Sinon, j'ai appris tes actes de bravoures, tu as sauvé la vie d'un chien. Je te félicite, je savais que tu étais une héroïne et que le monde avait besoin de toi. »

Tink et Killian sourient doucement. Ils ont capté le sourire en coin de la mairesse, et donc l'identité du destinataire du message ne leur est pas inconnue. Ils s'étaient doutés qu'elle répondrait en premier à Emma, car la sauveuse est beaucoup plus importante que Ruby. Même si les concernées sont dans l'incapacité de le savoir, à cause d'un déni complet de leur existence. Le pirate offre un drôle de sourire à la fée quand le portable de Regina se met à sonner. Evidemment, la sauveuse s'est précipitée à répondre.

« Tu vois que je suis utile, je te l'avais dit. »

« Utile à sauver des chiens en détresse, c'est un exploit. Tu es la digne fille de ta mère. »

Regina ne fait plus attention à ses invités, elle est tellement absorbée par les messages qu'elle échange avec Emma. Tink et Killian décident donc de s'éclipser pour la laisser seule, et ainsi éviter une gêne de sa part. Tink a appris à connaitre Regina, elle a conscience qu'elle n'aime pas se dévoiler, si cela arrive, elle se braque immédiatement et redevient froide comme la glace. La mairesse apprécie ces échanges, elle retrouve une certaine paix intérieure. Emma a toujours eu le don de l'apaiser, même si cela est étrange pour la mairesse. Certes la conversation n'est pas très utile, ni pousser, elles se charrient juste, mais c'est suffisant pour la mairesse, y aller doucement pour remettre les bases. La sauveuse lui a toujours apporté réconfort, mais il a fallu d'une dispute pour tout remettre en cause, même si la dispute n'est pas le fond du problème, il n'est que l'iceberg. Regina n'est pas stupide, elle sait lire entre les lignes, les regards et les comportements, donc elle a compris depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, elle n'est pas prête à faire face, à accepter que les choses changent radicalement et à prendre un risque énorme. Elle a besoin de temps, de preuves et de sécurités. Quand la journée touche à sa fin, elle continue de discuter avec Emma, mais elle met plus de temps à répondre, car elle compte régler un autre problème. Zelena la mettrait en garde, en lui précisant qu'elle est toujours fragile psychologiquement, et qu'elle va trop vite. Mais Regina a toujours aimé jouer avec les faux semblants, elle n'aime pas s'arrêter sur son mal être, et patienter calmement que tout aille mieux. La mairesse fonce quand une idée lui vient, elle ne cherche pas à faire le point. Sauf pour une situation en particulière. Alors, elle prend son téléphone, ignore le message d'Emma et compose un numéro.

« Ca fait deux semaines que j'attends ton appel. » La voix de Ruby est glaciale et remplit de reproches.

« Je sais. »

« Quelle éloquence. Franchement, je me demande ce que tu me veux. Zelena a été claire, et tu l'as été aussi via ton absence de nouvelle. »

« Ruby… Mon but n'est pas de te blesser, mais j'ai eu besoin de temps. Puis, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec ma sœur. Alors je me pose des questions. » Regina entend la louve soupirer. Ce n'est pas la conversation de réconciliation qu'elle souhaitait, mais les choses doivent être claire pour une fois.

« Ta sœur pense qu'elle a le monopole sur ta vie… Elle croit savoir ce qui est le mieux pour toi… »

« C'est ma sœur, Ruby. Nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus, et je suis soulagée d'avoir un membre de ma famille avec moi. Elle est entière, je ne peux lui reprocher, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle dit et fait. »

« Comme ? » Ruby commence à se radoucir, elle a conscience que la mairesse fait un effort en l'appelant. Regina est une personne fière, elle n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses et contacter les personnes. La louve se sent unique, mais elle ignore que l'ancienne reine a envoyé de messages à Emma avant de l'appeler.

« Je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle te mette à la porte, et qu'elle te demande de couper les ponts avec moi… »

« Ouais, mais tu n'as pas cherché à répondre à mes coups de fils, ni à mes sms… »

« Ruby, des faits ce sont produits durant votre conversation. Je me suis mise à douter de ton honnêteté et de ta relation avec Zelena. Si tu souhaites te mettre en couple avec ma soeur, je préfère que tu me le dises maintenant. » Regina espère que la louve lui répondrait qu'elle a des sentiments pour la sorcière de l'Ouest, ainsi, elle n'aura pas à prendre de risque.

« Je… Enfin… Regina, mon avenir, je compte le construire à tes côtés… Mon envie de vivre avec toi, ce n'est pas du flan. Je m'investis dans notre couple. »

La mairesse lève les yeux au ciel, Ruby ne répond pas réellement. Elle lui parle de leur couple, et non de Zelena. Ce qui engendre un autre doute dans son esprit. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir confiance totalement, même si la louve se coupe une main devant elle comme une preuve de son amour, elle douterait encore. Sa nature est de ne pas accorder sa confiance aux autres, néanmoins, elle tente de changer cela pour être plus sereine dans sa vie.

« Regina, est-ce que je peux venir ? J'ai envie de te voir, de te sentir près de moi. Ca fait deux semaines que tu m'évites… Et je ne le supporte plus. »

« Donnes-moi juste un peu de temps. Je suis en phase de reconstruction…. »

« Que se passe-t-il, bon sang ? Je m'inquiète. »

« Je ne souhaite pas en parler, pour le moment. Ecoute, je ne suis pas réfractaire à l'idée de cohabiter avec toi… Juste offre moi quelques jours, enfin plusieurs. Téléphonons-nous régulièrement, et voyons-nous au Granny. Le temps que je me remette entièrement de mon accident, et que je calme Zelena. Si tout se déroule au mieux, je te fais la promesse que tu amèneras tes affaires dans ma maison. »

« C'est… C'est vrai ? Tu es sérieuse ? » Regina est attendrie par le comportement enfantin de Ruby. Elle apprécie, cette innocence qui l'habite.

« Oui. Je vais demander à Killian ou Tink de m'amener au dinner de ta grand-mère ce soir. Je prendrai mon repas là-bas, tu pourras te joindre à nous. »

« Killian ? Mais que fais-tu avec ce pirate ? » La mairesse a oublié certains détails, son existence a pris un tournant depuis deux semaines, et à part Zelena, personne n'est au courant. Regina remet beaucoup de points en cause pour son bien-être. « C'est lui qui t'a fait boire… »

« J'ai bu de mon propre chef. Personne n'est, à part moi, responsable de mon état. » La porte d'entrée s'ouvre, ce qui donne le signal à Regina de raccrocher. Elle ne souhaite pas que sa sœur lui fasse une scène. Elle préfère la prendre avec des pincettes pour que tout aille au mieux. « Je te laisse, à ce soir. »

L'ancienne reine n'attend pas de réponses pour raccrocher, les talons de sa sœur résonnent dans toute la maison. Regina sourit, elle va manipuler cette sorcière pour être tranquille. Elle attrape son téléphone le plus rapidement possible, envoie un message à la fée et au pirate puis se met debout. Elle avance avec un grand sourire vers Zelena, elle doit prendre les choses en main, ne pas laisser du temps à sa sœur. Pour une fois, les ragots de Tink vont lui servir. La mairesse a l'impression de retrouver son statut passé, manipulation, et sentiment jouissif à cette idée.

« Ta charmante prétendante va au Rabbit Hole ce soir. Elle est en mode prédatrice, donc si tu ne veux pas passer derrière n'importe qui, je te conseillerai de courir te changer, et de t'y rendre. Il s'agit de ta fierté et de ta réputation qui sont en jeu. »

« Heu… Et toi ? »

« Je fais une petite soirée avec Hook et Tink. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, et va mettre cette femme dans ton lit. »

Zelena sourit, puis elle file dans sa chambre pour se préparer. La mairesse est fière d'elle, elle a réussi à manipuler sa sœur sans aucune once de culpabilité. Malgré son chemin sur la rédemption, Regina apprécie de jouer un peu avec les autres, et de prendre du plaisir à gagner. Elle décide de se changer, elle ne veut pas rester en tenue « je reste à la maison, et je suis dans un état maladif ». Avec une réelle satisfaction, elle se rend dans sa chambre, tout en se concentrant sur son téléphone. Elle sent qu'elle va l'utiliser énormément, car elle compte communiquer avec Emma que de cette façon pour le moment. Regina longe le couloir de l'étage, elle va pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre quand Zelena passe sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de sa chambre.

« Au fait, tu as reçu du courrier. Tiens. »

Regina attrape la seule enveloppe que lui tend sa sœur, en fronçant les sourcils. Dans cette ville, il n'est pas commun de recevoir du courrier. Les habitants préfèrent se parler en face, ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'utiliser les boites aux lettres. Elle entre dans son sanctuaire, elle enlève son haut, puis elle ouvre la lettre. Les mots qu'elle lit la perturbent, un vent froid prend possession de son corps et son cœur bat la chamade. Elle va jusqu'à sa fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux, puis elle va s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle regarde la lettre et les photos. Elle se voit chez elle, dans la cuisine avec sa sœur, dans le salon avec ses amis, dans le jardin a contemplé son pommier, au téléphone… Des scènes du quotidien. Une personne s'amuse à l'espionner, et à la menacer. Elle sent une panique émerger dans tout son être, jamais personne n'a agi avec elle ainsi. Elle n'a jamais été la proie, elle n'a jamais eu à faire à une personne avec de tel agissement. Elle relit les mots pour réfléchir correctement.

« Vous serez bientôt à moi. Toutes ces personnes ne sont pas faites pour vous, mais moi si. Je suis le roi et vous être ma reine. Nous allons régner sur un monde de crainte, et de terreur. Nos âmes sont faites pour se lier. Je pense à vous ma reine. Je ferai bientôt mon entrée dans votre existence. Attendez-moi. »

Regina sert le papier dans ses mains, au point où il est totalement froissé. Elle ne veut pas s'arrêter plus longtemps sur cette menace. Si elle entre dans le jeu de ce malade, elle risque de perdre ce qu'elle tente de construire. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle sait que cette ignorance va lui porter préjudice. Dans les deux cas, elle prend un terrible risque, se perdre ou se perdre. Un choix très complexe. Un mauvais pressentiment décide de se terrer en elle, comme un signal d'alarme. La mairesse réfléchit à cent à l'heure, il est hors de question qu'elle parle à qui que ce soit de ces menaces. Zelena se montre déjà très protectrice, alors si elle la savait en danger, ce serait pire. Ses amis subissent déjà une pression à cause de son état, autant ne pas en rajouter. Regina va gérer cette situation seule, elle va lutter contre cet inconnu et éviter que tout se déroule selon les plans de cette nouvelle menace. Elle est assez grande, puissante et intelligente pour gérer cet ennemi, et le vaincre. Il est hors de question qu'elle se laisse terroriser, et qu'elle ne vive plus. Il faut qu'elle agisse comme toujours, il est juste important qu'elle fasse un peu plus attention aux habitants de cette ville, et découvrir le danger. Décidemment, elle ne pourra jamais se reposer, et avancer convenablement. Elle a juste besoin de vivre une existence simple, mais les évènements l'en empêchent. Regina se dirige vers une commode, elle cache les photos et la lettre, elle refuse que quiconque tombe dessus. Elle fera son maximum pour ne pas inquiéter les personnes qui l'entourent. Elle va prendre une douche en faisant bien attention à son intimité, puis elle s'habille et descend les escaliers. Zelena est installée dans la cuisine assise devant une assiette.

« Oh désolée, je ne t'ai pas attendu. Je suis assez pressée. »

« Je mange à l'extérieur, ce soir. » La sorcière de l'ouest va prendre la parole, mais Regina le devance. « Je ne conduis pas, je suis accompagnée par deux personnes qui ont étrangement ta confiance, et nous n'allons pas rentrer trop tard. »

Regina prend place, le temps que Tink et Killian arrivent. Elle repense à la nouvelle histoire qui vient de lui tomber dessus, et à Ruby. Si cette menace la veut comme reine, la mairesse a pour devoir de protéger la louve. La meilleure façon est de l'avoir sous l'œil au quotidien. Enfin de compte, la serveuse va l'avoir sa cohabitation est plus vite qu'elle le pense. Regina désespère, elle fixe sa sœur, qui est dans ses pensées lubriques. Ce qui ne l'étonne pas, Zelena couche avec beaucoup de personnes différentes pour oublier l'affection et l'amour qui lui ont manqué quand elle était plus jeune. Ce manque affectif est tellement évident, et triste. La mairesse aimerait tellement la soutenir, lui offrir tout son amour, et lui prouver. Pourtant, elle en est incapable. Regina n'a jamais appris à montrer ses émotions, à ouvrir son cœur. Il est peut-être temps qu'elle s'oblige à le faire, pour aider sa sœur à se trouver. Elle n'a pas le temps de penser plus longtemps, son téléphone se met à vibrer, elle le prend rapidement sous l'œil curieux de sa sœur.

Emma :

« Je me demande pourquoi ma patronne me paye autant. Je passe plus de temps à regarder les aiguilles défiler, qu'à surveiller les délinquants. Tu n'aurais pas pu créer une ville avec des gens totalement dingues. Je m'ennuie moi. »

« Je verrai à baisser ton salaire alors. Franchement, je serais toi, je serais heureuse de mon sort. Entre deux malédictions et méchants, tu peux vraiment prendre du temps pour toi. Faire en sorte de récupérer, et de reposer ton corps. Ne te plains pas de ton salaire. »

« Ouais, tu n'as pas tort. Sinon, tu vas faire quoi ce soir ? »

La question qui est mal venue. Regina préfère éviter de répondre. Comment avouer à la sauveuse, qu'elle va manger avec Killian qui représente son ex amant, ainsi que Ruby une amie qu'elle ne supporte plus, et une fée qu'elle n'apprécie pas. Décidemment, sa relation avec Emma est compliquée sur tous les plans. Pourtant, la mairesse refuse de mentir à la sauveuse, elle est la seule avec qui elle souhaite être honnête.

« Zelena a agrandi mon cercle d'ami. Ne dis pas qu'elle tente de contrôler ma vie, s'il te plait. Bref… Je vais prendre un repas avec eux et Ruby. » Regina a peur qu'Emma se vexe, tout en se braquant. Quand elle reçoit un nouveau message, une angoisse certaine l'habite.

« Ha… Et tu comptes, un jour, me voir ?… »

« Evidemment. »

Regina range son téléphone pour ne plus à subir cette conversation. La pression se fait de plus en plus forte, elle a peur d'exploser et d'arriver au-delà de sa limite. Certes, elle souhaite rendre visite à Emma, se rapprocher d'elle et lui avouer tant de choses. Mais elle compte se protéger pour l'instant, il faut qu'elle mette en avant son couple. Puis ainsi, elle évitera à la sauveuse d'être mise en danger. A présent, Regina va protéger les siens, sauver leur peau, et surtout ne pas risquer leur vie. Car, à la sortie sans eux, elle n'aurait rien et ne serait rien. Ces personnes représentent sa famille, et sa salvation. Peut-être qu'elle sera dans l'obligation de se sacrifier pour que leur vie continue, alors elle n'existera pas.

« Emma, dis-toi que ce sms sera le seul dans le genre. Ne t'attend pas de ma part à rééditer mes prochaines paroles… Mots. Tu es une personne qui compte vraiment pour moi, je suis bien en ta présence, et tu me manques aussi. Tu es celle qui arrive à me guider sur le droit chemin, et à me donner cette impression d'être importante. Je n'ai jamais regretté ta venue en cette ville, même si tu as détruit ma malédiction, et que pour sauver les autres, tu as contribué à mon malheur. Mais une personne, aujourd'hui, m'a dit que c'est grâce au malheur que nous grandissons, et que nous apprenons à devenir plus fort. Tu me permets d'être meilleure, et de voir la lumière au bout de ce tunnel. N'oublie jamais cela. »

Trente secondes plus tard, Regina reçoit une réponse alors que Tink et Killian arrivent. Elle demande à sa sœur de les recevoir comme il se doit, le temps de lire le message et d'y répondre. Elle refuse que ses amis la sentent troublée et perdue.

« Je suis touchée par ton message… Mais il me fait peur aussi. Qu'essaies-tu de me faire comprendre ? As-tu un message caché à me faire passer ? Veux-tu que je sorte définitivement de ta vie ? »

Regina éteint son téléphone, ne voulant pas donner une réponse. Elle ne veut pas qu'Emma sorte de sa vie, pourtant elle n'a pas le choix. Il faut que la sauveuse prenne ses distances pour que son existence ne soit pas mise en danger. Des décisions vont être prise à partir de maintenant, faire fuir les personnes qu'elles aiment et garder certaines sous ses yeux. La sauveuse doit être loin d'elle, car la vie d'Henry est en jeu aussi. Regina fera de son mieux pour contrôler la situation, et que personne ne soit blessée à cause de ce détraqué. Dans un dernier soupire, elle pose son téléphone sur l'îlot, puis quitte la cuisine. Son cœur est lourd, son angoisse est réelle, et des sueurs froides descendent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Pourtant, cette décision est la plus sage. Elle met en place son masque, et rejoint ses amis. Elle s'excuse auprès d'eux, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle ne les avait pas dit au revoir lors de leur départ, ni même vu. Ils rigolent sous l'incompréhension de Zelena. Regina jette un coup d'œil à sa sœur, à présent, une vraie manipulation va rentrer en jeu, faire croire à sa sœur que tout va bien au fil des jours et des semaines. Que la sorcière de l'ouest arrête d'être si présente, envahissante pour sa propre sécurité. Les trois amis sortent en cachant leur destination à la plus âgée des Mills. Si cette dernière savait, elle ferait une crise de démence, et Regina serait privée de sortie comme une pauvre adolescente. D'un côté, ce comportement rassure la mairesse, mais d'un autre cela la désespère au plus haut point. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'a pas côtoyé une personne au quotidien, qui en plus souhaite la couver comme une mère. Le pirate, la fée et l'ancienne reine arrivent au Granny's, ils forment un drôle de trio. Leur venue surprend tous les clients du dinner, pourtant, ils s'en moquent, préférant ignorer les impotents de cette ville. Grâce à Regina, Killian et Tink ont appris à se comporter comme les rois du monde, à se tenir droit et la tête haute. En deux semaines, elle leur a appris les bonnes manières, et les mimiques royales. Ils s'amusent à berner les passants, et à analyser leurs réactions. Killian se tourne un peu vers Regina pour dire haut et fort.

« J'aime être un dieu, près de mes déesses. »

Le pirate n'est pas stupide, il a assimilé la tension qui règne chez sa nouvelle amie, il a donc décidé de l'aider comme il peut. Cela passe par la plaisanterie, la distraction et surtout l'écoute silencieuse. Il ressent une certaine arrogance de faire partie du cercle fermé des Mills, cela lui change tellement des pirates alcooliques et sans classe. Certes, il restera toujours un capitaine, car il ne souhaite pour oublier sa véritable nature, mais il grandit. Les trois prennent place en riant sous le regard choqué des clients. Granny sourit en coin, même si elle a vite constaté que Regina n'allait pas bien, qu'elle est rongée par quelque chose. Ruby, quant à elle, s'approche de sa compagne. Elle est soulagée de le voir enfin, d'être en sa présence et de pouvoir profitée. Elle a ressenti un vrai manque durant ces quatorze jours, et à présent, elle se ressent un peu revivre. Regina dévie sa tête pour apercevoir la louve, elle lui sourit tendrement et l'invite à s'asseoir à ses côtés. La soirée peut débuter, chacun s'amuse avec insouciance, voulant oublier les affres de la vie et les déboires qu'ils ont tous subi au cours de leur existence. La serveuse est heureuse, elle a une main posée sur la cuisse de sa compagne, et cette dernière ne cherche pas à s'en extraire. La louve devine que la mairesse a créé des liens forts avec Tink et Hook, elle en est perturbée, tout en étant contente pour elle. Regina mérite d'être entourée, de jouir de la vie comme tout autre, et d'avancer avec joie. Les quatre rigolent souvent, ils mangent tranquillement, en buvant avec soif. Killian se contente d'eau, alors que les trois femmes ont décidé de corser un peu leur boisson. Les clients quittent au fur et à mesure le dinner, car l'heure se fait de plus en plus tard. Granny peut ainsi examiner le comportement de Regina, elle la voit rire, boire plus que de coutume, se laisser aller à cette soirée. Pourtant elle décèle une angoisse qui lui cheville le corps, une jambe qui ne cesse de bouger, son regard partir dans tous les sens chaque dix minutes, et un coup d'œil régulier vers Ruby. La propriétaire des lieux réalise que son amie n'est pas sereine, qu'un élément la tracasse et cela l'inquiète fortement. Regina a toujours maitrisé ses émotions à la perfection, mais ce masque n'est plus mis en place correctement. Son appréhension augmente quand Ruby arrive vers elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Ca y est, Regina s'est enfin décidée. » La louve s'affale sur le bar en fixant sa grand-mère.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Granny sent ses entrailles se tordre.

« Je vais vivre avec elle dès ce soir… Bon, je n'aurais pas mes affaires, mais demain, Hook va m'aider à tout transporter. Je suis heureuse. »

Granny pose ses pupilles sur Regina. Cette dernière n'est pas le genre de personne à changer d'avis si vite. Quand elle dit quelque chose, elle se tient sur ses positions. Une terreur sans nom percute de plein fouet Granny, quand la mairesse la fixe. La plus vieille peut y lire toute son angoisse, son tourment et sa perte. Elle tente de sourire à sa petite fille, puis elle file dans la réserve. Inconsciemment, Regina vient de lui demander son aide, elle compte bien y répondre. Elle attrape son téléphone fixe, compose le numéro du Shériff et attend. Granny espère qu'Emma n'est pas déjà rentrée, qu'elle est de garde.

« Emma Swan. » La vieille femme rigole silencieusement, la sauveuse se veut professionnel, mais elle ne l'est pas du tout.

« Emma, c'est Granny. Je crois qu'un événement grave se produit. »

« Comment ça ? » La sauveuse est lasse, cette ville pense que dès que le tonnerre gronde le monde va s'effondrer. Ils n'ont pas conscience des propriétés, et des urgences. Puis, Emma est fatiguée, Regina ne lui répond plus, elle a même coupé son téléphone, ce qui est inhabituel. La sauveuse préfère se pencher sur cela que sur les problèmes de Granny.

« C'est Regina… » Emma saute de sa chaise, en mode panique. Depuis l'accident de l'ancienne reine, la sauveuse panique à l'idée qu'un autre accident se produise. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, Regina n'aurait pas éteint son téléphone sauf en cas de danger.

« Que se passe-t-il Granny ? Elle est toujours vivante ? Est-ce qu'elle est à l'hôpital ? Je m'y rends de suite… » Granny s'est toujours interrogée sur les sentiments de la sauveuse et de Regina. Sans le vouloir, elle vient d'avoir une première réponse. Emma considère la mairesse bien plus qu'une amie.

« Calmez-vous Sheriff. Elle n'est pas en danger, enfin pas encore. Bon je ne sais pas. Elle est au dinner avec ses nouveaux amis, et ma petite-fille. Ils passent tous une bonne soirée, mais Regina… Regina est effrayée, elle est en état de panique… »

« J'arrive. »

« Non. Je vous appelle pour vous mettre en garde, et pour que vous meniez une enquête. Si vous foncez dans le tas, elle va se braquer et tout nier. Pour le moment, tout va bien en apparence. Je vous dis bien en apparence. Elle nous cache un détail, et elle n'agit pas comme à son habitude. »

« Dites-moi en plus. » Granny entend tout l'effroi d'Emma, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle cherche. La sauveuse doit reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, pour gérer au mieux la situation.

« Déjà, calmez-vous. Ensuite, je ne peux pas tout vous dévoiler. Regina me tuerait en me torturant. Il faut que vous endossez votre rôle de sauveuse, que vous arrivez à trouver le problème et surtout que vous aidez Regina. Il est grand temps que quelqu'un sauve cette pauvre enfant. »

La mairesse est loin de se douter des manigances de Granny, comme du message silencieux qu'elle lui a envoyé. Elle continue sa soirée, en surveillant les alentours tout en faisant croire à ses amis qu'elle est parmi eux. Elle est un peu soulagée car Ruby a accepté de vivre avec elle sur le champ, sans poser de question. La louve ne cherche jamais à comprendre, ce comportement sera sa perte. Regina n'arrive pas à concevoir un pareil procédé. Sa compagne a bien remarqué que le monde n'est pas sûre, que tous les jours de horreurs se produisent autant dans ce monde que dans leur monde. Pourtant, elle agit comme une adolescente qui vit ses premières expériences. Elle oublie les actes affreux qu'il s'est produit dans le passé. Regina secoue la tête, au fond d'elle, elle aimerait vivre pareil insouciance, oublier les blessures, penser qu'aux événements heureux, et surtout vivre dans une bulle. Mais la mairesse a appris depuis son enfance que cette bulle ne peut exister, car des inconnus ou sa propre famille prendraient un malin plaisir à l'exploser. L'innocence ne fera jamais partie de sa vie, elle ne sera jamais en répit, car dès sa naissance, le destin a choisi pour elle et ne la lâchera pas. Elle doit accepter cela, et vivre avec.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, la mairesse a dû essuyer une crise de la part de sa sœur. Cette dernière n'a pas apprécié recroiser Ruby, et apprendre que la louve se joint à elles sous le toit. Elle a fait un esclandre à Regina, la menaçant et en remettant en question son état mental. Regina est restée sur ses positions, en mentant ouvertement, et en cachant la vérité. Zelena est dans l'obligation d'accepter cette nouvelle, et de faire profil bas. La mairesse est soulagée, elle s'est attendue à une dispute monstrueuse, mais la tension a diminué, et elle peut se rendre au travail. En fin de journée, elle compte aider sa compagne à aménager, et se sentir chez elle. Elle doute que son aîné fasse de même, et qu'elle l'accueille les bras ouverts. En allant à la mairie, Regina fait attention à tout le monde, elle tente de lire à travers leur gestuelle, et leur regard. Elle a besoin de se rassurer, de trouver son harceleur, et retrouver une certaine sécurité. Cependant, personne ne semble coupable, et cela a le don de l'agacer. Elle ne souhaite pas vivre cette situation durant des mois, et être prise par surprise. Elle a toujours attaqué la première pour éviter une anomalie dans ses attaques, et ses plans. Puis être la proie d'un jeu macabre la désole. Elle arrive à la Mairie, elle salue sa secrétaire puis marche rapidement jusqu'à son bureau. Elle a l'impression d'être espionné par un fantôme qui s'amuse à la hanter. Elle entre dans la pièce, puis prend place dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Elle secoue la tête pour calmer les battements de son cœur, et les tremblements de son corps. Puis elle sursaute quand une voix résonne.

« C'est d'avoir décidé de vivre avec Ruby qui te met dans cet état. » La voix est remplie d'amertume, et de rage. « A dire vrai, j'ai été très surprise quand j'ai appris cette nouvelle décevante. »

« Emma… » Regina n'ose regarder la sauveuse. Elle n'est pas à l'aise avec cette accusation, et cette cohabitation. « Qui t'a prévenu ? »

« C'est ta sœur. Elle m'a appelé hier soir pour me prévenir de la venue de Ruby, et ce matin, elle m'a envoyé un sms pour m'avouer ta bêtise. Dis-moi quand tu décides de prendre du temps, tu viens à te dire que le meilleur moyen d'être heureuse, c'est de gâcher ta vie ? Franchement, je suis perdue. Je t'ai promis de me battre pour toi, et on arrive enfin à reprendre une conversation, mais dans la même journée, tu me vires de nouveau. Je ne comprends plus. »

Regina ne dit pas un seul mot. De toute façon que pourrait-elle répondre ? Elle ne souhaite pas entrer dans une dispute, se confronter à Emma. Elle a conscience, qu'elle n'aura pas la force de mentir, mais la vérité n'est pas possible. Elle décide donc de se fermer entièrement. Emma lit tout de suite la tension qui nait chez la mairesse, et cette prison qu'elle met en place autour d'elle. La sauveuse se souvient du coup de téléphone de Granny, et cette nouvelle ne fait qu'aggraver son état d'inquiétude. Regina n'est pas encore apte à prendre de bonnes décisions, pourtant, son visage prouve sa réflexion, et son entêtement. Mais Emma ne peut approuver cette cohabitation, et laisser sa rancœur de côté. Elle souffre comme jamais, et se trouve dans l'incapacité de réfléchir correctement.

« Je me fais virer comme une mal propre par ta sœur, tu me demandes du temps, de la compréhension. Ensuite, tu mets deux semaines pour répondre à mes sms, et enfin tu décides de faire voler en éclats mes espoirs… »

« Tes espoirs ? Tes espoirs ? » Regina se lève d'un coup, tout se joue maintenant. Elle souhaite protéger Emma des menaces présentes, donc elle doit la blesser au maximum. « Je me moque de ce que tu penses, et ce que tu souhaites. Tu as brisé notre relation, il y a plus d'un an. J'ai accepté d'être ton amie, mais à la sortie, j'avais envie de t'arracher ton cœur, car tu n'es pas digne de moi. Chaque jour, je me levais avec cette envie de mettre fin à ta vie, car tu es cailloux dans ma chaussure. Ton destin est de détruire mon bonheur, et cela te tue de me voir enfin heureuse… »

« Heureuse ? Tu es heureuse ? Laisses-moi rire. Tu t'ennuies avec Ruby, elle n'a jamais réussi à te faire vibrer, et à t'apporter ce calme que tu cherches. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Expliques-moi. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, alors ne me tournes pas le dos. Surtout pas quand je suis prête à assumer. »

Regina lève ses mains pour les exploser contre son bureau. Son mal de tête est revenu, elle a décidé de s'en servir pour qu'Emma la fuit, et ne revienne plus jamais dans son existence. Il en va de sa vie, de sa sécurité, et d'un avenir. Elle lance un regard noir à la sauveuse, et accepte que sa magie crépite tout autour d'elle. Emma doit ressortir de ce bureau avec peur et haine, pour ne jamais revenir. L'Evil Queen doit ressortir.

« Elle m'apporte bien plus que toi. Elle me permet de sourire le matin, de jouir sur mes draps, de me sentir aimée et désirée…. »

« En fait, tu aimes être avec une chienne… »

Emma n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, car Regina s'est téléportée juste devant elle pour la gifler avec force. Même si Ruby ne représente pas sa fin heureuse, la mairesse ne peut tolérer qu'elle soit traitée ainsi, et qu'on lui manque de respect. Regina est toujours en réserve sur ses émotions, cependant quand une personne touche à un être qu'elle aime et apprécie, elle sort ses griffes. Emma lui facilite la tâche, et lui permet de briser leur lien. Même si elle sent son cœur se briser sous chaque mot, geste, regard, et seconde. Elle se montre sans pitié, et résolue.

« Avant de juger la femme qui vit avec moi, regarde toi dans un miroir. Tu es une princesse, une sauveuse, mais au plus grand malheur de cette ville, tu ne portes pas avec honneur ces statuts. Tu te dis digne, complexe, avoir de la fidélité, et de l'honneur. Mais tu te trompes, tu es juste une personne paumée comme nous tous. Et je suis fatiguée de devoir te trimballer avec moi. J'assume mon couple, et mes sentiments, je ne te demande pas de les accepter. D'ailleurs, je ne te demande plus rien, sors de ma vie. »

Emma tente de contrôler les larmes qui menacent de couler. Elle ne s'attendait pas à pareil dispute, et fureur. Elle a été blessée par l'annonce de Zelena, mais ce n'est rien comparé aux propos de Regina. Cette dernière lui inflige douleur et doute. Elle aimerait comprendre le comportement violent de Regina, la rassurer sur ses craintes, et lui prouver que plus rien ne peut lui arriver. Cependant, en cet instant, elle se contente de répondre à la demande de la mairesse. Elle sort du bureau sans un mot, ni un regard. Ce n'est pas son genre de baisser les bras, ou de sa taire face à des paroles si durs. Pourtant, elle se rabaisse à cela, car son cœur saigne, et son âme se détruit. D'un coup, elle stoppe ses pas, elle se retourne pour voir Regina se tenir avec force à son bureau. Grâce à la distance, Emma a une vision plus nette de la femme qui était son amie. Elle semble paralysée, perdue, désœuvrée, et détruite. La sauveuse se cache un peu pour être sûre que personne ne remarque sa contemplation. Un détail lui échappe dans le comportement de Regina, puis l'appel de Granny éveille encore plus ses soupçons. Elle fronce les sourcils quand elle pense discerner des larmes sur le visage de la mairesse. La sauveuse retient ses jambes, et son envie, car elle souhaite être près de sa soit disant amie, et la réconforter. Cependant, elle doit mener son enquête, analyser les événements de la vie de Regina, les décortiquer, et trouver la fin mot de l'histoire. Car rien n'est normal en cette journée, la proposition de l'ancienne reine à Ruby, et cette dispute qui ne rime à rien. Emma est persuadée qu'un gros problème pointe le bout de son nez, et que la fin risque d'être tragique. Le pion principal est Regina, alors Emma mènera son enquête. La sauveuse ressent ce mauvais pressentiment depuis plusieurs jours, et à présent, elle commence à avoir une piste. Evidemment, cela l'effraie car ça touche Regina, ce qui est insupportable pour la sauveuse. La fille des Charming a toujours eu ce besoin de protéger la mairesse, faire en sorte qu'elle se sente bien, et qu'elle arrive à avoir le sourire. Alors dès que Regina est fébrile, mal, ou qu'elle est en danger, elle ne peut le tolérer, et fermer les yeux. Elle va devoir agir avec intelligence, minutie, et surtout elle sera dans l'obligation d'espionner Regina de loin. Au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'elle doit penser au message qu'elle a reçu la veille. La mairesse lui a précisé qu'elle tenait à elle, et que surtout elle ne devait pas l'oublier. Ce qu'elle compte faire pour avoir la force de gérer au quotidien, et surtout de ne pas être blessée par les paroles de Regina.

Une semaine plus tard, Regina est assise derrière son bureau de maire. Elle est soulagée d'avoir pu reprendre le travail depuis plusieurs jours. Elle n'a jamais supporté être cloitrer chez elle, elle est une femme active et ambitieuse. Donc rester sans rien faire est insupportable pour elle. Certes sa vie a pris un nouveau tournant, comme la cohabitation avec Ruby, les disputes perpétuelles avec sa sœur, l'ignorance d'Emma envers sa personne, et cet étranger qui l'épie quotidiennement. Depuis sa soirée au Granny, Regina a reçu une enveloppe tous les jours, avec des photographies de sa personne, de Zelena, de Ruby et de ses amis. La mairesse est tout de même soulagée car Emma ne fait plus partie des victimes de ce voyeur. Au moins son plan fonctionne un minimum. Elle reçoit aussi des lettres de ce détraqué, il lui avoue son amour, son envie de construire un monde de terreur à ses côtés et de lui donner des descendants maléfiques. Chaque jour, Regina est terrorisée, elle n'arrive plus à faire la part des choses. Elle fait pourtant de son mieux pour protéger les siens. Elle aimerait tant retrouver cette personne infâme, lui faire goûter à sa vengeance, mais aucun indice ne vient à elle. Elle ne réfléchit pas correctement, car il s'est insinué dans son esprit. Elle se met à douter de chaque personne qui croise son chemin, à fermer le plus possible les rideaux de sa maison, au plus grand désarroi de Zelena et Ruby. Elle trouvait le prétexte d'une migraine, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux. Son quotidien commence à lui faire perdre l'esprit. De ce fait, elle apprécie de voir tous ses dossiers devant elle, de savoir qu'un rendez-vous ne va pas tarder à arriver. Ainsi, elle évite de réfléchir à sa situation actuelle. Puis son travail compte tellement, malgré son changement, avoir un rôle influant sur les habitants et la ville lui donne une réelle confiance. Elle a l'impression de tout diriger et d'avoir un pouvoir sans fin. Certes, des habitants se sont levés contre elle, pour lui défaire de ce poste, ils se sont battus avec force et rage. Mais ils ont perdu la guerre, car beaucoup ont compris qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir diriger la ville et surtout à la maintenir en place. Malgré tout, cette population n'est pas aussi stupide qu'elle a pu le croire. Trois bruits sourds résonnent dans la grande pièce. La mairesse lève son regard, elle ferme le dossier qu'elle étudiait, le range puis en prend un autre. Un nouvel habitant a besoin de subvention pour son entreprise. D'ailleurs, Regina est perplexe car cet homme a des projets particuliers pour un ancien de la forêt enchantée. Elle a donc souhaité le recevoir pour y voir un peu plus clair et se faire une meilleure idée. Elle se met ensuite lentement debout, car elle doit continuer à faire attention et surtout ne pas trop abuser. Puis elle demande à la personne d'entrer. Un grand homme aux larges épaules pénètre dans le bureau, il a des cheveux longs cuivrés acajou avec une crête qui part dans tous les sens. Ses iris sont d'un vert très clair tandis que le blanc de l'œil est jaune. Une longue cicatrice longe son visage, elle part de son front pour s'arrêter près de son nez. Un nez qui est assez large et cassé, pourtant il va parfaitement avec ce visage marqué et fin. Sa peau est bronzé ce qui correspond parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Sa dentition parfaite avec ses dents de la chance lui offre un sourire ravageur. Il porte une chemise blanche avec quelques boutons ouvert, par-dessus, il y a un gilet double, un de couleur gris clair et l'autre noir. Ses jambes sont habillées d'un jean slim tenu par une ceinture en cuir noir. Et son cou est arboré d'un collier en argent massif. Regina n'a jamais croisé cet homme, elle est surprise de ses vêtements classes et portés avec tant d'élégance. Pourtant quand il plante ses iris dans les siennes un frisson d'horreur la parcourt. Elle y lit de la luxure, de l'envie mais aussi une haine sans limite. Dans son for intérieur, une voix lui hurle de fuir à grande enjambée, de ne pas s'approcher de cette créature et surtout de se méfier le plus possible. Cependant, elle doit tenir son rôle, alors elle lutte contre ses mauvais pressentiments et sourit à l'homme.

« Madame la maire, je suis honorée de vous rencontrer. » L'homme se baisse en signe de révérence. Puis il se relève avec ce sourire charmeur. « J'ai appris pour votre accident, je tiens à vous souhaiter bon rétablissement. »

« Je vous remercie. Je vous en prie, prenez place. » Regina gère ses émotions avec une maitrise parfaite. Elle refuse que ce démon de l'enfer comprenne sa peur sinon il en profitera. Elle prend son dossier pour lire le nom de son rendez-vous. « Monsieur Flynn, j'ai examiné votre dossier avec grande attention. » Flynn hoche la tête avec satisfaction. « Cependant, certains points restent obscur à mes yeux. Premièrement, vous avez oublié de nous soumettre votre identité passée. »

« Je me nomme Flynn, juste Flynn. Durant plusieurs années, j'ai été un escroc, volant pour répondre à mes propres besoins. J'étais ce que nous pouvons appeler un bandit. Mais un jour, j'ai rencontré l'amour. Une jeune femme magnifique et tellement admirable. Pour elle, j'ai quitté cette existence pour devenir un homme digne de ce nom. J'ai donc pris un chemin meilleur et je suis devenu souverain. » Regina examine chaque mimique de ce Flynn, elle fronce les sourcils car elle doute de ses paroles. Néanmoins, elle ne l'interrompt pas pour comprendre un peu plus cet homme et ses intentions. « Celle qui a capturé mon cœur était fille d'un roi et d'une reine. Nous avons donc pris leur trône à leur mort. Aujourd'hui, mon épouse n'est plus des nôtres. » Aucune émotion ne traverse le visage de Flynn ce qui accentue le mal à l'aise de la mairesse. « J'apprends à vivre sans elle au quotidien… Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle, cela me rend fou. » Flynn prend une pause, il plante son regard dans celui de Regina et encore une fois, il lui offre un sourire. Un sourire que la mairesse qualifie de maléfique. « J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit, de retrouver une place dans la société… J'ai donc pensé, à bien ou à tort, à vous de me le dire, que je pourrais apporter ma contribution à cette ville ainsi que mon savoir. Vous cherchez un assistant, je souhaite postuler. »

Le masque commence à tomber, Flynn veut le pouvoir. Par contre, Regina n'en connait pas les raisons. Elle va devoir agir avec sagesse et intelligence pour découvrir les réelles intentions de cet homme. Elle se tait quelques seconds, ainsi elle peut réfléchir correctement à ses prochaines paroles. Elle ne doit pas montrer ses doutes, ses peurs et ses interrogations. Puis elle commence à penser que cet homme est peut-être le détraqué, elle le souhaite même. Ainsi il y aurait qu'un méchant dans sa ville et non deux. Elle aimerait tant que son existence devienne simple, sans méchant et sans problème à gérer régulièrement. Elle se pince l'arête de son nez à cause d'une douleur qui arrive. Elle peut reprendre le travail, mais certains symptômes persistent. Elle se sert donc un verre d'eau pour avaler un cachet. Puis elle jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Elle se rend compte qu'elle doit absolument manger pour rester en former, et assumer le reste de la journée. Elle va prendre la parole pour demander à Flynn de fixer un nouveau rendez-vous, mais il ne lui laisse pas le temps.

« Je vous propose un repas pour que nous puissions continuer à discuter de cette affaire. Cela peut paraître mal venu de ma part comme proposition. Mon but est de vous prouver mes biens fondés. Evidemment, nous pouvons nous rendre au Granny. »

Regina tente de trouver une excuse pour refuser cette proposition. Elle refuse d'être en contact avec cet homme plus longtemps. Flynn lit tout le trouble de Regina, il trouve cela jouissif. Il est temps pour lui de dévoiler un peu son jeu. L'homme est venu dans ce bureau pour jouer avec la mairesse. Au début, il voulait se faire passer pour un simple habitant avec une envie de monter dans la classe sociale. Mais il a vu son regard, a analysé sa gestuelle, elle a compris son jeu. L'ancienne reine est très intelligente, alors autant lui offrir le début de cette vie qu'elle mérite tant. Il détourne le bureau, pour être proche de sa reine, puis il se courbe en la fixant du regard. Il n'aime pas voir cette angoisse dans ses pupilles, elle n'a pas à avoir peur de lui, car il l'aime. Il veut juste lui rendre son trône, lui donner une vie meilleure.

« Cette journée va être le commencement de votre nouvelle vie, ma reine. » Un frisson d'effroi traverse Regina, elle ne s'est pas trompée sur cet homme. Pourtant, elle attend la suite, elle a besoin de connaître toutes ses intentions pour le contrer comme il faut. « Je vais bouleverser votre monde, vous montrer le vrai visage des personnes que vous aimez, et vous prouvez que je suis le seul digne de confiance. Vous et moi sommes faits pour être ensemble, régner sur le monde et détruire nos opposants. Vous vivez dans une utopie pour ne plus souffrir. Je vous fais la promesse de vous rendre votre statut et votre vie. A très bientôt ma reine. »

Flynn sort du bureau, Regina sent une rage couler dans ses veines. Cet homme a osé embrasser sa main, il a osé la toucher et de la menacer. Enfin une drôle de menace, vu qu'il veut qu'elle soit à lui et qu'elle redevienne l'Evil Queen. La mairesse ne peut laisser cela arriver, il est temps qu'elle se trouve des alliés maintenant qu'elle connait l'identité de ce détraqué. Il s'est enfin dévoilé, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait, le jeu peut débuter. Surtout que c'est son intention, il compte changer son existence à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il est important qu'elle défende son existence et les siens. Flynn risque de s'en prendre aux personnes qu'elle aime, il va sûrement chercher à la couper du monde. Elle va l'en empêcher, elle prend son manteau qu'elle installe sur ses épaules et d'un geste de la main, elle s'évapore. En étant maire, elle connait l'emploi du temps de chacun de ses employés, cela est un avantage en cette seconde. Flynn ne pourra pas la trouver, ni l'espionner, puis il doit être occupé à concocter son plan. Regina atterrit dans un appartement, les occupants sont autour d'une table, ils mangent mais ils stoppent leur geste quand ils prennent connaissance de sa présence. Le plus jeune fait un geste vers elle, mais le regard qu'elle lui lance le force à se stopper. Cela fait deux mois que la mairesse n'a pas parlé avec son fils, il lui manque c'est certain, pourtant elle n'est plus tiraillée. Elle se sent plus libre dans ses gestes, dans ses habitues. Henry a réussi à la faire douter durant des années, à la mettre au plus mal, maintenant qu'elle a coupé les ponts avec lui, elle se sent elle-même. Emma écarquille les yeux. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'a pas été dans la même pièce que la mairesse. Regina l'évite depuis quelques temps, et Emma l'espionne pour répondre à l'appel de Granny. Les deux femmes ignorent tout de leur nouvelle intention, et leur nouveau but. La sauveuse n'a toujours pas trouvé la menace qui pèse sur la mairesse, mais elle a compris qu'elle mène une vie parfaite depuis qu'elles ne se parlent plus. Ce qui l'enrage.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite surprise ? Tu ne déjeunes pas avec Ruby ? » Regina décèle la haine d'Emma envers sa compagne, cela lui donne la sourire. La sauveuse est si prévisible. « Ou tiens pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes nouveaux amis ? Mon ex, et celle qui a attenté à ta vie à Neverland. Je me demande si tu n'as pas perdu l'esprit. » Regina s'est préparée à cette attaque de la part d'Emma. Elle est au courant de la filature qu'elle mène envers sa personne.

« Il est temps que ton rôle de Shériff soit mis en place. Depuis que nous avons mis un frein au pouvoir de ma sœur, tu ne sauves que des animaux, mais cela va changer. »

« Maman de quoi tu parles ? » La mairesse préfère ignorer son fils. Elle n'a pas envie d'écouter ses pensées tortueuses où elle va détruire le monde pour le récupérer.

« Regina peux-tu m'expliquer ? Je suis perdue. »

La mairesse prend une chaise, et s'assoit. Elle sort toutes les photographies qu'elle a reçu, il est temps de tout dévoiler, enfin une grande partie de la menace. Elle ne souhaite pas faire part de toutes les menaces de Flynn. Car son objectif est de se sacrifier pour sauver Emma et les autres, elle refuse que les personnes qu'elle aime soit blessé à cause de l'amour d'un fou. La sauveuse attrape toutes les photographies, ses yeux s'agrandissent au fur et à mesure, Regina est suivie par un malade. Il y a des photographies de Regina préparant le repas, de Regina lissant, s'afférant au ménage, riant avec ses amis, embrassant Ruby, déshabillant la louve. Mais il y a aussi trois photos d'Henry, et d'elle-même. Elle repose toutes ses preuves sur sa table à manger et lance un regard perplexe à Regina.

« Comment s'est possible ? »

« Tu demandes surtout comment un homme a pu espionner le moindre de mes gestes sans que tu ne le saches. » Regina sourit malicieusement, même si elle n'arrive pas à éliminer son angoisse.

« Hein ? » Henry n'arrête pas de fixer sa mère adoptive et les photographies. Il en apprend un peu plus sur sa vie, et son quotidien. Il a l'impression d'avoir été effacé de son existence, il s'en sait responsable, pourtant il en souffre. Emma a la bouche grande ouverte comme une carpe qui est hors de l'eau.

« Je suis au courant de tes manigances. Tu me surveilles depuis plusieurs jours, tu me suis un peu partout. Donc tu te demandes comment cet homme a pu t'échapper… Mais le problème n'est pas là. Il est venu me rendre visite aujourd'hui à la mairie. Il compte mettre son plan en marche en ce jour. »

« Quel est son plan ? » Regina passe une main dans ses cheveux. La sauveuse la sait fragile depuis peu, et stressée. Aujourd'hui, elle est arrivée à son paroxysme, cela déroute Emma.

« Je ne connais pas les tenants et les aboutissants… Il souhaite prendre le pouvoir, et régner comme un roi. Il a trouvé sa reine, il veut qu'elle se détache de ses chaines pour qu'elle puisse vivre librement. Il compte la faire sombrer dans les noirceurs de son âme. »

« Qui est cette personne ? » Emma a peur de la réponse même si elle la connait déjà. Regina a tant lutté pour retrouver la lumière, être forte, et se créer une existence sans sang. La sauveuse espère que ce monstre a jeté son dévolu sur une autre personne que la mairesse.

« Moi. Il compte redonner naissance à l'Evil Queen en bouleversant mon monde. Cela commence en cette journée. »

« Nous devons prévenir les habitants, il faut qu'ils se mettent à l'abri et que tu ne sois jamais seule… »

« Tu dois surtout t'occuper d'Henry, emmène-le loin de cette ville. Retournez à Boston… Je refuse que vous restiez ici, que vous subissez cette déconvenue. » Regina se lève voulant couper court à la conversation. Elle a prévenu Emma, elle en a fini en ce lieu. Mais la sauveuse ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

« Il en est hors de question. Tu as réussi à m'évincer de ta vie, durant cette semaine. Tu m'as écarté volontairement. Maintenant, tu vas me laisser te porter main forte… » Regina cogne la table avec ses deux poings faisant sursauter Henry et Emma.

« Tu vas faire ce que je te demande. J'en ai assez de discuter avec toi… Tu crois que je l'ai fait de bon cœur, que j'ai voulu de cette situation ? Non, j'aurais préféré que la vie soit plus simple, que je puisse vraiment profiter, et surtout de vivre comme je le souhaite. Mais cela m'est interdit depuis ma naissance, aujourd'hui c'est le début de la fin. Ce combat, je dois le mener comme je l'entends. Tu dois te concentrer sur ton fils… »

« Maman, je suis ton fils aussi. » Une voile tombe sur la ville, une lueur blanche éclaire les pupilles de Regina, Henry et Emma. L'adolescent se lève d'un coup en faisant tomber sa chaise. « Tu es la méchante reine, et cet homme veut que tu nous tues tous. Tu dois être heureuse car c'est dans ta nature…. Tu ne fais pas le bien mais le mal… » Un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce, Emma a la main levée alors qu'Henry se frotte la joue.

« Je t'interdis de lui parler ainsi. Ta mère est une personne fabuleuse, elle ne mérite pas ce châtiment. Il est temps que tu sortes ta tête de ce foutu livre, et que tu ouvres les yeux. Tu te crois intelligent, mais tu es ignorant, et tu te fais manipuler par tous. J'ai honte d'être ta mère. »

Henry s'enfuit en courant tandis que Regina est figée sur place. Les mots de son fils l'ont blessé pour ne pas changer, mais Emma a pris sa défense encore une fois. La mairesse ne comprend pas cet élan d'héroïsme de la part de la sauveuse envers elle. Cette dernière lève le regard vers Regina, et elle lui offre un sourire triste. Puis elle s'approche d'elle, elle lui prend les mains et se met à les caresser avec douceur. Regina ne bouge pas, elle ne comprend pas ce revirement de situation.

« Henry est stupide. Il ne voit pas la femme parfaite que tu es… » La mairesse secoue la tête pour nier ces paroles. « Si tu l'es à mes yeux. Je te trouve parfaite, tes défauts me font fondre, ton sourire fait battre mon cœur plus vite, et tes lèvres appellent les miennes. Regina, je suis fatiguée de cacher mes sentiments pour toi, je suis blessée de te voir avec cette serveuse, et horripilée à l'idée que tu vives avec elle. Elle ne mérite pas une femme comme toi… Puis elle n'est pas sincère… Regina je t… »

La sauveuse n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car la mairesse a pris la fuite. Elle ne veut pas entendre la suite, elle n'est pas capable de faire face. Par le passé, elle a rejeté cet amour pour éviter de souffrir, à présent, elle le rejette car Emma doit être sauvé des mains de Flynn. Plus personne ne doit l'approcher, plus personne ne doit l'aimer. Elle a tué des milliers de personnes par vengeance, elle s'est délectée de la souffrance des autres, et elle a pris un malin plaisir à détruire le bonheur de chacun. Elle a voulu partager sa douleur, et son destin tragique pour se sentir moins seule. Aujourd'hui, elle souhaite sauver ce peuple en se sacrifiant. Il est temps qu'elle agisse comme il se doit. Elle se concentre pour s'évaporer au bon endroit. Elle sourit quand elle vit un jeune homme assis près de son caveau familial. Elle va faire souffrir les gens qu'elle aime pour les éloigner le plus possible. Ainsi ils vont éviter sa route, et elle pourra contrer les plans de Flynn sans souci. Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils quand il voit sa mère.

« Que fais-tu là ?

« N'as-tu pas compris ? » Elle ferme son visage pour mettre le masque de l'Evil Queen. Henry va vraiment la détester. « Si je t'ai adopté, c'est pour me venger de tes grands-parents. J'ai su qui tu étais, ce que tu représentais… J'ai donc décidé de te prendre sous mon toit, de te rendre malheureux, et de pourrir ton existence… »

« Mais… Non, c'est pas vrai. » Henry commence à pleurer. C'est la première fois que sa mère tient des propos si durs.

« Oh mais si, c'est la vérité. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé… »

« Pourtant, tu as été une bonne mère. » L'adolescent fronce les sourcils, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il dit cela à sa mère. Il l'a toujours pensé, mais il n'a jamais accepté d'être le fils de l'Evil Queen. Il veut faire parti des héros, et non des méchants. Alors, il a rejeté sa mère pour ne pas souffrir du regard des autres. Henry est un lâche, il préfère son statut. « Je sais que tu m'aimes… » Il n'arrive plus à mentir à sa mère, il se sent dans l'obligation de lui dire la vérité. « Je t'aime aussi. Je ne suis pas un bon fils, ni un héros… Je t'ai rendu malheureuse, je t'ai fait du mal, car je souhaitais être avec ceux qu'on nomme héros. Je souffre chaque jour, de mon comportement indigne. J'ai été une personne aveuglée par le statut. Je suis désolée maman. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi. »

Regina sent son cœur se déchirer, elle a tant attendu ces mots, que son fils lui revienne. Mais il est trop tard. Elle ne peut pas le laisser s'approcher d'elle, il doit la fuir de nouveau. La mairesse refuse que son fils soit en danger.

« Non, c'est trop tard. Tu me penses toujours comme l'Evil Queen. J'en ai assez Henry. Je me suis battue pour toi, mais lors de notre dernière conversation, j'ai compris. Je serais mieux sans toi, et c'est le cas. J'ai appris à vivre, je suis heureuse loin de toi. Retourne dans les jupons de ta mère, et laissez-moi vous deux. »

Regina sourit avec machiavélisme, elle hait reprendre le rôle de la méchante reine. Mais elle le doit, il faut qu'elle sauve Henry des manipulations de Flynn. Elle repart sans un regard pour ce garçon en pleure. La mairesse sent son âme se fissurer, Henry est son petit prince, et elle vient de le briser. Elle a été touchée par ses mots, mais elle ne pouvait le montrer pour son bien-être. Elle décide de se rendre dans sa demeure pour demander à Zelena et Ruby du parti illico de chez elle, et de l'oublier. Elle compte appuyer sur leur point faible, détruire leur relation pour qu'elles ne payent pas les conséquences des envies horribles de Flynn. Cette journée est un véritable cauchemar, Regina est dans l'obligation d'écarter tout son entourage, être blessante pour qu'ils ne cherchent pas après elle. Cependant, elle est perturbée, Henry lui a avoué ses profondes pensées quant à son comportement, Emma lui a avoué ses sentiments. La sauveuse et elle-même ont toujours joué avec l'ignorance, le déni, car la vie n'était pas encore faite pour qu'elles ouvrent les yeux. Regina est perdue face aux aveux de son fils et de la sauveuse. Elle entre enfin dans sa demeure, ce lieu qui la protège de la vie. Elle se sent en sécurité, comme si personne ne pouvait détruire son monde. Pourtant à peine, elle passe la porte d'entrée qu'elle entend des gémissements. Elle fronce les sourcils, sa sœur n'a jamais amené ses conquêtes ayant conscience que rien n'était sérieux. Alors entendre sa sœur prendre du plaisir la laisse perplexe. Elle décide de se rendre dans son bureau pour éviter les bruits de son aînée, mais quand le son de Ruby atteint ses oreilles, Regina se précipite vers la source des gémissements. Elle ouvre en grand la porte de sa chambre, la louve est à genoux devant Zelena et cette dernière prend un plaisir certain. La mairesse n'en revient pas, elle commence à sentir une rage l'envahir, ce sentiment s'accentue quand sa sœur pose son regard sur elle. Regina reste choquée par la scène qui se déroule devant, elle qui a confiance en sa sœur, qui a cru à sa rédemption et sa véritable envie de la protéger. Cette aînée vient de la trahir d'une des pires manières. Zelena repousse avec violence Ruby, la louve ne comprend pas mais quand elle voit la sorcière trembler, elle se retourne. Elle se fige à son tour. Regina les fixe avec tant de haines et de mépris. La mairesse sert ses poings avec force, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau, et le sang coulent. Elle se rend compte de l'ironie du sort, elle souhaitait les faire fuir pour qu'elles n'aient pas à risquer leur vie. Pourtant, elle sent cette lame se plonger dans son cœur et son dos. Regina a voulu écouter ses amis, prendre un risque en ouvrant sa porte à Ruby, à la faire entrer dans sa vie, quelle déception. La trahison a un goût amer, car ce n'est pas juste sa compagne, mais sa sœur aussi. Regina a ce besoin de vengeance, de sortir le cœur de ces cages thoraciques, et de les écraser sans pitié. A cet instant, le voile qui s'est posé sur la ville se disperse. Ruby bouge sa tête dans tous les sens, alors que Zelena ouvre sa bouche en grand. Elle se remémore ces dernières heures, la déclaration d'amour de Ruby, ses propres mots et leurs ébats sexuels. Comment a-t-elle pu perdre le contrôle ? Détruire sa relation avec sa sœur ? Ruby s'approche de Regina, totalement perdue par son comportement, cette chute. Elle n'a jamais voulu trahir sa compagne, elle a lutté contre ses sentiments naissants envers la sorcière verte, elle a tant souhaité pour que son couple fonctionne. Mais pour une sombre raison, elle a trahi Regina de la pire des façons. La mairesse se recule, elle n'arrive pas y croire. Le destin vient de lui jouer un mauvais tour, encore et toujours. La douleur se fait profonde, certes elle n'aimait pas Ruby de tout son cœur, pourtant elle a mal. Son regard devient violet au fil des seconds, cela effraie Zelena. Cette dernière ressent la magie noire envahir sa sœur, l'enserrer dans son étau. Si elle ne réagit pas rapidement, elle va perdre le seul membre de sa famille. Elle s'avance pour lui faire face, mais Regina se recule en secouant dans sa tête. Elle tente d'effacer ces images horribles, et vraiment choquantes. Elle se tient la tête, sentant sa migraine revenir avec puissance et cette voix qui résonne « Lâche prise, elles ne méritent pas de vivre. ». La tentation se fait de plus en plus grande, elle avance son bras vers la poitrine de sa sœur, puis d'un geste sec pénètre sa main. Plus rien ne compte à cet instant que sa douleur, cette trahison fatidique. Elle sert ses doigts sur ce cœur qui bat dans sa paume de main. Quand elle va pour sortir ce cœur, une personne fait son apparition dans la pièce. L'intrus semble perdu par son arrivée soudaine, et par la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Elle fait quelques pas vers la mairesse, en faisant son maximum pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle ressent toute la tension qui règne, et la culpabilité.

« Regina sort ta main de cette poitrine, je t'en supplie. »

« Emma ? » Regina cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, ce qui donne un aperçu terrifiant à la sauveuse. Elle se rend compte de cette couleur violette qui habite les pupilles de l'ancienne reine. Cela n'est pas de bon augure.

« Regina, j'ai senti ta souffrance, et ta magie noire. Que se passe-t-il ? » La mairesse détourne son regard pour le poser sur Ruby et ensuite sa sœur. Elle reperd le contrôle. « Regina, regarde-moi. Ne détache pas ton regard du mien. Calmes ta respiration, et sors doucement ta main. Tu n'es plus cette femme… »

« Je… Je ne suis plus quoi faire. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Emma parle avec douceur, et amour. Elle souhaite juste éviter une tragédie, que Regina se sente encore plus mal. Elle doit aider la mairesse.

« Elles… Elles… »

« Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est produit. Regina, je te promets que je n'étais plus moi. Je n'ai pas voulu cela. » Zelena est peinée par l'état de détresse de sa sœur, elle qui souhaite que son bonheur, elle vient de tout ruiner. Elle a perdu sa petite sœur, celle qu'elle aime tant. Même si elle ne lui a jamais avoué.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi. Je comprends mieux votre conversation dans la cuisine, vos regards en coin, vos petits sourires, puis cette soudaine distance et ignorance. » Emma a peur de comprendre, elle s'approche un peu plus, puis pose sa main sur le bras de Regina. « Je n'y arrive pas, elles… M'ont trahi… J'ai tout perdu. »

« Regina, je t'en supplie, laisse-nous t'expliquer. On ne voulait pas… On était là dans le salon et tout d'un coup, on a tout disjoncté. » Ruby ose enfin prendre la parole. Elle a besoin que sa compagne revienne vers elle. Elle ne veut pas la perdre même si elle pense que c'est trop tard.

Regina ferme les yeux, elle se concentre sur la présence d'Emma, au moins, une personne est présente pour elle. Puis sa rencontre avec Flynn lui revient en tête « Je vais bouleverser votre monde, vous montrer le vrai visage des personnes que vous aimez, et vous prouvez que je suis le seul digne de confiance. » Le vrai visage, a-t-il jeté un sort ? Elle rouvre ses paupières, et fixe avec intérêt sa sœur et Ruby. Le vrai visage… D'un coup, elle accepte enfin la vérité douloureuse. Il y a deux semaines de cela, la mairesse a promis à sœur de lui offrir sa véritable fin heureuse. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour pardonner, surtout vu comment tout ceci s'est déroulé.

« Vous vous aimez. » La phrase tombe comme un couperet, froide et distante. « Vous m'avez menti tout ce temps. J'avais confiance en vous, je vous demandais juste d'être honnête avec moi… Est-ce trop demandé ? J'aurais pu comprendre, l'admettre, et vous pardonnez. Mais là, non. Je ne peux pas le tolérer. Plus jamais, je ne vous ferais confiance. » Regina retire avec rapidité sa main de la poitrine de Zelena, ce qui lui déchire un gémissement de douleur. « Tu es ma sœur, celle qui m'a promis de me protéger, de penser à mon bonheur… Tu aurais dû m'en parler… Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ni entendre ta voix. Tu es la pire sœur qui puisse exister sur Terre. A présent, tu n'es plus rien pour moi. J'ai perdu du temps avec toi, je voulais juste que tu sois bien avec moi, que nous apprenions le mot famille ensemble. La famille ne représente plus rien pour moi grâce à toi. Prends tes affaires et dégage de chez moi. Et toi, Ruby, tu es qu'une serveuse pathétique à mes yeux. J'ai voulu que tu sois heureuse, j'ai fait des erreurs, mais de là à subir cela… Tu es pitoyable, je te hais avec tant de force et de fougue. Tu peux aller baiser ma sœur dans ta piteuse chambre d'hôtel, je te donne ma bénédiction. J'espère de tout mon cœur, qu'elle te trompera avec ta meilleure amie, que tu vois ce que je ressens. Tu n'as jamais pris en considération ma personne, alors je vais en faire de même. Comme Zelena, tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Tu te contenteras de prendre mes commandes, et de m'apporter mes repas comme ton rang le demande. Ne tente pas de me parler, ni de me fixer trop longtemps, ne tente pas de rentrer en contact avec moi… Je ne veux plus que vous fassiez partie de ma vie. Maintenant prenez affaires, et partez de cette maison. Adieu pauvres paysannes. »

Regina relève son torse, et disparait dans une fumée violette. Emma comprend qu'une partie de Regina vient de sombrer, elle ne peut tolérer qu'elle sombre totalement. Elle fixe avec dégoût les deux femmes. Elle les pointe du doigt et décide de vider son sac.

« Vous êtes pathétique. Regina vous a offert ce que beaucoup souhaite. Sérieux, comment avez-vous pu ? Elle vous faisait confiance même si je ne comprends toujours pas les raisons. C'est une personne qui mérite le bonheur, et la stabilité, elle l'avait trouvé à vos côtés… »

« Oh tais-toi. Tu n'es pas la mieux personne pour nous faire la morale, et nous n'avons pas besoin de toi pour culpabiliser. Je viens de perdre la femme qui me rendait heureuse, à cause de je ne sais quoi. J'ai tout perdu, et toi tu viens ici comme une sauveuse. Je viens de tout gâcher mais j'ai eu la force de dire à Regina que j'avais des sentiments pour elle, j'ai eu la force de la conquérir… »

« Et tu as eu la force de la briser. » Le ton se fait de plus en plus fort. Emma ne compte pas laisser le dernier mot à Ruby, ni à Zelena. Aucune de deux ne méritent le pardon. « Tu as eu la force de coucher avec sa propre sœur. Je te félicite, tu as tant de mérite. Tu es vraiment pathétique… Je vais tout faire pour la rendre heureuse et rattraper vos stupidités. J'espère qu'il y a encore une chance de la sauver. »

« Si la main vient de toi, elle sera sauvée. Mais il est temps que tu lui dises la vérité sur tes sentiments… Arrête de te cacher, regarde où cela nous a mené. J'ai tout foiré car je n'ai pas eu le courage d'avouer à ma sœur, les sentiments que j'ai pour sa compagne. J'ai préféré nier la vérité… Conclusion, je viens de la perdre… Et je doute de pouvoir me rattraper…. »

« Je ne vais pas te plaindre. Maintenant faites ce que vous voulez, mais n'approchez pas de Regina sinon je vous tue. »

Emma disparait à son tour, elle a besoin de retrouver Regina, de discuter avec elle et de la réconforter. La mairesse a trouvé refuge dans la forêt, elle se doute que personne ne la trouvera ici.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina refuse la pitié de la sauveuse, les pardons de sa sœur et de Ruby. Elle veut oublier, trouver vengeance et surtout détruire ces deux femmes. Elle n'a pas conscience de sombrer dans les ténèbres, elle perd pied, à cause de manipulation, et trahison. Sa magie explose d'un coup, des flammes surgissent de ses mains, et elle les envoie contre les arbres. Elle s'imagine que Zelena et la louve sont ses cibles. Plus rien ne compte que cette haine qui brûle tout son être. Sa mère s'est amusée à briser son âme, à tuer l'homme de sa vie, et à la torturer psychologiquement. Puis est arrivé Leopold qui s'est montré tyrannique avec elle, il déversait toutes ses frustrations sur elle, il l'a humilié en la traitant comme une moins que rien. Ensuite Gold, qui l'a manipulé pour répondre à ses desseins. A présent, Zelena et Ruby viennent de détruire ses croyances et de lui enlever sa lumière. Ses yeux se font d'un violet sombre, comme les ténèbres. Quand cette magie transforme son sang en magie pure, Emma fait son apparition, de nouveau. La sauveuse voit la transmutation de Regina, tout son être devient empris par la magie noire. Ses cheveux prennent la couleur du violet, ses yeux ont totalement sombré. Emma doit réagir rapidement avant que la mairesse ne se perde à jamais.

« Regina, écoutes-moi. Tu dois lutter… S'il te plait pense à Henry, pense à Tink et l'autre pirate. Je t'en supplie, tu ne dois plus te laisser ravager par cette traitrise. »

« Henry… Henry… » Regina a du mal à respirer, tout son corps est en ébullition, elle se plie en deux car tout son être lui envoie des décharges électriques. « J'ai… J'ai dû l'éloigner de moi…. » Emma accourt vers Regina pour la prendre dans les bras, mais la magie de la mairesse la rejette. La sauveuse est vexée, pourtant elle ne lâche pas l'affaire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il faut que tu parles, que tu vides ton sac. Tu ne dois pas sortir ta douleur par la magie. Parles-moi. »

« Je n'ai… Plus rien… Je n'ai jamais… Rien eu… Je suis… Seule. »

« Non, tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là moi, et je tiens à toi. Regardes-moi, je t'en supplie. » Regina cligne des yeux, elle tente de se concentrer sur la voix d'Emma, et de lui obéir. Elle refuse de tomber dans la noirceur de son âme. Si son ancienne amie peut l'aider à reprendre le contrôle, elle s'appuiera sur elle. Regina a tout fait pour sortir du chemin épineux qu'elle avait emprunté depuis des années. « C'est bien, maintenant écoutes chacune de mes paroles. J'ai foiré après Neverland. J'ai eu peur car je savais que toi et moi ça pouvait devenir sérieux. Je n'étais pas prête, donc je me suis mise avec Hook… Pourtant, je connaissais mes sentiments, je me moquais de lui, je ne voyais que par toi. Tu m'en as voulu, et je m'en suis voulu. Mais Regina, je t'ai toujours aimé, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne peux pas respirer si tu n'es pas là, et je ne peux sans toi. Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là moi et je t'aime. » Emma s'approche de nouveau, elle tend sa main et la pose sur la joue de la sauveuse. Cette fois-ci, elle n'est pas rejetée. Elle ressent toute la souffrance de Regina, et sa lutte interne. « Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je suis à tes côtés, et je le resterai. Explique-moi la situation, car je compte t'aider, te soutenir. Pour cela, je dois connaitre toute l'histoire, dans son entier. »

« Je… Je crois… Que c'est ce Flynn. » La mairesse se concentre pour pouvoir parler correctement, et gérer sa respiration. « Il.. Il est venu… A la mairie. » Regina s'assoit sur un tronc, elle oublie son statut de reine, trop épuiser par ce débat qui fait rage. « Depuis, une semaine, je… Reçois ces photographies… Et… » La mairesse pose deux doigts sur ses tempes, elle est à bout à cause de ses migraines incessantes. Elle rêve de ne plus avoir mal, et d'être soulagée de toute souffrance. « Des déclarations… Il veut que je règne… Avec lui. Que je redevienne… L'Evil Queen… Aujourd'hui… Il m'a dit… Qu'il allait me montrer le vrai visage… Des gens que j'aime…. »

« Il est responsable du comportement de Zelena et Ruby. » Emma a un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Par contre, elle espère que Regina ne retournera pas près de la louve, sachant que c'est ce Flynn le responsable.

« Peu importe. Si elles ont agi ainsi… C'est que ces sentiments sont vrais… A vrai dire, je ne voulais pas… Pas voir la vérité… J'ai voulu avoir confiance… Regarde où cela me mène. » Emma attrape le menton de Regina. Pour une fois, elle va être celle qui va lui donner un beau discours, et lui souffler de l'espoir. « Evite de coller des photos de licornes. »

« Hein ? » La sauveuse est perdue par la dernière phrase de l'ancienne reine.

« Evites de me faire un discours à la Snow White… Je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

« Regina, tu as toutes les raisons du monde pour te fermer à lui, et croire que tu es seule. Mais il faut que tu gardes espoir, que tu continues à mener ton combat… Henry t'aime, même si je ne suis pas au courant du problème qui réside entre vous deux, tu as Tink et Hook, même si je ne comprends pas votre amitié, ils sont présents pour toi… Et je suis là, je t'aime… »

« Tu as juste pitié. » Regina crache ces mots avec amertume.

« Non. » Emma secoue la tête, elle a fait des erreurs énormes, et il sera difficile de prouver à Regina ses sentiments. « Nous… Nous sommes liées toi et moi. Nous le savons toutes les deux… Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai foiré… Mais quand j'ai voulu me rattraper, tu m'as claqué la porte en me disant que c'était trop tard, car tu sortais avec cette… Louve. Nous avons peur d'aimer, à cause de notre passé, à cause de nos souffrances… Mais je suis persuadée qu'on peut tout vaincre ensemble… »

« Non… » Regina se lève brusquement en poussant Emma. « Tu ne peux pas venir, me dire tout ça alors que je viens d'être trahie… Je refuse cela… Je ne peux pas… Tu n'as pas le droit. »

Emma ne compte pas baisser les armes, elle revient vers Regina et tente de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais la mairesse lutte, elle ne veut pas être réconfortée, ressentir cet amour. Regina a cru en sa dernière relation, a cru en sa sœur, et pourtant la trahison a eu lieu. La sauveuse n'est pas différente des autres, si elle avait pensé à son bien-être, elle aurait juste voulu l'aider. Elle ne lui aurait pas déclaré cet amour. La mairesse ne veut pas se souvenir, ni ressentir ce sentiment. Elle fixe Emma avec dureté, puis elle place un de ses mains dans sa propre cage thoracique. Emma est horrifiée, les deux mains en avant pour stopper le geste de la mairesse. Mais elle ne bouge pas, elle a trop brusquée cette femme perdue, une belle erreur.

« Regina… Non… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Oh oui, faites-le ma reine. »

Flynn vient d'apparaitre, il se réjouit de la scène qui se joue. Il a réussi à mettre le doute en Regina, juste en lui montrant la vérité. Pour qu'elle soit à ses côtés, elle ne peut rester cette bonne âme qui fait de son possible pour racheter ses actions passées. Il la trouve pathétique, il ne supporte pas cette version, il préfère celle qui se moque des autres, qui sème le chaos, et qui arrache les cœurs sans sourcilier. Il commencer à la mener vers ce chemin sinueux, mais cette sauveuse commence à l'agacer. Elle est la seule qui peut détruire ses plans, et il ne peut l'accepter. Trop de personnes ont refusé sa place sur le trône, cette fois-ci il aura sa vengeance. Il se déplace derrière Emma, en riant, il va user de la force pour arriver à ses fins. Il ne veut plus attendre, il a trop à perdre. Donc il sort le grand jeu, il paralyse la sauveuse grâce à sa magie, puis il sourit à Regina avec folie et envie.

« Vous avez le choix ma majesté. Soit je tue cette impie de mes mains, et vous connaitrez cette souffrance à laquelle vous avez déjà gouté avec la perte de Daniel… Soit vous allez au bout de votre geste, en vous arrachant ce coeur, et vous vous ralliez à moi. Si vous choisissez cette option, je ne toucherai pas à cette infâme blonde. »

Emma fronce les sourcils, elle n'a jamais imaginé mourir ainsi, aussi facilement. Elle aurait tant aimé vivre une relation avec Regina, la rendre heureuse et lui prouver qu'elles sont faites l'une pour l'autre. La sauveuse regrette tellement, cette perte de temps au bras de Killian, ce couple inutile qu'ils formaient. Ce temps, elle aurait dû le passer près de sa bien-aimée et de leur fils. Ils auraient pu être une famille parfaite, avec leurs disputes et leurs réconciliations, se réveiller près de cette reine majestueuse, s'endormir dans ses bras. Tous ces regrets qui la hantent, et qui prendront fin dans quelques seconds. Elle va perdre la vie, sans avoir sauvé Regina, sans lui avoir montré que la vie peut être simple quand on est entouré des bonnes personnes. La sauveuse, sentant ses derniers souffles, plante son regard dans celui de la mairesse, et ce qu'elle y décèle la rend heureuse tout en lui brisant le cœur. Tant d'amour, de respect, et de compassion. Regina ne l'a jamais regardé ainsi, elle n'a jamais accepté dévoiler ses sentiments ainsi.

« Emma… » La mairesse ne peut bouger, car elle refuse que la sauveuse perde sa vie. Elle savait dès le début qu'elle devrait se sacrifier, et perdre sa propre vie. Si cela doit arriver en sauvant la mère d'Henry, elle le ferait sans peur.

« Tic toc, le temps passe et je trépasse. Allez décidez-vous, je suis las d'attendre comme un homme qui meurt pour vous. »

« Silence. » Regina ne contient pas sa rage, elle hurle sur cet homme qui en une journée gâche son existence. « Emma, je te demande de veiller sur Henry. Dis-lui que je l'aime, que je ne pensais pas un seul de mes mots… Il est mon fils, et j'ai toujours été fière de lui… »

« Regina, que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été une bonne personne. J'ai ruiné tant de vie à cause de ma peine… J'ai voulu que Snow paye de ses crimes, mais j'ai pris de mauvaises décisions… Et j'en suis navrée. Je ne veux pas de ton amour, car je n'en suis pas digne… »

« Arrête, tu n'as pas le droit… Il faut que tu résistes. Tu trouveras un moyen de me ramener à la vie… je crois en toi. » Regina laisse ses larmes couler, elle vit ces derniers instants en tant que Regina Mills. Dans quelques seconds, elle redeviendra l'Evil Queen, une femme sans cœur, et sans sentiments.

« Mais sache que je t'aime… Je veux que tu vives, que tu profites de chaque moment, et que tu trouves l'amour. »

Regina a compris que Flynn ne fera rien, car elle a fait un choix. Alors, elle s'approche d'Emma, elle prend les mains de la sauveuse dans les siennes. Les deux femmes ne se quittent pas du regard, elles vont perdre ce qu'elles n'ont pas osé s'avouer durant des mois. Elles ont laissé leur chance passée, trop emprise dans ses non-dits et des faux-semblants. Regina pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma, elle a besoin de les goûter une dernière fois, de revivre Neverland, et leur partage. La sauveuse est terrifiée, ses larmes coulent pourtant elle répond au baiser. Alors que Flynn grimace, dégoûter par cette échange. Il resserre son emprise sur sa victime pour les écarter. Cette image lui est insupportable. Il jette Emma au sol avec une haine indescriptible, puis il lève sa main pour lui lancer un sort. Mais Regina s'interpose, elle tourne sa tête, et fixe la fille de ses anciens amis.

« Je t'aime. »

La mairesse s'arrache le cœur d'un geste vif et brutal, puis elle fait tomber son organe vital. Elle n'en a plus besoin, et elle espère que Flynn ne pensera pas à le récupérer. Elle se met à sourire, sentant cette libération l'envahir. Elle ne ressent plus ce poison qui est l'amour, ni ce sentiment de souffrance, cette déception et cette peur. L'Evil Queen renaît de ses cendres comme un phœnix. Il est temps que les paysans payent de leurs actes, et comprennent que la trahison a un goût amer. Emma est terrifiée, elle voit le changement dans le comportement de la mairesse, cette dernière se relève d'un coup pour se tenir droite comme i. La sauveuse voit ses pupilles reprendre cette couleur de noirceur, le violet, le bout de ses cheveux virent aussi en cette couleur. Emma assimile son mauvais pressentiment, la perte de celle qu'elle aime. Flynn se réjouit, il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Pourtant, il déchante rapidement. L'Evil Queen se tourne vers lui, avec rage.

« Savez-vous pourquoi mon esprit choisit toujours la couleur violette ? Pourquoi quand j'utilise ma magie, le violet en sort ? »

« Non, ma majesté. Mais vous allez m'enseigner. » Flynn n'a jamais été face à une aura si maléfique, il déglutit difficilement. Mais il espère que cette femme le remerciera de l'avoir sauvée de sa vie pathétique.

« Le violet représente les martyrs, et la mort. Je suis la mort, où que je passe, je sème la terreur. Enfin, cela était avant, car aujourd'hui grâce à vous, Regina a encore plus souffert, elle a été détruite… Alors, je vous en remercie. » Regina plante ses ongles dans la gorge de cet homme, le sang coule, et elle en rigole. Sa première victime va bientôt périr.

« Ne fais pas ça, Regina. » Emma se lève avec difficulté. Elle ne tolère pas qu'un homme meurt sous les mains de la mairesse. Car elle ne souhaite pas que la reine vive avec une mort de plus sur sa conscience. « La violet a d'autres significations, la fusion amoureuse, le besoin d'union, la mélancolie et le besoin de tendresse. Je suis là, je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu prennes cette vie. Tu mérites tellement mieux. Je t'en supplie. »

« Bien. » Regina lâche Flynn tandis que la sauveuse sourit. Elle a l'espoir de récupérer Regina, de ne pas la perdre. Mais l'Evil Queen lèche ses ongles en fixant la sauveuse. « Puisque la fille de la reine de la vertu veut que j'épargne cette existence, je le ferai. En fait, je me suis peut-être précipitée… Evidemment, il m'a sauvé en me faisant ce mal. Il a voulu me libérer de mes chaines… Grâce à lui, je suis devenue vivante. »

Regina empoigne le col de Flynn et disparait sous le regard mortifié d'Emma. Cette dernière vient de perdre l'amour de sa vie, à cause des erreurs de chacun. La sauveuse se lève difficilement, elle a le cœur lourd, et perdu. Elle va être dans l'obligation de se battre contre l'Evil Queen de tenter de la tuer, mais elle doute d'en être capable. Emma a vécu des drames dans le passé, mais jamais un pareil. Regina est devenue un monstre, alors qu'elle souhaitait sauver le monde, et qu'elle avait trouvé la rédemption. Ce gâchis met Emma en colère contre tout le monde. Personne ne s'est souciée de Regina, ils l'ont tous utilisé pour leur propre besoin, alors qu'elle demandait juste un pardon et de l'affection. Emma s'apprête à partir de cette forêt quand elle pose son regard sur le cœur de Regina, un cœur qui n'est plus si noir. La sauveuse se baisse pour le prendre délicatement, elle aime le sentir battre avec ferveur. L'espoir est présent, il se trouve entre ses mains. Emma prend conscience qu'elle peut ramener la mairesse à ses côtés, mais elle va devoir agir correctement, et sans précipitation. Elle concentre sa magie, le cœur s'évapore pour se rendre dans un lieu sûr. Puis la sauveuse part à son tour, elle doit se reposer, avoir une bonne nuit de repos pour concocter un plan solide et sans heurt. Elle se promet de sauver Regina, de lui rendre son cœur, et surtout de la rendre heureuse. Elle ne fera plus marche arrière, sa destinée se joue sur ses actions, et ses décisions.

Le lendemain matin, Emma prépare des tasses de café aidé par Henry et sa mère. Elle a conscience que le soutien de ses proches sera vitale dans la mission sauvetage. Malheureusement, elle a dû faire appel à d'autres individus, même si cela est dur pour elle de les accepter. Si elle s'écoutait, elle en tuerait trois, et sortirait sa bile sur une. Cependant, elle n'agit point, car Regina est sa priorité. Une fois toutes les tasses prêtes, Emma rejoint les autres dans son salon. Tink et Hook sont côte à côte, ils se parlent entre eux tout en ignorant Ruby et Zelena qui se trouvent le plus loin possible. Pourtant, elles se jettent des coups d'œil. David, quant à lui, se tient debout près de la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés. Emma va devoir annoncer toute l'histoire, sans cacher une seule chose, pour le bien-être de Regina. Pour le moment, peu de personne ne connait toute l'histoire, certains ont des éléments. Elle va éclairer leur lanterne, et apaiser les tensions pour un temps.

« Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est qu'on est en état de crises… »

« Où est Regina ? Et pourquoi ces deux mégères sont là ? » Hook s'est mis debout en pointant du doigt Zelena et Ruby. Snow est choquée par ce comportement.

« Killian, voyons pourquoi les traites-tu ainsi ? Si Regina t'entendrait, elle t'arracherait le cœur… » Snow ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, mais le pirate va se faire un plaisir de tout lui avouer.

« Oh, je pense qu'elle va plutôt me remercier. Sachant que ces deux vipères ont couché ensemble, dans la chambre de Regina. Et que le pire, c'est que mon amie les a surprise en plein acte. »

Snow ouvre grand sa bouche, choquée par la nouvelle. D'un coup, elle tourne sa tête vers sa fille avec inquiétude. Regina doit sûrement souffrir, être au plus bas, et elle doit avoir besoin d'aide. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'Emma les a tous contacté. La princesse sent un vent de fierté l'envahir, sa fille a pris conscience que Regina est fragile, et compte l'aider au mieux. Elle hoche la tête pour remercier Emma de cet acte de bravoure, car il n'est pas simple de porter secours à la reine quand elle est dans la souffrance. Elle détourne son regard pour le poser sur la louve et Zelena qui se font très petites.

« Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Ruby, tu avais trouvé une personne forte et capable de tout pour ceux qu'elle aime. Et toi Zelena, tu avais enfin une famille…. Qu'est-ce qui vous ait passé par la tête ? »

Emma soupire de lassitude, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la conversation soit interrompue, et que sa mère fasse la morale à ces deux personnes infâmes. Elle aimerait intervenir, mais un règlement de compte prend place. Tink est en train d'hurler pour défendre son amie, tandis que Killian approuve chacun de ses dires. Les traitresses se contentent de baisser la tête, acceptant ce jugement et cette pénitence. David reste en retrait, les sourcils froncés, il semble en pleine réflexion, et quand Emma croise ses pupilles, elle sait, il a compris une partie de l'histoire. Pourtant, il reste silencieux attendant la suite. La sauveuse se perd dans les réactions de son paternel, durant des années, il a voulu la mort de sa pire ennemie. Mais son attitude a évolué au fil des mois, il s'est montré plus compréhensif, et attentionné à son égard. Emma n'a jamais trouvé la raison, et elle espère qu'elle pourra avoir un tête à tête avec son père pour qu'il lui explique. Quand les cris se font plus forts, plus intenses, la sauveuse décide de couper court à ce règlement de compte.

« Assez. » La sauveuse hurle à son tour pour se faire entendre. « Nous avons un plus gros problème sur les épaules… Regina a reçu des menaces depuis plus d'une semaine. Un homme s'amusait à l'espionner, à la torturer. Hier, il est venu lui rendre visite à la mairie. Il lui a promis de montrer le vrai visage des gens qu'elle aime… » Emma va vers Henry pour s'accroupir, elle veut qu'il comprenne la suite. « Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que cet homme fasse du mal à Henry, et aux autres personnes qu'elle aime. Elle est venue me quémander de l'aide en protégeant Henry… Elle souhaitait que tout le monde soit en sécurité en étant loin d'elle… » Henry baisse la tête se remémorant la conversation avec sa mère, il commence à douter de ses paroles, de ses mots si blessant. Pour une fois, il a été à la place de celle qui l'a élevé et tant aimer. Il se souvient qu'il a su être dur avec elle, qu'elle la poussait loin d'elle pour des raisons égoïstes. Pourtant, il était en manque de cet amour maternel, il souhaitant renouer le contact, et le retrouver. Il n'en a jamais eu le courage. Et elle, quand une menace arrive, le protège et pense à sa sécurité. « Malheureusement, Flynn… Cette créature diabolique a réussi son coup… Quand elle s'est rendue chez elle, elle a vu la pire des trahissons… Sa sœur et sa compagne… » Les mots qui sortent de la bouche de la sauveuse sont dit avec dégoûts, et son regard noir se pose sur les deux coupables. « Il lui a montré la vraie facette de ces deux-là… »

« C'est faux… On a été manipulée… » Ruby fait enfin entendre sa voix. Elle refuse qu'on l'accuse, savoir qu'une manipulation a été mise en place, remet tout en cause. « Je… Je ne suis pas fautive, et il faut que Regina soit au courant. »

« Tais-toi, tu t'enfonces. » Tink s'est rapprochée de la louve. Elle ne supporte pas cette fausse excuse. « Emma nous a signalé que cet homme comptait montrer le vrai visage des personnes qui l'entourent… Cette vérité t'a poussé dans les bras de cette sorcière. Alors si tu respectes ma meilleure amie, tu vas nous avouer tes profonds sentiments. Arrête de jouer la comédie, soit honnête. »

« Tink, merci de ton intervention, mais leurs sentiments, je m'en moque… Arrêtez de m'interrompre, bon sang… Chaque minute compte, le temps presse… Et je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

« De quoi parles-tu, Emma ? Et pourquoi Regina est-elle absente ?»

La sauveuse se fige, les paroles de son père la pousse à dévoiler la vérité trop tôt. Elle voulait évoquer chaque détail pour que Regina ne soit pas encore accusée de malveillance. David sent la tension qui émane de sa fille, il lui porte donc soutien en allant à ses côtés. Il n'a jamais aimé Killian, car il a compris que sa fille est amoureuse de la mairesse, et que les deux sont liés du véritable amour. Il a gardé le silence pour ne pas les brusquer, et prendre le risque de les séparer définitivement. David a attendu sagement la suite des évènements, pourtant il doute de son comportement. Car Emma est tendue, elle perd pied, cela ne présage rien de bon.

« Emma, je te fais la promesse que quoi qu'il se passe, nous aiderons Regina. »

« Merci… Papa. » David sourit, comme Snow. Ce n'est pas habituel que leur fille les appelle ainsi. Ils sont touchés par cette appellation. « Regina est dévastée par cette trahison… Elle a commencé à perdre pied, et confiance en la vie… Quand je l'ai retrouvé, elle laissait sa magie exploser, entourée de la noirceur de sa souffrance. Mais j'ai réussi à la faire revenir, mais sa douleur était trop grande et profonde, elle a voulu s'arracher le cœur… »

« Non, non… Emma, dis-moi que maman n'est pas morte… Je t'en supplie, dis-lui de revenir… » Henry est en pleure, l'adolescent a toujours été fort et courageux face aux dangers. Mais il lâche prise, car il est terrifié pour sa maman. Snow se précipite vers son petit-fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Elle n'est pas morte, gamin. Flynn est arrivé, il jubilait de la situation… Il m'a menacé, il voulait me tuer… Mais… Mais, Regina avait le choix… Son cœur, contre ma vie… Si elle arrachait son cœur, Flynn me laissait la vie sauve… Si elle ne faisait rien, il me tuait… » Emme serre ses poings, elle bouge sa tête pour ne pas voir son fils, elle n'arrive pas à faire face à cette vérité, et elle ne veut pas lire de la déception chez Henry. « Elle m'a sauvé… Elle s'est arrachée le cœur… »

« Emma, dis-moi où est mon amie ? Je me fiche de tes ressentis envers ma personne, j'exige une réponse. »

« Elle est en vie, Hook…. Je ne sais pas où elle est car… Car… »

« Elle est redevenue l'Evil Queen… » Tink a prononcé les mots à la place d'Emma, et cette dernière lui est reconnaissante. « Elle est toujours habitée par sa souffrance, par toutes les blessures… Mais elle n'a plus aucun sentiment d'amitié, d'amour en elle… Nous l'avons perdue… » Les paroles de la fée verte sonnent comme un couperet qui tranche la tête de toutes les personnes présentes.

« Non… Je pense que tu as tort. » Snow parle avec tristesse, pourtant David entend l'espoir dans sa voix. « Zelena, tu te souviens quand tu avais besoin de son cœur… C'est parce qu'elle a un cœur particulier… Souvenez-vous tous, elle a réussi à briser la malédiction de sa sœur, alors qu'elle n'avait plus son cœur. Elle a aussi utilisé la magie blanche… J'ai eu une conversation avec elle, durant cette période. Regina ressent toutes les émotions sans son cœur, elle est capable d'aimer… Mais… Emma qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? »

« Elle est habitée par la magie noire, dans sa totalité… Elle a changé d'apparence… Je ne parle pas de ses vêtements, mais de son physique… Elle n'est plus la même, maman… Car elle ne croit plus en sa fin heureuse… »

« Moi, je continue à croire en elle. Si un de vous tente de la tuer, alors je me battrai pour lui sauver la vie. »

« Je suis du même avis que Killian. Regina est notre amie, et nous n'allons pas lui tourner le dos… Elle a trop souffert… Et les responsables de cette situation sont Ruby et Zelena. »

Les hurlements reprennent, cette fois-ci, la sorcière et la serveuse prennent leur défense. Elles connaissent leurs erreurs, mais elles ne veulent pas être traitées ainsi. Emma est fatiguée par ces cris, ces accusations et cette tension qui règnent. A présent, elle se moque de savoir que Zelena a couché avec Ruby, car tout ce qui compte, c'est de ramener Regina sur le droit chemin. Pourtant, elle est dans l'obligation de gérer cette histoire, et elle a trouvé la meilleure solution.

« Zelena et Ruby subiront le jugement de Regina. Si elle les attaque, on ne s'oppose pas… »

« Quoi ? Mais Emma, nous ne pouvons pas accepter cela. Il est hors de question qu'elle les tue… »

« Et pourquoi ? Elles méritent leur sort. » Emma se confronte à sa mère. La sauveuse compte bien laisser Regina se venger de ces deux femmes, mais de personnes d'autres.

« Voyons, si elle tue sa sœur et sa compagne… »

« Ex-compagne. Arrête de te voiler la face, ce sac à puce a trahi Regina… Elles ne sont donc plus ensemble. » Tink hausse la voix, que Snow emploie le terme de compagne la met hors d'elle. Surtout que la fée est peinée pour son amie, et enragée que le sort s'acharne sur elle.

« Qui est le véritable amour de maman, Tink ? Si nous trouvons l'identité de cette personne, nous allons pouvoir la sauver. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ainsi, nous devons trouver quoi faire. »

Tout le monde se tait suite aux paroles d'Henry, inconsciemment tous les regards se posent sur Emma. Ruby la fixe avec un regard noir, David avec compassion, Zelena avec lassitude, Tink et Snow avec évidence, et Killian avec douceur. La sauveuse s'interroge sur ces réactions, ont-ils tous compris ? Non, cela est impossible, pense-t-elle. Elle a toujours fait en sorte de cacher ses sentiments, et de se mentir. Même si depuis l'accident de Regina, elle n'arrive pas à faire semblant. Puis, elle repense aux lèvres de la reine contre les siennes, toutes ses émotions qu'elle a ressenties, et ce feu qui s'est propagé en elle. Avec ce baiser, elle ne pourrait plus nier cet amour qui la consume. De toute façon, elle a ouvert les yeux bien avant, mais elle ne refusait de faire face à la situation. Car Regina était en couple, et qu'elle ne voulait plus la rendre malheureuse. La sauveuse se laisse tomber sur le canapé, elle est épuisée depuis hier. Elle a perdu Regina, et elle ne peut croire les paroles de sa mère. Car la sauveuse a vu la mairesse, sa transformation physique. Regina n'existe plus, il reste que l'Evil Queen, à son plus grand malheur. Emma n'est pas stupide, la reine va faire son maximum pour détruire cette ville, et ces habitants. La sauveuse va devoir lutter pour éviter ces drames, car elle sauvera Regina. Elle revoit l'Evil Queen planter ses ongles acérés dans la gorge de Flynn, puis savourer ce sang, une image d'horreur pour la sauveuse. Pourtant l'homme est toujours vivant.

« Elle a tenté de tuer Flynn hier. » Emma ne compte plus rien cacher à ces personnes. Il faut que Regina revienne parmi eux, qu'elle soit sauvée. Alors la sauveuse doit tout dire, tout raconter. « Elle le hait, car il a jeté un sort… Mais, elle ne lui a pas arraché le cœur, elle a voulu lui arracher la gorge… Mais elle s'est stoppée au dernier moment… Elle s'est tournée vers moi en souriant, elle a apprécié ce sang sur ses mains. La noirceur de son regard est terrifiante, son âme s'est obscurcie… Elle n'est plus la même, elle est habitée par le mal. Elle est devenue ce mal. Je ne sais pas si son véritable amour serait capable de la sauver… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… J'ai pu voir à quoi ressembler l'Evil Queen quand je suis retournée dans le passé avec Killian… Cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Elle est devenue pire… Comme si toutes les souffrances du passé ont eu une grande emprise sur elle… Je suis terrifiée…. »

« Il faut lui remettre son cœur, et se débarrasser de ce Flynn. Tout d'abord, nous allons faire des recherches, tenté d'en savoir plus sur cet homme. Pour sauver Regina, nous devons détruire cet homme. Quand il sera loin d'ici, nous pourrons approcher de Regina, et Emma, tu pourras agir. Nous savons tous que tu es la seule qui pourra l'approcher. » David a décidé de prendre les choses en main. Sa fille est désespérée, totalement perdue et surtout au plus mal. Alors il va la soutenir, et donc trouver la solution. « Tink et Emma, vous allez vous rendre dans la boutique de Gold. Vous irez parler à Belle, et lui demanderez des informations sur cet homme. Nous devons en apprendre plus sur son passé, ses anciennes relations et surtout sur son but finale. Killian, tu vas te rendre dans le caveau de notre reine avec Henry, Ruby et Zelena. » David comprend de suite que son ami va chipoter, et refuser cet ordre. Mais le berger ne lui laisse pas le temps. « Nous devons protéger ces trois personnes, car si Regina tue un de nous, elle va s'enfoncer encore plus dans la noirceur. Elle ne reviendra pas vers nous, car elle préfèrera la mort. Nous devons veiller sur elle, et éviter qu'elle ait du sang sur les mains. Alors ne tentez pas de discuter mes ordres, suivez-les sans rechigner. Snow et moi-même allons chercher leur planque. Nous devons avoir toutes les cartes en main, et nous pourrons sauver Regina. » David prend place sur la table basse, il prend les mains de sa fille dans les siennes. « Je n'ai jamais pu être présent pour toi, j'ai loupé tes premiers pas, tes premiers mots, tes premiers amours et tes premières peines de cœur. A cause du destin, je n'ai pas pu te faire de beau discours. Alors écoutes-moi bien, écoute ton père. Nous avons le même âge, mais j'ai vécu plus longtemps que toi. J'ai appris que l'amour est plus fort que toi, qu'il résiste au temps, aux drames et au souci quotidien. L'amour est le sentiment plus puissant, il bat la haine, et la tristesse. Tu aimes Regina de tout cœur, et même si cela ne va pas faire plaisir à tout le monde, elle t'aime de la même façon. Alors, ne perd pas espoir. Nous allons tous nous battre, nous allons donner le maximum pour qu'elle revienne parmi nous, et que tu puisses enfin vivre cette histoire. Regina a connu l'enfer, mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour t'en parler. C'est à elle de le faire. Elle s'est toujours relevée, et elle a su rendre son cœur pur. Henry et toi en êtes les responsables. Ne perd pas espoir, elle va retrouver ce chemin qu'elle a mis tant de trouver à avoir. Tu pourras lui déclarer tes sentiments, et lui prouver que l'amour existe. J'ai confiance en votre amour, même si vous n'avez jamais pu le vivre… »

« Et après, on parle du fait que mes sentiments ne sont pas clairs envers Zelena. Vous vous voyez un peu. Vous nous accusez, vous nous haïssez mais vous avouez que Regina et Emma s'aiment depuis un long moment. Vous pensez un peu à ce que je peux ressentir… Je suis bouleversée par mes agissements, du fait que j'ai perdu Regina… Mais vous vous en moquez…. Vous pensez juste à cette petite sauveuse… Elle est trop forte, avouez… Elle n'a pas réussi à sauver Regina hier… »

Ruby n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle disparait, d'un coup, dans un nuage de fumé violet et noir. Zelena fait un bond en avant comme tout le monde, ils sont aguets s'attendant à l'apparition de Regina. La sorcière de l'ouest s'inquiète pour sa sœur, et pour la louve. Elle se prépare au futur combat, même si elle n'a plus aucune magie. Il faut qu'elle trouve une solution pour contrer sa sœur. Snow se met devant l'aînée des Mills, elle la protège de son corps. Killian prend la main de Tink, ils sont prêts, ils feront face à leur amie, et tenteront de lui faire reprendre esprit. Ils sont tous prêt à affronter la reine et ce fameux Flynn, un rire retentit dans le salon, et une chaleur commence à se faire ressentir. Henry se colle à sa mère, David sort son épée. Ce dernier ne souhaite pas se battre, mais il refuse que quiconque soit blessé. Regina ne doit pas avoir du sang sur ses mains encore, elle en perdrait l'esprit. Il a voulu être confiant face à Emma, lui procurer de l'espoir. Cependant, il est terrifié, car il doute que la reine puisse revenir entière si elle tue un innocent.

Un homme fait son apparition, ses cheveux longs tombent avec classe sur ses épaules. Il est habillé avec une élégance qui ferait pâlir Gold, et lui prouverait qu'il est loin d'avoir de la classe. L'homme est tout de noir vêtu avec des teintes de rouges, son costume est digne d'un haut dirigeant. Il a un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, et ses yeux prouvent ses intentions malfaisantes. Emma reconnait Flynn, elle fait un pas en avant, pour se préparer au combat. Elle n'éprouvera aucune pitié à infliger une réelle souffrance à cet imbécile. Quand elle s'apprête à envoyer une boule d'électricité, Regina apparait à son tour. Tout le monde se fige sous cette image, elle a les cheveux longs, les yeux maquillés avec un noirs profond qui se prolonge jusqu'à ses tempes. Sa robe est faite de dentelle et de soie, sur un côté, elle laisse entrevoir une des jambes. Son bustier donne une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine. Emma se retient de baver, Regina prouve tout son potentiel de séduction et de maléfice. Déjà que la reine est une femme magnifique, mais avec ces vêtements, toute sa sensualité ressort. Pourtant, elle se reprend vite. Elle ne doit pas être perturbée par ce style vestimentaire. L'Evil Queen jette un regard méprisant à toutes les personnes qui lui font face, puis elle sourit.

« Tiens, tiens, ne manque-t-il pas une certaine louve ? » Flynn rigole, puis il attrape une des mains de la reine en lançant un regard rempli de sous-entendu à Emma. Cette dernière enrage, mais se contrôle.

« Regina, je t'en supplie ne lui fais pas de mal. » Zelena ne peut se taire, elle doit éviter que sa sœur sombre encore plus, et elle ne veut pas que Ruby soit blessée. « Elle ne mérite pas de mourir. »

« Chère sœur, sache que ton petit béguin vivra. » La reine pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, et semble réfléchir. « Cependant, je ne peux promettre qu'elle vivra avec tous les membres de son corps. Quel dommage. »

« Regina ne fait pas ça. Ne devient pas ce démon, tu es plus forte que cela. Je t'en supplie reprends-toi. » Tink s'approche de son amie, elle n'est pas effrayée par cette apparence, ni par cette voix froide. « Tu es meilleure que ça, tu mérites mieux que cette vie de décadence. »

« Je suis très bien comme je suis, et je me sens enfin libre… »

« Ma reine allez droit au but. Ils veulent vous faire perdre du temps. » Flynn lance un regard noir à la sauveuse, il refuse que Regina passe trop de temps en sa présence. La sauveuse peut atteindre son âme noire, et lui redonner espoir. Il le refuse, car il a besoin de sa reine, de sa puissance et de sa présence dans son lit.

« Regina regards-moi. Je t'en supplie… » Emma parle avec tendresse et désespoir. Elle doit agir rapidement, ne pas se laisser manipulée par Flynn. L'Evil Queen obéit sans sourcilier. Au fond d'elle, elle ressent l'envie de reprendre possession de ce corps, de cette âme. Mais chaque chose en son temps. « Viens avec moi… » La sauveuse tend sa main vers son amour. « Je t'ai promis de ne pas te lâcher… Je suis là, je suis avec toi… »

« Cessez votre baratin. Vous souhaitez juste un petit toutou à vos pieds. Mais ma reine vaut plus que cela. Elle va s'asseoir sur son trône, et elle vous tuera avec délectation. » Flynn ne peut laisser la sauveuse continuer, il refuse qu'elle atteigne l'âme sombre de Regina et qu'elle mette à mal ses projets.

« Silence. » Regina a repris la parole avec froideur. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on parle en son nom. « Je ne veux plus entendre le son de vos voix. Je ne suis pas venue dans cette demeure de paysanne pour écouter vos débats incessants, et sans intérêt. Maintenant, vous allez prendre en compte chacune de mes paroles. J'ai suivi vos conseils, j'ai décidé de vous croire en agissant comme vous le souhaitiez… Mais c'est fini à présent. Je reprends le pouvoir sur ma propre existence, et sur mes envies. Je me moque de votre existence… »

« Maman. » Henry s'est défait de l'emprise de son grand-père. Il a besoin de parler à sa mère, de lui prouver qu'il est avec elle. « Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas cru en ton changement… J'ai eu peur d'être déçu… Mais je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer… Comme toutes les personnes qui sont dans cette pièce. Tu fais partie de notre famille. Reviens vers nous…. J'ai besoin de toi. »

La reine pose un genoux par terre, pour être à la même hauteur que son fils adoptif. Elle lui sourit doucement, ce qui ramène l'espoir. Elle lui caresse la joue en lui souriant tendrement. Puis, elle lui embrasse le front. Ses pupilles sont ancrées dans celui d'Henry, puis elle dévie son regard vers Emma et ensuite sa sœur. Son sourire devient plus maléfique, et d'un geste de la main, elle fait disparaitre son ainée. Snow se précipité vers son petit-fils pour l'écarter, mais il se débat ne voulant pas perdre ce doux contact. Regina se relève, puis tourne son corps vers Flynn. Ce dernier hoche de la tête, il claque des doigts et les deux disparaissent avec des paroles qui résonnent.

« Je ne vous veux pas de mal… Vous n'êtes pas obligés de déclencher une guerre entre nous… Suivez mes ordres et tout se déroulera parfaitement. »

Emma ne bouge plus, elle n'a pas réussi à saisir sa chance. Elle enrage contre Flynn qui ne lui a pas laissé l'occasion d'atteindre son objectif. Sa magie crépite tout autour d'elle, elle en a assez de perdre à chaque fois. Elle n'a jamais été à la hauteur, elle n'est pas une sauveuse. Elle se contente d'être éblouie par la force de Regina, et de ses plans. La mairesse leur a sauvé tellement de fois la vie, mais elle, qu'a-t-elle fait ? Rien. Elle ne fait jamais rien, si elle doute. Il faut qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle apprenne à contrôler sa magie de a à z, et surtout qu'elle ne laisse plus ce crétin lui marcher sur les pieds. La haine s'empare d'Emma, l'échec n'est plus acceptable.

« Hook fait ce que mon père t'a dit. Nous venons de perdre deux personnes, mais elles ne vont pas mourir. Nous avons beaucoup de temps devant nous. Regina va se venger sans les tuer. Nous suivons le plan qui a été mis en place. »

Emma part sans un mot, ni un regard. Elle est épuisée, car le destin est contre elle. La sauveuse se précipite au magasin de Gold, il lui faut absolument des informations pour détruire cet imbécile de Flynn. La sauveuse arrive à destination, elle entre en faisant claquer la porte. Belle sursaute, mais elle est rassurée quand elle voit Emma. Pourtant, elle déchante vite. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, Tink est essoufflée, et lance un regard noir à la sauveuse. La bibliothécaire n'a jamais aperçu les deux ensembles, se détestant silencieusement, personne ne connait les raisons. Belle met de côté son livre, et enfile son costume de marchande. Elle hait cela, car tous ses objets ont déjà un propriétaire, et elle aimerait leur rendre sans frais. Mais Gold est contre, trouvant des arguments sans cesse. Alors, elle garde le silence en acceptant la situation. Emma claque ses mains contre le comptoir, et Tink soupire.

« Nous avons besoin de toi et vite. »

« Ouais, ouais, la sauveuse a raison. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous, on a des recherches à faire. » Emma lève les yeux au ciel. Elle aurait aimé être seule avec Belle, et ne pas être en contact avec cette fée.

« Ha parce que tu sais lire toi ? » La sauveuse ne peut s'empêcher, elle a besoin que Tink paye pour la situation, même si elle n'est pas réellement responsable.

« Je lis très rapidement comparée à certaine personne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous acceptons ton rôle de Sheriff… Tu mets des jours pour rendre un simple dossier… Je pense que tu devrais retourner à l'école pour apprendre à lire et à écrire. Ca nous sauverait tous. »

La sauveuse serre ses poings avec force, elle souhaite étrangler cette fée de malheur. Belle n'ose ouvrir la bouche, ses deux se comportent de façon inhabituelle. Elle est perplexe face à leur mot blessant, et la tension qui règne entre elles. Tink se montre toujours courtoise, souriante, et calme. Emma a son caractère mais elle n'attaque pas sans raison. Emma décide que la meilleure de défense est l'ignorance. Elle va donc ignorer cette fée. Elle porte son attention sur la bibliothécaire.

« Est-ce que tu connais un Flynn ? »

« Heu… Non. Pourquoi ? » Emma souffle d'agacement. Evidemment, rien ne pouvait être simple dans cette ville maudite.

« Ecoute, j'aimerai que tu fermes ta boutique, et qu'on aille dans ta bibliothèque. » Belle décide de calmer la sauveuse. Elle accepte de les aider, mais elle a besoin de détails.

« Très bien. Mais explique-moi un peu plus la situation. »

« En gros, nous avons une nouvelle menace qui rôde autour de nous, et nous devons en apprendre plus. »

Belle n'a pas besoin de plus pour fermer la boutique. Quand son époux est absent, elle préfère tout boucler, espérant que personne ne saccage ce lieu. Emma se sent rassurer, elle ne comptait pas rentrer dans un nouveau discours, elle est lasse. Elle pense à tous ceux qui l'entourent, qui se serrent les coudes pour sauver Regina de cette malédiction. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée à StoryBrook, elle n'est plus seule, elle est importante pour beaucoup de personnes, et elle a retrouvé sa famille. Elle a aussi appris à ouvrir sa porte pour tisser des liens amicaux, et surtout elle a trouvé l'amour, même si elle n'a pas pu vivre ces sentiments. Emma espère qu'un jour, elle aura cette chance de partager une vie de couple avec Regina, et qu'elles soient heureuses côte à côte.


	9. Chapter 9

Le soleil s'est couché depuis des heures, les trois femmes ont lu tous les livres qui tombaient sous les mains. Elles avaient cherché dans les contes, dans les livres de sorcelleries. Emma perd espoir, elle sent ses yeux se fermer tout seul. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle a eu ses parents au téléphone, ils ont récupéré son petit frère et sont rentrés pour dormir. La sauveuse aimerait se reposer aussi, s'emmitoufler dans sa couette et se rappeler des bons moments partagés avec la mairesse. Pourtant, elle continue de feuilleter les livres de Belle, et de chercher le moindre indice. Quand elle supplie le destin de répondre enfin à ses envies, elle tombe sur une page. Emma se met sur ses jambes d'un coup, elle va secouer Tink qui s'est endormie sur la table, et Belle qui a perdu la force de rester éveiller. Les deux femmes sursautent, elles ont cru être attaquées, mais quand elles aperçoivent le visage fermé d'Emma, elles sautent sur le sol. Elles se penchent sur les pages noircies par le temps, Tink secoue la tête, dépitée, puis elle pousse avec rage la livre. Elle commence à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, Emma s'écroule sur une chaise, et Belle se sent bête, car elle ne comprend pas leur agissement. Elle secoue la tête pour éviter que sa fatigue la renvoie dans les bras de Morphée. Puis elle demande silencieusement à la sauveuse de lui expliquer leurs trouvailles.

« Flynn n'est pas Flynn. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il gagnait à nous mentir ? » Tink se prend la tête entre les mains. Elle était déjà inquiète pour Regina, mais cela empire vu les dernières nouvelles.

« Il pensait que si on découvrait son identité, on pourrait déjouer ses tours… Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il veut que Regina soit avec lui. »

Belle prend le livre pour en lire un peu plus. Le nom de ce méchant lui est familier, elle cherche dans sa mémoire. Elle doit venir en aide à ses amis, elle les voit tellement affolés et anxieuses. Elle s'imprègne des traits du visage de cet homme, puis tout lui revient.

« Oh… Oh, oh… » Tink stoppe ses pas, et Emma relève sa tête. Elles sont persuadées que les prochains mots ne vont pas leur plaire, que leur mal-être va s'accentuer. « J'ai rencontré cet homme, il y a des années. Il est venu voir Rumple pour passer un marcher… Mais Rumple a refusé, je n'ai pas compris son refus sachant qu'il était toujours partant pour un marcher. Quand l'homme est parti, j'ai lu de la panique sur son visage… »

« Cela ne sent pas bon du tout. » Tink a besoin d'aide pour se tenir debout, elle s'aide d'une chaise.

« Il m'a expliqué plus tard les raisons de ce refus. Cet homme vient d'un autre royaume, il était le frère cadet donc il ne pouvait prétendre au trône. Il a tué ce frère en manigançant un plan diabolique… Quand ce roi a péri, cet homme s'est assis sur ce siège tant convoité. Durant son règne, il a terrassé tous ses semblables, il a détruit ses terres avec sadisme… Mais avant que tout brûle de ses mains, il a rencontré une jeune reine… Cette jeune femme était perdue, déboussolée et horrifiée… Il est tombé sous son charme, alors il l'a recueilli… Mais il s'est servi d'un sortilège puissant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas sa vraie nature, et les corps en état de décomposition. Il l'a gardé près de lui durant des mois, il l'a courtisé et envouté. Au début, elle semblait apeurée, elle ne pouvait avoir confiance en cette créature. Pourtant, au fil du temps, elle a ressenti un attachement et une nuit, elle s'est donnée à lui. Il était comblé, il avait enfin cette femme à ses côtés… Puis, il a appris qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Il a perdu le contrôle de son sort, car une joie intense l'a habité. Il s'est agenouillé, et il l'a demandé en mariage. A cet instant, toute sa magie a disparu et la jeune femme a pu voir toute la vérité. Des corps qui jonchaient le sol en état de décomposition, l'odeur nauséabondes, les femmes accrochées au mur nues, et la peau déchiquetée. Elle a un haut le cœur, elle a voulu fuir ce monstre… Elle a commencé à courir, mais il l'a rattrapé, elle s'est débattue en hurlant… Elle avait peur pour sa vie, peur d'être aimé par une pareille créature… L'homme a perdu l'esprit, il a lancé un sort sur sa bien-aimée en touchant son ventre… Elle s'est écroulée au sol, blessée gravement… Avant de périr, elle a murmuré un prénom, celui de Rumple… Il est venu dans ce château maudit, et il a vu cette femme… Il l'a prise avec lui et l'a ramené chez elle. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas être en ce lieu, car elle vivait aussi un cauchemar… Son époux se montrait sadique avec elle… Pourtant, Rumple avait besoin de cette âme en perdition. Il a guéri sa blessure, puis il lui a jeté un sort d'oubli. Elle ne devait pas se souvenir de cet homme, de ces visions d'horreur, et de cet enfant qu'elle venait de perdre… Quand elle s'est réveillée, elle s'est souvenue du supplice infligé par son époux, mais elle avait oublié cette autre rencontre malheureuse… Pourtant son âme a gardé ces horreurs, s'est imprégnée de cette odeur, de ce sang séché, de ces femmes mutilées, de ces hommes morts… Elle en fut à jamais marqué. Rumple s'est arrangé pour que sa trace ne soit plus retrouvée. Il lui était inconcevable qu'elle périsse ainsi, et qu'elle n'accomplisse pas ses desseins. Elle a été sauvée d'un monstre pour devenir le jouet de la bête. »

Emma écarquille les yeux, elle respire de plus en plus difficilement, et son cœur saigne pour cette femme. Une femme dont elle se doute de l'identité. Tink a perdu l'usage de son corps et de la parole. Belle ne peut lever la tête, cette histoire l'a toujours ébranlée et marquée. Elle sait que son mari est un homme avec un passé lourd et mauvais, mais elle l'aime donc elle lui a pardonné ses actes. C'est pour cela que quand elle a vu la terreur chez son époux, elle a été aussi habitée par cette émotion. Depuis, elle n'a jamais pu oublier cette conversation terrifiante.

« Cet homme a perdu la raison, encore plus qu'avant. Il a conquis des royaumes grâce à sa folie… Il voulait retrouver sa bien-aimée, à chaque meurtre et chaque viol, il écrivait le prénom de cette femme. Il ne pouvait l'oublier, il voulait fonder sa famille avec elle… Il souhaitait retrouver son enfant aussi. Il a massacré un nombre incalculable de femmes, et d'enfants… Il perdait l'esprit, il s'enfonçait dans cette rage, et cette dévotion. Mais il ne l'a jamais trouvé, donc il s'est tourné vers Rumple. Quand mon mari a refusé de l'aider dans sa quête, la dernière lumière qui pouvait briller en lui, c'est perdu à jamais. Il ne retrouvera jamais sa bien-aimée, car elle ne pourra jamais l'aimer comme il le souhaiterait. Il ne pourra jamais lui faire un enfant, car elle est stérile à présent… Il ne gagnera jamais son cœur, car il ne l'a jamais eu… Elle s'est perdue une fois dans ses bras, elle a fait une erreur, elle pensait que cet homme était bienveillant, et qu'il la protégerait de la folie de son mari. »

« Pourquoi ne nous tue-t-il pas ? Et pourquoi il nous a manipulés pour avoir Regina ? » Tink, tout comme Emma, connait la réponse mais elle a besoin de l'entendre pour ouvrir totalement les yeux.

« Car cette jeune femme, c'est Regina… Il a besoin d'elle car il l'aime avec folie… Mais quand elle le rejettera, car elle le fera, il va tous nous tuer avec sadisme. Nous devons prévenir notre mairesse, et la force à fuir la ville… »

« Elle est déjà avec lui… Et elle n'a plus son cœur. » La voix de la sauveuse est monotone, pleine de douleur et de terreur. « Regina serait-elle capable de coucher avec lui ? » Belle écarquille les yeux, elle va pour prendre la parole, mais un invité surprise fait son apparition.

« Nous savons tous que Regina vous aime, Miss Swan. Même si elle n'a plus son cœur, son amour est toujours présent… Si je l'ai choisi, c'est parce-que son âme est plus puissante que son cœur. Son organe vital lui permet d'être plus douce, et de ressentir toutes ses émotions. Mais elle pourrait vivre sans lui, et continuer à vous aimer. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que ce monstre va devenir fou de rage, quand il comprendra tout ceci. Je serai vous, je préparerai une très bonne défense, et je mettrai Henry en sécurité. J'espère que notre majesté jouera le jeu, le temps qu'elle puisse le tuer. Cela me noue la gorge de l'avouer, mais elle est notre dernière chance. Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour le vaincre, et pour vaincre Regina. Nous pouvons commencer à espérer pour nos vies et nos proches. »

« Henry est avec Hook dans le caveau de Regina. Je vous en supplie Gold, rejoignez-les et protégez mon fils. » Le crocodile hésite en regardant Belle, son pire ennemi n'a pas conscience de sa présence dans cette ville. Quand il l'apprendra, il souhaitera se venger en tuant sa femme. Emma anticipe sa réponse. « Allez-y avec Belle. Vous devez tout faire pour garder la vie sauve. Belle prend ton téléphone avec toi, car je risque d'envoyer d'autres personnes dans ce lieu. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout, et je vais ramener Regina. »

Emma pense à ce récit tragique. La sauveuse a bien enregistré chaque parole, le traitement subit par Leopold, la perte de son enfant, et sa fertilité. La reine a toutes les raisons du monde de virer dans le camp adverse et à détruire toutes les fins heureuses. La peur ne quitte pas Emma, car plus les heures passent, plus elle comprend que la situation est très grave, et que des gens risquent de perdre la vie. Elle attrape le livre et le lance avec force contre les étagères. Flynn les a bernés, il a joué de la perte de mémoire de Regina, et il cache un lourd passé de terreur, et d'horreur. D'ailleurs, il est temps de révéler sa vraie identité à tout le monde, et d'énoncer son véritable prénom. Gold disparait avec sa femme, il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, car le reste de l'histoire ne regarde personne à part lui, Regina et ce monstre. Personne ne découvrira la vérité entière et le fin mot de cette tragédie. Emma attrape la main de Tink, elle lui offre un sourire triste et lasse. Il est temps que les rangs se resserrent pour vaincre leur ennemi et sauver Regina. La sauveuse les téléporte dans son appartement, elle prend son téléphone pour appeler son fils, et le rassurer sur la suite des évènements. Elle refuse de tout lui raconter, elle ne veut pas qu'il connaisse le passé de sa mère par les lèvres d'une autre personne. Emma culpabilise d'avoir appris cette partie de sa vie, elle aurait préféré que Regina se confie à elle, et lui dévoile ses plus sombres secrets. Même si elle n'aurait pu lui parler de cette histoire, vu qu'elle ne s'en souvient plus. La sauveuse prend son temps avant de composer le numéro, elle a besoin de lâcher ses nerfs, et sa tristesse. Les larmes coulent en abondance sur son jolie marqué par ces nouvelles désastreuses. Elle se couche sur son lit, coince son oreiller entre ses bras, et sa tête trouve refuge sous sa couette. Elle porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules, elle ressent toute cette affliction venant de Regina et toute cette perte. Emme s'est plongée dans les tréfonds de son âme, elle en oublie le temps, et les personnes qui l'entourent. Elle s'est projetée dans le cœur de son amour.

Regina lève les yeux au ciel, la lune brille de mille feux, et les étoiles dominent les astres. Elle porte une de ses mains sur sa poitrine, et du liquide salé sort de ses yeux. Elle ressent toute la peine de la sauveuse, sa douleur et sa perte. La reine a compris le lien qui l'unit avec Emma, qu'elles sont capable de partager leur émotion, et de lire dans l'âme dans l'autre. La reine espère que l'autre femme ne le comprendra pas, et qu'elle ne tentera pas d'entrer en contact avec elle. Regina se reprend rapidement quand Flynn arrive, et qu'il se met à ses côtés. Il sourit doucement, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son amour perdu, pourtant il est de mauvaise humeur, car elle ne lui a pas accordé un seul baiser, et elle refuse de partager son lit. Il déteste sa distance, et sa désinvolture. Il se décale un peu pour sentir leur bras se frôler, ce qui le soulage et apaise son esprit, un minimum.

« Alors ? » Le ton de Flynn se veut tendre, et plein de séduction. Mais Regina s'en moque.

« Je les ai tuée. Ma sœur et le sac à puce ont péri dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Flynn sourit de toutes ses dents, Regina rejoint enfin le mal pure, et elle se montre réellement sadique. Il a assisté un plus tôt à une séance de torture sur les deux femmes, il a été excité par ce sang qui coulait, et ses hurlements de pitié. Il a trouvé son âme sœur en sa reine, et il jubile car les choses sérieuses commencent enfin.

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis que Regina a mis fin à l'existence de Zelena et Ruby. Flynn a tenté d'assassiner d'autres personnes, mais l'Evil Queen a quémandé que leur mort se produise de ses mains. L'homme assiste à des tortures qui durent des heures, il aime voir cette femme détruire des existences avec plaisir et délectation. Il se sent perdre la raison chaque jour, car malgré ce bonheur, Regina se refuse toujours à lui. Il perd de plus en plus patience, mais il s'est promis de ne pas la brusquer et d'attendre comme avant. Au fond de lui, il a conscience qu'Emma est un obstacle à cette tendresse et ce partage. Il a donc pris la décision de mettre fin à l'existence de la sauveuse, évidemment, il compte sur l'aide de sa reine. Ainsi, elle lui prouvera sa loyauté. Regina, quant à elle, lutte chaque jour pour ne pas sombrer totalement, elle a l'impression de perdre l'esprit à cause de ce sang qui coule sans cesse sur ses mains. Elle n'arrive pas à trouver la paix, ni le réconfort. Son cœur n'est plus dans sa poitrine mais son âme ne cesse de la tirailler. Regina prend conscience qu'elle risque de perdre pied à tout instant. Elle a besoin qu'une personne lui redonne un peu de lumière, et de force. Chaque nuit, elle souffre de cette situation, elle revoit des images d'horreur, son esprit la hante en lui rappelant les hurlements de ses victimes. Pour tenter d'apaiser cette âme noire, elle boit au point de sombrer dans une certaine inconscience. Puis, elle sent Flynn se faire plus entreprenant, il lui fait des avances perpétuels, il tente de l'embrasser et de la caresser. Elle s'en rend malade. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte son corps en subit les conséquences, elle est plus pâle, plus amaigri et des cernes ont élu domicile. La mort l'enchaine, et se rappelle à elle régulièrement. Elle se regarde dans un miroir, elle se concentre pour que les images disparaissent. Regina sursaute quand une main se pose sur son épaule dénudée. Flynn se penche sur elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa peau nue, puis il lui offre un sourire.

« J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Nous allons bientôt rejoindre notre royaume, ma reine. Je reviens en début de soirée. »

Il part enfin, la laissant seule. Elle décide de se lever, et de se préparer, ses gestes sont lents, son corps tremble et sa vision se trouble. Pourtant, elle continue ses gestes. Aujourd'hui, elle compte se reposer et trouver un peu le repos de l'âme. Elle se maquille pour rendre son visage plus acceptable, et que sa faiblesse soit dissimulée. Flynn ne voit que du feu, donc elle est persuadée que son tour fonctionne. Dans un dernier soupire, elle jette un coup d'œil à son apparence. Elle n'est qu'à moitié satisfaite, pourtant elle s'en contente. Puis d'un geste de la main, elle disparait avec l'espoir d'être reçue comme il faut. Regina a conscience qu'elle ne supportera pas les critères, ni les regards méfiants. Son corps affaibli atterrit dans un appartement, ses vertiges sont plus forts, alors elle se tient à une chaise. Ce geste incertain a pour conséquence de faire tomber un objet au sol. Une horde de personne armée l'entoure, avec leur leader en tête. Quand ce groupe constate la présence de Regina, il baisse tous leur arme, sous l'œil surpris de la reine. Un adolescent s'approche d'elle, il marche lentement comme si il ressent de la peur pour elle.

« Maman ? » Henry continue son ascension, puis il se jette contre le corps amaigri de la reine. Cette dernière se tend quelques seconds, et l'enlace. La mère et le fils n'entendent pas Emma demander aux autres de quitter l'appartement. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien, Henry. Je suis désolée… »

« Tu as remis ton cœur en place ? » La reine a oublié ce détail, son cœur. Elle ne ressent pas le besoin de vivre avec, surtout que la vie d'Emma est toujours en jeu.

« Non. Je… Enfin… »

« Henry, peux-tu rejoindre Tink ? Je dois parler à ta mère seule à seule. »

L'adolescent hoche la tête, il obéit en silence. Il aurait tant voulu rester, profiter de sa mère qui lui manque tant. Depuis des semaines, il a admis ses erreurs, il a pris la défense de Regina contre ses détracteurs, et il a soutenu les amis de la reine. Il s'est comporté comme un homme qui grandit trop vite. Emma fixe sa bien-aimée, elle détaille chacun de ses traits, et ce qu'elle constate l'afflige. Regina est vraiment mal au point, d'ailleurs, elle ne se tient plus aussi droite. La sauveuse vient lui prendre le bras, et la force à s'asseoir. Le silence règne dans la pièce, les deux femmes ressentent tant d'émotions, soulagement, impatience, amour, peur, et désarroi. Regina serre les dents, elle a peur de craquer, de montrer toute sa souffrance à Emma. Elle n'est pas venue en ce lieu pour l'inquiéter, mais juste pour trouver du réconfort.

« Tu as menti à notre fils. » La sauveuse parle sans reproche, elle fait juste une constatation. « Tu ne vas pas bien… Regina pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Je pensais que nous étions tes ennemis. »

« Je… Je ne le suis pas… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je ne suis pas totalement maléfique, ni totalement gentille. J'ai deux entités en moi. »

« Je comprends… Ma mère et Gold m'ont expliqué ta particularité. Pourquoi restes-tu près de ce monstre ? Sais-tu qu'il te ment ? » Regina baisse les yeux, elle passe ses mains pour son visage pour ne pas sombrer dans cette fatigue extrême.

« Je me doute, oui. Il refuse de me parler de ses plans… Il y a un moyen pour qu'il se confie à moi… Mais je n'ai pas la force d'agir comme il l'attend. »

Emma se souvient de la conversation avec Belle, chaque jour, les mots résonnent dans son esprit. Elle a tellement peur que Regina succombe aux charmes de cette bête. Elle a peur de connaitre la vérité, mais d'un côté, elle en a besoin.

« As-tu couché avec lui ? » La sauveuse se crispe, tout se joue à cet instant. Soit elle perd tout, soit elle reprend sa respiration.

« C'est bien cela le problème… Je me refuse à lui, je le laisse m'approche mais le strict minimum…. Je ne tolèrerai jamais qu'il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, et ses mains sur mon corps… Pourtant, il perd patience… Il devient plus sadique… »

« Alors pourquoi restes-tu là-bas ? Pourquoi ne remets-tu pas ton cœur en place ? »

Regina secoue la tête, elle va devoir répondre à ces questions, énoncer une vérité. Elle fait apparaitre une bouteille de vodka devant elle, le cidre n'est pas assez fort pour faire taire ses tourments. Elle se sert un verre, puis elle boit cul sec, laissant Emma perplexe. Elle s'en sert un autre, et un autre. La sauveuse veut la stopper, mais elle est terrifiée par les actions de la reine, par ses tremblements, par son corps affaibli. Regina est en train de perdre son âme, et elle ne peut l'accepter. Pourtant, elle ne sait plus comment agir, elle a tenté de la contacter, de la supplier de revenir mais en vain. La sauveuse a appris que plusieurs habitants ont disparu pour ne jamais réapparaitre. Leur sort la terrifie, et elle a conscience que Regina en est responsable.

« Depuis plusieurs jours, je fais des cauchemars… Je connais la véritable identité de Flynn… Je sais ce qui l'a fait, et ce qu'il attend de moi… » Regina caresse son ventre, ce geste ne passe pas inaperçu. Emma écarquille les yeux. « Tu es au courant de l'histoire, de mon histoire terrifiante… Je suppose que Rumple t'a tout raconté avec joie… J'ai toujours pensé que mon imagination était tortueuse, et qu'elle aimait se jouer de moi… Mais j'ai enfin compris, mon esprit voulait me rappeler cette partie de ma vie… J'ai perdu un enfant… Scar est un être horrible, le pire de tous. Je ne suis pas héroïne, Emma, depuis que j'ai disparu, j'ai fait des choses horribles… Vous avez tous cru en moi, mais je suis juste une personne faible, qui perd la raison… »

« Nous sommes là, Regina. Nous ne comptons pas t'abandonner. » Emma prend la main de la reine entre les siennes, elle la force à la regarder. Toute la souffrance qui dégage de sa bien-aimée brise le cœur de la sauveuse. Elle n'a jamais eu à faire à une personne aussi détruite. « Nous trouverons une solution, et tu pourras reprendre ta vie comme avant… Je t'ai fait une promesse… »

« Tu ne pourras pas la tenir. Ne vois-tu pas que je change ? Je deviens un être affreux, et Scar me sculpte à son image. Mon âme dépérit au fil des jours, et je ne peux mériter le pardon. »

Emma ne veut entendre ces mots, et accepter ce fatalisme. Elle est la sauveuse, elle tient le pouvoir de rendre les fins heureuses, et de sauver Regina de cette ombre. Elle commence à caresser la main de sa reine, elle tente de lui insuffler sa force et son courage. Les minutes passent dans un silence lourd de sens, le destin refuse leur amour, et il veille à ce que leur rôle soit tenu. L'Evil Queen et la sauveuse. Regina, épuisée, pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma, puis elle ferme les yeux. La fille des Charming est surprise par ce soudain geste, la mairesse a toujours fait en sorte qu'une barrière se hisse entre elles, pour ne pas dépasser des limites. La sauveuse passe un bras autour des hanches de l'Evil Queen pour l'approcher encore plus d'elle. Les deux femmes ont besoin de sentir l'autre, d'avoir un instant de répit ensemble, et d'oublier tous ces doutes qui les habitent. Emma sent leur magie se fondre l'une à l'autre pour ne former qu'une seule et unique, si puissante et tellement splendide. La sauveuse se tourne vers Regina pour comprendre qu'elle dort, et qu'elle manque cette union pure. Elle ébahit pour ce spectacle magnifique, toutes ses peurs et ses doutes s'évanouissent, et l'espoir souffle dans son cœur. Rien ne pourra perturber leur amour, personne ne pourra détruire sa reine, et plus aucun obstacle ne viendra mettre en péril leur sentiment profond. Les couleurs de leur magie brillent de mille feux, elles explosent dans tous les sens, pour former un artéfact. Le symbole de cet amour puissant. Emma comprend que le couple formé par ses parents n'est rien comparé, à celui qu'elle formera avec Regina. Elles sont unies par une force indestructible. La sauveuse l'a souvent nié par le passé, et la reine aussi, mais la Shériff ne le pourra plus. La magie vient de répondre à ses interrogations silencieuses, et à ses besoins. Regina est sienne, elle est sa reine, son cœur et son âme. Emma sourit de contentement, Scar ne gagnera pas, il n'aura pas sa famille et Regina. Elles vont vaincre cet homme infâme, et la mairesse sera libre de vivre, de rebriller au soleil.

Le soleil se couche, Emma est toujours assise sur son canapé, elle caresse tendrement les cheveux de Regina. Cette dernière ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, elle se sent en sécurité près de la sauveuse, et ses cauchemars ne viennent pas la hanter. Pourtant quand elle sent la fraicheur atteindre sa peau, elle ouvre les yeux brusquement. Elle est perdue, ne sachant où elle se trouve. Puis ses iris trouvent le regard profond d'Emma, mais au lieu d'être soulagée, elle panique d'un coup. La nuit est tombée, Scar va la chercher, et s'il la trouve près de la sauveuse, il risque de la tuer. Elle se lève, puis passent ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il est temps pour elle de partir, et de retourner dans cette demeure lugubre, où l'odeur est nauséabonde, ravivant ses souvenirs les plus enfouies.

« Combien de temps, comptes-tu tenir jusqu'à qu'il te force à coucher avec lui ? » La question d'Emma est abrupte, ce qui a pour conséquence un frisson d'horreur chez Regina. Cette dernière remet son masque, pour ne pas sombrer plus.

« Je sais me défendre… » Emma attrape le bras de Regina pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il est temps de jouer certaines cartes, et de ralentir cette nouvelle fuite.

« Quand as-tu commencé à exercer la magie ? » La reine dégage son bras, puis elle se protège en les passant autour de sa cage thoracique.

« Pourquoi cette question ? En quoi cela concerne ma situation. »

« Réponds simplement. Je cherche à comprendre certains points de ta vie. » Emma espère que Regina va tomber dans son piège, et qu'elle va enfin lui confier quelques souvenirs.

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas… Je dirais trois ans après mon mariage. »

« Quand as-tu rencontré Scar ? » Regina, trop épuisée par son existence, répond machinalement. Elle n'entraperçoit pas la manigance. »

« Je dirais cinq ans après mon mariage… Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Tu as mis cinq ans pour fuir un époux qui te violentait, qui te forçait à avoir un héritier mâle, alors que tu avais de la magie en toi…. Tu as mis combien de temps pour tuer ce mari ? Hein Regina ? Tu me sors que tu peux gérer Scar, alors que tu ne pouvais pas le faire avec mon grand-père. Alors que ton mari était dénué de magie, il te contrôlait juste avec sa force humaine… »

Emma n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, toutes les ampoules de son appartement explosent d'un coup, ses chaises se fracassent contre ses murs, et ses assiettes trouvent domicile sur son sol. La sauveuse se protège du mieux qu'elle peut, puis elle voit Regina disparaitre en se volatisant. Emma suit sa magie, elle arrive dans la rue principale de StoryBrooke, la pluie coule à flot. En quelques secondes, la sauveuse est trempée tout comme Regina. Cette dernière a le visage levée profitant de cette eau, Emma analyse cette scène comme si sa bien-aimée se lave de ses pêchers. Elle s'approche d'elle, pour lui prendre la main, mais ce geste ramène l'Evil Queen sur Terre. Regina se recule en sursautant, ses larmes se mêlent à la pluie. Elle ne pense plus à ce maquillage qui disparait laissant les marques d'épuisement apparaitre, sa maigreur n'est plus cachée. La sauveuse a l'impression d'être en face d'un fantôme sans vie, elle secoue la tête pour effacer cette image.

« Arrête de t'éloigner de moi… Je ne suis pas ton ennemie… Je veux que tu comprennes le danger que tu encours… »

La magie de Regina explose alors qu'elle a les yeux fixés sur ses mains. Elle revoit sa sœur assise sur cette chaise qui la supplie de mettre un terme à cette torture. Leopold qui l'obligeait à répondre à toutes ses demandes vicieuses, en la menaçant de faire subir des horreurs à Snow, si elle tentait de se débattre. A Ruby qui n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses mutations, elle subissait ses changements selon sa volonté. Et les cadavres en décomposition qui gisaient sur le sol du château de Scar. Elle a toujours vécu dans l'horreur, le sang et la mort. Et Emma veut lui montrer le danger. Regina se met à rire avec un brin de folie. Personne ne peut imaginer ce passé terrible, qui l'a détruite entièrement. La sauveuse souhaite lui redonner un espoir, mais quand des fantômes n'arrêtent pas de vous hanter, il est impossible de croire en un avenir radieux. Comment peut-elle oser penser à cette relation qui prend forme avec Emma ?

« Qui a-t-il de drôle ? Je ne savais pas que j'étais une comique. »

« Tu me parles de danger, mais je te signale qui si je suis dans cette situation, c'est pour te sauver la vie. Bon sang, ouvre les yeux. Je sais dans quoi je m'engageais… Je comptais rejoindre Scar pour que vous ayez tous la vie sauve… Certes, je pensais surtout qu'un combat aurait lieu, et que j'allais perdre la vie… » Emma écarquille les yeux, les mots de Regina lui déplaisent totalement, et elle assimile ce manque d'envie de vivre chez la reine. « Je voulais le blesser au point qu'il aurait été facile de le tuer, par la suite. Ma vie est scellée depuis qu'il est parmi nous. Il a voulu me tuer une fois, et si Gold n'était pas venu j'aurais péri sur ce bois froid, couverte de sang. J'ai assisté à des horreurs depuis que je suis enfant, ce liquide rouge est ma destinée. Arrête de croire en moi, en nous, ma mort approche et il est de ton devoir, ainsi que celui de Gold de finir mon travail. »

« Il en est hors de question… Tu n'es plus seule, il est temps que tu remettes ton cœur en place, et que cette comédie cesse. Nous pouvons lier nos forces, et ainsi nous le vaincrons. Arrête de te mettre dans des situations délicates, et même pire. Tu mérites de vivre… »

« Même si je te dis que j'ai tué Zelena, Ruby et bien d'autres depuis un mois. »

Emma stoppe ses geste, elle lève doucement son regard. Elle se répète les paroles de Regina, pourtant cela sonne faux à ses oreilles. Elle ne peut y croire, et même l'imaginer. La reine n'est plus une meurtrière, elle a changé, et pris un autre chemin. La sauveuse attrape le visage de Regina entre ses mains, puis elle l'embrasse. Elle refuse cette vérité, la perte de cette femme si forte. Emma a toujours cru en Regina, à sa rédemption, son amour pour les siens et à sa fidélité. Elle ne peut accepter que la femme qu'elle embrasse ait tué ces personnes. La sauveuse ne se rend pas compte qu'elle tente de nier les dires de Regina. D'un geste brusque, elle rapproche Regina d'elle, elle ressent l'envie d'avoir plus, de sentir plus. Mais encore une fois, la reine la repousse, puis elle baisse la tête.

« Nous payons tous nos erreurs, un jour. »

Cette fois-ci, Regina ne laisse pas le temps à Emma de rétorquer, elle paralyse la sauveuse, lui murmure un désolée et s'évapore. Elle a pris de trop gros risques en cette soirée, si Scar les avait vu, il n'aurait pas perdu une seule second, et il l'aurait tué. Elle est fatiguée, de devoir tout cacher, de faire croire qu'elle apprécie cette créature, de ne pas voir Emma, et de profiter de leur amour. Il serait temps qu'elle découvre le plan de ce monstre, et qu'elle tente de mettre fin à sa vie. Cette histoire ne peut plus durer ainsi, elle ouvre la porte de leur demeure en grand. Elle se fige quand elle voit une personne assise sur une chaise enchaînée. Scar fait son entrée en applaudissant, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Il se penche sur l'invité en lui léchant la joue, puis il lui attrape la gorge en fixant Regina.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je jamais te suffire ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu me rejettes sans cesse ? » Il appuie un peu plus sur la gorge de la personne. « Je t'aurais tout offert… Mais je ne suis pas assez bien pour ma reine… Qu'attends-tu de moi ? » Scar hurle, il est empris par sa folie meurtrière. Regina pose le regard sur la femme piégée.

« Lâches-la, et je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Tu me veux, alors laisse-lui la vie sauve. »

Scar pousse sa proie avec violence, le corps de la femme percute le sol, tout son être résonne de douleur. Le monstre s'avance avec rapidité jusqu'à Regina, puis il la prend violement par la nuque et l'embrasse. L'Evil Queen est dégoûtée par ce baiser, elle échappe à ce moment en posant les yeux sur la victime de Scar. Emma a eu raison tout lui échappe, elle n'a pas réussi à contrôler son mari, alors cet homme. Elle a envie de vomir, de l'écarter et de le tuer, mais elle est prise au piège. Elle ne peut plus rien faire. Il se recule en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse, elle a compris, il la considère sienne. Elle vient de perdre toute sa vie, et elle va le payer très cher.

« Je savais que tu n'étais pas si stupide… Il est temps qu'on quitte cette ville pour retourner dans mon royaume. Là-bas, tu me diras où tu as caché notre enfant. Et tu vas régner à mes côtés, nous allons être heureux mon amour. Et nous allons fonder notre famille. »

Un portail s'ouvre en grand, Scar jette un coup d'œil à cette pauvre femme couchée par terre. Puis il empoigne la main de Regina pour la forcer à passer ce portail. Regina résiste quelques seconds, puis elle se tourne vers la victime. Les larmes aux yeux, elle arrive à se dégager de l'emprise de cet homme, et elle accourt vers la femme. Elle s'agenouille, la détache et la prend dans ses bras.

« Pardonnes-moi. Je ne pouvais agir autrement. Va délivrer les autres, et reprenez votre vie en m'oubliant. Je t'en supplie, empêche Emma de me retrouver. Elle ne doit pas venir dans ce monde… Votre sécurité est tout ce qui compte pour moi…»

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. On peut le combattre… » Regina embrasse le front de la personne, et lui sourit tristement.

« Non. Il est trop puissant, et tu n'as plus de magie. Je t'aime Zelena… Protège les miens….»

Scar arrive par derrière, il tire sur le bras de Regina et la jette dans le vortex. Son plus grand rêve se réalise enfin, il va pouvoir vivre son histoire d'amour, retrouver son enfant, et être heureux. Certes, sa future compagne lui a menti, elle n'a tué personne, elle les a juste torturé, cependant, il lui pardonne, il pourrait tant lui pardonner. Tant qu'elle se donne à lui, et qu'elle lui offre d'autres enfants. Zelena fixe le portail se fermer, elle enrage car sa sœur lui a sauvé la vie durant des semaines. Avec rage, elle explose la chaise contre un mur, puis elle court jusqu'à une cabane au fond de la forêt, elle ne ressent pas les débris de bois qui se sont infiltrés sous sa peau. Elle doit absolument faire sortir tous les prisonniers de cet abri. Elle ouvre en grand la porte, puis elle ordonne aux cinq personnes de sortir. Ils sont tous surpris par ce revirement de situation, Regina leur a demandé d'être silencieux, s'ils tenaient à la vie. Ruby leur avait promis que la reine allait tout arranger. La louve a toujours cru en Regina, même si elle les a fait souffrir durant des heures, devant cet homme. Mais elle a toujours su qu'elle agissait sans joie, et avec contrainte. Elle espère que son ancienne compagne n'a pas vu sa loyauté remise en cause. Dès que Zelena se trouve à ses côtés, elle se transforme en loup, et court jusqu'à la ville pour demander de l'aide et des secours. Elle a eu peur de perdre la vie, non à cause de Regina, mais de Scar, elle a su voir le mal pur régner en cet homme. Ruby a des cicatrices, à présent, sur son corps, dû au traitement que lui a infligé la reine, cependant, elle ne lui en porte pas préjudice. Car elle lui a permis de vivre. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Emma, Hook et ses parents arrivent à la cabane, la sauveuse cherche du regard Regina. Si ses victimes sont délivrées, c'est qu'un grand changement a dû avoir lieu. Pourtant, elle ne la trouve pas, elle s'approche donc de Ruby pour lui quémander des explications, mais la louve ne connait pas les détails. Zelena évite la sauveuse, elle n'a pas la force de divulguer la mauvaise nouvelle. La sorcière d'Oz s'assoit sur un tronc, elle n'arrive pas à oublier la scène qui s'est joué plutôt, les informations qu'elle a eu sur Scar et Regina. Elle n'a jamais douté de son intégrité, et heureusement. Car Regina s'est montré forte face à cet homme, et elle leur a sauvé la vie. Sa sœur est héroïne, même si elle n'entre pas dans leur case, et dans leur code. Regina vient de débarrasser le monde d'une créature sans âme, mais en payant le prix, sa propre vie. Zelena serre ses poings, le sacrifice de sa sœur lui donne un goût amer, elle ne peut pas l'accepter, et vivre sans la chercher. Ruby vient vers elle, elle lui tend la main, mais elle hésite quelques seconds puis elle se met debout sans personne. La louve est vexée, cependant, elle ne dit rien. Elle s'écarte de la sorcière avec tristesse, durant ces dernières semaines, elles ont pu se rapprocher, sans reproches, et sans une once de haine. Ruby a peur que tout change à présent, que Zelena soit terrifiée à l'idée que Regina les voit, et n'accepte pas leur relation. Son refus d'aide est un mauvais signe pour la louve. Elle suit la sorcière avec la tête baissée, puis elle se rend compte que Regina manque à l'appel. Elle devrait être présente, et expliquer ses agissements aux autres. Elle décide de surveiller Zelena, cette dernière joue nerveusement avec ses mains, elle a l'air de réfléchir, et elle jette des coups d'œil régulier à Emma. La sauveuse s'approche de la sorcière d'Oz, perdu par ce revirement de situation.

« Je pensais que vous étiez morte… »

« Non. Mais il fallait que tout le monde le croie… Et je ne sais plus… J'aimerai comprendre, mais ce n'est pas notre premier problème. »

« Zelena qu'as-tu fait à ta sœur ? » L'aînée des Mills baisse la tête, puis fuit le regard de la sauveuse. Elle ne lui a rien fait, mais elle n'a pu la sauver, la délivrer de Scar. Elle n'a jamais été à la hauteur, et tenir ses promesses.

« J'ai besoin de temps… Je veux rentrer. »

Zelena tourne le dos à Emma, puis elle part en marchant. Elle ne veut pas que quelqu'un la ramène, qu'on lui pose trop de questions. Elle n'a pas conscience que Ruby la suit en silence, trop inquiète par son comportement. La sorcière est terrifiée par le sort de sa sœur, elle se souvient de cette terreur non caché sur son visage. Ce qui est inhabituel chez Regina, personne ne l'effraie, et ne la met en doute. Elle est une reine puissante, et si fière. Zelena a fauté par le passé, mais elle aurait tant prouvé à sa cadette qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle regrette l'amour qu'elle a pour Ruby. Elle arrive dans la demeure de Regina, elle entre et le silence la saisit. La poussière a élu domicile, l'obscurité règne et l'odeur de renfermé saisi la sorcière. Regina a quitté ce domicile depuis bien longtemps. Mais elle n'en porte guère intérêt, elle monte les escaliers, et file dans la chambre de sa sœur. Elle se rappelle que cette pièce a été maudite, que tout s'est joué lors de son étreinte avec Ruby, et qu'elle a tout perdu ce jour-là. Pourtant, elle a besoin d'y être, de s'allonger sur ce lit, et de se rassurer. Elle veut croire que Regina n'est pas partie, qu'elle est en bas, préparant un petit-déjeuner. Elle ferme les yeux pour que tous les bons souvenirs reviennent, et pour se couper de la réalité. Elle y fera face le lendemain, elle ira retrouver Emma pour lui expliquer la nouvelle situation. Mais pour le moment, elle a juste besoin de se commémorer ses instants privilégiés avec Regina. Zelena a toujours voulu une famille, être aimée par une sœur, et surtout de trouver une stabilité près d'un membre de famille. Elle aurait dû comprendre que Regina était la personne idéale, et non son ennemi. Tant d'année perdue, à cause de la jalousie, et de perte de contrôle. La sorcière attrape un oreiller quelle plaque contre elle. Elle veut retrouver sa sœur, effacer ces dernières semaines, et reconnaitre cette chaleur familiale. Ruby se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle est perdue par le comportement de sa compagne. Elle n'ose se rapprocher, elle ne souhaite pas la brusquer ou la fermer à elle. La louve se souvient de l'enferment qu'elles ont subi, de ces jours où elles étaient que toutes les deux, cette obligation de conversation pour ne pas perdre la tête, et surtout pour comprendre la situation. Ruby n'a jamais réussi à voir toutes les conséquences, mais ce qu'elle sait c'est qu'elle est vivante comme Zelena. Alors elle s'interroge sur la tristesse de la sorcière. Elle prend place sur le sol, son dos contre le mur.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonne année à vous tous, et toutes

Trois mois plus tard, Emma va prendre une douche. Le soleil s'est couché, et la lune domine le ciel. Sa journée a été épuisante, comme tous les jours. Henry est déjà présent, il est dans le salon en discutant avec Zelena. Depuis peu, il débute une relation de tante et neveux avec elle, elle l'aide à ses devoirs, à concocter des plats raffinés, avec la mode, les filles et elle lui parle de Regina. La sorcière a espionné sa cadette durant des années, donc elle est très bien placée pour raconter des histoires au descendant des Mills. Emma avait recraché sa boisson, quand la sorcière était venue lui quémander la présence d'Henry dans cette demeure. Au début, la sauveuse avait été sceptique, mais quand l'aînée a utilisé le terme descendance, son chocolat chaud est sorti de sa bouche pour atteindre la table. Pourtant, elle a répondu à la requête, sachant que son fils a autant besoin d'elle d'écouter des histoires sur Regina, de connaitre un peu plus son passé. Depuis Henry a décidé de revenir vivre sous ce toit, de profiter de chaque instant avec cette famille hors du commun, et de renouer des liens avec les Mills. Le soir, il vient souvent dans la chambre de Regina, il se couche sur son lit, et Emma et lui discutent durant des heures. Ils se soutiennent, avouent leur faute, et leur prise de conscience. Plus personne ne ment, ayant appris de leurs erreurs. Ils sont honnêtes les uns avec les autres, et ne cachent plus le fond de leur âme. Ruby a décidé de reprendre sa place dans l'hôtel de sa grand-mère, elle a besoin de se retrouver, de prendre de la distance avec Zelena. Les deux s'aiment, Emma l'a accepté, mais elles refusent d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit tant que Regina est prisonnière de Scar. Mais la louve vient régulièrement pour apporter son soutien, et pour mener les recherches avec tout le monde. Belle et Gold ont amené plusieurs livres magiques dans la demeure de Regina, Snow et David ont construit un petit camp d'entrainement dans le jardin ainsi qu'une nourricière pour Neal dans le salon. Emma a investi une pièce avec Zelena, Tink et Rumple pour développer sa magie. Henry s'entraine tous les jours avec son grand-père et Killian, il apprend à manier l'épée, puis l'arc avec sa grand-mère. Ils agissent tous comme des humains en guerre, ils se préparent au pire, au combat et au sauvetage de Regina. Aucun d'eux n'accepte de la perdre, et de la laisser aux griffes de Scar. Belle mène de longue recherche pour trouver le royaume de ce monstre, et trouver un moyen pour s'y rendre. Granny s'est dévouée intendante, elle apporte leur repas, se dévoue à donner un coup de ménage dans la maison, et Ruby tient le restaurant durant ces heure-là. La louve se prépare aussi à cette future bataille, elle met un point d'honneur à ramener la reine près des siens. Ils ont presque tous oublié qu'ils avaient une vie, qu'ils étaient Shériff, maitresse d'école, propriétaire d'une boutique, et responsable d'une bibliothèque, leur priorité se résumé à un prénom, Regina. Gold a vu la peine de sa femme sur le sort de sa pire ennemie, il a vu son changement, ses accusations et ses regards noirs, il n'a pas supporté cela. Alors, il a décidé de changer son existence, et de penser aux autres pour une fois. Il reste toujours mesquin, mais il ne tente plus d'assouvir ses desseins. Puis il a compris que son bonheur se trouvait près de sa femme, et de son petit-fils qu'il doit accepter que le pouvoir ne soit pas sa fin heureuse.

Emma se dirige vers la salle de bain privée de Regina, elle a besoin de se laver pour enlever toute cette transpiration. Cependant, elle n'a pas le temps de profiter de l'eau chaude sur son corps. Ses parents et ses nouveaux amis ne vont pas tarder à être prêt eux aussi. Ils passent leur journée ensemble, mais aussi leur soirée. Le soir, ils parlent de leur avancée, de comment atteindre Regina. Personne ne se repose vraiment, ils sont trop effrayés à l'idée que la reine perde l'esprit, ou pire la vie. La sauveuse penche sa tête en arrière, l'eau coulant sur son visage. Elle souhaite juste profiter de quelques minutes de calme. Ses yeux sont fermés, et pour une fois, elle voit Regina en bonne santé, qui est majestueuse dans une robe de soirée. La reine s'approche et tend une main. Même si elle ne fait pas partie de cette vision, la sauveuse sait que ce geste lui est destiné. Ce qui lui donne un sourire fin et serein. Puis la vision s'estompe laissant une Regina en sang, les poignets enchainés, le visage marqué par la famine, l'épuisement et la maladie. La pièce est sombre, Emma aperçoit un jeune garçon près de la reine, il mange tout doucement un morceau de pain. Entre deux bouchées, il ouvre la bouche, mais la sauveuse n'entend pas les mots. Regina se met à sourire doucement, puis le garçon pousse son assiette, et dépose délicatement sa tête sur les cuisses de Regina. Emme fronce les sourcils sur cette scène, mais elle se concentre pour qu'elle dure plus longtemps. La reine a des entailles sur les bras, elle a une lueur éteinte dans le regard, et ses joues sont creusées. L'image recule, et Emma écarquille les yeux, Regina a un ventre arrondi. La sauveuse secoue sa tête, et la vision de la mairesse s'estompe pour disparaitre. La sauveuse sort précipitamment de la douche, elle ne sait plus ce qui est vrai ou faux. Si son esprit lui joue de drôle de tour, pourtant elle est perturbée et n'arrive pas à s'enlever cette angoisse grandissante. Au plus profond d'elle, elle sait que Regina va bientôt périr.

« Le temps est différent entre les deux mondes. »

La sauveuse sursaute, encore cette voix fatiguée et lasse. Depuis la disparition de sa bien-aimée, elle l'entend régulièrement, et elle la met en garde du danger prochain. Emma n'a jamais su d'où elle venait, et avait décidé de l'ignorer pensant qu'elle sombrait dans la folie. Pourtant, en ce début de soirée, elle prend son courage à deux mains. Elle s'enroule dans une serviette, puis va dans la chambre.

« Quels mondes ? » Si Henry ou Zelena entrent dans la pièce, ils remettraient en question sa santé mentale.

« StoryBrook et celui de Scar. »

« Mais qui êtes-vous bon sang ? Et que me voulez-vous ? » Un rire fatigué résonne dans la chambre, ce qui fait froid dans le dos à Emma.

« Ne reconnais-tu pas le son de ma voix ? M'as-tu si vite oubliée ? »

« Re… Regina, c'est toi ? » La sauveuse s'assoit sur le lit. Elle ne comprend plus rien, elle pensait que la reine ne voulait pas être sauvée.

« Oui et non. Je suis son subconscient, la partie d'elle qui refuse d'accepter ce sort… Elle mérite d'être sauvée, elle a tant donné et changé… Je ne veux pas que cela finisse ainsi. » Emma sent une force s'insuffler en elle. Elle reprend espoir car tout n'est pas perdu. Elle va sauver sa reine, et mettre un terme à cette tragédie.

« Dis-moi comment je peux vous sauver ? J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, car on tourne en rond. Nous n'arrivons pas à trouver un portail, ni où se trouve le royaume de Scar. »

« Il suffit de prendre un de nos vêtements, ou un objet que j'affectionne. Demande à Gold de jeter un sort de localisation au-delà des mondes… Si besoin, je suis apte à faire un marché avec lui… Ensuite, il faut créer une potion avec des ingrédients spécifiques… Dis à Rumple de regarder dans mon livre des sorts interdits… Il se trouve dans mon bureau à la maison, il est caché derrière un tableau… Emma, tu dois te dépêcher, il nous reste peu de temps… » Emma a besoin d'en savoir plus, et de supplier Regina de se battre encore.

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'envoie ses visions d'horreur ? Est-ce que c'est la réalité ? Est-que… Attends-tu un enfant ? » Le silence prend place dans la chambre, Emma a peur que cette partie de Regina soit parti. Mais des sanglots lui parviennent, une terreur prend place dans son corps, et une envie de mourir l'assiège.

« Oui pour les trois… »

« Qui est cet enfant avec toi ? » La sauveuse a envie de vomir tripes et boyaux, mais elle se contient. Elle a peur que la communication se coupe à tout moment, donc elle en profite au maximum.

« Un subterfuge du passé… C'est mon fils mort… Emma, Scar ne contrôle plus sa folie… Il nous détruit de plus en plus, il nous fait vivre toutes les horreurs possibles…. Nous n'en pouvons plus, nous perdons la vie… Sauves-nous… Ou au moins sauves mon enfant… »

« Regina ? »

La sauveuse hurle le prénom de sa reine, car la voix s'est faite lointaine, saccadée et pressée. Elle prie pour qu'une réponse vienne mais elle a droit qu'à un silence saisissant et terrifiant. Emma s'écroule sur le sol, des larmes de rage coulent, et ses poings se serrent. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre avec fracas, Snow accourt vers sa fille, et n'hésite pas une second pour la prendre dans ses bras. Les deux n'ont jamais été tactiles, car la sauveuse a toujours mis une barrière. Cependant, à cet instant, elle se laisse bercer par sa mère, et elle se tient à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage. Ce partage, la mère de famille en a rêvé souvent, elle a toujours voulu prendre sa fille dans ses bras, et lui prouver son amour maternel. Au lieu de profiter de cette avancée, Mary-Margareth a le cœur en miette, la détresse de sa fille ne la laisse pas de marbre, et amplifie son instinct de mère. Elles restent plusieurs minutes, Emma ne porte pas attention aux interrogations de son fils, de son père et des autres. Elle est focalisée sur les paroles de Regina, l'urgence de la situation et l'enfant de la reine. La sauveuse se rend compte qu'elle a toujours été inefficace, que Regina a plus souvent sauvé la vie qu'elle. Comment peut-elle endosser le rôle de sauveuse, alors qu'elle est incapable de protéger les siens ? Elle a voulu croire les dires de son fils, pensé qu'elle était cette femme forte, et capable de rétablir les choses. Mais elle ne peut rien, elle est perdue dans les méandres d'une vie qui se joue d'elle. Elle ne veut pas perdre Regina, la voir morte et être dans l'obligation de faire ce deuil. « Je t'aime ». Emma n'a pas besoin de lever la tête, ni de chercher la provenance de cette voix. Elle sourit tristement, même en ces temps difficiles et même désastreux, la reine l'apaise et le sécurise. « Aies confiance en toi, en ton potentiel ». La sauveuse secoue la tête, elle n'y arrive pas, sa magie n'est pas assez puissante, elle est arrivée à sa limite. Elle n'est pas assez forte pour sauver Regina de Scar, pour la ramener parmi eux, et pour la rendre heureuse. « Tu es mon bonheur. Concentre-toi sur mes regards, le ton de ma voix, mon sourire. Oublie mes fuites, mes négations, et mes autres histoires. Tu es la seule. » Emma sent une main pénétrer sa cage thoracique, une chaleur nait dans son cœur, et elle se propage dans tout son corps. Elle n'a pas besoin de réfléchir, Regina agit sur elle, même si elles sont à des milliers de kilomètre, des mondes les séparent. Toutes ses barrières s'effondrent, sa souffrance passée s'envole, et son âme se cicatrice. La magie de Regina est vraiment puissante, la sauveuse en a toujours eu conscience, mais pas à ce point. Une lumière commence à entourer la sauveuse, comme sa mère, Zelena et Henry, les autres sont mis à l'écart. Emma ressent ce flux dans ses mains, une magie pure et qui réclame à être reconnue. Henry et Zelena fixent Emma, ils sont perdus, la sorcière a écarquillé les yeux quand elle a été touchée par une magie blanche et noire. La sauveuse est comme agrandie par ce toucher, elle devient un cygne splendide et avec une force rare. Puis tout s'arrête d'un coup, la sorcière d'Oz porte sa main sur son cœur, elle est apaisée d'un coup, comme si sa sœur venait de lui pardonner toutes ses erreurs, et ses lacunes. Henry pleure en silence, car il a enfin compris que sa mère l'aime de tout son cœur, et qu'elle a été terriblement blessée par son comportement. Pourtant, il est persuadé qu'elle lui a offert son pardon. Snow vit exactement les mêmes événements. Elle est libérée d'un poids sur son cœur, pourtant une vision d'horreur suit son chemin. Les quatre membres de cette famille voient la même chose, Emma se lève d'un coup.

« Elle meurt… Elle nous a offert tout son amour, et nous a libéré pour qu'on puisse avancer correctement, mais elle meurt. »

La sauveuse descend les escaliers en courant, elle entre dans le bureau de Regina, et va chercher le fameux grimoire. Elle se souvient que le temps défile différemment entre les deux mondes, et vu le ventre de la reine, il passe plus vite là où se trouve Scar. Elle ouvre le livre en grand, sans réfléchir, elle bouge les pages pour arriver sur la bonne. Puis elle va dans le salon, en déposant avec force le bouquin, elle se tourne vers Gold. Elle lui explique la situation et lui ordonne de se mettre au travail sans attendre, et qu'il a deux heures maximum pour localiser le sort, et pour concocter la potion. Puis elle retourne dans la chambre, elle a besoin de se changer, d'être prête pour le combat. Dans un accord silencieux, ils se préparent tous, ensuite ils prennent les armes, qu'ils choisissent avec précaution. Ils ont tous conscience qu'ils doivent se dépêcher, et surtout ne pas faire un faux pas. La sonnerie retentit, Emma habillé d'un jean large et d'un débardeur va ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Granny et Ruby la saluent et entrent avec l'accord de la sauveuse. Les deux invités se dirigent dans la cuisine, elles déposent la nourriture sur l'îlot principale. Aucun mot n'est échangé, ni même un seul regard. La plus âgée a un mauvais pressentiment, elle agit donc avec angoisse. La sauveuse va prendre des assiettes, elle les remplit directement, et elle ordonne à Henry de servir tout le monde. Tout s'enchaine, pas une minute de répit, le temps compte, et défile.

« Pouvez-vous garder Henry les prochains jours ? » Granny sursaute, Emma fait enfin entendre sa voix, mais cela ne présage rien de bon.

« Evidemment. Je vous apporterai le repas… »

« Non, non… Nous ne serons pas là, préoccupez-vous juste d'Henry s'il vous plaît. » Ruby décide d'intervenir, elle n'a jamais osé remettre en cause la manière dont chacun gère la situation, obéissant aux demandes en silence. Mais cette fois-ci, elle a besoin d'en savoir plus, et surtout de connaitre le rôle de Zelena. La louve souhaite le retour de Regina, de la savoir en vie, malgré cela, elle s'inquiète pour la sorcière de l'ouest, et elle est terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle prenne trop de risques.

« Où allez-vous ? » La serveuse refuse qu'Emma se braque, donc elle doit poser des questions basiques pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Nous avons enfin des pistes sérieuses, et nous comptons partir le plus vite possible… Nous sommes tous prêts. » Emma prend un morceau de pizza, elle apprécie beaucoup ce met, même si Regina lui ferait une leçon de morale. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle peut en manger, car Granny veuille au grain, à son plus grand désarroi. « Soit franche, et dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi. »

« Zelena n'a plus ses pouvoirs, elle est ton professeur en magie… Mais elle ne peut pas faire face à Scar… »

« Ce qui t'importe, c'est Zelena… Mais tu penses à Regina… Tu nous aides par moment, mais tu ne sais rien, l'état de Regina… J'en ai assez de ton regard de chien battu, tu viens ici l'âme en peine… »

« Emma… »

« Non, Granny, pas toi. Qu'elle aime Zelena, je peux l'accepter et le comprendre. Mais là, non. Qu'elle assume ses sentiments, qu'elle se batte pour celle qu'elle aime… La seule chose qu'elle aurait dû faire ces derniers mois, c'est prouver à Zelena que leur amour en vaille la peine… Mais, non, elle venait ici, comme un fantôme perdu. Et maintenant que les choses avancent enfin, que la sœur de la femme qu'elle aime à des chances d'être sauvée… » Emma monte de plus en plus la voix, elle aurait pu pardonner à Ruby ses erreurs. Mais là, c'est trop pour elle, pour sa pression, sa tension et sa terreur. « Tu ne t'inquiètes que pour celle que tu as renié… »

« Elle ne voulait pas que je l'approche.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Elle n'allait pas te sauter dans les bras alors qu'elle venait de briser sa seule relation familiale et sa vraie relation dans ce monde. Elle n'allait pas se tourner vers toi, alors que sa sœur a sombré par votre faute, et qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour qu'elle garde la vie… Ouvre-les yeux, tu aurais dû être à ses côtés tous les jours, et lui prouver que tu pourrais faire face quoi qu'il arrive… J'ai foiré avec Regina durant un long moment, je ne peux pas expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussé à agir de la sorte… Pourtant j'ai compris, et chaque jour, je me bats pour lui sauver la vie, pour que notre famille retrouve son membre le plus important. Je ne baisse pas les bras, je combats tous les jours, je dépasse mes limites pour elle… Ca c'est l'amour, on n'abandonne pas celle qu'on aime sur le navire alors qu'il coule. Même si on ne la voit plus, que son corps est plongé dans l'eau… On saute du bateau de sauvetage, on nage jusqu'à épuisement, et on la cherche. Regina m'a fui, encore et encore, mais c'est un animal blessé sur la route, et indomptable. Tu connais une partie de son histoire, tu savais ce qu'elle avait au fond de son cœur… Elle mérite d'être sauvée, que les personnes qui tiennent à elle partent au combat, pour lui prouver sa place dans le monde, et que la lumière existe pour elle. » Emma est en larme, elle revoit le corps meurtri de Regina, sa dualité entre la vie et la mort, son besoin d'être sauvée, mais aussi de trouver le repos éternel. Cette vision met à mal la sauveuse. « Tu as abandonné Zelena et Regina… Je te pensais être une personne digne, j'ai voulu te donner ta chance quand tu es sortie avec elle. Même si je ne croyais pas en votre couple, je me rendais compte que tu te battais… Alors pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? Depuis ma venue dans cette maison, j'ai appris à connaitre Zelena, elle donnerait sa vie pour sa sœur, comme sa sœur a fait pour elle… Elles ont compris que notre rôle sur cette Terre est d'aimer les siens jusqu'à la mort… Elles ont réussi là où nous avons échoué, nous les héros. Ce message, nous devions leur transmettre, leur faire comprendre que notre famille, nos amis, sont une priorité et que nous devons penser à eux avant tout. Que nous refusons de baisser les bras, alors qu'ils nous rejettent, que nous continuons de nous battre encore et encore pour leur bien-être… Nous avons échoué, car cette leçon, c'est elles qui nous l'ont donné. Mais, dis-moi quand vas-tu accepter de te battre pour elles ? Zelena est prête à s'ouvrir à toi, si tu lui prouves que votre amour est assez grand pour s'opposer à sa sœur. Je me fiche de quand tu vas agir, de comment tu vas t'y prendre… Mais juste un conseil, ne lui demande pas de rester ici, alors que Regina a besoin de notre aide… Et si tu lui fais cette demande, elle te maudira jusqu'à la fin de ta vie… Maintenant fais ce que tu veux, je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, et je me moque de tes prochains agissements. Je vais voir où Gold en est. »

Les heures filent, tandis qu'ils attendent tous que ce maudit portail s'ouvre. Rumple préfère perde un peu de temps, ainsi il ne fait pas d'erreur. Il y a si peu de temps, il aurait voulu que Regina disparaisse de cette Terre, mais Belle lui a fait des sermons, et lui a prouvé qu'il était fautif de beaucoup de malheurs dont le sien. Durant des jours, elle s'est montrée distante avec lui, elle a souhaité qu'il se pose les bonnes interrogations, et qu'il se remette en question. Ce qu'il a fait, et il a enfin accepté la vérité, et son rôle dans tant de malheurs. Depuis, il aide ces personnes à sauver une femme qu'il s'est amusé à détruire pour son propre bonheur. Il fixe une dernière fois le contenu de la fiole, puis sourit. Il est temps de partir au combat, mais à une seule condition. Il se lève avec, et tend la potion à Emma.

« Je viens avec vous, je vous aide sans arrière-pensée, pourtant je quémande une requête. » La sauveuse hoche de la tête, elle s'attend toujours au pire avec Gold. « Je suis un sorcier puissant, David sait utiliser son épée comme personne, Snow a son arc, et elle a l'habitude du combat, Hook est un combattant dans l'âme, et il doué pour repérer, tuer son ennemi, Tink est une fée, donc elle a de la magie et Zelena a cette force en elle pour sauver Regina. Nous avons tous une puissance qui est lié au combat, nous avons un certain pouvoir en nous. Belle a un pouvoir aussi, déchiffrée les livres, et veiller à ce que toute recherche se déroule au mieux… De ce fait, Miss Swan, permettez-moi cette faveur, que Belle reste à StoryBrook avec Granny et Ruby. »

« Je ne veux pas, vous avez besoin de moi… »

« Gold a raison, Belle je te remercie, mais tu nous seras utile ici. » Emma pose sa main sur l'épaule de Belle, puis secoue la fiole. « Il est temps de partir, je ne vais pas faire un discours, c'est ma mère qui est douée pour cela. Alors juste n'oubliez pas, nous nous sommes préparés, et nous sommes prêts. Il est temps qu'on botte les fesses de ce Scar et qu'on ramène Regina près de nous. » La sauveuse se positionne près de son fils, elle se baisse à son niveau, et elle plante son regard dans le sien. « Toi, tu vas rester ici, Regina ne supporterait pas que je te mette en danger. » Elle décide ne pas le laisser dire un mot, car il trouvera plusieurs théories pour se joindre à eux, ce qui est hors de question pour tous. « Granny et Belle vont te garder, et je te demanderai de te comporter comme un adolescent. Si tu souhaites préparer le retour de ta mère, tu peux. Mais tes priorités sont l'école et tes devoirs, tu agis comme le Mills que tu es. » Snow et David n'apprécient pas la fin de ce discours, mais ils le gardent pour eux. Ils préfèrent éviter un conflit avant leur départ. « Tu as les clefs de la maison, Belle, Granny et Ruby ont la possibilité de dormir ici le temps de notre absence. Je t'aime gamin. »

Mère et fils se prennent dans les bras, ils profitent de leurs dernières minutes ensemble. Henry a conscience qu'Emma va au secours de Regina, mais il est terrifié. Il a vécu beaucoup d'aventure, a été entre les mains de méchants, pourtant, il ressent cette angoisse à chaque fois, que ses parents sont en dangers. Il n'en parle jamais, car ses mères n'ont pas le choix de se mettre en danger, elles sont dans l'obligation de sauver les habitants ou leur propre vie. Il retient ses larmes, et murmure à Emma de faire son maximum pour ramener Regina, et surtout qu'elle la ramène en vie. Puis il se recule, et va trouver refuge près de Belle. Les deux ont le cœur lourd, cependant ils le gardent pour eux. Ruby s'approche de Zelena, elle lui prend les mains et les lui embrasse.

« Quand tu seras de retour avec ta sœur, nous allons devoir discuter toi et moi… Reviens-moi, et surtout ne le fais pas seule. »

Zelena hoche la tête, et dépose un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de la louve. A présent, elle ferme son esprit, et se focalise sur Regina. Tout son être se focalise sur sa cadette, et personne d'autre. Emma, David, Snow et Gold se mettent à côté de la sorcière, puis la sauveuse lance la potion contre un mur.


	11. Chapter 11

Un portail apparait, et sans aucune hésitation la fille Charming s'avance et entre dedans. Elle arrive dans le nouveau royaume, une chaleur étouffante et pesante la submerge. Elle se plie en deux. En quelques seconds, des gouttes de sueurs perlent sur son front. Sa respiration se fait lourde. Elle a besoin de refroidir son corps, de boire de l'eau, et de se mettre à l'ombre. Pourtant elle n'a pas pensé à prendre avec elle une bouteille, ni quoi que ce soit qui la protège du soleil. Les autres arrivent à leur tour, ils ne mettent pas de temps pour être dans le même état que la sauveuse. A part Gold, personne ne s'est attendue à pareil atmosphère, des interrogations surgissent dans leur esprit, et des angoisses. Le sorcier sourit narquoisement, la sauveuse a prévu cette expédition secours sans se renseigner correctement. Il fait donc apparaitre des bouteilles dans la main de chacun. Puis il démarre la marche, il ne compte pas perdre du temps, et mettre en péril leur santé. Le paysage est infligeant, tout la nature est morte, il n'y a plus un seul brin d'herbe, les arbres sont à moitié couché sur ce sol aride, des carcasses d'animaux peuplent les terres, et une odeur nauséabonde domine l'air. C'est un royaume dévasté à cause de la jalousie d'un homme envers son frère. Ils ont tous appris l'histoire de Scar en faisant leur recherche, et Emma a été surprise de reconnaitre l'histoire du Roi Lion, avec son propre humour, elle a demandé si Simba viendrait à leur secours. Et Gold a promis de le retrouver, ce qui a choqué la sauveuse. Elle s'est habituée de vivre près de ces personnes de conte, mais de gérer que toutes les histoires de Disney soient réelles, elle ne l'intègre pas. D'un côté, elle est impatiente de faire la connaissance d'un héros qui a bercé son enfance, mais d'un autre, elle a peur d'être déçue, de faire face à une pâle copie du lion majestueux. D'ailleurs selon Disney, Simba a récupéré son royaume. La sauveuse ne peut être effrayée à l'idée que ce lion, enfin humain ne puisse les aider. Rumple leur a précisé qu'il est le seul à connaître le château de son oncle, et qu'il leur sera d'une aide précieuse. Emma n'est pas une personne à espoir, mais elle se doit de se forcer. Si elle imagine le pire, autant préparer la tombe de Regina. Pourtant à chaque pas, une émotion désagréable se fraye un passage dans son cœur. Cette mort qui l'entoure a raison d'elle, car un seul homme a causé tout se désespoir, et cette vision d'horreur. Un paysage qui prouve que les guerres ont fait rages, que tout être vivant a péri. Emma ressent une pure tristesse face à ce monde apocalyptique, et réalise que StoryBrook est un havre de paix, même quand des êtres immondes essaient de détruire cette ville. Ils continuent tous de marcher dans un parfait silence, Snow avec les larmes aux yeux, David avec tristesse comme Hook, Gold sans aucune émotion, Emma , Tink et Zelena avec angoisse. Personne ne s'attendait à cela, à ce spectacle épouvantable. La sauveuse se félicite d'avoir interdit à Henry de les suivre, il est trop jeune pour assister à cela. Certes pour son âge, il a assisté à beaucoup de drame, de violence et de haine, mais ici, dans ce monde tout semble rimer avec enfer. L'adolescent n'aurait pu s'en sortir sans traumatisme. D'un coup, Gold stoppe ses pas, il fait un signe aux autres pour qu'il l'écoute. Il lève sa main dans les aires, et une grotte apparaît. Le sorcier entre à l'intérieur sans un mot, il fait plus frais dedans, mais l'atmosphère macabre est toujours présente. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y a que la pierre qui domine le paysage, et ce liquide qui coule le long de la roche.

« Ne touche à rien. »

« Pourquoi ? » David est hypnotisé par la couleur brillante des rocs.

« Car, le maitre des lieux a protégé son habitation avec du poison. Ainsi les intrus ne restent pas longtemps, et le combat est évité. Simba prend beaucoup de protection pour protéger les siens. »

« Il existe vraiment ? » Emma n'arrive pas à intégrer que Simba soit réel.

« Oui très chère. C'est un homme brave, et fort, mais il ne peut contrer les malfaisances de son oncle. »

Emma décide de se taire, elle n'aime pas quand Gold lui répond avec tant de mépris. Il la fait passer pour une idiote, et cela elle l'autorise qu'à Regina. La sauveuse soupire, et stoppe ses pas, ses parents passent à ses côtés, ils la regardent avec bienveillance et amour, elle leur sourit. Tink avance droit devant, avec Killian à ses côtés. Puis Zelena parvient à elle, elle est accablée par un poids invisible, son visage fermé n'augure rien de bon. Quand la sorcière va la dépasser, Emma pose sa main sur son bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Cela ne te concerne pas. » La sorcière répond avec aigreur et haine, ce qui ne convient guère à la sauveuse.

« Ne joue pas avec moi. Nous nous sommes vraiment rapprochées ces dernières semaines, et j'ai appris à lire derrière ton masque… »

« Hum… Tu te penses douer avec les Mills. » Le ton est sarcastique, ce qui prouve à Emma que Zelena est perturbée et mal dans sa peau.

« Je ne le pense pas, je le suis. Depuis qu'on a annoncé notre départ, tu es en retrait, tu ne dis pas un seul mot, tu broies du noir et tu sembles ailleurs. J'ai besoin qu'on soit tous concentré, et tu ne l'es pas. Alors soit tu me parles de ce qui te ronge, soit tu reviens parmi nous. »

« Fiches-moi la paix, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir, je sais très ce que je dois faire, et pas quoi faire. Alors occupes-toi de tes fesses. » Emma croise les bras, et fronce les sourcils. Quand elle a précisé qu'elle est douée avec les Mills, elle n'avait pas menti.

« Ruby t'aime, et elle compte s'amender. Tu as toutes tes chances… »

« Non, c'est faux. Je n'ai pas toutes mes chances, car je vais donner tout ce que j'ai à ma sœur. Regina est ta priorité, mais c'est la mienne aussi. Tu crois que je ne regrette pas, que je vis la conscience tranquille ? Non, je ressasse sans cesse mes agissements, et la perte de ma sœur. Je l'aime, et ça me fait du mal à l'avouer…. Mais bon sang, elle m'a donné une chance de me rattraper, d'être une personne digne… J'ai tout détruit, car j'ai ressenti ces sentiments… Je ne mérite pas de vivre, d'avoir son amour… » Zelena veut suivre les autres, mais Emma l'en empêche dans un geste brusque.

« Je t'interdis de mourir, nous sommes là pour la sauver, et non pour périr. Si tu meurs, Regina ne pourra s'en remettre. Alors tu vas bouger tes fesses, te battre avec tout ce que tu as, tu vas en profiter pour sortir toute cette haine que tu as en toi, et revenir sur tes deux jambes. Ta sœur vit avec une culpabilité, mais aussi une grande souffrance… Cette souffrance va être pire à cause de Scar, alors n'en rajoute pas. Des gens comptent sur toi. Réfléchis à ça. »

Emma reprend sa marche, elle n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. A présent, elle espère que Zelena va réfléchir dans le bon sens, et se reprendre. Le groupe continuer son chemin, jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent une place. Des enfants amaigris jouent avec de simples cailloux, des adultes veuillent sur eux. Mais quand les plus âgés remarquent la présence de ces étrangers, ils se mettent en garde avec des lances. Ils sont apeurés, fétiches, et semblent malade. L'aînée des enfants Charming ressent un grand respect pour ces personnes, car leur aspect est affreux, leur santé a l'air déplorable, pourtant, ils sont debout, prêt à protéger leurs enfants. Ils ne faiblissent pas, ils gardent leur position, ce qui est remarquable aux yeux de la sauveuse. Ce peuple a sûrement connu des horreurs, cependant les habitants sont prêt à se battre, ils ne baissent pas les bras. Un homme saute du haut d'un rocher. Ce nouvel arrivant est élancé, il a les cheveux noirs corbeaux coupé court, un visage encore enfantin et pourtant il est marqué par le temps, et les horreurs de ce monde. Ses yeux sont d'un vert profond, et ses lèvres comportent une cicatrice. Il est habillé simplement, un jean et un tee-shirt à moitié déchiré. Il porte une épée à bout de bras, et une lance à l'autre. Il s'approche d'Emma avec méfiance puis il la met en joue avec son épée.

« Vous êtes leur chef, donc je vais m'adresser à vous, qui êtes-vous ? Et que venez-vous faire sur nos terres ? » Son ton est sans appel, Emma lit en lui un véritable chef, une force de la nature et un homme meurtri par ce royaume.

« Je m'appelle Emma Swan. Nous venons d'un autre royaume, accessible que par un portail. Si nous nous sommes permis de venir sur vos terres, c'est parce-que nous avons besoin de votre soutien et de vos hommes… »

« Mes hommes ? Pourquoi avoir besoin de nous ? Répondez sans détour. » L'homme se rapproche de la sauveuse, il reste très peu d'espace entre eux. Emma sait que si elle ment, ou cherche à dévaloriser ce commandement, il ne donnera pas cher de sa peau.

« Il y a plusieurs mois, Scar est venu dans notre monde. » L'homme écarquille les yeux, et il ressert sa prise sur ses armes. « Il est venu pour détruire la femme que j'aime, la sœur de cette personne. » Emma pointe Zelena du doigt. « Leur ami. » Puis sa mère, son père, Tink et Hook. « Et la mère de mon fils. Il y a longtemps… »

« Miss Swan permettez. » Gold s'approche de l'homme. « Simba… » La sauveuse n'en revient pas, elle est face à Simba et elle ne l'a pas reconnu. Jamais, elle ne l'aurait imaginé ainsi, elle est un peu déçue car elle l'imaginait blond, plus grand et avec une barbe. Décidément, les Disney aiment changer la réalité. « Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour sauver cette femme. Elle mérite de vivre, d'être près des siens… Elle a été brisée par un nombre incalculable de personne, dont j'en fais parti. Votre oncle continue cette destruction, car il se pense amoureux d'elle… Ce qui est faux. Elle est actuellement dans son château, prisonnière. Si nous combattons ton oncle, nous risquons notre vie, mais si vous nous aidez, nous pouvons le vaincre, et la paix sera rétablie dans votre royaume… » Simba penche la tête sur le côté, il ne cesse de fixer Gold, écoute attentivement ses paroles puis une vision lui revient.

« Vous étiez présent ce jour-là, vous avez tenté de lui sauver la vie. Pourtant, vous puez la magie noire. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis un sorcier maléfique, qui tente de changer pour l'amour de sa femme. Et oui, j'étais présent, je savais qui si il mourait, Scar prendrait le contrôle de ce royaume et qu'il aurait voulu s'en prendre à mon plus beau monstre. La femme qui l'a kidnappé. Je ne pouvais tolèrer cela, je ne pouvais tolérer de perdre les chances de retrouver mon fils. Alors, j'ai tenté de lui sauver la vie. Mais je suis arrivé trop tard, et les plans machiavéliques de votre oncle ont fonctionné. Malgré tout, j'ai réussi à sauver cette femme de ses griffes, une fois… »

« Pour qu'elle soit dans vos griffes. Qu'avez-vous à la vouloir près de vous ? Qui est cette femme ? » Gold entend les paroles de dégoûts de Simba, à part Belle et Regina, personne n'ose lui parler ainsi. Mais il prend sur lui, car il a conscience de ses erreurs. Il va pour répondre, mais Simba ne lui en laisse pas le temps. « De toute façon, je doute qu'on puisse vous être d'une grande aide. Mon peuple est affaibli, et Sscar nous a déjà prouvé sa cruauté. Nous voulons nous faire le plus petit possible. Ne pas prendre de risque est le mieux. Et nous ne connaissons pas cette femme dont vous parlez. Alors pourquoi partir à l'aventure ? »

Emma et l'aînée de Mills sont horrifiées par les propos de cet homme. Il est un chef, mais il n'est pas prêt à se battre pour son trône, et ses convictions. La sauveuse connait l'histoire de ses parents dans les grandes lignes, ils se sont battus pour récupérer leur trône. Alors que ce siège n'était pas pour eux. Alors comment un homme peut-il agir ainsi ? Emma serre les dents, elle est à deux doigts d'exploser car elle ne peut tolérer un non. Mais avant qu'elle puisse lâcher sa bombe, Zelena s'approche du chef et pose son doigt sur le torse de Simba. Son regard est noir, et chaque personne est soulagée qu'elle n'ait plus ses pouvoirs.

« Ma sœur est une femme très puissante, merveilleuse, avec un cœur en or et une magie sans limite. Ces hommes voient en elle un joyau qu'ils peuvent contrôler pour avoir un pouvoir, et un semblant d'existence. Votre oncle l'a détruit une première fois, au nom de l'amour. Et il a recommencé en menaçant sa famille, la femme qu'elle aime et sa ville. Elle s'est sacrifiée au nom de cet amour, et elle en perd la vie. Votre oncle la torture, lui fait subir des choses affreuses. Avec tout le respect que je ne vous dois pas, vous aurez pu l'arrêter depuis longtemps, mener une guerre pour reprendre votre trône, mais vous êtes restés planquer dans cette grotte avec les vôtres. Vous offrez à votre peuple une existence misérable, rempli de terreur. Pour moi, vous n'êtes pas un chef, ni un roi. Vous êtes juste un petit enfant qui a peur de cet oncle. Mais levez la tête, ordonnez à vos hommes courages et force, menez-les à une victoire. Il est temps pour vous d'assumer votre rôle et vos erreurs. En face de vous, nous sommes là, prêts à nous battre. Mais sachez que nous avons tous fait de terribles erreurs, à cause de nos idéaux, de nos jalousies, de nos ambitions et de notre aveuglement des gens ont péri. Pourtant, nous avons trouvé la force de nous pardonner, d'avancer et d'aimer. Alors faites-en autant, battez-vous à nos côtés, sauvons ma sœur, et surtout reprenez ce trône qui vous revient de droit. Prouvez à votre royaume que vous êtes un souverain, un homme qui est capable de lutter contre un tyran, et qui est assez courageux pour se battre pour les siens. Et aussi un roi compatissant, qui s'inquiète pour chaque personne qui vient sur ses terres. Ma sœur vous est inconnue, mais elle est ici, à cause de votre oncle. Il en est de votre responsabilité.»

Zelena a planté son regard dans celui de Simba, elle ne lâche pas et prie pour que ses paroles agissent dans le bon sens. Emma et ses parents n'en reviennent pas, ils ont peur que ses mots ont mis à mal leur chance. Si cela se produit, la sauveuse ira tout de même au combat, et elle fera tout pour sauver Regina. Elle va pour reculer, et ordonner à ses parents de la suivre, mais Simba bombe son torse, et son regard s'illumine. Ce dernier a toujours cru agir pour le bien de son peuple, mais cette femme vient de lui dire la vérité, elle n'a pas mâché ses mots et elle s'est permise de le remettre en place. Elle a parlé à l'homme qu'il est, il a visé juste. Personne n'a osé lui tenir tête, et lui montrer ses erreurs Il avait besoin de cela depuis bien longtemps. Il se retourne du groupe, et va au centre du cercle. Il lève son épée, et hurle le prénom de son père mort, il y a des années. En même pas une minute, tous ses hommes l'encerclent arme au poing et regard meurtrier. Simba se rend compte qu'il aurait dû agir bien avant, que la force se trouve en ses hommes, et ses forces. Cette femme n'aurait pas eu à subir les actes monstrueux de son oncle, et elle aurait pu mener une vie magnifique avec cette famille hors du commun. La sauveuse vient de trouver une armée avide de sang, prête à mettre à mal Scar, et mener enfin le combat. Elle ressent l'espoir jaillir en elle, Regina va être sauvée et retourner près d'Henry. Killian se met près d'Emma, il lui sourit et pose une de ses mains sur son épaule. Il souhaite lui apporter du réconfort, et son amitié, depuis longtemps, il a admis n'avoir jamais aimé la sauveuse, il avait trouvé en elle une compagne sympa et qui ne lui prend pas la tête. Elle n'a jamais cherché à le changer, à remettre en cause ses problèmes d'alcool et sa manière de vivre. Tout le contraire de Tink, mais il a compris que justement la fée l'aime, qu'elle souhaite que son bien-être. Elle lui a appris le verbe « aimer », et il lui en est redevable. Snow, David et Tink se mettent à côté d'Emma et Killian, ils veulent prouver leur union et surtout leur force. Ainsi, les hommes de Simba n'auront pas de crainte, et prendront confiance. D'ailleurs, cette armée vient vers Emma, leur chef en tête se donne un coup sur le torse, et tous ses hommes suivent.

« Nous allons débuter le combat, ainsi mon oncle va se concentrer sur nous. Pendant ce temps, Zazou va vous accompagner vers un passage secret qui mène vers les cachots. Si vous n'y trouvez pas votre amie, vous nous rejoindrez et nous chercherons ensemble. Je vous dis bonne chance. »

Simba et ses hommes sortent de la grotte, comme un seul homme, ils se dirigent vers le château de Scar. Ils ont tous attendu cet instant depuis des années, renversés le pouvoir, et que leur roi reprenne son trône. Ils sont dus vivre cachés durant une vingtaine d'année, se nourrissant d'insecte et du peu d'herbe qui pousse. Certains ont perdu la tête, car être enfermés dans une grotte, entourés d'une cinquantaine de personne n'est pas simple. Ils ont donc la force de cent hommes en eux, même si leur nourriture fut limitée, ils ont poussé par une puissance du nom espoir. L'envie de sortir de cette existence désastreuse les porte vers un combat dont ils savent sortir vainqueur. Il est temps pour eux de reconquérir un royaume détruit par la jalousie d'un homme fou. Simba se tient devant ce groupe, il sourit, tout en se sentant stupide, car il aurait dû réagir bien avant, mais la mort de son père l'a rempli de doute et de peur, face à son oncle. Même si les siens l'ont toujours considéré comme le successeur de Mufasa, que sa mère l'a toujours regardé avec amour et fierté, il est resté un enfant tétanisé. Il a craint la folie de Scar, et de périr sous ses griffes. Pourtant, les mots de Zelena l'ont retourné, et il a enfin pris conscience qu'il doit lever la tête, redresser son torse et mener un combat. Il n'acceptera qu'une fin, lui s'asseyant sur le trône de son père, et son peuple vivant paisiblement. Jamais, il n'aurait cru partir ainsi, avec armes en poing et l'envie de reprendre sa place. Malgré tout, il se sent enfin en paix et heureux d'agir comme le roi qu'il se doit d'être.

Emma fixe ce groupe partir au combat, son cœur se pince, et son esprit la tiraille. Pour que Regina ait des chances de survie, elle envoie des hommes, des femmes et des jeunes au combat. Scar est un homme sans scrupule, pensant qu'à ses envies, et ses ambitions, il est capable du pire. Beaucoup vont périr lors de cette bataille, la sauveuse souhaite éviter cela, et que chacun s'en sorte. Elle décide de se prendre part au combat, lorsque Regina sera parmi eux. Elle ne peut les abandonner à leur sort terrible. Elle secoue la tête pour cesser ses pensées, et revenir parmi les siens. Un homme parle avec une voix froide et dénuée de sentiment.

« Nous allons passer par un autre chemin. »

La sauveuse détourne son regard, elle le pose sur un homme assez mince, un nez assez grand, et un air très sérieux sur le visage. Il est habillé avec un vieux costume, tâché avec de la terre et du sang. Ses cheveux représentent la nuit, mais ils ne sont pas flamboyants, ils sont crasseux et ils n'ont pas une coupe de cheveux conventionnels. Encore une fois, la sauveuse est stupéfaite de ce personnage, il ne ressemble point à ce Zazou qui chante adieu l'Afrique. Disney mérite l'oscar des tromperies sur la marchandise. Elle a été bercée par des personnages hauts en couleur, forts, courageux, revendiquant l'espoir et l'humilité. Pourtant, elle découvre au fil des années que tout est mensonge, même les méchants. Elle vient à penser à Regina, l'Evil Queen, dans le dessin animé, c'est une sorcière horrible qui arpente une forêt avec une pomme. Elle tente de tuer Snow par jalousie. Mais l'histoire est tout autre, tellement plus complexe, plus terrifiante, et plus destructrice. Emma a conscience de ne pas tout savoir encore, et elle a peur de découvrir le reste, les parties sombres qui ont engendré l'Evil Queen. La sauveuse s'est toujours battue dans la vie pour pouvoir se nourrir, avoir un toit, un métier et une famille, mais les déceptions qu'elle a connu sont juste des familles d'accueil qui pensaient à leur chèque, et non à elle. Personne ne l'a vraiment violentée, personne n'a cherché à détruire son existence, ou à abuser de son corps. Elle a souffert du manque d'amour, comme Regina. Cependant leur point commun s'arrête à cela.

« Emma, on y va ? »

La sauveuse sort de ses pensées à l'appel de sa mère. Cette dernière la regarde tendrement, elle vient au secours d'une amie, sans percevoir tous les enjeux, comme David. Le couple Charming n'ont jamais eu de conversations avec elle sur sa rupture avec Killian, ni sur ses sentiments. Un secret plane entre eux, mais Emma refuse de le dévoiler, de peur qu'ils fassent demi-tour. Elle n'arrive pas à leur faire confiance totalement, à comprendre leur monde, et leur espoir déprimant. La mère d'Henry prend difficilement conscience que ses parents et elle-même vivront avec une barrière entre eux. Elle secoue la tête, et avance vers Zazou. Une autre partie du périple débute, et Emma ressent une haine prendre possession de son corps. Elle imagine Regina enchainée, enceinte et mourante. Cette femme qui n'arrive plus à trouver une force pour survivre, même Henry ne suffit pas. La sauveuse n'a pas revu le subconscient de sa reine, et cela est terrifiant. Elle ne veut pas penser au pire, pourtant il s'immisce petit à petit dans les antres de ses pensées, la poussant avec malice à se projeter une Regina les yeux fermés, le pouls ne battant plus et le visage en sang. Cette vision d'horreur retourne l'estomac de la sauveuse, mais lui insuffle une force pour avancer avec conviction et rage. Pour Emma, le combat va être dur, mais ils vont tous gagner pour l'honneur de Regina.

La marche se passe en silence, chacun sentant le poids de ce paysage macabre. Snow n'a jamais vu une nature dévastée, et presque inexistante. Elle qui prône la sécurité des animaux, de la forêt et des plantes. Elle a envie de vomir, de supplier Gold de redonner à cette nature le droit d'exister et de scintiller. David vient lui prendre la main, et lui serre doucement, il connait sa femme. Donc il n'a pas mis longtemps à sentir son désarroi face à ce spectacle. Mais il est aussi angoissé à cause de cette chaleur, le soleil tape fort sur leur tête, et leur respiration se fait difficile. C'est un problème pour le combat, car ils vont être affaiblis. Son angoisse augmente quand ses yeux dévient vers sa fille, il ne l'a jamais aperçu dans un tel état. Son regard est froid, sa mâchoire serrée et ses poings se ferment sans cesse. A Neverland, elle était inquiète, perdue mais jamais elle dénotait cette haine. Pourtant, il n'est pas surpris, il se doute des sentiments d'Emma pour Regina, et il a compris le lien qui les lie. Il a appris à analyser les comportements de sa fille, car elle n'est pas bavarde. Même si il garde le silence sur cette découverte, il soutient Emma et il ne sera jamais un adversaire à leur amour. Il va devoir garder un œil sur Snow lors de la bataille, mais aussi sur la sauveuse. Elle est entière comme tous les Charming, alors elle va dépasser des limites mettant sa vie en danger. Il va enfin tenir le rôle du père, de protecteur envers son aînée et surtout lui prouver ses sentiments paternels.

Le soleil continue de cogner sur ses nouveaux, et il ne donne pas une seule minute de répit, comme pour partager son destin tragique. Il ne trouve jamais repos, étant maudit à régner dans ce ciel tout le long des années. Il a assisté à tant de drame à cause de ses rayons. Des forêts qui ont brûlé, des animaux qui ont péri et des humains affamés. Il aimerait tellement stopper cela, mais il n'est pas maitre du temps. Il ne peut même pas hurler sa peine et son désarroi. Alors il prie que ce royaume reprenne vie, et qu'il puisse enfin trouver sommeil. Zazou n'a pas dit mot depuis leur départ, il est concentré sur sa mission et sa promesse à Mufusa. Il n'a jamais pu la tenir, car Scar s'est opposé à la royauté. Toutes les convictions qu'il le définissait se sont envolées. Il n'a jamais eu le pouvoir de souffler un brin d'espoir à Simba, il a échoué. Du coup, il a chuté dans les méandres de son âme. Il n'a jamais été un homme fort, il se contentait de suivre le protocole et de pousser les futurs rois vers la bonne voie. Cependant, le dernier de la lignée ne l'a jamais écouté, préférant jouer avec Nala, partant à l'aventure pour découvrir le monde et surtout voulant être libre. Quand Mufasa est mort, et que Simba est revenu parmi eux, il a fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme détruit et hanté par la perte de son père. De ce fait, le jeune roi était fermé à ses paroles. Simba a été sa plus grande erreur, il aurait dû chercher à atteindre son cœur, à l'aider à panser ses blessures. Mais Zazu n'a pas été à la hauteur, et ce destin tragique l'a fait devenir un homme amer, et rempli de déception. Il s'est enfermé aux autres, même si Pumbaa et Timon sont souvent venus vers lui, ont ouvert la conversation et lui ont montré un brin de lumière. Simba a souvent été tracassé par son état, il a tenté de lui redonner un rôle important. Mais tout ceci n'a pas fonctionné. En cet instant, il pose son regard sur chaque personne qui l'entoure, il constate beaucoup d'âme brisée comme la sienne, beaucoup de rancœur, et de conflits intérieurs. Il y a deux couples qui sont unis par un amour puissant, mais ils vivent avec des démons, et des terreurs. Les deux autres femmes avancent avec un poids sur les épaules, et elles se mettent à l'écart. Il n'estime pas connaitre leur passé, cependant leurs états lui sont familiers. Et un homme qui semble n'apprécier personne, et qui montre une envie pressante de repartir au plus vite. Du coup, il a espoir dans cette guerre, des gens ravagés par cette douleur sont capable du pire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le château se trouve face à eux, il est immense et austère. Les rires et les joies ont quitté cet habitat lugubre. Plus aucune plante n'a élu domicile. Des os ont pris place au sol, prouvant de nombreux morts. Du sang colore quelques murs, ce qui dénote la violence qui peut régner. Une désolation de plus pour ce royaume qui a connu des fleuves en abondance, des forêts à perte de vue, des animaux courir et vivre avec confiance, des hommes labourant les champs avec bonheur. Un eldorado qui a été anéanti par la folie d'un seul homme, et de ses gardes sans scrupule. Simba a souvent comparé les troupes de son oncle à des hyènes, ayant le même rire et la même perversité. Une milice qui est digne de leur maitre. Zazou s'approche d'un rocher, un point de défense connu que de Mufasa, Simba et lui-même. Il tente de le bouger, mais le manque d'efforts, et sa musculature offre un échec cuisant. Gold soupire, il est énervé par cette situation, l'éloignement de Belle pèse sur son esprit, et il a peur de ne plus être capable de faire la part entre le bien et le mal. D'un geste de la main, il soulève cette lourde pierre, et il l'éjecte au loin. Le passage ouvert, Zazou entre en premier, il prend une torche qu'il allume via une pierre. Puis il avance doucement, l'air est humide, des gouttes d'eau tombent lentement des roches. Ils avaient tous chaud avant d'entrer, du coup, le changement de température se fait ressentir, pourtant aucun ne se plaint. Killian, dans toute l'ironie dont il est capable, prend la parole.

« Au moins, nous n'avons pas les moustiques. » Tink sourit à cette vérité de mauvais goût, Snow parait effarée, David contrôle un rire, Gold lève les yeux, Zelena reste de marbre et Emma lâche son angoisse en rigolant. Ce qui surprend tout le monde.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai, il a raison. Henry nous a menés à Neverland, et les moustiques nous ont terrassés. Regina, c'est dans un endroit bien pire, mais au moins, on ne se fait pas bouffé par ces satanés insectes. »

Zazou est surpris par les paroles de ses camarades, ils parlent de chose qu'il lui est inconnu, et surtout ils plaisantent alors que l'heure est grave. Pourtant, il ne dit rien ne souhaitant pas les vexer, et agir en erreur encore. Gold soupire déjà las de ces mots, et surtout dépités de constater le manque d'intelligence de la sauveuse. Il continue à avancer en regardant droit devant lui.

« Il n'y a que vous pour trouver le bon côté d'une situation funeste. »

Tink décide de se mélanger à la conversation. Elle a toujours apprécié l'humour décalé de Killian, et elle est au fait que le pirate a trouvé une compagne d'amusement parfaite en Emma. Les deux plaisantent sur les mêmes sujets, et arrivent toujours à amoindrir la situation. D'ailleurs, la fée commençait à se faire du souci sur ce silence pesant, et le mutisme d'Emma ainsi que de son compagnon. Elle espère que les deux vont se retrouver, et pouvoir lier une véritable amitié. Car ils sont fait pour cela, et non être en couple ensemble.

« Mais au moins, on pouvait prendre un bain, et être à l'ombre là-bas. Cette végétation me manque… »

« Hook, ce que tu dis est déplacé pour les habitants de ce monde. » Killian sourit à Emma puis à Tink, il a réussi ce qu'il souhaitait. La sauveuse le comprend et décide de rentrer dans son jeu, pour évacuer un minimum de stresse.

« Snow et sa vertu. Il ne faut jamais dire un mot de travers, faire attention à chaque personne pour ne pas la froisser, et surtout sauver le moindre insecte. » Emma dépasse un peu les bornes, en se servant de sa mère comme cible, mais sa génitrice tombe si facilement dans le panneau. David reste calme, et ne prend pas la défense de sa femme car il n'est pas stupide, et a conscience que sa fille et ses amis ont besoin de penser à autre chose.

« Emma ? Mais… »

« Quoi ? Elle a raison. Je vis parmi vous depuis Neverland, et j'ai déjà vu tes prouesses Snow. J'ai comptabilisé, tu as sauvé vingt-trois oiseaux, cinq chiens, treize chats et tu as voulu faire passer une loi interdisant de s'en prendre aux pauvres insectes. Car selon toi, ils méritent aussi de vivre. »

Killian est fier de sa fée, elle s'est mêlée de cette plaisanterie avec eux. Tink se montre de plus en plus en délicieuse à ses yeux et parfaite pour lui. Il arrive à envisager un avenir avec elle, même si il a cru qu'Emma était sa fin heureuse. Aujourd'hui, il ne regrette rien, et il apprend chaque jour à avancer correctement. Il lui tarde que Regina le voit, et la félicite à sa manière. Grâce à sa compagne, il a communiqué réellement avec la mairesse, et assimilé toutes ses facettes. Il est heureux de se considérer comme une personne rare, car il fait parti du cercle restreint de l'ancienne reine. Peu de personnes peuvent se pavaner dans les rues sachant qu'ils reviennent du manoir Mills. Emma, quant à elle, sourit mais quand elle aperçoit une lumière, son visage se ferme de nouveau, et le silence reprend place. Les choses sérieuses commencent. Zazou leur fait un signe de main, il indique une porte qui est vite ouverte par une femme. Zelena fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas l'arrivée de cette personne, le plan était que l'homme les accompagne à Regina. Alors, elle stoppe ses pas, et se met en position défensive. Emma décide d'agir de la même façon, elle fait confiance en l'instinct de la sorcière de l'ouest. Gold s'est méfié directement, alors il a préparé une boule de feu pour se préparer. Les Charming, Killian et Tink n'ont rien vu, alors ils continuent d'avancer. Jusqu'à que la femme empoigne la fée avec force, la retourne contre elle et place un poignard sous sa gorge.

« Je savais que tu allais te pointer avec des renforts. » Zazou prend son courage entre deux mains, pour une fois. Il a tant déçu les siens, qu'il refuse de réitérer cela.

« Zira. Tu vas lâcher cette jeune femme, et te rendre. Sinon, j'ai bien peur pour toi que tu ne vives tes dernières heures. »

« Et que comptes-tu me faire petit crétin de piaf ? Tu n'as jamais pris part au combat, et tu n'es pas un guerrier… » Une boule se lance vers l'arrivante et la percute de plein fouet au visage. Tink, ayant vu le geste de Gold, a profité des paroles de sa captive pour baisser sa tête.

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

Zazou reprend sa marche, avec Emma, Zelena et Gold a sa suite. Snow est pétrifiée par cette mort soudaine, et rapide. Elle a eu à peine le temps de comprendre le danger, que Rumple y a mis un terme définitif. Elle reste sous le choc, elle ne voit pas les autres partir, ni Killian qui pousse Tink vers le groupe, ni David qui tente de la ramener parmi eux. Elle a son regard posé sur cette femme, cette dernière a surgi de nulle part, les a menacé brièvement et elle a perdu la vie. L'action s'est déroulée en trente seconds, et cela la traumatise. Elle est venue en ce lieu pour sauver Regina, mais pas pour assister à des exécutions sans sentiment. Snow savait que des personnes perdront la vie, mais pas si vite et avec tant de froideur. La princesse n'arrive pas à sortir de cet état tétanique. Son mari est près d'elle, mais elle ne sent pas sa présence, et n'entend pas sa voix. Elle est perdue dans cette mort.

Emma a compris que ses parents ne reviendront pas de sitôt, mais elle n'en a que faire. Elle doit avancer, sortir Regina de cet enfer, et sauver les siens. Le groupe longe un long couloir, des cellules les entourent, des hommes et des femmes sont couchés sur le sol froid, ils n'ont plus que la peau sur les os. La sauveuse connait le monde de carcérale, le comportement des détenues. A chaque fois qu'un gardien passe, les femmes se précipitent vers les barreaux, et font entendre leur voix. Elles réclament un meilleur traitement, des cigarettes, de la nourriture et des sorties. Elles prouvent qu'elles existent, et qu'elles méritent. Mais ceux qui les entourent, à présent, sont des âmes sans vie, des personnes détruites par des traitements abominables, et des tortures. Zazou n'osent poser un seul regard sur les prisonniers, car il a rencontré chacun d'entre eux, et il ne peut assumer leur sort. Tink est protégé par Killian, ce dernier refuse qu'elle assiste à ce spectacle affligeant et s'imagine le pire, comme le font Emma et Zelena. Les deux femmes s'infligent cette vision épouvantable, car elles refusent de se détourner de la réalité. Et surtout elles veulent analyser chaque élément pour pouvoir aider au mieux Regina par la suite. Des pots traînent à côté des prisonniers, ils servent aux besoins naturels de ces personnes enfermées. Des morceaux de pain jonchent le sol, ils sont rassis, et sûrement immangeables. Les prisonniers sont couchés sur de la paille, cet ocre pénètre la peau des victimes de Scar. Mais le calvaire ne s'arrête pas là, des rats courent de partout, certains rongent le corps des martyrs. Emma a envie de régurgiter, et de fuir ce lieu. Mais elle continue, car elle pense à Regina qui se trouve dans une cellule, et qui doit subir un sort identique. Zelena a les larmes aux yeux, elle s'imagine sa sœur, son état, et surtout ce Scar lui a fait. La sorcière a perdu sa lumière en arrivant dans ce monde, car elle a pu concevoir la folie de cet homme. Et cette folie s'est tournée vers Regina. Les pas se font de plus en plus lourds, ainsi que la pression sur les épaules de chaque personne du groupe. Puis Zazou arrête ses pas, il se met à genoux devant des barreaux et sa main se tend vers un corps décharné. Des larmes coulent le long de son visage amaigri, et ses doigts atteignent le pied du cadavre. Il fait face à sa plus grande perte, la femme qu'il a toujours aimée et allongée sur cette paillasse douloureuse. Zazou a toujours veillé sur elle, jusqu'au jour où Scar a pris le pouvoir, et qu'il a décidé que sa femme serait son nouveau jouet. Evidemment, il s'est battu pour la secourir, et lui éviter des châtiments inhumains. Mais un seul homme face à une trentaine de garde ne peut rien faire. Emma s'approche de l'homme, d'un mouvement de main, elle ouvre la cage et va vers cette femme. Elle plie ses jambes, et se concentre. Le cadavre se trouve nettoyer et habiller, puis elle reprend des formes, et sa chevelure reprend de la couleur. La sauveuse ne peut faire plus, mais elle sait au fond d'elle que cela soulage leur hôte. Ce dernier lève son regard vers Emma, il la fixe avec remerciement et adoration. La sauveuse fait apparaitre un drap qu'elle installe sur le corps, puis elle quitte cette petite pièce. Tink hoche de la tête en signe de consentement et d'admiration. Zazou va vers sa femme, il soulève le drap, puis embrasse le front de sa bien-aimée.

« Je n'ai jamais souhaité du mal à quiconque, j'ai toujours voulu le meilleur en l'autre… Simba n'a jamais été facile, il pensait qu'à ses aventures, et ses pitreries. Je me suis souvent retrouvé dans de drôle situation, mais je lui pardonnais. Car il était juste un enfant… Mais un jour, tout a basculé… Scar a détruit son frère et son neveu, mais tout un peuple aussi. Il a pris ma femme, il lui a fait subir des choses abominables. Et j'ai commencé à vouloir la souffrance d'un homme, puis d'un autre… Je me suis perdu dans les ténèbres… Je me suis mis à haïr Simba, car je le désignais responsable de tous ces malheurs… Pourtant, il restait à mes côtés, et tentait de me soutenir… Même Nala, sa femme, venait me voir… Ma peine n'a jamais été soulagée… Alors je vous remercie pour cet acte que vous venez d'avoir. Et pour une fois, j'ai une pensée positive, j'espère que la femme que vous cherchez n'ait pas le même état que ma douce. »

La sauveuse acquiesce en silence, la douleur de Zazou la touche au plus profond, car elle arrive à se mettre à sa place. Elle secoue la tête, cet homme a une pensée positive, donc il est nécessaire qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle décide de partir chercher Regina, sa reine se trouve en ce lieu, et elle en a assez d'avancer lentement, de perdre du temps. Elle se met à hurler le prénom de sa reine, en marchant avec rapidité. Elle ne peut attendre, être dans cette constante angoisse, et ce doute permanent. Zelena la suit de près comprenant l'attitude de la sauveuse, en voyant le comportement de Zazou et cette tristesse, elle a ressenti une terrible frayeur. Killian et Tink ont mis du temps à réagir, mais maintenant, ils sont sur leur talon. Gold est fatigué par leur agissement, à cause d'eux, ils vont se faire repérer. Emma agit frénétiquement, elle ne peut contrôler cette peur qui s'est infiltrée en elle, et qui se fait de plus en plus pressante. Elle ne pourrait dire d'où lui vient cet empressement, mais elle sait qu'elle est dans l'obligation de retrouver Regina dans les minutes qui suivent. La sorcière d'Oz, la fée et le pirate haussent la voix, il faut qu'elle leur réponde, qu'elle donne un signe de vie. Emma tourne la tête dans tous les sens, quand d'un coup, elle stoppe tout geste. Regina est devant elle, le teint pâle et du sang sur la tempe droite. La reine lève son bras et le dirige vers la droite. Puis elle disparait, comme elle est venue. La sauveuse se met à courir, elle suit le chemin indiqué par la reine. Elle atterrit dans un couloir encore plus lugubre que le précédent. Des hommes et des femmes sont attachés au mur poisseux, ils baignent dans leur rejet gastrique, et leur tête pend comme des âmes qui périssent dans l'enfer. L'odeur est puissante, et donne la nausée à Emma. Elle se tient à un mur pour ne pas succomber au vertige qui la prend. Mais quand elle lève la tête, elle se redresse et repart en courant. Regina est revenue pour lui indiquer la suite du chemin. Elle obéit sans chercher à comprendre, ou à émettre un doute. Elle court sans s'arrêter, à sa suite sa famille la suit. A chaque fois, qu'elle tombe sur un nouveau lieu, Regina apparait. Mais la sauveuse constate que la vision de sa reine devient flou, et le sang plus abondant. Emma est en état d'urgence, elle arrive devant une porte en bois, elle tente de la pousser mais elle est trop lourde. Elle se concentre pour envoyer une décharge, mais une voix résonne.

« Vous allez avoir besoin de vos forces en entrant, Miss Swan. Ecartez-vous. »

Emma écoute sans un mot, son anxiété augmente. Elle désire trouver Regina derrière cet obstacle. D'un coup, une explosion rugit et du bois tombe loin du groupe. La sauveuse s'avance doucement, elle pose son regard sur la pièce. Ses yeux se posent sur une silhouette. Emma se fige, et des larmes coulent sur son visage. Sa reine est en face d'elle, les mains attachées en hauteur, la tête baissée, les jambes lacérées, des vêtements déchirés et sales, son ventre est rond comme une femme enceinte et des gouttes de sang tombent sur le sol. Zelena se précipite vers sa sœur, Hook frappe avec son crochet sur les chaines et Tink vient près de la sorcière d'Oz. La sauveuse n'arrive pas à bouger, elle est tétanisée par cette vision. Tout ce sang qui est sur le sol, ces morceaux de pain qui n'ont pas été touchée. L'odeur de la mort domine la cellule. Zelena hurle le prénom d'Emma, et lui demande de l'aide. Mais elle ne peut bouger, dans son for intérieur, elle est persuadée que l'amour de sa vie est mort. Une voix la sort de sa léthargie.

« Emma. » La sauveuse lève sa tête, elle aperçoit Regina rayonnant dans une robe blanche et très longue. La reine lui offre un sourire.

« Regina ? Mais…. Je ne comprends pas. » Zelena fronce les sourcils en entendant la sauveuse parlée. Elle a l'impression que la femme a perdu la tête.

« Trouve en toi l'endroit où se trouve la joie. Cette joie vaincra la douleur. » Regina a l'air tellement apaisée, sans plus aucune souffrance et tristesse. Cela perturbe Emma.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Les amis d'Emma semblent perdus par le discours de la sauveuse. Gold se contente de sourire. Il est le seul à avoir ce qui se joue à cet instant. D'un geste de la main, il libère Regina. Elle tombe lourdement vers le sol, mais Zelena la rattrape.

« Qu'il est temps que tu me dises où se trouve ta joie. Tu dois assumer, et prendre ton destin en main. » Regina commence à disparaitre, au plus grand désespoir d'Emma. Alors, elle va tout faire pour l'en empêcher.

« Ma joie consiste mon bonheur, et ma fin heureuse. Je n'ai jamais cru en cela, je ne me pensais pas digne d'être aimé et d'aimer. Pourtant je suis amoureuse de toi, tu es ma joie, car tu es capable de me rendre heureuse juste par ta présence, ton rire, ton sourire et ta voix. Je sens mon cœur lié à toi. Je sais que tu ne peux me pardonner, car je t'ai trahi après Neverland. Mais je n'ai jamais oublié, chaque second, je revis ces moments, nos baisers à la volée, nos câlins et nos ébats. Je chéris ces instants, car ce fut les meilleurs de mon existence minable. Tu m'as avoué me sentir toujours, et c'est mon cas. Tu es ma destinée, je refuse de te perdre… » Emma verse des larmes, elle laisse toute sa souffrance sortir. Elle a déjà avoué à Regina de l'aimer, mais jamais avec son âme. Elle n'a pas conscience que tout le monde la fixe, et que ses parents sont enfin arrivés. Elle ne voit que Regina. « Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter, tu dois rester près de moi et accepter mon caractère. Tu es ma reine, mon âme sœur, et celle qui détient ma vie entre tes mains. » Emma tend ses bras vers Regina. Pendant ce geste, cette dernière se déplace pour se positionner devant son corps mourant. La sauveuse ne se rend pas compte de la magie qui sort d'elle, et qui se projette vers sa reine. « Depuis que je suis enfant, je cherche une famille, des personnes qui sont capable de m'aimer… Je pensais que cela allait m'apporter réconfort, apaisement, et surtout de l'amour. Cette famille, je l'ai trouvé et c'est Henry et toi. Alors, je t'en supplie reviens-moi. Nous allons trouver une solution sur la suite des évènements. »

Toute la magie d'Emma explose, car elle révèle ses sentiments les plus profonds. Regina lui a toujours dit que la magie se confond avec les sentiments. Un halo blanc sort de ses mains pour atteindre le cœur de sa reine. Zelena pose ses doigts sur la gorge de sa sœur, elle commence à sentir son pouls s'accélérer alors que quelques seconds plus tôt, il était très faible. La blessure sur la tempe se restreint, elle se fait moins profonde, cependant, elle reste toujours. Toutes les blessures de Regina se guérissent un minimum. Puis la mairesse ouvre les yeux, et c'est à cet instant qu'Emma tombe à genoux vers la femme qu'elle aime. La sauveuse fixe sa bien-aimée et lui sourit tendrement. Puis elle approche son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement. Regina y répond avec difficulté, car elle souffre, tout son corps lui rappelle les châtiments qu'elle a subi. Quand des hurlements se font entendre de l'extérieur, elles rompent l'échange. Emma se remet debout mais en aidant Regina à en faire de même. La sauveuse tient fermement la mairesse, et elle ne compte pas la lâcher, car elle la sait trop faible pour se tenir debout toute seule. Snow attrape son arc, David son épée, Hook ses armes de prédilection, Tink concentre sa magie, comme Gold, et Zelena se tient près de sa sœur. Le combat va débuter, ils ne pourront y échapper, et ils prient pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous. Ils forment un drôle de groupe, des personnes totalement étrangers, qui ne s'appréciaient, qui sont à présent une famille unie. Ils comptent protéger chacun d'entre eux, tuer pour la vie des siens, et partir de ce monde pour retrouver le leur. Snow et David se placent devant Emma, Regina et Zelena. Hook fait quelques pas en avant, et se met à côté du berger. Tink décide de faire un autre barrage donc elle s'installe entre la première ligne et la dernière. Et Gold se souvient des paroles de Belle, de son sourire et de l'amour qu'elle lui porte. Il est temps pour lui d'être digne de cet amour. Alors il se positionne en tête avec la ferme intention d'être un héros démoniaque. Il va rattraper ses erreurs, et se faire pardonner pour ses pêchers. Après ce combat, leur vie ne sera plus la même, et ils vont être changés à jamais. Une famille unit qui va resserrer leur lien dans le sang et la terreur.


	12. Chapter 12

Un mois plus tard. Emma arpente en long et en large un corridor, elle joue nerveusement avec ses doigts sous le regard inquiet d'Henry et ses parents. Ils ont pris l'habitude de venir en ce lieu, espérant qu'une bonne nouvelle surgisse. La sauveuse soupire, puis tombe lourdement sur une chaise, près de son fils. Une infirmière fait son entrée, elle demande à Snow de la suivre, ce que la princesse fait en hochant simplement la tête. David lui sert la main, puis offre un sourire triste à sa fille. Ils espèrent que la mère de famille va enfin débuter sa rééducation, et reprendre la mobilité de son bras. Whale arrive à son tour, il fait un signe de tête, du coup, Emma se met debout, elle ébouriffe les cheveux de son fils, et part à la suite du chirurgien. Ils parcourent les couloirs blancs, Emma a pris l'habitude de prendre son temps, de regarder chaque photo et de jeter des coups d'œil dans les chambres. Cette traversée lui permet d'oublier un minimum son parcours dans les cachots de Scar. Elle a besoin de s'imprégner du confort des patients, de leur sourire, et leur espoir. Whale entre dans une pièce, puis il va se positionner derrière son bureau. Il sort un dossier, et commence à jouer avec un de ses stylos. Il déteste ses rendez-vous, et surtout la nouvelle qu'il va énoncer. Emma reste stoïque, elle a pris l'habitude des dires de cet homme, et de voir des corps allongés. Elle a l'impression qu'elle est devenue moins sensible, et surtout que ses émotions sont enfermés dans une boite. Pourtant, elle a conscience qu'un seul prénom et une seule personne arriveront à détruire ces nouvelles barrières. La sauveuse trouve sa lumière près de Regina, elle montre ses sentiments qu'en sa présence.

« Emma, il est temps de prendre une décision définitive. Si nous continuons à la maintenir en vie, la mascarade continuera… Dans deux jours, nous allons débrancher les machines… Je suis désolée, mais l'heure est venue. »

La sauveuse baisse la tête, les conséquences vont être désastreuses. Comment peut-elle gérer cette situation ? Elle n'arrive plus à être forte, car elle a côtoyé le mal pur, la souffrance réelle et le désespoir. Elle hoche simplement de la tête, puis sort du bureau. Les mots de Whale ne l'aident pas à croire en un avenir radieux, et à une fin heureuse. Elle a avoué avoir trouvé sa joie comme Regina lui avait demandé, cependant la tristesse ne part pas. Elle bouge ses jambes avec automatisme, elle a besoin de retourner dans la demeure des Mills. Quand elle pousse les portes de sortie de l'hôpital, une main l'arrête. Elle se retourne vivement, se préparant à un combat, mais quand elle aperçoit Whale, elle se détend. Cette tension ne la quitte jamais, elle est effrayée à l'idée qu'un ennemi refasse surface, et que du sang coule le long de ses mains.

« Il faut que ces papiers soient signés au plus vite… Personne ne voudra le faire, mais c'est une obligation, et le temps presse. Emma, je compte sur vous… Ce n'est pas facile, je le comprends… Je ne suis pas stupide, ni égoïste, j'ai conscience de votre état, et les autres… Mais vous êtes la seule qui est en contact avec la bonne personne. »

« Je verrai. »

Emma attrape les papiers, et s'enfuit de ce lieu maudit. Elle ne peut empêcher les larmes coulées, car toute sa vie a pris un tournant désastreux, et cela va s'empirer. Jamais, elle n'a connu pareil perte, et rejet. Son fils et ses parents veulent l'aider à remonter la pente, à sortir des ténèbres, cependant, elle a besoin d'être tapis dans l'obscurité de son âme. Ainsi, elle s'offre l'illusion d'être avec Regina et de partager sa douleur. La sauveuse refuse les mains tendues, car elle réfute la réalité. Elle avance doucement dans les rues de StoryBrooke, depuis son retour, elle ne reconnait plus cette ville qui lui a tant apporté. En acceptant sa joie, elle a fait entrer les abîmes. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste, elle entre dans le Granny. A peine, elle foule le sol du dinner que des souvenirs percutent son esprit. Elle revoit Regina assise à une table en train de manger, de boire, de rire, de parler, et de lui sourire. Puis, elle se souvient de la reine, qui accueille Ruby près d'elle, la louve qui lui tient la main, et qui l'embrasse loin des yeux de tous. Tout ceci fait partie du passé, et n'existera plus jamais. Pourtant, Emma se dirige à la place de Regina, elle s'installe puis prend une carte. Elle agit exactement comme la mairesse le faisait. Elle ressent ce sentiment qu'il faut qu'elle retrouve les sensations d'avant, qu'elle se remémore ses moments de contentement. Granny a remarqué l'entrée de la sauveuse, elle l'a observé en fronçant les sourcils. Son comportement n'est pas normal, comme sa venue. La jeune femme a évité ce lieu depuis leur retour, elle a été catégorique, il était hors de question pour elle de revenir. La plus âgée espère que sa petite-fille ne viendra pas en cette journée, ainsi un conflit sera évité. Tant de choses ont changé, comme les personnes, le voyage dans ce monde inconnu a bouleversé des gens forts et courageux. Granny assiste à ce spectacle comme une simple spectatrice, car le silence et les non-dits se sont infiltrés en eux. Elle continue de fixer Emma, elle la voit triturer des papiers rageusement. Il est temps pour elle d'assumer son rôle, elle s'essuie les mains et se dirige vers la sauveuse. Cette dernière ne fait pas attention à sa présence, elle continue de jouer avec les papiers, et son regard ne quitte pas la carte. Granny comprend enfin.

« En ce jour, elle prenait toujours un verre d'eau, une salade au poulet, et une part de tarte. Ensuite, elle levait sa main, pour commander un café. Quand elle finissait sa tasse, elle partait en laissant l'addition sur la table, et un pourboire. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle se tournait vers moi, me souriait, et me souhaitait une bonne fin de journée. C'était l'exception de la semaine, car le lundi et mercredi, elle prenait du temps pour discuter avec moi. »

« Pourquoi me raconter tout cela ? » La sauveuse parle faiblement, et sa tête ne bouge toujours pas. Granny ressent une profonde tristesse, elle se sent inutile face à la détresse de ses amis et sa famille.

« Car tu me donnes l'impression d'avoir besoin de la retrouver à travers sa gestuelle… » La femme âgée se permet de s'asseoir, un miracle pour les clients présents. « Emma, je ne connais pas votre histoire à tous, et vu votre état, je peux jurer que je préfère ça… Mais, vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi, aucun de vous. Vous avez perdu beaucoup, mais votre fils est toujours présent, comme votre petit frère. Ces deux garçons souffrent car ils ont perdu leurs parents… Henry représente votre force, alors acceptez de passer du temps avec lui de discuter, et surtout de le réconforter. Vous êtes mères, juste pour cela, il est important que vous avanciez. » Granny attrape la main d'Emma, car elle ne supporte plus son tic. « Je ne suis pas là pour vous donner des ordres, car je suis très mal placée… Mais vous devez parler avec Ruby, et lui expliquer l'histoire. Elle sombre, ne vient presque plus au Granny, et reste enfermer dans sa chambre. Votre séjour atteint beaucoup trop de personnes… »

Emma secoue la tête, elle enlève sa main, et se lève. Elle part sans un mot, ni un regard. Elle ne peut accepter qu'on lui fasse la morale, et qu'on la désigne coupable. Tout le monde les juge, les montre du doigt et les évite. Ainsi, ils n'ont pas à faire face à leur colère, et perte. Personne ne peut les comprendre, ne peut entrer dans leur monde. La sauveuse marche rageusement, elle en a assez de ces regards remplis de pitié, et de reproches. Elle ressent un besoin qui se fait de plus en plus puissant, quitter la ville pour ne plus jamais revenir. Elle suit une thérapie avec Archie, une demande d'Henry et ses parents, mais cela ne sert à rien, elle ne peut avancer. Elle s'est donnée la mission de vivre ce que Regina vit, même si son existence est encore trop belle par rapport à la mairesse. Emma décide de rentrer à son nouveau domicile, elle ne ressent plus l'envie de croiser les habitants de la ville, puis elle doit gérer une situation délicate. Elle arpente encore les rues pour arriver devant sa demeure, elle lève la tête pour constater que la plupart des fenêtres sont fermées, et que le courrier est entassé dans la boite au lettre. Elle passe devant, mais elle ne prend pas les enveloppes, elle stoppe ses pas devant le porche, puis elle cherche ses clefs. Elle a pris l'habitude de tout fermer à double tour, pour une meilleure sécurité. Quand elle ouvre l'entrée, elle entend une sonnerie, elle attrape son téléphone, et glisse son doigt sur le bouton raccrocher. Emma ne veut pas entendre son père lui parler de sa mère, et surtout elle n'a pas la force d'en apprendre plus sur l'état de Snow. Elle dépose son téléphone sur une commode, ensuite elle enlève son blouson en cuir, et se rend dans le salon. La lumière ne pénètre pas les lieux, mais cela ne la gêne pas, au contraire. Cela est inutile de faire rentrer le soleil, alors que c'est la nuit qui domine son existence. Emma s'assoit sur un fauteuil tout en déposant délicatement le dossier qui lui a fourni Whale. Elle fixe une silhouette qui a remarqué sa présence, pourtant elle garde le silence, comme toujours. La sauveuse aimerait la sortir de son mutisme, mais elle ne souhaite pas la braquer, alors elle accepte. La suite ne va pas être simple, alors elle s'essuie les paumes de ses mains sur son jean, ce qui attire le regard de l'autre personne. C'est un signal.

« Je suis passée à l'hôpital, j'avais rendez-vous avec Whale… Il est temps qu'on accepte ça… Enfin… Qu'elle ne soit plus avec nous. » Emma se retient de pleurer, quand elle entre dans cette maison, elle endosse son rôle de sauveuse. « Il m'a bien fait comprendre que le temps est venu de la… Débrancher… Je ne suis pas pour, mais nous savons que cela allait arriver. » La sauveuse serre ses poings avec rage, tout s'écroule, tout part en fumée, et elle n'a aucun contrôle. Elle a déjà tenté d'utiliser sa magie, vu qu'elle a fonctionné par le passé, mais aucun résultat. Alors au fur et à mesure, elle se fait à l'idée, même si cela l'enferme dans ses ténèbres. « Whale m'a tout expliquer, et si par miracle, elle se réveille, elle subira de lourde séquelle à cause du manque d'oxygène… Je sais que tu refuses qu'on en discute, et qu'on mette des mots dessus… Je suis désolée de te faire subir cela, j'aimerai t'éviter cette peine… Mais il est temps, tu comprends ? » La femme hoche la tête avec difficulté, les larmes coulent lentement sur son visage meurtri. Emma sent son cœur se briser encore plus face à cette image, si seulement elle avait pu prédire l'avenir, elle aurait évité tant de choses. « Je ne suis pas sa sœur, donc je ne peux signer les autorisations… Il faut que ce soit un membre de sa famille, et tu es… Le seul qui lui reste. Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

La dernière femme des Mills attrape les feuilles, puis un stylo. Elle ne lit pas une seule ligne, elle refuse de perdre sa sœur, sa rédemption et sa lumière. Sa vie a été une succession de tragédie et de deuil. Elle signe avec force, et effroi. Quand elle a fini, elle se lève d'un coup et part de la pièce. Emma prend le paquet, le dépose sur la commode à l'entrée, et suit les traces de sa colocataire. Elle n'est pas surprise de la trouver dans sa chambre, en boule sur son lit et d'entendre ses sanglots. La sauveuse enlève ses chaussures et rejoint la femme dévastée. Sans un mot, elle la prend dans ses bras et la colle contre elle. Ce contact est à la fois rassurant et protecteur. Emma ne peut accepter qu'elle soit seule face à toute cette peine. Les deux femmes se trouvent dans une situation similaire, elles vont perdre un être qui leur est devenu cher au fil du temps. La sauveuse a conscience que l'autre femme ne pourra l'aider, ni la soutenir, trop dévastée et tétanisée par le déroulement de cette vie. Mais Emma va continuer de la soutenir, de lui apporter réconfort, et sûrement de vivre une drôle d'histoire. Les deux se perdent presque tous les soirs dans les tourments de cette existence, elles oublient ensemble les effrois en partagent des moments charnels. Elles ne parlent pas, ne se posent pas de mots sur cette relation qui s'est imposée en elles, dans le silence des nuits. Les deux cherchent juste à effacer le souvenir du sang, de cette flèche, et de ce corps s'écroulant lourdement dans les bras de la femme Mills. Elles se trahissent en agissant ainsi, mais c'est le seul réconfort qu'elles trouvent, même si le lendemain, elles regrettent leurs gestes, leur plaisir, et cette passion qui prend possession de leur corps. Emma tient fermement la femme contre elle, les sanglots lui brisent le cœur, et la renvoie à sa propre souffrance. Elle se contient en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle refuse de pleurer car cela risquerait d'enfoncer le clou de son amante. Les heures défilent, les pleurs se font moins intenses mais la position n'a pas changé. Les deux femmes sont collées, elles partagent cette chaleur corporelle, et pour une fois, elles ne découvrent pas le corps de l'autre, car rien ne pourra taire la douleur qui surgit de leur âme, et qui détruit leur cœur. La sauveuse s'est habituée à vivre dans ce silence pesant, d'attendre que les heures défilent pour dormir, et de vivre dans une demeure lugubre sans lumière. Sa vie rime avec enfer comme sa colocataire. Scar a réussi à détruire des existences avec maléfices. Même Glod n'est pas revenu entièrement, il est hanté par son voyage. Alors comment les deux femmes peuvent faire face, sachant qu'elles vont perdre un membre de leur famille atypique, un membre vraiment important. Ce membre a apporté stabilité à la Mills, et amour.

Le lendemain matin, la nuit fut longue, et épuisante. Les deux femmes ont été hantées par les prochaines journées, ce qui va être mis en place, et l'affliction que cela va engendrer. La sauveuse se lève avec des courbatures, elle est restée à moitié assise avec la Mills dans ses bras. Elle s'étire pour remettre en place son dos, et pour soulager ses muscles. Elle n'est pas surprise que seule sa présence règne dans la pièce. Sa colocataire a pris l'habitude de se lever tôt, même si elle ne fait rien de concret quand le soleil domine le ciel. La sauveuse décide de prendre son temps, elle n'est pas très patiente de retourner à l'hôpital. Elle va prendre sa douche, à chaque fois, elle tente de se laver de ce sang qui a coulé à flot. Au début, elle frottait avec tant de force, qu'elle s'écorchait la peau. Grâce à Archie, elle a réussi à se calmer, mais la sensation reste. Elle n'a jamais connu pareil horreur, et de si nombreuse mort. Simba a perdu la moitié de ses hommes, ils ont péri sous les flèches de leurs ennemis, sous leur épée ou sous la magie de son oncle. Le prince a vu sa mère périr, ainsi que Zazou, il a récupéré son trône dans le sang, et la mort. Personne ne pourra se relever correctement, et imaginer un avenir radieux. Emma sort de la douche, elle a apprécié sentir l'eau chaude couler sur son corps, ses muscles se sont détendus pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle commence à s'habiller, mais elle stoppe tout geste d'un coup, et fronce les sourcils. Elle se précipite hors de la chambre, descend les escaliers en courant, car le bruit incessant et anormal. Ses yeux sont éblouis par le soleil qui entre dans la demeure. La sauveuse s'inquiète de plus en plus, elle arrive dans le salon et se fige. Sa colocataire est habillée avec une robe fine, elle est postée devant une fenêtre, les bras croisés et derrière elle, la platine vinyle tourne, elle émet une musique classique au son assez fort. La sauveuse pense rêver, car la fille Mills n'a jamais accepté que la demeure reprenne vie depuis leur retour du monde de Scar. Emme secoue la tête, pour se reprendre, elle est abasourdie par la tournure des évènements. Jamais, elle n'a assisté à pareil scène, la scène réchauffe son cœur, mais elle angoisse. Elle a peur que cela signifie la fin de la famille Mills. Elle se remémore un article qu'elle a lu, il y a plusieurs années, les personnes qui comptent mettre un terme à leur vie sont plus heureux, et soulagés juste avant l'acte. Les mots défilent devant les yeux de la sauveuse, elle est persuadée que sa colocataire a pris une décision terrible. Elle s'approche d'elle, et avec la volonté de la retenir dans ce monde.

« Ca y est tu baisses vraiment les bras. » La sauveuse ne peut empêcher son ton d'être sec, et amère. « Elle s'en va aujourd'hui, alors tu vas m'abandonner pour la retrouver ? »

« Non. » L'amie d'Emma se tourne vers elle, les larmes aux yeux, et une mine effroyable. Son teint est vraiment pâle, et ses yeux cernés.

« Je pensais que tu dormais. » La plus jeune culpabilise, à cause, du manque de lumière, elle n'a jamais pu se rendre compte de l'état réel de la Mills. Elle s'est promis de la maintenir en vie, et de lui insuffler de l'espoir.

« Apparemment non. Comment puis-je trouver le sommeil durant ces heures sombres ? Quand je ferme mes paupières, je revois sans cesse ces horreurs. Je n'y arrive plus…. Et aujourd'hui, oh aujourd'hui… Le couperet vient de tomber, je vais la perdre, alors qu'elle a tant fait pour moi. Elle a voulu que je sois sa sœur, que je sois à ses côtés, que je prenne ce rôle de membre d'une famille… J'ai tant voulu être aimée, entourer des miens, et surtout ne pas être seule… » La femme Mills prend place sur un des divans, elle attrape une bouteille et verse le liquide marbre dans un verre. Emma ne l'a jamais su, mais toutes les nuits, elle boit pour que son esprit n'ait plus la force de se souvenir. « Elle a pris une décision, qui lui a été fatale…. Elle n'a pas pensé à ma personne, à cette perte que j'allais encore subir… Au fait que j'allais me retrouver seule, encore…. Elle a été égoïste… »

« Ca suffit… Ne salis pas sa mémoire ainsi. » La sauveuse s'énerve, car les mots de son amie lui brisent le cœur. « Elle a pensé à toi justement, elle a voulu que tu vives…. »

« Sa vie contre la mienne. Je ne peux accepter cela… Que vais-je devenir ? » Mills attrape son verre, elle boit plusieurs gorgées sous l'œil hagard d'Emma. Mais cette dernière se reprend le plus rapidement possible, elle s'agenouille et pose ses mains sur les cuisses de son amie.

« Tu n'es pas seule, je suis présente, tu as une famille…. J'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas te perdre… Il faut que tu te battes, que tu dormes et que tu commences une thérapie… »

« Il en est hors de question. » Elle se sert de nouveau un verre, elle veut stopper les hurlements qui règnent dans sa tête. « Je refuse que tous soit au courant de mon état de faiblesse… »

« Ce n'est pas un état de faiblesse… Tu es au plus bas, tu sombres chaque jour un peu plus… Il te faut de l'aide, que tu sois soutenue par nous tous…. » Emma attrape les mains de son amie, et lui les sert. « Je vais voir Archie trois fois par semaines pour parler de mes angoisses, de cette terreur à laquelle nous avons assisté… Il est temps que tu montes cette pente pour elle, pour nous et pour toi. Je ne peux pas accepter que tu continues sur ce chemin… Je t'en supplie, bats-toi, et reviens dans le monde, même si tu ne l'as jamais aimé. »

« Je n'en ai pas la force. Je dois aller la voir, lui demander pardon, et faire face. Nous nous rendrons à son chevet, une fois que nous serons prêtes. »

La femme se lève, et quitte le salon. Emma la fixe partir sans un mot de plus, pour une fois depuis un mois, elle entrevoit une amélioration. Il est temps qu'elle appelle ses parents pour les mettre au courant, et leur demander leur présence. Car son amie n'arrivera pas à marcher la tête haute jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur. Malgré tout, elle continue à ressentir cette boule au ventre, car cette future visite peut être à double tranchant. Après l'appel à ses parents, elle décide de se préparer. Elle entre dans sa chambre, même si elle partage toutes ses nuits avec la fille de Cora, elle a gardé un endroit à elle, où elle laisse ses larmes couler, ses doutes l'envahir et sa colère sortir. Elle en a besoin de ce lieu pour pouvoir se libérer de ce poids. Une fois habillée correctement, elle reprend le chemin du rez-de-chaussée, la musique résonne encore dans la demeure, cela angoisse la sauveuse, car elle a pris l'habitude de vivre dans le silence et le noir. Quand elle va prendre place dans le salon, la sonnette retient, et avant qu'elle ouvre la porte son amante montre sa tête à l'étage.

« Qui nous importune ? » Emma sourit ce qui est rare.

« Je pense que ce sont mes parents. Je leur ai demandé de venir avec nous… Enfin, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Peu importe. »

L'amie de la sauveuse disparait, et la shériff va ouvrir, évidemment David et Snow sont à l'heure en offrant un sourire à leur fille. Ils ont été surpris de son appel, et de constater que la maison de Mills est enfin ouverte. Ils entrent suite à l'invitation de leur aînée, elle leur propose un verre mais cette fois-ci ils déclinent la proposition. Ils sont soulagés d'être en ce lieu, même si la mort semble planer dans chaque pièce.

« C'est le grand jour. » Snow a besoin de parler depuis plusieurs minutes le silence a repris ses droits, et cela la perturbe. Elle ne supporte plus cette musique qui tourne en rond.

« Nous allons lui faire nos adieux… »

« Comment ça ? » David a haussé le ton. Il n'a jamais pu faire face à la situation et réaliser les faits. Car il ne l'a jamais accepté. Il s'est battu contre le destin, et pour lui sa famille se comporte des Mills.

« Il est temps… »

« Vous avez pensée à Henry ? Il a gardé espoir, pensant qu'elle lui offrirait de nouveau un sourire, un étreinte, et qu'elle allait revenir près de lui… Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous faire cela… Cette décision revient à nous tous… »

« Ha oui et à qui ? A nous tous, tu inclus Tink et Hook ? Je te signale qu'ils ont disparu, car ils n'ont pas supporté tout ceci. Ils sont partis loin d'ici, et ils ont eu raison… Tu veux parler de Gold ? Même si je ne sors pas beaucoup, je suis au courant de sa situation… Il n'est plus le même, il a fait vivre des horreurs aux autres, et pourtant il n'arrive pas à reprendre pied… Henry ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant…. Nous ne pouvons pas lui donner parole. Et je te signale que la seule qui peut la prendre, se trouve en haut… Tu crois que c'est facile… »

« Emma, calme-toi ma chérie. » Snow a toujours ce tempérament calme et posé. Cependant, la fille Charming ne peut l'entendre en cet instant. Elle ressent le besoin de lâcher un peu ses nerfs, et d'être comprise par ses parents.

« Non… Désolée, mais je ne peux rester calme alors que je vais les perdre. Vous croyez que tout est normal depuis notre retour ? »

« Nous n'arrivons pas à refaire surface Emma. Mais hier, nous avons appris que ta mère allait débuter sa rééducation la semaine prochaine… Alors que les espoirs étaient minces, ça y est, la vie reprend son chemin… Nous ne pouvons pas perdre espoir… » Emma croise ses bras, elle est tentée de prendre un verre, mais cela est une mauvaise idée. Alors elle va vers la fenêtre, et elle reprend la parole d'une voix lasse.

« J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle revienne parmi nous. J'ai utilisé ma magie, j'ai cherché sur internet des autres hôpitaux… Je me suis battue pour que ce jour ne soit pas présent… Mais nous l'avons perdu. Même si elle revient vers nous, elle ne sera plus jamais la même… Elle ne sera pas capable de bouger, de manger seule, et de parler. Elle sera présente mais sa vie n'aura aucun sens… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passée pour qu'elle fasse ce geste… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vu… Mais cela l'a poussé à se sacrifier pour sauver sa sœur. Je suis folle de rage, car elle avait tout pour devenir heureuse, elle aurait pu devenir la personne dont elle a toujours rêvé… Mais non… Nous devons nous faire une raison, et l'accepter… »

« Comment peux-tu ? Elle est importante pour toi, je sais ce qui vous liait… Alors comment peux-tu ? » Les mots de David blessent Emma, et la renvoient dans sa souffrance.

« Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Tu penses que je suis comblée de cette situation minable ? Je fais mon deuil comme je peux, et je suis obligée. Il reste une Mills parmi nous, et je dois tout faire pour qu'elle elle vive, qu'elle reprenne sa vie en moi, et qu'elle évite de faire une idiotie. J'aimerai que ce soit un cauchemar, qu'elle arrive devant la maison et qu'elle me dise surprise… Mais elle n'est plus là, et l'espoir sert juste à nous rendre encore plus mal. Cette comédie doit cesser pour le bien-être de nous tous. » David s'approche de sa fille, il est en colère contre lui, et il reporte cela sur son aînée, sans le vouloir. Il a perdu sa mère, et maintenant sa nouvelle amie, cela détruit son cœur.

« Tu as pensé à elle ? » Il montre l'étage du doigt. « Tu crois qu'elle va s'en remettre ? Elle refuse de voir Ruby, elle refuse d'être près d'Henry… Alors si tu mets à exécution cela, elle ne va jamais se relever… »

« Mais, ce que tu refuses de voir, c'est que c'est déjà fini. Elle est morte…. » Emma hurle à présent, car elle aussi est détruite par cette décision, et cette vérité. Elle a perdu, et maintenant elle perd une autre personne. Snow prend sa fille dans ses bras en laissant un regard noir à son mari.

« Emma a raison… J'ai perdu ma sœur lorsque nous étions dans ce monde. Je vis un des pires jours de ma vie… Alors je te demanderai, David, de stopper ce discours… C'est difficile pour nous car nous perdons un membre de notre famille, une femme qui a réussi à trouver le chemin de la rédemption et l'amour… » La fille de Cora fixe Emma, puis elle va vers elle. Snow recule, et elle prend la sauveuse dans ses bras.

« Je… Je sais que je ne suis pas allée voir Ruby, mais c'est dur pour moi de lui faire face… Je ne peux pas tenir mes engagements pour le moment. David, la pilule est difficile à avaler, pour tout le monde. C'est une tragédie que je suis dans l'obligation de vivre… Je ne pourrais jamais accepter cette perte douloureuse, arrivée à avancer correctement sans elle… Mais je le dois pour Emma, je dois tenir au moins une de mes promesses… Je fais comme je peux, alors tu dois en faire autant, David. Nous n'avons pas le choix… Ma sœur… Ma… Elle… »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de le dire. » Emma renverse la tendance, elle change les corps de place, et elle prend son amante dans les bras pour la consoler. « Nous allons y aller, il est temps. »

David baisse la tête, il a honte de son comportement, mais il ne peut pas taire sa colère et vivre dans cette culpabilité. Il n'est plus un héros, selon son jugement, il est lâche. Emma prend la main de son amante, et avance avec elle jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Snow et Charmant les suivent en silence, plus rien ne peut les sauver. Leur âme s'est sondée en deux dans ce château, et leur cœur s'est assombri. Eux qui ont toujours vécu avec courage, espoir et bonne humeur, ils ont vu leur monde s'écrouler. Aujourd'hui, ils vont offrir leur dernier adieu à un ancien ennemi, une personne qui a voulu leur mort, et qui pourtant est devenue un membre important, une amie. Ils ne pourront jamais l'oublier, et comptent lui faire honneur. Elle mérite de vivre dans leur cœur, de rester dans la mémoire de chacun, et surtout de raconter ses exploits à chacun. La famille atypique décide de parcourir la route ensemble, refusant de vivre cette épreuve séparément. La fille de Cora pense à Henry, l'adolescent doit faire son deuil aussi, faire ses adieux, et surtout être entouré. Emma l'a écarté de leur vie, pour son bien-être, car malheureusement, elles vivent dans une maison où la mort règne. Cela doit changer, pour que les deux femmes avancent, même si l'ombre de cette perte volera toujours au-dessus de leur tête. La sauveuse est concentrée sur la route, les Charming ont pris place à l'arrière, mais cette conversation est importante.

« Emma ? » L'interpellée secoue la tête, le ton de son amante ne présage rien de bon. Alors elle sert les poings sur le volant.

« Ouais. Vas-y balance. » Tout le monde lève les yeux au ciel suite au langage de la sauveuse. Elle est la seule à parler de manière si peu classe et soutenue.

« Je… Je me suis dit qu'il est primordial qu'Henry vienne aussi… »

« Quoi ? » Emma est surprise, elle a voulu discuter de son fils à plusieurs reprises pour que son amante comprenne que le garçon a besoin de leur présence. Même si elle-même doutait de ses propos, et à présent, alors que la situation est à son comble, la fille de Cora lui parle d'Henry et que sa présence est souhaitée.

« Je… Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire… »

« Si tu l'as. » La sauveuse ne peut accepter ce genre de discours, son amante doit apprendre son rôle et l'accepter. « Alors dis-moi le fond de ta pensée. »

« Je… Il faut qu'il lui dise adieu, et qu'il soit entouré par sa mère… » Emma soupire mais ne rétorque pas. Cela est inutile. « Il est temps qu'il retrouve sa chambre, et qu'il se sente aimé. »

L'aînée des Charming hoche la tête positivement. Elle se gare devant l'hôpital, et tout le monde sort. Snow et David se dirigent vers l'entrée main dans la main. Emma pose son corps contre la voiture, elle attrape son amante pour la coller contre elle. Elles n'ont jamais d'instant de tendresse à part la nuit, mais les deux ont besoin de réconfort aujourd'hui. L'amante dépose sa tête sur l'épaule de la sauveuse, et tente de contrôler sa respiration. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée de voir sa sœur sur lit d'hôpital, et d'entendre les machines annoncées sa mort. Comment pourrait-elle se relever ? Emma lui caresse doucement les cheveux, pour se rassurer et la rassurer, elles vont perdre tant. Leur avenir ne s'annonce pas réjouissant. La sauveuse fouille dans sa poche, et attrape son téléphone. La plus âgée aurait pu sourire face à ce geste rempli de liberté, mais elle reste figer dans les bras de sa nouvelle amante.

« Je vais appeler Ruby aussi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas être en contact avec elle, et je hais cette idée… Mais elle doit être présente. Le comprends-tu ? » Sa colocataire murmure un simple oui, rien de plus. Alors elle fouille dans le téléphone pour trouver le nom de la louve. Elle aspire un grand coup, et appuie sur appeler.

« Allô. » Toute la tristesse s'entend dans la voix de la serveuse ce qui augmente la culpabilité de la sauveuse.

« Ruby, c'est Emma ! »

« Ha, et que me vaut le déplaisir de ton appel. Me cracher ta joie d'avoir tout eu, alors que je suis seule sans elle… Et que personne ne s'intéresse à mon sort… Qu'elle n'est pas capable de me venir me voir… »

« Non. Je souhaite juste te prévenir qu'on… Il… Enfin… » Les mots restent dans la gorge d'Emma, elle n'a pas la force de dire la suite. C'est trop dur pour elle.

« Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La fin du monde, et donc vous avez besoin de moi… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer… » Emma sent une prise sur sa main, et le téléphone lui est arraché. Elle écarquille les yeux, mais reste silencieuse. Peut-être que son amante est prête à faire face à la serveuse.

« Nous allons la débrancher. Je vais donner les papiers à Whale dans pas longtemps… Alors si tu souhaites être présente, tu es la bienvenue… Sinon, je comprendrai… »

« Je… Mais… Non, vous n'avez pas le droit… Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Je t'en supplie. » Ruby est en larmes, tout sa détresse s'entend. La fille de Cora essaye d'être forte, mais c'est compliqué.

« Ecoute, soit tu viens, soit tu restes chez toi…. Je vais chercher Henry… Alors tu as une heure pour te décider. »

Elle coupe la communication, et range son téléphone. Elle embrasse Emma puis prend la voiture pour chercher l'adolescent. Il n'a pas été prévenu, la conversation risque d'être très dure pour les deux. Il a déjà perdu un père et maintenant, il va devoir face à cette mort. Les larmes coulent sur le visage de la conductrice, elle a besoin d'un verre mais elle doit mémoire à sa sœur en cette journée. Il faut qu'elle tienne. La sauveuse fixe la voiture partir, son amante ne lui a pas laissé le choix, elle est partie sans elle. Elle espère juste que la Mills va revenir, et commencer son deuil. Emma quitte le parking, heureusement, elle a en sa possession les papiers à fournir au directeur de l'hôpital. Cette situation devient lourde à porter, à part son amante, personne ne prend en compte sa souffrance, et ses angoisses. Ils sont tous dans leur petite vie, ils n'ont pas perdu un être cher, ils sont ensemble à avancer. Plus rien n'a de sens pour la sauveuse, chaque jour, elle lutte pour survivre, et ne pas sombre dans la dépression. Elle aurait tant voulu effacer la douleur de l'âme, avec la douleur physique. Mais elle ne peut se permettre pour son amante et son fils. Pourtant, elle est terrifiée de succomber à la souffrance de son cœur, et ne plus être assez forte. Elle sèche ses larmes, et retourne dans l'hôpital, son troisième enfer. Elle aperçoit ses parents devant la chambre l'autre Mills, ils attendent tout en discutant. La sauveuse n'entend pas un seul mot, mais vu leur expression, elle sait que c'est houleux et tendu. Elle continue de marcher, et à son plus grand soulagement, elle croise Whale, il s'arrête pour saluer. Elle lui tend les papiers, il vérifie le tout, et hoche tristement la tête. Dans une heure, tout prendra fin, leur famille va se détruire un peu plus. Emma aurait tellement la sauver, soigner cette blessure fatale, et offrir l'espoir à chacun. Mais sa magie l'a sauvé une fois, elle a refusé de le refaire. La sauveuse se sent trahi par ses capacités, et par la vie. Elle décide d'aller retrouver ses parents, ils s'assoient tous les trois. Ils refusent d'entrer dans la pièce sans l'amante d'Emma et Henry. Snow a besoin de se changer les idées, et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa fille. Elle prend donc la décision d'entamer la conversation.

« Alors elle et toi êtes ensemble ? » Quelle entrée en matière pense l'aînée des enfants des Charmings. Mais elle n'est pas surprise, sa mère n'a jamais su tourner autour du pot.

« On dirait. » Elle hausse les épaules, comme détachée.

« Juste on dirait ? Je ne m'y attendais pas… Alors, j'aimerai un peu plus d'explications. »

« Je sais pas quoi te répondre, à dire vrai. Ca s'est fait, c'est tout. Elle a besoin de moi, et j'ai besoin d'elle. Je ne pensais pas que cela se ferait, je veux dire… »

« Maman ! »

Emma n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, son fils vient d'arriver et il l'interrompt à son plus grand soulagement. Il saute presque dans ses bras en pleurs, il n'arrête pas de l'appeler comme pour trouver une solution à sa peine. La sauveuse essaie de le calmer, mais elle est impuissante face à la tristesse profonde de l'adolescent. Elle lui caresse doucement les cheveux, tout en le serrant contre lui. Elle relève doucement la tête, et croise le regard rouge de son amante. Cette dernière va directement dans la chambre de sa sœur, sans un mot. Emma va devoir faire de même, mais le courage lui manque. Elle n'a pas envie de dire adieu à cette femme, prendre sa main sans vie, et entendre son cœur s'arrêter. Elle a souffert de la mort de Neal, mais cette fois-ci, elle a l'impression que c'est pire. Snow s'approche de sa fille et son petit-fils, elle attrape ce dernier et se met à sa hauteur. Elle commencer à tenir un discours qu'Emma n'écoute pas. Elle reste figer sur place, le regard sur cette porte fermée, puis fébrilement, elle avance un pied et un autre. Jusqu'à arriver à cette porte maudite. Derrière deux sœurs que la destin a désuni, uni et séparé pour toujours. Deux sœurs qui ont appris à s'aimer, à former une famille et surtout à devenir presque inséparable. Tous les séparaient, pourtant elles ont réussi à relever la tête, briser les barrières, et à se soutenir. Au point où une d'entre elle s'est sacrifiée pour l'autre. Jamais, elles n'auraient dû vivre cela, aux yeux d'Emma, elles auraient dû grandir ensemble, se protéger contre Cora, jouer ensemble, monter à cheval et mener une longue vie. Des personnes en ont décidé autrement, et voilà le résultat. Des existences à jamais détruites, et des larmes qui ne cesseront de couler. Emma entre doucement dans la chambre, son amante est assise à côté de sa sœur, elle lui caresse les cheveux et lui parle tendrement. Une image qui brise le cœur de la sauveuse, qui lui rappelle ses propres souffrances. Comment faire confiance à la vie alors qu'elle se montre sur exigeante ? La sauveuse va vers son amante, elle pose une main sur son épaule pour lui prouver sa présence et son soutien. A-t-elle le droit de pleurer ? De montre sa souffrance ? Elle ne sait plus. Elle a l'impression d'être égoïste face sa douleur. Elle regarde cette femme, le visage paisible mais avec des marques de combats. La sauveuse s'approche de ce corps allongé, elle appuie ses lèvres contre son front et se recule en silence. Elle n'a pas les mots justes, elle ressent juste une perte intense. Henry fait son apparition avec ses grands-parents. Il accourt vers le lit, et se jette sur la femme endormie. Emma pleure sans contrôle, la vision de son fils tenant fermant la fille de Cora. Elle n'est pas une sauveuse, juste un être humain qui fait de son mieux pour être forte face aux difficultés de leur vie. Elle n'est pas seule qui apporte les fins heureuses, elle ne l'a jamais été. Elle n'a pas réussi à sauver les deux sœurs, à leur apporter ce bonheur qu'elles ont tant attendu. Elle n'est pas capable de trouver sa propre fin heureuse. Elle pensait l'avoir trouvé en la personne de Regina, mais elle a tout foiré dès le début. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne pourra jamais être heureuse, elle ne pourra vivre cet avenir avec elle. Rien n'a de sens dans ce monde brutal, le bonheur arrive doucement, et un homme vient tout saccager. Il a détruit leur bonheur naissant, leur histoire qui aurait pu débuter convenablement. Une voix se fait entendre, tout doucement mais audible.

« Je ne sais plus… C'est trop rapide… »

« Non, il faut qu'elle parte. » Emma s'approche de sa compagne, elle lui prend les mains, et lui parle avec tristesse et douceur. « Elle a trop souffert. Arrêtons son calvaire, je t'en supplie… Je déteste mes paroles… Mais elle doit partir… Je hais de la voir ainsi, et d'être impuissante… Je veux qu'elle revienne, la revoir sourire et profiter de la vie… Mais elle doit partir… Nous devons faire ce qu'il faut. »

Plus personne n'ose émettre un bruit. Emma a raison, cependant les mots sont durs et la peur de la suite est présente. Cette décision est une des pires à prendre, à mettre en place et à accepter. Puis, une tension prend possession du lieu, quand la porte s'ouvre et que Ruby fait son apparition. La serveuse fixe la Mills vivante, elle évite de regarder le corps allongé. Elle ne porte pas attentions aux autres, elle se moque de toutes ses personnes qui représentaient ses amies par le passé. Tout ce qui compte pour elle, c'est Zelena et Regina. Les deux sœurs ont tant représenté pour elle, elle les a aimées de tout son cœur. Elle s'approche du corps et dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de celle qui dort profondément. Emma sert les poings, mais garde le silence. Ce geste est tellement déplacé quand l'histoire est connue. Puis la louve se dirige vers la deuxième, elle l'embrasse aussi rapidement. Cette fois-ci, la sauveuse rage, elle avance vers la serveuse mais sa mère s'interpose pour éviter un scandale. Du regard, elle ordonne à sa fille de se taire, et de retourner à sa place. Mais Emma ne peut en supporter plus, Ruby n'a jamais saisi sa chance, et ce comportement est un affront. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirige vers son amante pour poser une main possessive sur son épaule, et elle lance un regarde de défis à la louve.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Tu peux l'être… Nous sommes là pour faire nos adieux et non pour embrasser toutes les Mills… »

« Emma, ça suffit ! » La fille de Cora a haussé le ton. « Nous agissons tous comme nous pouvons. Tu souffres, et Ruby aussi. Alors je t'en supplie, calmes-toi. Nous devons nous serrer les coudes… »

« Ouais, tu dis ça parce-que tu l'aimes. »

Ruby se sent de trop dans la chambre, elle aurait dû deviner que sa place n'était plus parmi ces personnes. Elle va pour partir, mais une main attrape son bras pour lui demander de rester. Emma n'en peut plus, elle souffre tellement qu'elle n'arrive plus à gérer, elle perd pied.

« Tu n'as qu'à coucher avec elle… Vu que tu l'as déjà fait… Je suis quoi moi, juste un substitut? Une femme dont tu as pitié, qui t'aide juste à oublier… » La chaise se fracasse par terre, cela en est trop. Elle ne peut accepter qu'un tel manque de respect ait lieu près de sa sœur.

« Emma, je doute que le moment soit venu pour mener cette conversation. Je te promets de répondre à tes questions, mais plus tard. Je souhaite juste que ma sœur vive ses derniers instants au calme. Puis-je espérer passer ces minutes dans le silence ? C'est déjà assez dur comme cela, j'ai besoin de lui faire mes adieux. De lui serrer la main, de lui apporter mon amour, et de lui parler. Est-ce trop demander ? » Chaque personnes hoche la tête, Emma et Ruby de honte. « Elle mérite que nous lui offrons ce respect, et que nous lui prouvons qu'elle est devenue une personne bien. Elle s'est battue durant tant de temps, elle résistait à son côté sombre, et elle a réussi. Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de la jalousie, ou d'un certain besoin, nous gâchons ce moment. Je te demande que nous cessions de nous battre en cette journée. »

La fille de Cora prend place de nouveau, elle se tient droite et reprend la main de sa sœur. Elle ne souhaitait point d'esclandre, et surtout que les ténèbres de chacun sorte ainsi. Personne ne doit agir avec égoïsme durant ces heures sombres. Il est important que cette famille se soutienne, et s'apporte un appui infaillible. La sœur en deuil ressent cette tristesse qui domine tout son être, comme le désespoir, et elle exige que sa famille agisse comme elle le pense. Elle n'a pas le temps pour les conflits, les rancœurs et les problèmes de sentiments. Emma soupire, mais décide de répondre à la volonté de son aînée. Elle va prendre une chaise, pour s'asseoir, et faire ses adieux comme elle le souhaite. Ruby hésite sur ses prochains agissements, elle a juste eu le besoin de dire ces adieux au Mills, car elle a conscience que son équilibre est rompu suite à ces tragédies. Elle n'aura plus la chance de tenir les sœurs contre elle, et elle peut tirer un trait sur son avenir heureux, car aujourd'hui, elle perd deux êtres qui lui sont chers. La louve s'enfonce dans les méandres de son âme, comme la femme qu'elle a tant aimée. Les larmes coulent sur son visage, mais elle serre ses poings, car elle refuse qu'Emma jubile. Whale entre dans la chambre, toute la souffrance et la tension le submergent, mais il ne porte point attention. En poussant la sauveuse à porter ces papiers à la personne concernée, il savait que cette famille succomberait à ce déchirement. Peu n'arrive à faire face à la mort. Il s'approche doucement des machines qui tiennent en vie cette femme courageuse, et qui a tant évolué. Même si il n'a pas pris le temps pour discuter avec elle, et pour la comprendre, il sent son cœur pleurer. Il ne s'attarde pas sur ses propres sentiments, car il est le médecin, il faut qu'il agisse tel quel. Whale pose son regard sur la sœur vivante, il attend un signe pour qu'il puisse éteindre les machines. Une étape difficile va se dérouler, il faut être fort pour lui redonner cette autorisation, pour faire face à cette décision. Il a dû la prendre, il y a de cela des années, mais il n'était point un homme, il a laissé son frère vivre dans des conditions affreuses. Il a été un lâche, et aujourd'hui, il demande à un être humain de faire ce qu'il n'a pu. La fille de Cora n'arrive pas à trouver la force, elle n'a plus le courage de laisser sa sœur mourir, et partir loin d'elle. Comment pouvons-nous accepter de débrancher ces machines ? Accepter d'être la main de la mort ? Elle n'y arrive pas, pourtant elle a tué, elle a eu du sang sur ses mains, et elle ne ressentait aucune peine. Mais là tout est différent, elle ne peut tolérer de mettre un terme à la vie de sa sœur. Emma comprend le désarroi de son amante, elle vient vers elle et lui attrape sa main libre. Puis elle baisse sa tête pour l'embrasser délicatement, un geste qu'elles font très rarement, car leur étreinte est là pour oublier leur horreur du passé, et oublier cette sœur qui périt sur ce lit d'hôpital. Le destin aime se jouer d'elles, et d'appuyer sur leurs blessures. La sauveuse se retire de ce baiser, elle ne veut pas s'épancher sur les sentiments qu'elle a ressentis, sur ce besoin qu'elle a d'être de plus en plus près de cette femme. Elle ne veut plus mettre de mots, car les mots ne riment plus avec espoir. Elle se tourne vers Whale pour agir comme il se doit, mais quand elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, une voix l'interrompt.

« Allez-y. Ma sœur mérite de reposer en paix… Mais dépêchez-vous, je vous en supplie. »

Le chirurgien ne perd pas une seule seconde, il appuie sur plusieurs boutons, puis retire le tube qui a pris place dans la gorge de sa patiente. Il aimerait fuir cette pièce, pour se reprendre, et pour ne pas être face à la douleur de cette famille. Un bip sonore résonne, un dernier souffle se fait entendre, et les larmes qui prennent le pouvoir dans la chambre. Les pleurs ne cessent, les corps se soutiennent, se câlinent, et cherchent un réconfort. Cependant, personne ne peut trouver des paroles apaisantes, ni pleines de vies. Que dire lorsqu'un être cher vient de nous quitter ? Le sens de l'existence vient de s'échapper, pour laisser la noirceur envahir chaque membre. L'espoir s'est éteint comme le corps sur le lit. Chacun repart dans ses souvenirs, ce qu'ils ont partagé avec la femme, les rires, les conversations sérieuses, leur amitié, leur combat, et les confidences. Tant de souvenirs qui risquent de périr au fil du temps. Les Charmings quittent la chambre, ils n'arrivent plus à supporter cette perte, ils ont besoin de retrouver leur fils, et de retrouver la vie près de lui. Whale prend quelques notes en silence, puis il suit le couple sans un mot, il aimerait trouver des paroles, offrir ses condoléances, mais il garde le silence. Ruby s'approche du corps inerte, elle se penche pour déposer un baiser sur le front et murmure quelques phrases. Elle lance un regard à Emma, puis s'en va pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et tenter d'oublier cette journée funeste. Henry s'assoit sur les genoux de sa mère, cette dernière lâche son amante et serre son fils contre elle. Les deux pleurent, ils ne veulent pas taire leurs émotions, ils ont besoin de sentir la souffrance, et la perte qu'ils subissent. L'adolescent a envie d'hurler, de frapper sa mère pour ne pas l'avoir sauver, et surtout courir à en perdre haleine. Mais il reste enfoui dans le corps de sa génitrice, il se tient fermement à elle. Il a perdu un père, et la douleur qu'il ressent est plus grande, profonde et blessante. Emma respire l'odeur de son fils, elle a besoin de se souvenir, et de ne perdre aucun événement. Elle est dévastée par cette perte, elle s'interroge sur la suite, et si elle aura le foie pour continuer à avancer. Elle pose son regard sur son amante, elle pleure à chaude larmes, elle se tient à sa sœur comme une bouée de sauvetage, et ne cesse de répéter le nom de celle qui l'a aidé dans le passé. Emma souffre, mais la femme à ses côtés est détruite. La vie vient de prendre un nouveau tournant, les prochains jours vont prouver que cette perte va tout changer. La sauveuse en a peur, car elle a réussi à trouver du réconfort dans les bras de son amante.


	13. Chapter 13

Tout d'abord, ce chapitre est vraiment très long, je ne savais pas où le couper. Je suis donc désolée, mais cela vous fera de la lecture, sachant que l'histoire arrive bientôt à sa fin. Ensuite merci pour vos commentaires, j'espère que ce long chapitre vous plaira.

Trois jours plus tard, Emma est assise derrière un volant qu'elle tient fermement. Elle est vêtue de noir, comme son fils qui a trouvé place sur les sièges arrière. Leur visage est meurtri, les yeux pleins de sang, et des larmes séchées sur leur joue. Ils savent que le temps presse, et que si la survivante des Mills ne se dépêche pas, ils vont arriver en retard. Mais ils ne sortent pas de l'habitacle pour lui demander d'être plus rapide, ils refusent de la brusquer, et ne pas respecter son besoin de prendre son temps. La porte de la demeure se ferme, elle arrive enfin, elle tient fermement son sac, et les lunettes de soleil qui sont posées sur son nez empêchent la vision de ses larmes. Depuis que sa sœur est partie, elle n'arrive plus à faire face, elle rejette Emma, elle boit à chaque minute qui passe, et elle ne dit pas un seul mot. Elle est retournée dans son mutisme, et n'a pas souhaité participer au préparatif de cette journée. La sauveuse a tout géré, et elle espère que son amante soit satisfaite de ses décisions. Même si la fille de Cora refuse qu'elle revienne dans son lit, qu'elle s'échappe du moindre geste de tendresse, Emma ne veut changer le titre d'amante. Elle y tient comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle ne peut accepter de perdre ce morceau de sa vie. La voiture démarre sans que personne n'échange un mot, ils se laissent happer par la dureté de cette journée, et par ces derniers adieux. La sauveuse aimerait faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la limite de la ville, et partir loin d'ici avec son fils, et la femme qui partage sa nouvelle existence. Elle n'arrive pas à accepter la situation, les amener en ce lieu qu'ils ont déjà côtoyé. Elle a comme cette impression désagréable de les amener à l'échafaud, d'être la main droite de la mort pour achever sa famille. Elle a toujours voulu porter le bonheur à Henry, et la paix à son amante. Ils arrivent au cimetière, Henry se dirige directement vers sa mère pour lui tenir la main, et pour faire front ensemble. Il a besoin d'elle pour avancer, et offrir ses derniers mots à cette femme qu'il l'aime, et qu'il a pardonné pour ses erreurs passées. Ils avancent les trois ensembles, le regard baissé, et le sentiment que tout est fini. Plusieurs personnes sont déjà présentes, Ruby est avec Granny, David tient sa femme contre lui, Rumple se tient difficilement sur sa canne, tandis que Belle le surveille du regard, Whale est près des nains, et d'autres habitants se sont installés sur des chaises. Emma lâche la main d'Henry, et va vers son amante, elle lui prend le bras pour l'aider à prendre place, et surtout pour la soutenir. La fée bleue arrive, elle s'installe derrière un pupitre, et commence à lire un livre qui aide à cette cérémonie. Elle lit avec lenteur, et en détachant chaque syllabe. La fée est fermée au monde, elle a besoin de continuer sa lecture et pour cela, elle refuse d'être atteinte par toute la douleur présente dans ce cimetière. Snow se détache de son mari pour prendre la parole, elle fait un hommage digne de la personne qui est dans le cercueil. Puis vient le tour de David, de Granny, de Ruby, d'Henry et d'Emma. La fée appelle une autre personne pour l'hommage, mais cette dernière ne trouve pas le courage de se lever. La sauveuse décide d'intervenir.

« Regina, il est temps… Tu as besoin de le faire, et de faire ton deuil… Je suis là, je te ne te lâche… » La mairesse secoue la tête négativement. « Il faut que tu parles, que tu avances vers cette estrade, et que tu dises ce que tu as sur le cœur. Sinon, tu vas le regretter toute ta vie. »

Emma se lève doucement en tenant la main de sa bien-aimée, elle l'aide à se mettre debout et à marcher. Le ventre de la mairesse a pris de l'ampleur, ce qui inquiète la sauveuse. Ce petit être qui grandit risque de ne pas survivre au traitement de la reine. L'alcool coule sans cesse dans ses veines, et cela n'est pas bon pour le bébé. La Shériff n'a jamais eu le courage d'en parler avec sa reine, savoir si elle fait son maximum pour qu'il meurt, ou si elle souhaite qu'il vive. Aucune conversation sur le sujet, pourtant le temps passe, et la naissance ne va plus tarder. Regina stoppe ses pas quand deux personnes font leur apparition. Tink et Hook marchent vers elle, ils se tiennent la main et leur regard prouve leur désarroi. Ils arrivent devant leur ami, et la prennent dans leur bras chacun à leur tour. Puis ils avancent avec elle, et Emma jusqu'au pupitre. Regina est soulagée de la présence de ses deux amis les plus précieux, elle a tant besoin d'eux, de leur soutient, et de leur présence. Evidemment, même si elle ne l'admet pas, elle est aussi rassurée qu'Emma soit avec elle depuis leur retour. Grâce à la sauveuse, elle réussit à rester droite, et à ne pas perdre la tête. Elle serre la main de sa sauveuse pour avoir du courage à continuer. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru devoir enterrer le dernier membre de sa famille, une terrible perte pour la survivante. Elle s'appuie contre Emma, elle va devoir parler, alors qu'elle refuse depuis des jours, ses sentiments vont sortir de sa bouche et s'exprimer. Elle déteste ce moment, comme elle hait sa sœur. Les larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler, pour son plus grand drame.

« Je… je suis là… Je suis là pour dire… » Emma attrape les hanches de Regina pour que leur corps ne fasse qu'un. « Ma sœur a sauvé ma vie en sacrifiant la sienne… Je ne comprends toujours pas son acte, chaque jour, je me lève en lui en voulant… Elle a préféré mourir… Je trouve ça lâche… »

« Regina… » La sauveuse est terrifiée par les mots de son amante, elle savait que Regina allait mal, mais pas à ce point.

« Non… Je souhaite finir… Elle n'a pas pensé une seule seconde à moi… Elle s'est jeté contre ses flammes pour mourir…. »

« Maman… » Henry a décidé d'intervenir les mots de sa mère. « Elle a agi pour te sauver la vie. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour toi, pour que tu aies la vie, et que mon petit frère aussi… Nous sommes une famille… Elle a préféré que je perde une tante plutôt qu'une mère… Elle avait enfin trouvé une vie, elle allait se mettre avec Ruby, elle t'avait et elle nous avait… Son pardon pouvait être là, il manquait juste sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait accepter ta mort, car tu es sa sœur, et que tu es ma maman…. Je sais que tu as mal, que tu n'arrives plus à trouver un sens à cette existence… »

« Mais des personnes t'aiment, comme ta sœur. » Emma a pris la décision de continuer le discours de son fils. Elle est fière de lui, de sa prise de parole, mais c'est à elle de continuer. Elle est allée à côté d'Henry pour lui prouver qu'il a bien agi. « Je sais que tu as mal, que tu n'arrives plus à trouver le monde beau, et à croire en l'être humain. Tu as espéré vivre à ses côtés durant des années, tu as voulu espérer en l'autre…. Mais tu as compris que le pire existe en nous, tu as vécu un enfer, même si tu gardes le silence… Ta sœur t'a offert cette vie… »

« Elle n'aurait pas dû… » Regina hurle à présent, les habitants ont décidé de rentrer en ville par respect. Ils n'ont pas à assister à cette scène. Tink et Hook se tiennent près de leur amie pour prouver leur présence. David et Snow n'ont pas bougé, comme Ruby et sa grand-mère. « A cause d'elle, je revis cette enfer… Je ne peux fermer les yeux, je ne peux me sentir propre… Tu crois que si je refuse que tu m'approches, c'est par envie… Certes, on couche ensemble, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois tendre, quand tu commences à m'avouer tes sentiments, je les rejette… Car je me sens sale, honteuse, et si inhumaine… Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que je vis au quotidien à cause de lui… Et j'ai son enfant dans mon ventre, cette créature ignoble m'a enfanté. Comment veux-tu que je puisse me construire ? J'ai vécu l'enfer, j'ai vu le pire chez l'Homme… Et je suis marquée à vie… J'aurais préféré mourir… Ne pas voir cette pitié dans vos yeux, ne pas faire face à ces sentiments…. Et surtout, ne pas être obligée d'agir comme elle le souhaitait… Elle aurait dû se sauver et me laisser mourir… Toi, aussi… » Regina pointe Emma du doigt, elle a besoin d'exploser, de lâcher cette haine qui coule en elle. « Tu m'as sauvé avec ta magie, mais je ne le voulais pas…. J'aurais voulu mourir dans cette prison… J'allais mourir... Mais vous avez pensé qu'à vous…. Vous voulez que j'agisse comme si de rien n'était. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas sortir la tête de cette eau ténébreuse… Pensez à moi, à ce que j'ai vécu depuis que je suis en vie… Je ne peux pas accepter sa mort, car c'est accepté que je vive… Depuis mon enfance, je demande juste la paix, et retrouver cette lumière… Alors arrêtez avec vos bons sentiments, vos regards tristes et votre pitié… Je n'en veux pas…. Je veux juste que ma sœur soit présente, près de vous, et moi loin…. » La magie de Regina commence à crépiter, Emma fait un signe au pirate et à la fée de se reculer. Il faut être prêt à contrer la magie de la reine. « Je suis souillée, je suis meurtrie, et terrifiée… J'ai besoin d'elle, qu'elle me dise que tout ira bien… J'ai besoin qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aime… »

« Je t'aime moi… » Emma approche doucement de la femme en deuil. Il faut agir avec intelligence et sagesse. « Je t'aime, Regina, et je suis là moi… La vie est une chienne qui s'amuse à nous détruire, car elle s'ennuie… Elle nous regarde de là-haut, elle rit de nous quand on sombre… Mais nous devons lui prouver qu'elle ne vaut rien. Il est important de lever la tête, de lui sourire et d'avancer… Tu es détruite, mais remonte cette pente… Tu en es capable… »

« Je suis fatiguée, je suis lasse de me battre… J'ai besoin de me reposer, et partir loin… Retrouver Daniel, père, mère et ma sœur. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis dans ce monde. » Un éclair éclate dans le ciel, puis un autre. La terre commence à trembler, et les animaux fuient. La magie domine l'environnement. Emma accourt vers Regina, et elle la colle contre elle. Il est important qu'elle arrive à la consoler et à la calmer. Sinon, tout va s'effondrer. Regina se débat avec force, elle ne supporte pas qu'un corps se colle au sien, sentir des bras l'encerclé. Elle n'est plus la grande reine, juste une femme brisée à jamais. « Je ne peux plus… »

« Si tu peux, car nous sommes tous là… Nous sommes une famille, et nous allons t'aider. Nous sommes tous là pour toi, mais ne nous rejette pas… Nous avons été égoïstes, nous t'avons sauvé la vie, mais je ne le regretterai jamais. » Emma aide Regina à tenir debout. Le temps est de plus en plus mauvais. L'orage gronde avec force, la pluie tombe à grosses gouttes, et le vent souffle avec force. « Regina, tu es une femme fabuleuse, et je sais que tu es à bout de force… Que tu nous en veux, et que tu souhaites retrouver les tiens… Mais nous sommes les tiens, nous sommes ta famille… Tu n'es pas seule et Zelena le savait. Nous… Nous t'aimons… Et je suis désolée pour toutes ces épreuves, mais je te promets que tu peux vivre… Je t'en supplie reste avec moi. » Emma embrasse la tempe de sa bien-aimée, elle va tout donner pour Regina s'en sorte. « Je comprends ton rejet, et je l'accepte… Mais je n'accepterai pas que tu continues à te détruire… Il est temps… »

« Non, non, non. » Un éclair frappe un arbre et le coupe en deux. Henry sursaute suite à ce spectacle, il est terrifié par ce carnage. Il voit sa mère anéantie dans les bras d'Emma. Il a envie de les rejoindre, et dire à sa maman combien il l'aime, mais il est figé. « Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux plus… C'est trop dur… Je refuse cette vie, cet enfant qui va me prouver chaque jour, ces journées et ces pertes… Comment veux-tu que je me révèle ? Laisses-moi mourir, Emma… Je t'en supplie, oublie-moi. »

« Non, jamais. Je t'aime Regina, je t'aime… Je t'apprendrai à faire face, à aimer ce petit être, à sourire à la vie, et dormir… Tu es ma vie, et je suis prête à tout pour que tu sois heureuse… »

« Alors tues-moi. » Regina empoigne la main d'Emma pour la coller contre son cœur. « Arrache-le et détruis-le. »

« Jamais. Car tu mérites de trouver cette fin heureuse. » La sauveuse retire sa main pour la poser derrière la nuque de sa reine, et elle approche leur deux visages. « Tu es capable d'aimer, et d'être aimée. A l'hôpital, tu m'as laissé faire, tu t'es tournée vers moi… Alors continue de le faire, je te promets d'être toujours près de toi, je te promets de t'aimer à chaque instant, et de me battre contre l'obscurité qui a envahi ta vie. Pense à Henry, à ce fœtus, et à moi… Et à.. A Ruby… Nous sommes là, nous allons avancer main dans la main, nous allons construire un avenir et vaincre tes cauchemars. Zelena a souhaité ta vie, accepte son cadeau… N'abandonne pas… Nous allons avancer, je te le promets… Le chemin sera dur, rempli d'embûche, et terrifiant, mais nous serons ensemble, côte à côte. »

Henry s'est approché doucement de ses mères, comme le couple Charming, Hook, Tink, Ruby et Granny. Toutes ces personnes entourent le drôle de couple. Elles le protègent du monde extérieur, des terreurs de l'existence. Ils ne forment qu'un, une entité qui est prête à se battre pour que leur reine se relève, et que le soleil brille dans son cœur. Emma est par terre avec Regina, elle la tient fermement contre elle. Elle ne compte pas l'abandonner, et la laisser sombrée. Il est temps qu'un nouveau combat débute, ce combat sera de sauver la reine des ténèbres. La sauveuse souffre, elle a peur, elle a envie de fuir avec les siens, mais elle fera face, elle se montrera forte, et courageuse. Un cercle avec son cœur se trouve dans ce cimetière, cette famille lié à jamais.

Le chemin est long comme Emma lui a promis. Regina a été forcée de débuter une thérapie avec Archie, évidemment, elle a souvent raté des séances. Elle a fait des siennes pour prouver son mécontentement, mais Henry et la sauveuse l'ont poussé. Quand elle osait ne pas se rendre délibérément au cabinet, l'aînée des Charmings se montrait froide, et lui faisait la morale. Ce qui provoquait une dispute entre les deux femmes, et des heures de silence. Henry partait chez ses grands-parents quand ses deux mères étaient en litige. Car la maison pouvait subir des dégâts, à cause de Regina qui perd le contrôle de sa magie quand elle est blessée ou énervée. L'adolescent a tenté à plusieurs reprises de les calmer en ces instants, mais elles ne l'écoutaient pas. De ce fait, il part, à présent, et ne cherche plus à se faire entendre. La plus grosse dispute entre les deux femmes a eu lieu quand Emma a demandé à Regina d'aller consulter un médecin pour le fœtus. La mairesse refusait ses conseils, et ses demandes pensant que cet être qui grandit en elle, ne vaut pas une perte de temps. Mais la blonde n'était pas d'accord avec cela. Elles se sont disputées durant des journées entières, causant hurlements, et rages. Mais encore une fois, Regina a abdiqué, elle a écouté Emma, et elle a pris rendez-vous pour s'assurer du bien-être du démon qui grandit en elle. Au fil des semaines, la reine a commencé à montrer des signes de tendresses envers l'enfant qu'elle attend. Elle caresse son ventre, commence à prendre soin du petit en arrêtant de boire, même si ce combat est très dur et long. Elle rechute souvent, se mettant dans son divan avec un bon verre. Regina profite quand Emma s'absente, mais la sauveuse a un sixième sens et arrive à ce moment-là. Cela crée un nouveau conflit, de nouvelles disputes et des reproches. Pourtant, la plus jeune a conscience que sa bien-aimée montre des efforts, du courage et une certaine détermination, elle est fière et n'en démord pas, Regina ira de plus en plus mieux. Pourtant, la reine arrive à bout, elle pleure chaque nuit en silence, et ne retrouve pas la paix. Elle est fatiguée d'être surveillée, de devoir parlée avec Archie, et de montrer patte blanche. Les disputes avec Emma jouent avec ses nerfs, et son envie de partir loin de cette ville. Il y a trois semaines, Tink et Hook lui ont annoncé qu'ils repartaient pour plusieurs semaines, envie de changer d'air et d'oublier les ravages de leur escapade. Ruby leur a fait part son besoin de partir avec eux, pour reprendre sa vie en main, et surtout d'être loin de Regina. Cela n'a pas aidé la reine, et l'a enfoncé un peu plus dans ses propres ténèbres. Emma et Archie ont essayé de la faire parler sur ses sentiments quand à ce départ soudain, mais elle s'est fermée comme une huitre. Elle a réussi à détourner leur attention sur le futur bébé, et le fait que des choses doivent être mises en place, comme une chambre, des vêtements et des jouets. Depuis ce jour, elle est tranquille, la sauveuse s'étant donné la mission de tout préparer pour le fœtus. Regina peut donc respirer sans être en constante surveillance. Certes, elle ne tente pas à mettre fin à sa vie, mais elle n'agit pas non plus pour s'en sortir. Henry a compris le jeu de sa mère adoptive, donc de loin, il veille sur elle, il tente d'éviter des conflits quand il la sent tendue, il l'accompagne chez le médecin quand elle refuse la présence d'Emma, il vient dans son lit pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Car depuis l'enterrement de Zelena, elle a demandé à la sauveuse de retrouver la chambre d'amie. L'adolescent a peur, quand il se réveille, que sa mère est mis fin à ses jours. Il n'en parle à personne pour éviter des disputes, et pour profiter d'une accalmie.

Emma se lève avec un pincement au cœur, comme tous les matins. Elle aimerait se réveiller près de Regina, mais depuis qu'elle lui a avoué qu'elle ne supportait plus la tendresse, et que la sauveuse refusait d'être brutale, Regina l'a renvoyé dans l'autre chambre. La sauveuse a pris sur elle pour accepter les demandes de sa reine, et elle attend patiemment qu'Archie arrive à aider la mairesse. La sauveuse se prépare dans le plus grand des silences, en cette journée, Regina a des rendez-vous, et Henry doit se rendre au collège. Ella va donc la passer seule, mais cela va lui permettre de finir la chambre du prochain arrivant, et de passer du temps avec son père. David agit comme un futur grand-père, même si cela agace Regina. Le père de famille a avoué à sa fille que s'il le faisait, c'était pour faire réagir la mairesse, et voir des émotions en elle. Ce qui est rare. Emma s'interroge de plus en plus, elle a l'impression d'être aveugle sur l'état de sa reine, qu'elle se fait de fausses idées pensant qu'elle avance correctement. Donc en attendant son père, la sauveuse a décidé de se rendre au cabinet d'Archie pour se confier à lui, et pour ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité. Quand elle sort du domicile, elle aperçoit la voiture de Regina garée, ce qui l'intrigue car la reine n'a pas la force de marcher. Elle fronce les sourcils, et s'avance jusqu'au véhicule, elle n'y voit personne. Elle attrape donc son téléphone, compose le numéro de sa bien-aimée, et pas de réponse. Cela frustre Emma, pourtant elle reprend son chemin en espérant croiser la reine, et lui demander des explications. Elle roule plusieurs minutes jusqu'à qu'elle aperçoit son fils, marchant tranquillement dans les rues, alors qu'il devrait être assis derrière un bureau à écouter son professeur. Elle accélère un peu, puis s'arrête brutalement. Elle sort de la voiture en claquant la porte.

« Henry ! » L'adolescent se tourne en baissant les yeux, l'air coupable. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Heu… Si je te dis que mon professeur est absent, tu me croirais ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Alors tu m'expliques un peu. »

Henry souffle, il ne souhaitait pas être pris en flagrant délit. D'habitude, sa mère biologique ne se préoccupe pas de lui, et il est libre. Il détourne son attention, quand il entend une porte couinée, il tourne sa tête, et voit son autre mère. Elle mange une glace tout en impunité, elle aussi ne devrait pas être dans les rues. Emma suit le regard de son fils, elle se tape le front quand elle comprend que les membres de sa famille lui mentent. Elle attrape le bras de son fils, et se dirige vers la reine. La sauveuse est mécontente, et terriblement en colère. Elle accélère le pas, et quand elle arrive à la hauteur de la mairesse, elle la stoppe.

« Emma ? Henry ? » Regina est surprise par la présence de ces deux personnes, puis elle se masse les tempes s'attendant au pire.

« Vous allez m'expliquer tous les deux les raisons qui vous ont poussé à vous balader, alors qu'Henry tu as cours, et toi Regina rendez-vous avec Whale, et ensuite Archie. »

« Ouais, mais… J'ai pas trop envie. Il fait trop chaud pour que je sois enfermé entre quatre murs…. »

Regina sourit à son fils ce qui le surprend. D'habitude, elle aurait fait un scandale, en lui racontant que l'école est importante, et qu'elle n'a pas élevé un délinquant. Emma n'en revient pas. Elle force les deux à monter dans la voiture, elle roule assez rapidement sentant sa rage montée en elle. Elle a l'impression d'être la bête de foire, celle qui n'est pas assez intéressante pour qu'on se confie à elle, et qu'on lui parle. Elle se sent stupide, et ce sentiment lui déplait. Elle demande à Regina d'appeler David, son ton sec est sans appel. La mairesse compose donc le numéro, et appuie sur le haut-parleur.

« Regina, un problème ? »

« Papa, c'est moi, Emma. Ecoute, je ne vais pas être disponible ce matin. Donc oublie notre journée. »

« Heu… D'accord. Mais tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, ouais. »

Emma fait un signe à Regina, et cette dernière raccroche en silence. La reine n'a pas l'habitude que des personnes lui donnent des ordres, et se comportent ainsi avec elle. Au pire, elle aurait arraché le cœur de l'infâme personnage, mais avec la sauveuse tout est différent à son plus grand regret. Sa pseudo compagne peut lui crier dessus, lui donner des ordres, et l'ignorer, Regina n'est plus la même en sa compagnie ce qui l'énerve au plus haut point. Du coup, elle décide de régler ses comptes quand ils seront arrivés à destination. D'ailleurs, elle ne sait pas où Emma les amène, ce qui ajoute à son énervement, et sa perte de patience. Malgré tout, elle caresse son ventre, car elle sent le fœtus agiter, et lui donner des coups. Elle ne supporte pas quand il fait cela, elle souhaite juste qu'il se calme. Emma jette un coup d'œil à ce geste, mais elle ne sait plus comment interpréter le comportement de Regina. Cette dernière ne devait pas être dans les rues, à manger une glace et surtout à pied. Il est temps que tout soit régler pour que leur vie se déroule au mieux, et que les conflits stoppent. Emma souhaite que sa relation avance, et que tout s'arrange. Certes, elle refuse de pousser Regina, de dépasser les limites et de prendre le risque de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, mais elle aimerait que la reine la respecte, ainsi que leur amour. La voiture se gare devant un immeuble que la mairesse reconnait directement, le lieu n'arrange pas son état. Elle sort comme elle peut de la voiture, son ventre enlevant l'effet qu'elle souhaite donner. Une fois dehors et libre, elle claque la porte avec force, et va se poser sur un banc. Elle refuse de mettre un pied dans le cabinet d'Archie, si elle ne comptait pas se rendre au rendez-vous, ce n'est pas pour rien. Elle n'a pas envie de ressasser le passé, et parler de ses blessures. Elle est épuisée que tout le monde décide de contrôler sa vie, ses rendez-vous, et la manière dont elle doit avancer. Si cela continue, elle va exploser, et tout détruire sur son passage. Emma sent la magie de sa reine, alors elle se dirige vers elle, tout en tentant de se calmer. Ce n'est pas pour autant, qu'elle va oublier les événements et qu'elle ne restera pas sur son idée. Elle prend les mains de Regina entre les siennes, et embrasse sa tempe. Regina se tend face à ce geste ce qui blesse la sauveuse, mais elle préfère garder le silence sur ce fait. Henry fixe ses deux mères, il n'a jamais parlé de ses émotions face aux réactions de sa mère adoptive, ni de sa peine de la voir s'éloigner d'eux, et que ses actions déchirent son cœur. Mais il n'est pas idiot, le temps est venu pour dévoiler tout ce qui lui pèse. Si Emma les a amenés chez Archie, ce n'est pas pour boire un verre et rire autour de la table. Il décide de monter dans le cabinet pour les attendre et papoter avec son ami. La sauveuse garde le silence, car elle ne souhaite envenimer la situation, mais elle ne peut laisser sa reine ainsi, et surtout elle veut qu'ils aillent voir le psychologue. Elle n'a jamais pensé à une thérapie familiale, et elle le regrette, car c'est peut-être la solution aux problèmes qui règnent entre les trois. Car Emma vient de comprendre qu'Henry va mal, son attitude n'est pas celle du jeune adolescent respectueux, et voulant prouver à ses mères qu'il est un homme digne de confiance. La sauveuse plante son regard dans celui de Regina pour la pousser à agir, à ne plus se braquer, et à ouvrir ses barrières. Depuis le décès de Zelena, elle n'arrive plus à lire dans son regard, à anticiper ses réactions, et à deviner son état. Tout ceci l'agace, car elle ne se sent plus spécial, et elle pense que Regina rejette sa présence. Elle est blessée par l'histoire qui découle, et les drames qui succèdent. Emma a toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, elle l'a trouvé grâce à Henry et Regina, mais maintenant, elle aimerait que tout coule comme un long fleuve tranquille. Elle ne veut plus de torrents, des rochers et des déviations. Regina pensait que la sauveuse allait lui faire un long discours pour lui expliquer qu'Archie est le seul à pouvoir les aider, à panser les blessures, mais rien, juste le silence. Cela la déstabilise, elle secoue la tête pour que le regard d'Emma se détache du sien. Elle ne supporte pas cette inquisition, comme ce silence. Quand elle va pour se lever et stopper cette mascarade, la sauveuse lui attrape le menton, et l'oblige à la fixer.

« Arrête de fuir. Cela ne te va pas… J'ai besoin que tu reviennes parmi nous, et surtout j'ai besoin de te comprendre. Je pensais que tu avançais, que la situation s'arrangeait… Mais je me trompe, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina ne répond pas car elle n'en voit pas l'utilité. Elle n'a jamais aimé les grands discours et s'arrêter sur ses sentiments, mais cela est pire à présent. Scar lui a tant pris, qu'elle n'arrive pas se reconnecter totalement au monde. Une partie d'elle est encore enfermée dans sa prison, elle entend sans cesse les cries qui longeait les murs du château, elle revoit les corps… L'ancienne reine fronce les sourcils, elle a besoin de revenir sur Terre. Emma entrevoit l'enfer de sa bien-aimée, mais tout cesse d'un coup. Cela engendre un malaise chez la sauveuse, car petit à petit, elle admet qu'elle s'est vraiment trompée. Elle se relève en regardant la fenêtre du cabinet d'Archie, puis elle fait un signe de la tête à Regina, et elle part rejoindre Henry. Regina l'observe partir à l'intérieur, elle se rend compte qu'elle est un poids pour cette famille, qu'elle n'a plus sa place dans cette ville et dans ce monde. Par moment, elle souhaite partir là où elle a subi l'enfer. Elle aimerait aider ce jeune Simba à reconstruire son royaume, et ainsi se purger de toutes les tortures qu'elle a vu et subi. Elle rêve de ne plus côtoyer des personnes qui ont pitié d'elle, et qui prennent des pincettes avec elle. Mais que faire ? Pour le moment, elle va retrouver les siens et subir cette thérapie, ainsi la sauveuse se sentira mieux, et elle, elle pourra réfléchir plus en profondeur à ses souhaits. Elle monte les escaliers d'un pas lent, consciente qu'ils vont tous lui demander de parler, d'avouer ses craintes et ses cauchemars. Mais comment avouer à sa famille que la mort semble le cadeau parfait ? Que nous ne trouvons plus la beauté dans ce monde ? Et que nous aimons comme nous haïssons l'enfant que nous portons ? Avec une multitude d'interrogation, elle arrive dans le bureau d'Archie, ils ont tous pris place, mais ils n'ont pas commencé à rentrer dans le vif du sujet l'attendant. Henry montre une place libre à sa mère, évidemment, elle se trouve entre lui et Emma. Elle soupire en silence et prend place. Archie regarde tour à tour chaque membre de cette famille, qui a connu beaucoup trop d'horreurs. Le psychologue a toujours trouvé ces trois personnes fabuleuses, courageuses et si fortes. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elles ont besoin de son aide, car la force et le courage ne font pas tout, et n'aident pas à s'endormir la nuit sans angoisse. Il patiente, il aimerait que ce soit un des trois qui prenne la parole pour exprimer leur venue, et leur besoin actuel. Regina se contente de fixer un tableau, tandis qu'Henry trouve un intérêt certain à ses chaussures, et Emme perd patience. Elle lance un regard à Archie, un regard qui a besoin d'aide immédiatement.

« Alors que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite surprise ? » Archie répond à la sauveuse en posant cette question. Emma réagit au quart du tour, elle attendait cette main tendue pour lâcher toute sa tension, et sa perte. Elle se lève d'un coup.

« C'est très simple. Vous voyez Henry, ce garçon si respectueux, soucieux de ses résultats scolaires, et d'être le meilleur, il a pris de nouvelles résolutions… Celle de sécher les cours, de se promener tranquillement dans les rues de notre ville, sans que personne ne sache où il se trouve. Et madame sa mère agit exactement de la même façon… Elle devait être à l'hôpital en cet instant, et ensuite à votre cabinet, elle doit faire le moindre effort possible, mais elle se trouvait en ville marchant calmement avec une glace en main. Sa voiture était gentiment garée devant la maison. Donc là, je me demande ce qu'ils font… » Emma bouge ses bras dans les sens, tout en marchant dans la pièce. Pongo ne détache pas son regard de cette femme au bord de l'hystérie, alors que les Mills regardent le sol partagés dans leur sentiment entre le honte et l'envie de rire. « Je fais tout ce que je peux pour eux, je suis à l'écoute, je prends sur moi quand j'ai envie d'avancer, je me tais face à certaine situation. Mais je n'accepte pas qu'on me prenne pour une débile, et qu'on me mente… Je demande qu'on me respecte et qu'on fasse attention à moi… Je ne suis pas un chien, je mérite qu'on fasse attention à moi aussi… » Emma va vers Regina, elle se met sur ses genoux, et pose ses mains sur les cuisses de sa reine. Elle ne réfléchit pas à ses actes, ni au fait que la mairesse ne supporte plus les contacts physiques. « Il faut que tu reviennes Regina, que tu ouvres ton cœur, que tu déballes ton sac et que tu prennes soin de toi. Tu ne peux continuer, et nous c'est pareil… Henry, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ce que tu tais, et à quoi tu joues, mais tu dois cesser tout cela… »

« Tu ne comprends donc pas… Si je ne vais pas en cours, c'est pour surveiller maman… Elle ne va pas bien, elle essaie de cacher son état, mais je le vois… Je veux que ma maman redevienne cette femme forte… » Henry tourne son visage vers Regina, il pleure comme un petit garçon face à la perte d'un être cher. L'ancienne reine est ensevelie par toutes les émotions de sa famille, elle souhaite partir au plus vite, ne pas faire face à cette douleur, et ne pas voir ses barrières s'abaisser. Ils détruisent sa protection, bientôt, elle va se retrouver entièrement dans sa prison, à hurler à la mort. « J'ai peur… Je sais que tu ne suis pas le programme mise en place, que tu te laisses mourir à petit feu, et que l'espoir t'a quitté. Du coup, je te surveille pour m'assurer que tu ne fasses pas ce geste fatal… Et je te surveille pour être avec toi… Tu me manques… J'ai perdu mon père, ma tante mais aussi ma maman… Je me souviens chaque nuit des histoires que tu me racontais, celle de cette femme perdue dans la forêt… Et j'ai compris, tu es perdue depuis des années… Mais il faut que tu viennes vers moi… Je t'en supplie maman, j'ai besoin de toi… » Henry essaie de prendre sa mère dans les bras, mais elle fuit. Elle se met sur ses deux jambes, ne portant point attention à Emma et sa chute. Elle se dirige vers la porte, et pose sa main sur la poignet. « Maman, non, ne pars pas, explique-nous… »

« Je meurs ici, je n'ai plus ma place dans ce monde… Vous avez besoin de moi, vous me surveillez, vous mettez un emploi du temps que je dois suivre à la lettre… Mes médecins, mon psychologue vous joignent si je ne viens pas, ils vous font des rapports en oubliant le secret professionnel… Vous agissez pour mon bien… Mais vous vous trompez. J'ai juste envie de retourner dans ce monde, aider Simba et les siens à tout reconstruire, l'aider dans sa prise de possession… Je n'arrive plus à avoir de l'espoir, car cet espoir m'a été pris… J'ai besoin que vous arrêtiez d'être après moi, et que vous me laissez agir comme je le sens… Je n'ai pas envie de me confier à Archie, je n'ai pas envie que Whale et sa clique surveillent mon bébé… Quand j'essaie de te parler, Emma, tu coupes court… Tu as peur de mes mots, de mon vécu et de mon enfer… Tu refuses d'y entrer, car tu es effrayée de ce que tu pourrais découvrir… Vous m'interdisez une construction… Mais à vrai dire, je doute d'en vouloir… Ma sœur me manque tellement, les hurlements résonnent dans ma tête, ils se mélangent avec les miens… Le sang coule le long de mon corps, et ils n'ont pas de répit, ils achèvent leur tâche avec tant d'extase et de destruction… Je ne suis qu'une pauvre marionnette, qui ne mérite pas d'être aimée… » Regina ne regarde personne, elle parle aux siens, mais ses pupilles sont fixées sur la porte. Elle n'a pas la force de leur faire face. Elle se perd dans ses souvenirs avec Leopold et Scar, elle ne fait plus la distinction des deux. « Je devais répondre à leurs demandes, sinon un enfant était torturé devant mes yeux… Je ne pouvais le sauver car mes pouvoirs étaient bloqués par un sort… Je suis cette petite souris qui est prise dans les griffes d'un chat, pire d'un vautour… Que pouvais-je espérer ? Le combat n'existait pas, car j'étais réduite au silence, à la faiblesse, et à un jouet… Je ne suis plus digne, car ils me l'ont enlevé… Je vis dans cette cage tous les jours, je sens les odeurs de putréfactions, je vois le sang qui coule, et qui coule sans jamais s'arrêter… Les rires sont encore présents, la douleur se propage dans mon corps au quotidien, les liens enserrent mes poignets, les supplications résonnent… Je suis perdue dans les méandres de ces châteaux, les dédalles refusent de me montrer la sortie, les fantômes me pourchassent… Je perds l'esprit, et je ne trouve repos… Si une personne me touche, je revois leurs mains me caresser, et détruire mes derniers remparts… Ils prennent possession de mon corps, et je ne peux me battre… » Emma tente de s'approcher de sa bien-aimée pour la soulager de ce poids, mais Archie la stoppe en faisant un signe négatif de la tête. La sauveuse ne peut respirer, à cause des mots qui sortent, et de cette perte lancinante de Regina. « Je suis morte depuis si longtemps et tellement de fois… Comment revenir vers vous alors que mon esprit repose dans ces chambres et cachots… Puis cet enfant qui grandit en moi, j'aimerai qu'il disparaisse mais en même temps, il me tarde de le tenir dans mes bras… Le sort que ce démon m'a jeté pour que je puisse enfanter me répugne, et me donne la nausée. Ce bébé va-t-il être comme cette créature venue des enfers, ou va-t-il ressembler à Henry… Je n'ai pas la réponse, et je suis terrifiée… Je doute d'avoir le courage de l'aimer réellement, de prendre en considération ses besoins… Je ne peux être sa mère… Mais vous êtes tous là, à me dire qu'il est mon enfant, que je vais l'aimer de tout mon cœur… Pourtant, il représente ces mois de violence, d'abus et de mort… Que faire ? Il est trop tard pour le tuer, mettre à terme à sa vie naissante… Mais peut-être que je peux l'abandonner à son sort… » Henry et Emma veulent protester, annoncer la vérité d'un orphelin, mais encore une fois Archie leur demande le silence. Regina a besoin de vider son sac, de faire part de ses doutes, de ses peurs, et de sa souffrance. Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit coupée, sinon, elle va refermer ses émotions et partir sans un mot. « Je paye les actes passées… Mais Hook a fait du mal, aussi, pourtant il a le droit de partir voguer sur les eaux. Il a le droit de se reconstruire loin d'ici, et surtout de tenter d'oublier… J'ai envie de vivre cela, prendre le large loin d'ici, et de me forger une nouvelle identité… Mais Henry et toi êtes présents, vous me forcez à rester dans cette ville que j'ai maudit… Vous m'obligez à vivre ce calvaire jour après jour, et vous n'avez que faire de ce que je désire réellement… Vous m'emprisonnez comme ils le font… Vous n'êtes plus mes libérateurs, vous êtes devenus mes bourreaux. Je vous aime tous les deux, vous êtes tout pour moi… Mais vous continuez à me traiter comme une poupée en chiffon, et à me détruire. Arrêtez ce vacarme, et rendez-moi la paix, je vous en supplie.»

Regina ferme les yeux, puis s'enfuit de la pièce grâce à sa magie. Emma est sonnée par les mots de sa bien-aimée, des paroles si durs, si réelles et pourtant tellement vrai. Elle a été aveugle si longtemps, elle a toujours voulu agir pour le bien de sa reine, mais au lieu de cela, elle l'a enfoncée dans les ténèbres. Cette vie qu'elle a tant souhaitée, cette famille qu'elle a tant imaginée ne pourra jamais avoir lieu si la situation continue ainsi. Elle ne peut plus accepter cela, car un jour, elle se lèvera et le corps de Regina gira sur le sol, mort. Elle essuie ses larmes et sort à son tour. Elle a pris une décision qui changera tout, une décision qui va transformer leur existence à jamais. Mais le choix n'existe plus, sa reine a besoin d'aide, et elle compte le lui fournir correctement. Cette anéantissement doit cesser une bonne fois pour toute. Henry reste assis sur le canapé, il ne trouve plus la force de bouger. Il revoit sa mère, sa perte totale et surtout il imagine sa mort. Il l'a toujours aimé, même si il l'a renié durant des mois et des mois. Il n'a pas voulu voir la femme fabuleuse qu'elle était, et cette mère exemplaire. Il a préféré se tourner vers la femme qui l'a abandonné dans un système qui l'a anéanti elle. Elle a pris le risque qu'il ne soit jamais, et qu'il n'est jamais une véritable maman. Par chance, Regina l'a recueilli, l'a adopté et elle l'a aimé de toutes ses forces. Et aujourd'hui, sa maman si courageuse, sombre, et tombe dans une dépression poussée. Comment peut-il être heureux à présent ? Comment peut-il oublier l'enfer que vit sa mère ? Henry est habité par le cœur du vrai croyant, mais actuellement, il ne croit plus. La vie détruit sa famille en jubilant, et lui, il ne peut rien faire. Il est devenu un simple spectateur de ce show macabre.

« Vous pouvez la sauver… »

Henry sort de sa torpeur, Archie l'a ramené dans le monde avec de simples paroles, mais si mensongères. Il a perdu sa mère à tout jamais, il ne la verra plus sourire, lui caresser la joue, l'encourager dans ses actions, le sermonner quand il désobéit et lui faire des câlins pour n'importe quelle raison. Des hommes ont détruit son univers pour toujours.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Ma famille est anéantie à cause de la folie des Hommes… Et je doute de pouvoir me relever un jour de tout ceci… » Archie pose un regard bienveillant sur son petit patient. Il revoit le petit Henry qui lui racontait des histoires folles de contes fées, et sa peur de ne pas être aimé par sa maman. Il est devenu un grand jeune homme, avec la tête sur les épaules, mais il ressent toujours les mêmes peurs.

« Il faut que tu vois claire dans ses paroles… Elle doit partir d'ici, quitter StoryBrook pour se reconstruire elle a besoin… C'est même vital pour elle. Mais elle ne peut vous quitter. Comprends-tu, Henry ? »

« Nous devons partir tous les trois… En agissant ainsi, nous pourrons avancer correctement, ensemble… Et devenir cette famille que je rêve tant. » L'adolescent commence à s'emballer, comme il a l'habitude de le faire quand une solution vient à son esprit. « Mais partir où ? Quand ? Et qu'allons-nous faire ? Allons-nous pouvoir revenir ? Ma mère sera-t-elle vraiment soulagée ? Archie est-ce la bonne solution ? »

« Oui mon garçon, c'est la meilleure solution pour qu'elle se détache de ses chaines, et qu'elle sorte de sa prison. Sincèrement, je pense que cela sera favorable à vous trois. Vous avez besoin de vous construire loin de ces ombres, et de ces regards curieux, et malsains. Vous êtes une famille qui est en constance surveillance, et cela n'est pas sain pour vous. Tes mères ont besoin de souffler, de respirer, et d'agir à leur convenance. Ici, cela est presque impossible… D'ailleurs, Emma vit vraiment dans un monde à part, car elle ne s'est pas rendu compte du comportement de Regina, ni le tien. Tout le monde en parle, se trouve en séance commérage… Tout ceci n'est pas bon pour vous, pour votre guérison et construction… » Henry fronce les sourcils, il est soucieux de l'état de sa mère, et n'arrive pas à trouver toutes les réponses à ses questions. Archie connait la mère et le fils par cœur, les ayant suivis durant des années, donc il peut se permettre de donner des raisonnements aux questionnements silencieux. « Je pense que ta mère a ce besoin de rebâtir entièrement, et pour cela, elle a laissé entendre la destination dont elle rêve. Il n'y a pas de surprise dans son souhait, c'est un processus naturel… Se rendre à l'endroit où la destruction a eu lieu, pour créer d'autres souvenirs et se construire de nouveau. Prendre sa revanche sur son bourreau. Beaucoup de victimes décident de retourner sur le lieu de crime, elles fixent l'endroit, tentent de s'approprier l'endroit, et transformer leurs souvenirs. Cela n'est pas facile, il y a des moments très durs, où les nerfs lâchent totalement, où le moral descend en flèche. Elle va avoir besoin de soutient, même si elle vous rejette, ou vous demande de sortir de votre vie. Il va falloir être fort, et vous serrer les coudes. Le processus va être long, et difficile, mais à la fin vous serez heureux tous les trois, enfin quatre… Aies confiance, Henry, ne perd pas espoir et continue de mener ton existence… Tu es un adolescent ne l'oublie pas. »

Henry acquiesce de la tête, il est toujours bon de discuter avec Archie, d'écouter ses paroles sages et d'être attentifs à ses dires. Le jeune Mills compte bien agir comme son ami vient de lui conseiller, et reprendre une vie normale pour que ses mères soient fières de lui, et surtout qu'elles ne soient pas anxieuses. A présent, il lui tarde de partir de cette ville, pour découvrir de nouvelle contrée, et une nouvelle existence. Emma arrive à destination, elle ouvre doucement la porte et entre dans le magasin. Elle a besoin d'agir, d'entreprendre réellement les choses, et surtout de rendre Regina heureuse. Elle a entendu les paroles de sa reine, son besoin de partir, et l'envie de retrouver un certain endroit. Même si elle ne comprend pas tous les aboutissants, et le raisonnement de sa compagne particulière, elle va répondre à ses désirs. La sauveuse a promis à Zelena de prendre soin de sa sœur, de lui apporter tout le bonheur qu'elle mérite et de la protéger. Malgré cette promesse, elle ne se sent pas obliger d'agir ainsi, car elle le fait avec le cœur et l'âme. Regina détient tout son être, et de ce fait, Emma est prête à tout pour cette femme. Elle avance vers le comptoir, puis tape sur le verre en attendant qu'une personne vienne l'accueillir. Elle espère ne pas commettre une erreur en venant ici, et en souhaitant une aide. Elle inspire pour contrôler son impatience, et cette voix qui lui hurle de fuir. Le rideau de l'arrière s'écarte doucement, une femme fait son apparition, et offre un sourire à Emma. Cette dernière hoche simplement la tête, car elle est effrayée à l'idée de mal agir encore une fois.

« Bonjour, Emma. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? »

« Salut, en fait, je venais voir ton mari… J'ai l'intention d'amener ma famille loin de cette ville, et j'aimerai qu'il me rende la liste des ingrédients pour refaire la potion pour ouvrir le portail. J'en ai besoin maintenant, et je n'ai pas envie de devoir chipoter. Ce morceau de papier appartient à Regina, alors il est temps qu'il lui rende. » La sauveuse refuse de perdre du temps, elle pense juste à sa reine, et son état. Elle n'a pas envie de prendre des pincettes avec Belle, car cette dernière a toujours pris la défense de Gold alors qu'il a détruit la femme qu'elle aime.

« Je vais te chercher cela, mais j'aimerai que tu m'expliques ton problème. Je veux dire, avant, on parlait toi et moi, tu venais te confier à moi… Mais aujourd'hui, tu m'évites et à cause de ton comportement Ruby a préféré partir. Tu es devenue aigrie… »

« Comment peux-tu agir ainsi ? Tu es si naïve, et tellement pénible. Gold a détruit tellement de vie, il n'a fait que manipuler Regina pour son propre bonheur… Il ne pense qu'à lui sans penser aux conséquences. Il n'est jamais venu à la maison s'excuser pour ses actes. Et toi, tu continues à le soutenir, à lui apporter cet amour, et à le soutenir. Alors que tu devrais le pousser à s'excuser… »

« Il vous a aidé à sauver Regina, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? » Belle n'en croit pas ses oreilles, elle ne reconnait plus son amie.

« Quand elle est venue pour trouver le moyen de détruire Zelena, et donc de sauver ton mari, tu l'as dénigré. Et elle s'est excusée pour ses actions envers ta personne. Tu la jugeais et la prenais de haut, alors que si elle a agi ainsi, c'est à cause de Gold. Il est peut-être temps que tu vois qui il est vraiment, et que tu prennes tes responsabilité. Je suis aigrie ? J'ai juste compris que vous êtes tous responsable, mais que vous préférez jeter la pierre sur votre victime adorée Regina. Mais vous allez pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, car nous partons. Et je pense qu'après notre départ, votre vie va prendre un nouveau tournant, et que vous allez vous en vouloir d'avoir agi de la sorte. Mais à présent, c'est votre problème. Le papier. »

Emma tend sa main vers Belle. Elle ne veut plus rien entendre, et surtout pas des excuses qui n'adhèrent pas avec sa vision. Elle fixe son amie dans les yeux pour lui prouver que la discussion est close et qu'il ne sert à rien de débattre. La sauveuse a évolué, elle est tellement plus ferme sur ses avis, et elle prend réellement la défense des siens. Elle a enlevé le masque des faux semblants, car Regina a besoin de reconnaissance, et qu'on se batte pour elle. La bibliothécaire soupire, mais obéit car au fond d'elle, elle a conscience que la blonde n'a pas tort. Et qu'il serait temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux sur toutes les histoires des habitants, et comprendre entièrement la situation. Rien ne changera l'amour qu'elle a pour son mari, mais elle ne doit plus garder les yeux fermés, et tout accepter. Emma patiente difficilement, un sentiment d'empressement la cheville, et elle sait qu'il faut qu'elle agisse de toute urgence. Regina doit être sauvée, et le temps presse, sa reine a besoin de comprendre qu'elle sera aidée, et soutenue, que son bien-être est primordiale. Emma rêve que la mairesse aille mieux, qu'elle puisse enfin trouver la paix intérieure, et qu'elles arrivent à former cette famille qu'elles rêvent toutes les deux ainsi qu'Henry. Belle donne le fameux papier, la sauveuse la remercie en silence, puis elle part ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps. Elle retourne dans sa demeure, elle espère que les siens s'y trouveront pour leur expliquer son plan, et ils doivent tous dire au revoir. Elle prend sa voiture, elle roule à allure modérée en repensant à sa vie passée. Elle a toujours cru être une personne sans intérêt, car toutes les familles d'accueil l'ont rejeté, les élèves n'ont jamais voulu s'approcher d'elle, et elle a vu du dégoût dans le regard de certains de ses professeurs. Elle avait perdu espoir d'être aimée, d'être chérie, et d'avoir une véritable famille. Elle voyait une vie seule, sans personne à ses côtés, et surtout une existence sans intérêt. Lors de son vingt-huitième anniversaire, elle souhaitait que cette vie cesse, qu'elle arrête d'être seule, et surtout qu'elle soit enfin aimée pour ce qu'elle est. Tout ce qu'elle pensait impossible, lui est arrivée, elle a retrouvé son fils, qui se trouve être un adolescent formidable, prévenant, respectueux, intelligent et tellement aimant. Si Henry devient cet homme merveilleux, c'est grâce à Regina, elle a réussi à lui inculquer de vraies valeurs, et à lui apporter de l'amour. Quand il était enfant, il s'est mis à douter des sentiments de sa mère adoptive, et pourtant il n'aurait jamais dû, car la mairesse a prouvé son amour pour leur fils. Emma aurait souhaité avoir une mère comme Regina, qui venait la border chaque soir, qui lisait des histoires, qui était présente et qui lui offrait une vie magnifique. Heureusement aujourd'hui, Henry a enfin compris, et il se montre digne de ses sentiments, même si il est temps qu'il travaille sur d'autres points. Emma pense à cette femme, à cette reine qui la rejette, mais qui lui prouve chaque jour qu'elle l'aime. Même si la sauveuse est dans l'obligation de prendre ses distances, elle se sent chanceuse, car les yeux de Regina se posent souvent sur elle. Et son regard prouve son amour, et sa dévotion. La sauveuse sait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle peut compter sur Regina, sur sa protection, et son amour. Cela la réchauffe de l'intérieur, car cette femme et cet adolescent lui offrent une famille, même si des blessures sont présentes, la sauveuse ne changerait pas sa vie. Elle arrive enfin dans la demeure Mills, elle sort du véhicule avec précipitation, elle veut annoncer la nouvelle aux siens, et lui insuffler une once d'espoir. Ils en ont tous besoin, retrouver ce brin de quiétude, et de bonheur. Elle espère juste qu'Henry ne sera pas contre, et qu'il acceptera de les suivre sans râler. Elle entre dans la maison, et se dirige directement dans la cuisine, mais arrivée dans la pièce, elle fronce les sourcils sous l'absence de sa reine. Elle file donc dans le salon, Henry est présent et seul.

« M'man ? » Il sourit à sa mère, grâce à Archie, il a compris le dénouement de cette situation, et il compte bien la soutenir.

« Elle est où ton autre mère ? » Emma prend place sur le canapé. Elle tient fermement le papier dans sa main de peur qu'il disparaisse, et les enferme dans leur vie désastreuse.

« Je pensais qu'elle était avec toi. »

Emma hoche négativement la tête, elle attrape son téléphone portable pour appeler Regina. Aucune réponse, cela angoisse la sauveuse, elle donc de l'appeler plusieurs fois. Elle se souvient l'état de sa reine avant sa fuite, et le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas au téléphone, ne présage rien de bon. Que faire ? Où aller ? Emma ne le sait pas, puis elle refuse qu'Henry s'inquiète encore. Avec toute son honnêteté, elle a un peu oublié son fils ces dernières semaines, et cela n'est pas admissible. Car il est très important, et surtout, il est de son devoir de mère de la protéger, et prendre soin de lui. L'adolescent pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma, à la plus grande surprise de cette dernière. Ils n'ont jamais été très tactiles tous les deux, quand il a besoin de réconfort, il se précipite vers Regina, et non elle. La sauveuse passe son bras entre les hanches de son fils, et la calle contre elle. Chacun va devoir avancer, se lier réellement et passer outre leurs frayeurs.

« Tu ne sais pas où elle se trouve… Doit-on partir à sa recherche ? »

« Non, si il lui arrivait malheur, nous le sentirons. Nous devons peut-être lui faire confiance… » Elle n'est pas sûre de ses paroles, et doute du bon sens.

« C'est ce que tu as fait, et regarde le résultat… » La sauveuse se tend suit aux paroles d'Henry, ce qu'il remarque directement. « Je ne te lance pas la pierre… C'est une situation compliquée à gérer. Elle est détruite, et je ne sais pas si on pourra la sauver. »

« Henry… »

« Non, j'ai pas fini. Archie m'a expliqué que là-bas, elle arrivera à détruire ses mauvais souvenirs… Que pour elle, ce sera difficile, mais qu'elle va guérir. En gros, il faut qu'elle revive son enfer, pour panser ses blessures… Tu y crois, toi ? »

« Moi, j'en suis persuadée. » Henry et Emma sursautent face à l'intrusion. Snow leur sourit tendrement mais avec tristesse. Elle n'a pas souhaité se mêler de cette conversation, mais elle doit agir pour le bien de tous. Elle va prendre place face à sa fille et son petit-fils.

« Où est Neal ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Il est avec ton père et Regina. » La sauveuse écarquille les yeux, le même comportement que l'adolescent. « En fait, elle vient souvent nous rendre visite… Je crois qu'elle tente de se rapprocher de mon fils pour accepter son futur enfant. Nous parlons aussi, enfin je parle… Elle n'est pas très bavarde, elle ne l'a jamais été à dire vrai. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est son regard. Quand elle vivait avec moi au château, il était rempli de tristesse, et de rage. Cela ne me posait pas de problème, car elle était vivante, et ressentait des émotions… Même si elles étaient négatives… Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus rien. Scar a pris ce qu'il lui restait, l'espoir et l'envie de se battre… Je tente de la faire parler, qu'elle se confie mais rien… Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui… » Emma est pendue aux lèvres de sa mère, elle a besoin de son avis, et d'en savoir plus. Henry va chercher de quoi boire et manger sans manquer une seule parole. « Je l'ai vu totalement chamboulé et perdu… Elle semblait sur le point de faire une chose stupide… Pas de détruire la ville, elle a changé… Mais de mettre un terme à son existence. Elle évitait mon regard, et jouait nerveusement avec ses cheveux. Je ne l'ai jamais connu ainsi, alors j'ai senti cette angoisse montée en moi. J'ai demandé à David de partir avec Neal. » La sauveuse aimerait secouer sa mère pour qu'elle aille droit au but, cependant, elle ne fait rien. Snow a besoin de vider son sac, et de faire part de ses maux. « Quand ils sont partis, elle a voulu en faire de même… Je lui attrapais le poignet… Un geste qui peut être pris comme une erreur, mais cela a déclenché du positif, si j'ose dire. Elle s'est totalement braquée, et m'a envoyé contre un mur… Non, non ne faites pas cette tête, je vais bien, et cela a permis à Regina d'exploser. Malheureusement, j'ai appris pour mon père… Il n'était pas si bon que je pensais… Je me dis que mes parents ont vraiment donné une image faussée de qui ils étaient… mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Elle a pleuré, elle a hurlé, et elle a montré ses émotions… Elle est au bord du gouffre, elle a subi trop de violences, et d'abus. J'ai toujours cru être une victime, mais je suis juste un dommage collatéral, et je suis aussi responsable de son sort… » Snow a besoin de se reprendre, elle se sert un verre d'eau et boit en prenant son temps, sous l'œil attentif de sa famille. « J'ai trahi son secret, et cela a eu pour conséquence la suite de ses malheurs… Je ne vous en dirai pas plus sur ce passé, c'est à elle de s'ouvrir à vous… Je ne veux plus la trahir… Mais voilà, elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle compte partir d'ici. Elle veut retourner dans cette savane dévastée. Elle souhaite aider à la reconstruction du royaume… Et ne jamais revenir à StoryBrook… Elle n'a plus sa place dans notre ville, ni l'envie de vivre parmi tous ces habitants. Je pense qu'elle a raison, et qu'elle doit suivre ses envies… Evidemment, elle m'a parlé de vous deux… Elle le fait à chaque fois, mais plus subtilement sur toi, Emma. » Snow échange un long regard avec sa fille en continuant son discours. « Elle t'aime, je le sais depuis un moment, mais elle mis clairement des mots dessus, aujourd'hui. Elle veut te rendre heureuse, t'apporter ce que tu mérites, et cela la détruit de ne pas pouvoir le faire. Elle m'a fixé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit, Snow nous avons été ennemies durant tant d'années, et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Malheureusement, je risque encore de te faire du mal car j'aimerai qu'Emma et Henry viennent avec moi. Ils sont ma famille, et je refuse d'être séparée d'eux. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux faire autrement... Après, elle m'a demandé si on voulait venir avec elle. Mais je lui ai dit que non… »

Snow se tait plusieurs minutes, elle s'interroge sur les informations qu'elle peut donner. Elle aimerait tant sauver son ancienne belle-mère, lui tendre cette main qu'elle aurait dû lui tendre lors de leur adolescence. Elle va perdre une partie de sa famille, mais pour leur bonheur, elle doit l'accepter. Puis, elle a besoin de se reconstruire, elle aussi, son bras n'est pas encore remis, son mental non plus. Elle a assisté à tant d'horreur dans cette savane perdue.

« Ensuite ? » La princesse sourit à son petit-fils.

« Je lui ai demandé de reprendre espoir en la vie avec vous deux. Il faut que vous partiez le plus vite possible… »

« Nous n'allons pas l'abandonner, il est en hors de question. » Emma se lève d'un bond, horrifiée par les paroles de sa mère. Elle avait pensé trouver une alliée en sa génitrice, et une personne sensible au bonheur de Regina, mais ses derniers mots lui prouvent le contraire. « Regina est la femme que j'aime, et je ne compte pas partir loin d'elle, au contraire. Je sais qu'elle va réussir à guérir, et nous allons l'aider… J'ai décidé que nous allions partir Henry, elle et moi. J'ai déjà le sort entre mes mains, et je vais lui demander de le jeter. Je ne vais pas lui affliger d'autres blessures… Elle a trop souffert… Comment peux-tu… »

« Ce que ta mère souhaite dire, c'est que vous devez préparer vos affaire, et venir partager un dernier diner avec eux. » Regina vient de rentrer, elle a assisté au scandale d'Emma, alors qu'il n'a pas lieu d'être. La sauveuse et Henry sont soulagés de la voir, et surtout de la savoir en vie. « Elle m'a donné sa bénédiction, car elle a compris que je la cherchais… J'ai voulu détruire son bonheur par le passé, mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Je ne voulais pas la priver de sa famille, encore… Mais elle accepte que nous partions tous ensemble. Elle m'a juste fait la demande d'un repas. J'ai accepté évidemment. » Regina s'approche d'Emma, elle souhaite lui prendre les mains, et coller son corps au sien, mais c'est encore trop tôt et terrifiant. « Merci d'être là jour après jour, de te battre pour moi… Je le vois, sache-le, et cela me réchauffe le cœur, ce cœur qui est mort… Et merci de prendre en compte ce besoin qui est vitale pour moi. Jamais, une seule personne n'a fait cela pour moi, me protéger. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir agi comme il le fallait… Mais cela était impossible pour moi. Je suis prisonnière de cette cage qui m'a abritée durant ces derniers mois… Je sens encore ces chaines… J'ai envie d'aller mieux, je te le promets. »

« C'est le premier pas vers la guérison. Nous allons partir le plus vite possible, c'est une promesse. Tu dois juste jeter le sort, et penser très fort à cet endroit. Nous allons construire une vie tous les trois ensemble, et former cette famille… »

« Celle dont tu as toujours rêvé. » Emma sourit à Regina, car malgré les épreuves, sa reine l'a toujours écouté et pris en compte ses besoins. « J'espère que vous êtes d'accord pour partir avec moi. » Regina est anxieuse, car elle s'est projetée dans cette construction, et sa famille est une pièce primordiale.

« Je vais préparer mon sac. Maman, la question ne se pose pas, on part tous les trois. »

Regina sourit à son fils tendrement. Il y a toujours de la tendresse en elle, même si elle ne peut l'exprimer réellement. L'adolescent monte dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus, il est excité face à cette nouvelle vie qui va débuter. Il a toujours souhaité voyager, découvrir le monde et connaître d'autre civilisation. Certes, il aurait aimé que cela se déroule dans d'autre condition. Emma ne peut empêcher son regard de parcourir le corps fragile de Regina. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle l'a surprise sous la douche, totalement nue. Et à ce moment-là, toute sa magie a explosé, car elle a remarqué toutes les cicatrices habitant son dos, ses bras et ses jambes. Les bleus qui sont devenus violet, jaune et qui ont des dimensions affreuses. Cette vision, la sauveuse ne pourra jamais l'oublier, comme Regina. Mais elle aimerait tellement prouver à sa reine que ce corps est tout de même parfait à ses yeux, et qu'il mérite d'être aimé. A partir de ce jour, elle a aussi compris les raisons qui poussaient la mairesse a refusé leurs ébats la journée, et avec la lumière, et qu'elle refusait que les caresses se fassent tendrement. Tout le corps et l'esprit de Regina sont marqués par les tortures de Scar. Snow embrasse sa fille, et reprend le chemin de son appartement. Ils vont tous partager un repas, profiter de ces dernières heures, et se remémorer leurs meilleurs souvenirs. Certes, la mère de Neal doute fortement que Regina ait beaucoup de bons souvenirs, et qu'elle souhaite se les rappeler. La princesse a appris que son ancienne belle-mère a subi des atrocités sous les mains de son père, et depuis cette après-midi, elle culpabilise car elle n'a vu que sa souffrance. Elle ne s'est jamais projetée dans la peau de Regina. Cependant, elle a eu un comportement tellement stupide, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne voit aucun inconvénient au départ de sa fille, et son petit-fils. Qu'elle ne crise pas, et agit avec maturité. Puis les deux femmes méritent de trouver la paix, le bonheur et leur fin heureuse. Regina a le regard baissé, elle préfère fixer le sol qu'Emma, car malgré le discours de la sauveuse, elle a peur que la situation change, et que la fille Charming change d'avis. A cause de leur passé en commun, l'ancienne reine n'arrive pas à porter une confiance totale en Emma. Cette dernière lui a montré qu'elle était capable de fuir quand la situation devenait sérieuse. Même si elle aime, la sauveuse peut retourner sa chemise pour se sentir en sécurité, et ne pas prendre le risque de souffrir. Certes, elle est présente depuis leur retour, mais leur couple n'est pas réel, il n'évolue pas, donc Emma ne va pas être mise à mal. Mais tout ceci, ce départ, cette décision vont transformer leur relation, c'est comme un engagement sérieux et qui est là pour concrétiser un avenir. D'un seul coup, Regina se rend compte de la signification de leur projet, et au lieu que ce soit Emma, c'est elle qui prend peur. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie prête à s'ouvrir totalement, à donner son cœur entièrement. Avec Ruby, c'était si facile car l'amour véritable n'existait pas. Mais avec Emma, c'est différent, elle aime du plus profond de son cœur bat littéralement pour cette blonde. Une angoisse commence à couler dans les veines de l'ancienne reine, et elle se fait de plus en plus puissante. Emma décide d'agir directement, car elle sent qu'un événement important se joue, et que Regina peut décider à tout instant de faire marche arrière.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe dans cette jolie tête brune ? » La sauveuse essaie de plaisanter, même si elle panique à cause du regard fuyant de sa reine. « Hey parles-moi… J'en ai marre qu'on garde tout en silence, on ne se parle jamais réellement, et ça commence à m'énerver. Nous devons apprendre à nous faire confiance… »

« Faire confiance ? Je ne peux pas, je t'ai ouvert mon cœur à Neverland, je t'ai dit ce que je souhaitais pour nous, que je voulais qu'on forme ce couple… Je t'ai demandé d'être avec moi, et de nous offrir cette chance… Tu es partie en courant, sans un mot… Et tu as embrassé Killian… Qui me dit que quand je vais pouvoir envisager une relation sérieuse avec toi, que mon esprit sera prêt à te donner cette place qui t'est réservé, tu ne me tournes pas encore le dos… Je me suis battue pour nous, mais tu m'as fermé ta porte. Tu ne comprends pas que je ne pourrai pas le supporter, que je suis à bout… Même si je guéris, je ne serai plus jamais la même, je resterai fragile… Tu as une épée entre tes mains, tu l'as mise sur ma tête, et j'attends juste que tu me coupes en deux. Oui, tu es présente, tu prends soin de moi, et tu arrives à répondre à mes exigences mais ce n'est pas sérieux entre nous… »

« Non, je t'arrête tout de suite. Pour moi, ce qui se passe, c'est sérieux. Oui, j'ai foiré, je n'ai pas voulu ouvrir les yeux, et quand je l'ai fait c'était trop tard. Tu étais avec Ruby, tu t'investissais dans ton couple… J'ai toujours cru qu'elle était juste une passade, et que tu allais te tourner vers moi de nouveau. On s'est disputée, car je t'ai donné ma façon de penser sur ton couple… Car elle ne devait pas être avec toi, mais moi oui… Puis, tu as coupé les ponts avec moi, j'étais furieuse… Mais j'ai repris espoir quand j'ai appris que tu avais éloigné Ruby de toi… Je me disais, c'est bon, donne-lui une chance, elle va comprendre que je suis prête… Que je serai là pour elle, laisse-la agir comme elle souhaite, avec du temps… Je reprenais espoir… J'avais foiré, mais je comptais me rattraper, t'offrir la lune, et le monde. Et là, j'apprends que tu vis avec elle, que tu lui as proposé de vivre avec toi. Je me suis effondrée, je n'avais pas le droit de te voir, et devais me contenter de stupides messages… Je crevais de jalousie, mais je devais le garder pour moi, car je ne voulais pas tout gâcher encore. » Emma s'approche de Regina, elle tremble et veut lui prendre les mains. Avec stresse, elle agit comme elle souhaite, et à son plus grand soulagement, sa reine ne la rejette pas, même si elle se tend. « Tu as toujours représenté mon univers, et mon bonheur. Dès que je vois un sourire sur ton visage, je sens mon cœur battre plus fort, car cela me retourne. Quand je sais que tu es heureuse, je le suis aussi, car tu es celle qui joue sur mes émotions. Regina, bon sang, je t'aime, et ce que nous vivons c'est concret pour moi, et surtout solide. Je n'ai pas peur de ça. » Emma se pointe du doigt, et ensuite Regina. « Je n'ai pas peur de nous, d'un couple que nous formons, même si il est très bizarre. Mais je m'en moque, car c'est toi que je veux, et si je dois me contenter de te regarder de loin, de vivre sous ce toit avec toi, mais que je ne peux t'approcher, ça me va. Car ce qui compte à mes yeux, c'est toi. Je suis terrifiée, oui, mais c'est dû à ton état… J'ai peur que tu t'écroules totalement, que ce soit trop tard, et que je te perde à jamais. Tu es mon autre, et je te le répéterai le temps qu'il faut. Tu es celle qui peut me rendre heureuse, qui peut me détruire, qui peut toucher mon âme, et mon cœur. Je m'en veux de t'avoir blessée, je regrette d'avoir fui… Je vais me rattraper jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, car tu mérites d'être avec une femme qui t'apporte bonheur, et qui te respecte. Et je te respecte, je t'aime comme tu es, je sais que tu n'es pas parfaite pour tout le monde. Mais tu l'es pour moi, j'aime tes qualités, et bon sang j'aime te défauts… Je ne fuirai plus, et quand tu me l'autoriseras, je te prendrai dans mon bras, je t'apporterai le petit déjeuner au lit, je t'inviterai à danser, je t'amènerai en balade au clair de lune, et je t'offrirai une bague magnifique pour te demander en mariage. Je serai romantique, sauvage, fidèle, patiente, attentive et compréhensive. Regina, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Je te promets que je ferai des bourdes, que par moment, je vais jouer avec tes nerfs, que tu voudras me frapper, m'hurler dessus, et sûrement me tuer, car je ne suis pas parfaite, je suis juste Emma, un être humain. Aimes-moi pour ce que je suis… »

« Je t'aime Emma. »

Regina approche son visage doucement, et avec peur de celui d'Emma. Puis elle pose délicatement ses lèvres, en ce geste, elle veut montrer à la sauveuse qu'elle a été touchée par ses paroles, et qu'elle leur donne une chance. Que la violence sera proscrite à présent, que la tendresse règnera entre les deux. Puis elle se recule en souriant nerveusement, et elle quitte la pièce sans un mot. Elle a dépassé une limite, elle a fait écrouler une brique de son mur. Elle n'en revient pas. Pourtant, elle est incapable de plus, encore trop emprise par ses démons. Mais elle considère que c'est une première victoire, un premier gage de guérison. Maintenant, elle a besoin de prendre une douche, de se frotter durement son corps sale, et d'être seule pour verser ses larmes. Car ce simple baiser a fait remonter trop d'émotion. Regina ressent cet épuisement physique et moral, elle doit profiter de ces prochaines heures pour se reposer, et retrouver un peu d'énergie. Elle souhaite faire honneur à cette dernière soirée, montrer à Snow qu'elle compte pour elle, et que malgré leur passé, une famille s'est formée autour d'elles. Cela a été possible grâce à Emma et Henry, ces deux personnes ont su liés des ennemies de longue date. Un miracle qui représente beaucoup pour la mairesse, et qui lui prouve qu'à la sortie tout est possible. Elle peut donc sûrement croire en sa guérison, et à ce couple improbable qu'elle forme avec la sauveuse. D'ailleurs cette dernière sourit niaisement, sa reine lui a donné un baiser, chaste mais un baiser quand même. Regina vient de lui offrir un merveilleux cadeau, et il se nomme avenir. Plus rien ne pourra venir détruire ce lien qui les unit, et cette relation privilégiée qu'elles ont. La sauveuse a enfin compris que les épreuves de son passé l'ont amené à cette vie, même si elle rime avec blessure et souffrance, cette existence est merveilleuse, et elle le sera encore plus au fil des mois, et des années. L'espoir est entré dans sa vie via Henry, mais il se concrétise en Regina. Le sourire qui réside sur le visage de la sauveuse prouve qu'elle y croit, et que le bonheur est enfin dans sa maison.


	14. Epilogue

Je ne sais pas quand j'ai posté le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic, et j'en suis désolée. En fait, elle approchait de la fin, et cette fin était écrite, alors je n'ai aucune excuse. Mais voici l'avant dernier-chapitre, samedi prochain, je posterai le dernier chapitre. En fait, ce sont les épilogues. J'espère que vous les lirez, et que vous serez satisfait de cette fin. Bonne lecture à vous.

Huit mois plus tard, une femme est accroupie, ses mains tiennent fermement une pierre. Elle force sur ses jambes pour se soulever, puis fait plusieurs pas jusqu'à un mur. Elle dépose le poids sur des semblables. La femme s'éponge le front en levant ses yeux au ciel. La chaleur est rude et lourde, depuis des semaines, la pluie a cessé d'apparaitre. Cela donne une autre dimension à l'effort, et à la construction de cette maison. Elle détourne son regard pour le poser sur ses mains. Ses doigts sont sales, remplis de terre comme ses ongles. Cette image aurait pu la dégouter, mais au contraire, cela fait naitre un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle apprécie de se savoir dans cet état, de sentir l'épuisement, et ses muscles lui tirer. Cet effort physique lui permet de se sentir vivante, et utile. Elle secoue ses cheveux puis se remet au travail. Ce qu'elle n'a pas remarqué est la présence d'une personne un peu plus loin qui la fixe avec amour. Car elle n'a plus peur, enfin plus totalement, elle a appris à offrir sa confiance, et à s'ouvrir à l'amour. Par contre, elle sursaute quand deux mains entourent sa taille,mais, elle n'est pas terrifiée par cette intrusion. Elle se laisse aller contre ce corps musclé, et si appétissant. Il lui a fallu du temps pour accepter qu'Emma se colle à elle, qu'elle accepte que sa compagne l'embrasse, et la câline. Elle a longtemps lutté, elle lui a crié dessus, renvoyé de leur nouvelle maison et traiter de monstre. Mais la sauveuse a toujours accepté en silence, elle a obéi, et puis elle revenait avec un bouquet de fleur, un sourire désolée, et un regard triste. Cela la faisait culpabiliser, alors elle demandait pardon, et retournait à ses activités sans un mot de plus. Emma s'est battue contre ses démons, elle a tenu sa promesse en se montrant patiente, compréhensive, et aimante. Depuis quelques jours, elles partagent le même lit, mais ne dépassent pas les dernières limites. Regina ne sent pas prête, elle n'arrive pas à offrir son corps à la jolie blonde. Cette dernière le comprend, et l'admet. Elle ne cherche pas à la brusquer, ni à lui en vouloir, cela rassure l'ancienne reine. Le couple a enfin compris que la conversation est primordiale dans leur relation, donc elles parlent durant des heures, cherchant à apprendre tout de l'autre. Evidemment, certains sujets sont délicats, remplis de larmes, et de tristesses, mais elles se rassurent, se promettent d'être là l'une pour l'autre, et elles se réfugient dans les bras de l'autre. Le moment le plus douloureux qu'elles ont vécu depuis leur arrivée dans ce nouveau monde fut la naissance d'un petit garçon. Regina a souffert le martyre, a supplié sa compagne de soulager sa souffrance, par moment elle lui demandait d'utiliser la magie et de faire disparaitre l'enfant. Mais le petit est né, et un terrible combat a débuté. Regina a eu du mal à prendre ce bébé dans les bras, à l'allaiter, et à l'aimer. Les premiers jours, elle ne pouvait poser un seul regard sur lui, elle ne voulait pas le considérer comme membre de sa famille. Emma et Henry s'en occupaient donc, ils se levaient chaque nuit pour le nourrir, le bercer, changer ses couches, et lui donner de l'amour. Personne n'insistait auprès de Regina, car ils savaient au fond d'eux, qu'elle ne pourrait résister longtemps à l'appel de son enfant. Henry s'inquiétait pour son petit frère, et pour sa mère, lui qui a eu des moments inoubliables avec elle, elle venait le bercer, lui raconter des histoires, lui chanter des chansons, et s'occuper de lui. Il voyait tout le contraire avec ce bébé, elle avait même refusé de lui donner un nom. Donc il le surnommait le prince, comme Emma. Mais ce petit être fragile commençait à perdre des forces, il ne grandissait pas, et se nourrissait peu. Rafiki, le médecin du royaume, avait expliqué que le rejet de Regina jouait sur la santé du bébé, et qu'il fallait que la situation change. L'adolescent avait demandé à Emma de parler à Regina, de lui ouvrir les yeux, mais elle avait refusé. Alors, Henry surveillait de près son petit frère, et tentait de lui apporter tout l'amour possible. Puis un matin, il s'est réveillé affoler, il n'avait pas entendu le dernier de la famille pleurer. Il s'est précipité dans sa chambre, et son cœur s'est mis à gonfler. Regina était assise par terre, elle portait son enfant dans ses bras, lui chantait une chanson et lui caressait tendrement le haut du crâne. Emma était arrivée, sous cette image, elle avait attrapé les épaules d'Henry pour le coller contre elle. Leur famille était enfin réunie, et le bébé a eu un prénom, Daniel. Regina souhaitait rendre hommage à son premier véritable amour, une façon de détruire l'image de Scar.

« Tu comptes travailler encore longtemps ? »

« Je suis désespérée par ton langage. Je pensais que tu prenais des cours avec Nala, et que Simba te tapait sur les doigts dès que tu osais employer un mot familier. » Regina sourit, elle s'est construit une nouvelle existence, et s'est liée d'amitié avec la famille royal.

« Tsss, ils sont trop occupés avec ta filleule. D'ailleurs, c'est dingue, elle grandit plus vite que Daniel. Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas vieillir comme eux ? » Emma dépose son menton sur l'épaule de sa compagne, et lâche un soupir de contentement.

« Kiara est comme les siens. Nous, nous sommes protégés du temps. C'est un sort que j'ai lancé en arrivant, car si tu veux retourner voir tes parents, ce serait étrange que tu sois plus vieille qu'eux. »

« Tu penses à tout, c'est désobligeant. Bon, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Simba et Nala nous ont invitées à manger dans leur demeure, et évidemment Kiara a hurlé dans mes oreilles fragiles qu'elle voulait te voir. Alors bouge tes fesses magnifiques, va sous la douche et hop on y va. » Regina se tourne vers sa compagne, elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Où se trouvent nos enfants ? » Emma ferme les yeux sous cette appellation, elle est touchée que Regina considère Henry et Daniel comme leurs enfants. Elle a enfin sa famille, et son bonheur réside près d'eux.

« Henry et Daniel sont déjà chez nos amis. Tu sais que ta peste de filleule adore nos fils, et elle aime les considérer comme ses cousins. Nous sommes les dernières, alors s'il te plait ma beauté fatale va te préparer… Je trouve ça dingue… Je suis la seule qui doit te remonter les bretelles… C'est injuste les rôles ont été inversés. »

Regina coupe Emma en l'embrassant, ce qui donne pour conséquent, une sauveuse qui attrape la taille de sa compagne pour enserrer son corps contre le sien. Elle aime tellement le sentir, pouvoir profiter de ses lèvres, et sentir cette langue qui ose de plus en plus venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Evidemment, cela éveille ses envies primaires, et bestiales, mais elle se contrôle comme à chaque fois. Pourtant, elle en profite un peu plus, elle passe ses mains sous le débardeur de sa reine pour caresser sa peau chaude et bronzé. Sa reine a pris des couleurs depuis leur arrivée, ses yeux ont repris de la vie, et son sourire est devenu quotidien. Dans un geste remplis d'impatience et d'envie, Emma plaque sa compagne contre le mur en construction, et une de ses jambes va se perdre entre celles de Regina. Leur échange n'ira pas plus loin, elle en a conscience, mais elle veut en profiter, et sentir sa reine contre elle. L'échange devient passionné, désireux et frustrant. La sauveuse se détache doucement, pour éviter de dépasser les dernières limites. Elle bouge sa tête pour que son front rencontre celui de Regina. Les deux femmes ont les yeux fermés, et un sourire aux lèvres. La plus âgée a conscience qu'Emma est à bout, qu'elle a besoin de plus, mais pour pouvoir répondre à ce désir ravageur, elle va devoir se rendre en un lieu banni de tous. Il faudra qu'elle fasse face, et qu'elle mette un pansement sur ses dernières blessures. Bientôt, espère-t-elle. Emma caresse tendrement le visage de sa compagne puis, lui remet une mèche de cheveux en place.

« Je t'aime. » Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais Regina l'entend. Elle sait que la sauveuse a eu du mal à avouer ses sentiments par le passé, qu'elle n'est pas femme à dévoiler ses émotions. Mais avec elle, elle se comporte différemment, et elle lui prouve son amour au quotidien.

« Beaucoup de personnes me le disent en croisant mon chemin. » La sauveuse rigole face à la taquinerie de sa reine. A sa plus grande joie, leur plaisanterie continue. « Je pense d'ailleurs que plusieurs personnes ont pour objectif de mettre fin à tes jours pour prendre ta place. J'hésite encore sur la personne à choisir après ta mort. »

« Tant que tu ne retournes pas dans les bras de Ruby, je ne serais pas trop en colère. Quoique, je n'ai pas envie qu'un malotru prenne ma place. Je ne veux pas qu'une autre devienne privilégie. J'aime mon statut. » Emma retourne embrasser Regina avec amour. Mais l'échange ne s'approfondit pas.

« D'ailleurs est-elle présente ce soir ? Et nos autres amis ? »

« Mélusine a fait un caprice au plus grand malheur de Killian. Il aurait voulu se joindre à nous, mais Tink a su se montrer sévère. Leur fille est punie pour la soirée, donc ils en payent les conséquences. Et Ruby, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Selon Nala, elle est partie voir sa nouvelle proie, et donc passer la nuit avec elle. »

Regina secoue la tête, elle a toujours un pincement au cœur pour Ruby, et garde une affection pour elle. Emma lui fait souvent des crises de jalousie quand les deux femmes se retrouvent seules, et qu'elles rigolent oubliant qu'elles ont eu une relation de plusieurs mois. Quand elles sont arrivées dans ce monde, elles ont eu la surprise d'y trouver Hook, Tink et la louve. Personne ne se serait attendue à leur présence en ce lieu, mais comme elles, ils ont ressenti le besoin de venir pour faire leur deuil, et cicatricer. Depuis, ils ont repris leur amitié, ils ont longuement discuté, et ils ont partagé les moments douloureux. Regina a pu tenir sa promesse, elle est allée à la rencontre de Ruby pour lui offrir les derniers mots de Zelena. Cela a été dur pour les deux anciennes compagnes, et elles n'ont pas réussi à s'adresser la parole durant plusieurs semaines. Puis, un jour, la louve est venue toquer à leur porte pour discuter avec Regina, et depuis, elles ont renoué des liens. Ce n'est pas toujours simple, il y a des tensions, des regards noirs, mais une amitié est présente. Emma doit accepter cela, elle le fait, cependant quand elle est mécontente, elle le fait savoir, et ne mâche pas ses mots. Regina ne lui en veut jamais, car elle se met à sa place, mais elle ne peut demander à Ruby de partir, car la louve est importante, elle est sa famille, et la mémoire de sa sœur.

« Je crois que toutes tes filleules ont un caractère déplaisant. Franchement, à leur adolescence, je fuis à StoryBrook. Tu m'enverras un pigeon voyageur pour leur mariage. » Emma grimace tandis que Regina rit. Ces moments de détente, de tendresse et de jeu leur aient précieux. Elles en profitent, se régalent et s'apprivoisent.

« C'est parce que ce sont des princesses, et qu'elles savent faire entendre leur voix. Je suis fière d'elle. » La sauveuse soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je m'en serais doutée. Tu les défends toujours, je me demande si Daniel sera aussi pénible. »

« Non, car c'est un prince et qu'il sera digne de son rang. Un prince et une princesse ont l'obligation de se comporter différemment. La princesse est capricieuse, manipulatrice, et elle tend vers un avenir somptueux. Un prince doit être courtois, patient, chevaleresque, diplomate et confiant. »

« Purée, je suis un prince et toi une princesse. Je ne savais pas que j'étais un homme. » Regina ne peut empêcher son rire de résonner, l'humour de sa sauveuse lui plait toujours autant, et la détend.

« En aucun cas, je dirais que tu es diplomate et confiante. J'ai même un doute sur la courtoisie… »

« Ne le suis-je pas avec vous, ma reine ? » Emma sourit, elle attrape de nouveau les hanches de sa compagne pour la coller brusquement contre elle. « Ne suis-je pas à la hauteur des espérances de ma reine ? Que peut-elle attendre de moi ? »

La sauveuse embrasse avec passion Regina, une de ses mains par à la conquête de sa chevelure brune et soyeuse. L'ancienne reine répond au baiser sans tarder, leur échange se termine souvent de cette façon faisant agrandir leur complicité, amour et envie. Mais une voix retentit les obligeant à s'interrompre. Elles se tournent à l'unisson pour lancer un regard noir à l'intrus. Ce dernier lève son crochet en signe d'abdication. Ce qui donnent un fou rire au couple, et de la lassitude au pirate.

« Bon, Simba et Nala vous attendent, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Alors arrêtez de vous bécoter comme des adolescentes en ruts. »

« Lui aussi devrait prendre des cours avec la souveraine, car son langage est pire que le mien. » Killian souffle et part sans un mot. Il a pris l'habitude des piques d'Emma, mais il a déjà dû gérer sa femme et sa fille, donc il préfère repartir en silence. « Tu crois que je l'ai fait fuir. »

« Je pense qu'il est épuisé d'être entouré de femmes. Il aimerait qu'il y ait des hommes pour partir à l'aventure. » Regina attrape la main de sa compagne, et marche jusqu'à leur domicile. « Le royaume se reconstruit, nous avons plusieurs villages, et la sécurité règne à présent. Simba a une garde très bien entrainée, et ses hommes sont de confiance. Leur commandant est parfait dans son rôle… » Le sourire qu'affiche Emma ne passe pas inaperçu. « Oui, tu fais du bon travail, tu peux être fière de toi. Je vais te donner un susucre en rentrant. » La sauveuse tape délicatement la tête de sa compagne en râlant. Ce qui amuse Regina, mais ne l'empêche pas de continuer à parler. « Bref, donc je reprends. Les lieux sont sûrs, nous avons mis la main sur la plupart des disciples de l'autre cinglé, et tout va pour le mieux ici. Il est temps qu'on invite tes parents, ton frère et Granny. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je pense que j'en serais ravie. Je trouve que tu as des idées merveilleuses, tu peux continuer sur cette voie. Tu t'améliores de jour en jour. Mais pour l'instant, cessons nos bavardages et va te doucher. »

Emma ouvre la porte de leur maison, et laisse Regina entrer en première. En rentrant, l'ancienne reine s'arrête quelques seconds pour offrir un rapide baiser de remerciement à la sauveuse, puis file sous la douche. La sauveuse ne peut détacher ses yeux du corps de sa compagne, il a tant changé depuis leur arrivée. Sa reine s'est aminci, elle a pris du muscle, et sa peau appelle à la luxure. Elle secoue sa tête vivement pour se rependre, et finir de se préparer. Elle a eu raison d'accepter ce départ, car leur vie a évolué vers le meilleur, et leur famille est solide. Regina s'épanouie de jour en jour, elle offre sa confiance à plus de monde, et son sourire revient chaque jour. Tout ceci rend Emma heureuse, soulagée et confiante.

Trois semaines plus tard, la sauveuse est assise sur un tronc d'arbre. Elle a cherché l'ombre et la fraicheur ne supportant plus cette chaleur étouffante. Ses deux fils et son frère sont assis près d'un grand lac, ils jouent avec de la terre. Kiara et Mélusine s'éclaboussent avec l'eau, elles rient aux éclats, et ne cessent de se chercher. Tink et Killian sont près des enfants pour les surveiller, et les porter secours si besoin. Près d'eux se trouvent David qui discute avec plaisir avec le couple. Emma sourit tendrement en voyant sa compagne se diriger vers leurs enfants, des boissons à la main. La sauveuse contemple cette scène avec apaisement.

« Elle est différente… Elle ne lutte plus contre ses démons, et elle semble si heureuse. »

« Elle l'est. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, car elle fait souvent des cauchemars, mais elle refuse de sombrer de nouveau. La journée, elle s'occupe à aider les habitants de ce monde, elle construit des logements, elle projette de monter des écoles, et tant d'autres projets. Je n'arrive plus à suivre à vrai dire. Malgré le temps qu'elle passe dehors, elle s'occupe d'Henry et Daniel avec dévotion, et amour. Et elle trouve beaucoup de temps à me consacrer. Elle est formidable, car ses journées sont longues, et elle ne s'en plaint pas au contraire. » Emma dévie sa tête vers sa mère qui tient son petit frère. « Tu sais, Simba et Nala lui ont proposé un poste à la cours. Ils ont souhaité qu'elle soit leur bras droit, qu'elle les aide à diriger. Elle a refusé, expliquant qu'elle a besoin d'être en contact avec les personnes, qu'elle veut être entourée des gens qui lui ressemblent. » Snow fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas les paroles de sa fille. « En fait, elle se considère comme une victime de Scar, ce qu'elle est. Et donc, elle souhaite s'impliquer dans la vie du peuple avec toutes les victimes de cet infâme personnage. Elle a besoin d'eux, et eux d'elle. J'en ai parlé avec elle, car je trouvais cela malsain. Mais elle m'a expliqué que non, que c'était une sorte de… Mince, je ne trouve plus mes mots. Une sorte de thérapie, voilà. Certains sont retournés au château, dans leur cachot pour tirer définitivement un trait sur ce passé. Ils ont proposé à Regina de les accompagner, elle a toujours refusé. Pourtant, je suis certaine qu'elle en a besoin, c'est la dernière marche… Bref, je disais, elle a changé, elle va mieux, et je suis heureuse d'assister à cela. » Snow est soulagée par les paroles de sa fille, et en même temps peinée d'être écartée de leur vie.

« Et votre couple ? »

« On avance à son rythme. Chaque jour, il prend une nouvelle dimension, il devient plus fort, et merveilleux. Elle est encore terrifiée par certaine situation, je tente de la rassurer, et je fais preuve de patience, comme je lui ai promis. Elle me prouve son amour chaque jour… » La sauveuse contemple sa compagne, comme toujours, elle la trouve magnifique. Elle sourit en la voyant. « Je l'admire pour le chemin qu'elle a parcouru, et le cadeau qu'elle m'offre. Malgré les terribles épreuves qu'elle a vécu, elle continue à aimer, à prendre soin de sa famille et des personnes qui l'entourent… Bon, elle a gardé son caractère autoritaire, et énervant, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Elle me rend heureuse, et je pense faire ma demande. »

« Ta demande ? » Snow est réellement surprise, Regina n'est pas la seule à avoir changée, sa fille aussi. Elles apprennent à marcher main dans la main, à s'ouvrir, et à guérir. Tout le monde envie son couple, mais Snow envie celui de sa fille, et elle aimerait que chaque personne voit ce qui lie les deux femmes, et cette force qu'elle ont grâce à l'autre. Emma est plus sereine, mature et confiante, cela la rassure énormément.

« Nous avons deux fils, nous vivons ensemble depuis plus d'un an. On a enterré des êtres chers, on a avancé côte à côte, et nous avons trouvé notre chez nous. La prochaine étape, c'est le mariage. Je ne le vois pas autrement. Je ne lui ai pas encore fait ma demande, mais j'y pense un peu plus chaque jour. J'organise l'événement, et je fais en sorte de me procurer tout ce qu'elle aime. Je veux que ce soit magique, et remplis de joie. Bon, je risque de me faire enguirlander, et ruer de coup, mais ça vaut la peine. C'est la bonne, et je veux que ce soit officiel. Je pourrai même le crier au monde entier.»

Snow sourit doucement, sa fille a de magnifiques projets, et elle se confie enfin à elle. L'éloignement leur a permis de nouer ce lien mère/fille. Jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé voir son aînée ainsi, paisible. Pourtant, la princesse ressent de la tristesse, car elle rate des évènements si importants, et que plus le temps va filer, plus elle en ratera. Cependant, elle ne peut venir vivre dans ce monde, elle a juste à espère que Regina et Emma prendront la décision de revenir à StoryBrook. Elle aperçoit Henry s'approcher d'elles avec un mouchoir, il le tend à sa mère en souriant.

« Tiens, c'est pour essuyer la bave qui coule de ta bouche. Maman te fait dire que cela n'est pas classe, et digne de notre rang. Et elle te demande vu que tu as baissé dans la classe de social de partir à la chasse pour nous ramener un gibier. Nous avons faim. »

Emma se lève d'un coup, elle se dirige vers Regina avec un air sérieux au visage. Elle l'attrape, la soulève et la jette dans le lac malgré ses protestions, ce qui fait rire tout le monde. Daniel, voyant le jeu, décide de se mettre sur ses deux jambes et de se diriger vers sa maman. Ses pas sont incertains, il tangue, et la famille s'est tue. Chacun regarde l'enfant faire ses premiers pas. Regina a un sourire plaqué sur le visage, comme sa compagne et son aîné. Cet instant est fabuleux pour ces trois personnes. Le petit chute sur les fesses, et un air mécontent s'affiche sur son visage. L'ancienne reine se précipité vers lui, elle le prend dans ses bras et le félicite. Elle se moque d'être mouillée, tout ce qui compte c'est l'exploit de la journée. Killian applaudit comme un fou, il est si fier de son filleul, Henry bombe le torse comme un homme assistant à l'exploit de son propre enfant. Un événement que tout le monde partage, ne laissant personne à part. Comme Snow l'a souhaité plus tôt. Emma s'est précipité vers Regina et leur fils, elle caresse avec tendresse le haut du crâne du petit. Ce dernier est heureux, car toute l'attention lui est portée. David sourit doucement, mais au fil des jours, il se rend compte que ses petits-fils, Mélusine et Neal ne grandissent pas normalement. Leur croissance est assez rapide, pourtant Regina leur a précisé qu'elle avait lancé un sort. Puis quand il analyse sa fille, et Regina, il n'a pas l'impression qu'elles les ont quittés il y a huit mois. Emma a un regard qui prouve qu'elle a pris de l'âge, et de l'expérience, certes, son physique n'a pas vieilli, mais ses yeux ne mentent pas. Il est dubitatif face à cette constatation, et il refuse de garder le silence. Il se fait la promesse d'en parler dès que la situation sera propice. En attendant, il compte profiter de cette accalmie, et cette entente entre chacun. Il a pour objectif de partir avec le plus de souvenirs possible en tête, même si il va faire attention à sa femme, car c'est difficile pour elle. La famille particulière continue cette journée, mêlant rire, conversation légère, nage, jeu avec les enfants, et surtout bonne entende. Regina a refusé de passer trop de temps seule avec sa belle-mère, elle ne souhaite pas répondre à ses questions curieuses, et incessantes. Elle préfère qu'Emma gère sa mère, et qu'elle supporte son caractère curieux. Regina n'a pas signé pour cela, alors elle s'occupe le plus possible de ses fils, et filleules.

Le soir venu, David allume un feu, tandis que Killian arrive avec un plat rempli de viande, et de poisson. Dans cette contrée lointaine, ces denrées sont rares, car Simba refuse que les habitants massacrent les animaux. Il y a comme un pacte avec la nature, chaque espèce doit être respectée comme son propre enfant. Donc il faut une dérogation particulière pour se nourrir d'animaux, et détruire des arbres. Regina a fait la demande une semaine après l'arrivée de David, Snow et Neal, expliquant au roi, qu'ils étaient coutume chez eux de manger de la bonne viande lors de repas de fête. Le jeune souverain et sa femme n'ont point refusé cette demande, et ils ont juste demandé à ce que ce repas ne soit pas divulgué aux citoyens. Henry est installé confortablement sur une chaise, un verre de jus de fraise à la main, et un regard attendrissant envers sa famille réunie. Il a tant rêvé que toutes ces personnes soient ensemble, qu'elles parlent tranquillement, sans hurler, sans tenter de s'entretuer. Il voulait que sa famille soit grande, et qu'elle fasse rêver toutes les personnes les voyant. Aujourd'hui, son rêve est réel. Il a petit frère qui tient fermement la main de Regina, et qui marche doucement, avec difficulté mais avec tant de fierté. Emma est en pleine conversation avec Snow tandis que Neal joue par terre et Tink, les trois femmes ont débuté les boissons alcoolisées, mais elles ont encore toute leur tête. David et Hook s'occupe de préparer la viande et le poisson, tandis que l'accompagnement est sur la grande table de jardin. Mélusine est près de lui, comme Kiara, cette dernière n'a pas de frères, ni de sœurs et encore moins de cousins/cousines, donc elle passe presque tout son temps en leur compagnie. Ce qui ne dérange personne. La fille unique de Simba est née peu de temps avant Daniel, pourtant, elle a presque l'âge de l'adolescent Mills, et Mélusine qui est née l'année précédente, est juste un peu plus jeune qu'eux. Donc malgré des dates de naissance éloignées, ils ont un âge pas si différent. Ce qui leur permet de former un petit groupe bien sympathique, et vraiment uni. Ainsi, Henry n'est plus seul, et il arrive enfin à vivre comme un adolescent. Ruby fait acte de présence en cette douce soirée, elle est près de Regina, et les deux parlent tout en avançant lentement pour que Daniel s'amuse. Henry est ravi d'avoir retrouvé la louve, mais il est effrayé à l'idée qu'elle brise le couple de ses mères. Car au fond de son regard, il lit cet amour qu'elle porte pour Regina, et ce besoin d'être à ses côtés. Il sait que l'ancienne serveuse aimait vraiment Zelena, que les deux étaient faites pour s'unir. Mais la vie en a décidé autrement, et quand Ruby a besoin de trouver refuge, elle se dirige vers sa mère. Henry a compris que son autre mère ne supporte pas cette situation, et qu'elle se contient pour ne pas renvoyer Ruby loin d'ici. Malgré cela, l'adolescent est heureux, et il sait qu'il est enfin chez lui. Il ne compte pas partir de ce monde, car il a trouvé sa voie, et Simba va l'aider à l'atteindre. Ce roi qui est devenu un membre à part entière de cette famille, et qui représente une figure fraternelle pour l'adolescent.

Emma sourit tendrement à Regina, elle aime contempler sa compagne, et l'observer pour s'assurer de son état. Chaque jour, elle constate un changement, une amélioration vers le mieux. Certes, elles n'ont pas passé le dernier capte, mais la sauveuse sera attendre le temps qu'il faut. Certaines nuit ne sont pas faciles, car sa compagne fait beaucoup de cauchemars, et il est difficile de la calmer, la rassurer. Emma met des heures à prouver à sa reine que tout va bien, qu'elle est en sécurité, et qu'elle peut laisser ses émotions sortir. Personne n'est au courant de ces petits problèmes, et aucune de deux ne le souhaitent. La sauveuse a conscience que si un seul habitant ou membre de leur famille apprend que des démons sont tenaces, Regina ne le supporterait pas, et elle se braquerait totalement. Sa reine pourrait ressombrer, et s'enfermer dans sa souffrance. Donc la sauveuse garde le silence, et elle protège sa compagne. Elle est soulagée de te tenir ce rôle, car il fut un temps où Regina a rejeté tout aide, et ne supportait qu'Emma lui tende sa main. Alors à présente, la fille des Charming jouit de cette nouvelle vie, avec une compagne si formidable, et forte. Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux, et pareil existence. La seule ombre à son tableau, c'est Ruby. Cette dernière profite dès qu'elle peut pour être avec Regina, et s'approcher un peu de sa compagne. Cela commence à l'agacer sérieusement, et elle a peur de ne plus se contenir. Elle a déjà eu des conversations avec sa reine, cette dernière l'a rassuré, pourtant, elle doute. Emma ne s'est jamais sentie en sécurité à cent pourcent. La vie lui a prouvé qu'à chaque instant nous pouvons perdre les nôtres. La sauveuse sursaute et sort de ses pensées quand un corps se colle à son dos. Deux paires de mains se posent sur son ventre, et un menton sur son épaule. Snow et Tink lui sourient avec tendresse, puis elles partent prendre place. Emma sent un frisson parcourir son corps quand les lèvres de sa compagne embrassent son cou. La sauveuse aime tellement ces moments de partage, surtout quand c'est Regina qui initie ces instants. Pourtant, elle fronce les sourcils quand elle croise le regard de Ruby. Cette dernière fixe le couple avec nostalgie, avant de couper court, et de rejoindre Hook et David.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes. » La voix de Regina est douce, et remplie d'amour.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne crise pas quand tu discutes avec Killian, et que vous vous lancez des regards rieurs. J'accepte le fait qu'il soit ton ancien compagnon, et je vous offre ma confiance. Fais-en de même. »

« Je ne peux pas. » Emma dévie son corps, pour être face à sa reine, elle lui attrape les hanches, et se colle à elle. « C'est plus fort que moi. Tu as souhaité vivre avec elle, et vous avez vécu une longue relation. Je ne supporte pas qu'elle touche ton bras, qu'elle te sourit et qu'elle te fixe… J'ai peur qu'elle tente de te reconquérir. » Le ton de la sauveuse est bas, et il prouve sa terreur.

« Je ne devais pas t'en parler, mais tu me pousses à le faire. Je n'aime pas du tout que tu me mettes dans une telle situation. » Regina force sa compagne à la regarder en la tenant par le menton. « Ruby est en couple depuis quelques temps… Elle se sent fautive de vivre cette relation. Elle a l'impression de trahir ma sœur, et leur amour… Et elle est coupable par rapport à sa compagne. Car elle ne l'aime pas comme elle a aimé Zelena… » Regina lutte contre ses larmes, dès qu'elle parle de son aînée, elle ne peut empêcher cette tristesse coulée en elle, et ce sentiment d'injustice. « Ruby se lance dans une relation durable, avec ces sentiments désagréables. Elle a besoin de se confier à moi, car elle souhaite que je la réconforte. Elle n'arrive pas à avancer correctement, car elle n'a pas ma bénédiction. Elle ne m'aime plus, elle voit juste en moi cette belle-sœur que j'aurais dû être. Alors je te demande d'arrêter avec ta jalousie, et tes soupçons. Car, je suis à toi, je t'aime et je ne compte pas aller me terrer dans les bras d'une autre. Ruby ne ressent plus rien pour moi. Alors cesse, car elle a besoin de moi, et pour Zelena, je ne peux l'abandonner. Elle a perdu l'amour de sa vie, et je connais les sentiments qui l'envahissent. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, mais d'accepter. Je suis apte à l'aider, ne m'interdit pas de le faire. » Emma baisse les yeux, elle n'arrive pas à prendre la bonne décision, car elle ressent cette angoisse.

« J'ai peur… J'ai peur qu'un jour, elle décide de détruire notre couple… »

« Elle n'en fera rien. C'est mon amie, et elle me rappelle ma sœur… Certes, je n'ai pas que de bons souvenirs les concernant, mais j'ai fait mon deuil de cette journée. Tu dois apprendre à faire confiance en notre couple. Je suis le souvenir de Zelena pour Ruby, et elle en a besoin. Ne rend pas la situation plus difficile qu'elle en est. » Regina posa son front contre celui de sa compagne. Elle lui sourit avec tristesse.

« Tu as dit qu'elle culpabilise à cause de la perte de ta sœur… Est-ce que tu culpabilises par rapport à Daniel ? Nous avons appelé notre fils en sa mémoire, mais que ressens-tu face à ton premier amour ? »

Regina prend la main d'Emma dans la sienne, elle oblige sa compagne à la suivre. Elle refuse quiconque entende la suite de la conversation. Elle souhaite répondre calmement aux questions de la sauveuse, ne rien lui cacher, car il est important qu'elle soit sincère. L'ancienne reine s'est relevée grâce à Emma aux épreuves de la vie, et elle arrive à reprendre espoir en l'avenir. Elle ne doute plus du lendemain, car celle qu'elle aime se battra pour leur bonheur, et la sauver si besoin. Puis elle a une famille exceptionnelle à présent, deux fils aimants, des amis bienveillants, des beaux-parents indulgents et patients. Elle ne peut rêver de mieux, sauf peut-être avoir un autre enfant. Scar a détruit son existence, il l'a torturé, lui a fait connaitre l'enfer. Mais il lui a offert la possibilité d'avoir des enfants, par sa folie, et son envie de l'enfanter, il a trouvé une magie puissante pour qu'elle puisse donner vie. Une lumière dans cette obscurité qu'il a mise dans son existence. Puis, elle a Daniel, ce petit garçon qui a pris tous les traits de sa mère, et qui arrive à lui permettre d'oublier les mois horribles qu'elle a vécu près du géniteur. Emma et ce lieu lui ont permis d'aimer son fils, et de ne pas attendre sa venue au monde pour ressentir des sentiments positifs à son égard. La sauveuse a joué son rôle à la perfection, elle leur a sauvé la vie, Regina lui en sera toujours reconnaissante. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle répondra à toutes ses questions avec sincérité, et qu'elle la rassurera le temps qu'il faut. Deux femmes blessées qui réussissent à panser leurs blessures ensemble. L'ancienne mairesse prend place contre un arbre, elle invite Emma à en faire de même. La sauveuse secoue la tête négativement, elle décide de s'installer là où Regina s'est assise, et de la prendre contre elle. Car elle a conscience que sa dulcinée a besoin de sa présence, et de son amour. La conversation ne va pas être facile comme à chaque fois que le passé rentre en compte. La sauveuse serre Regina contre elle pour lui prouver son soutien. Malgré une existence plus paisible, et une harmonie entre elles, Emma n'est pas stupide, elle sait que sa compagne ne lui raconte pas tout sur son passif, et qu'elle a décidé de la préserver de certains détails. La fille Charming aimerait tout connaître, mais elle respecte la décision de Regina, et elle se contente à espère qu'au fil des années, tout sera dévoiler. Les seconds défilent, aucun mot n'est échangé. La plus âgée prend le temps de rassembler ses idées, et ses émotions. Elle ne souhaite pas se lancer dans des explications brouillons, et sans fin. Elle doit juste ouvrir son cœur, sans se perdre. Elle sent les mains d'Emma lui caresser doucement sa peau, comme pour l'encourager. Alors elle décide de se lancer.

« Pour répondre à ta question sans détour, oui je ressens cette culpabilité envers Daniel. Il était mon véritable amour, il était présent, et me montrait que le monde ne tournait pas autour de l'infâme Cora. Il m'a donné l'amour pour les chevaux, et il voyait la beauté de mon cœur. Nous avons réussi à vivre une belle histoire, sous l'œil protecteur de mon père. Nous étions jeunes, et nous souhaitions vivre simplement. Mais ma mère avait d'autres projets, elle voulait me savoir reine, et puissante. Le jour où elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait organisé mon mariage avec ton grand-père… Je ne pouvais le supporter, alors j'ai retrouvé Daniel, et je lui ai fait part de la mauvaise nouvelle… Je n'aurais jamais dû, j'aurais dû obéir encore une fois… A cause de cela, ma mère l'a tué sous mes yeux. J'ai été anéanti, je ne ressentais plus d'émotions positives. Daniel n'aurait pas aimé me savoir ainsi, car c'était un jeune homme bon, avec des valeurs, et un cœur pur. Mais comment faire quand l'amour de notre vie disparait à jamais. Alors, oui, je culpabilise, il est toujours dans mon cœur, et jamais je ne l'oublierai. En appelant notre fils comme lui, j'ai voulu lui rendre hommage, et donner une chance à notre enfant de devenir un homme bon, pensant aux autres, et surtout en choisissant le chemin qu'il faut. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne comme ce tyran, et tortionnaire. »

« Est-ce que Daniel est plus important que moi ? » Le doute dans la voix d'Emma fend le cœur de Regina, mais elle lui doit vérité.

« C'est différent. Je vous ai connu à des périodes tellement opposées. Mais d'un côté, vous m'avez sauvés tous les deux du courroux de la vie. Je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur, et de toute mon âme. » Regina ferme les yeux, et soupire un grand coup. « Mais il est mon passé, tu es mon présent et mon futur. Oui je l'ai aimé, mais je t'aime. Tu n'es pas lui, et il n'est pas toi. Ne compare pas notre relation avec celle de Daniel. Elles ne sont pas les mêmes, car d'un je suis devenue une personne différente, et de deux, tu n'es pas lui. Ne doute pas de mes sentiments pour toi, et de ce que nous sommes. » Emma ressert sa prise, elle a tant besoin d'être rassurée à cause de son histoire avec Neal. Evidemment cela, Regina en a conscience.

« J'ai peur que tu ne comprennes pas ma question. Mais je vais la poser tout de même. Est-ce que tu regrettes de ne plus être avec lui, mais avec moi ? » La sauveuse dépose délicatement son front contre le dos de Regina. Son interrogation est maladroite, elle a peur que sa compagne se braque ou lui hurle dessus. Elle attend la réponse avec angoisse.

« Que dire ? Je regrette Daniel, car il est mort à cause de notre amour, et je ne peux accepter cela. Cela voudrait dire que je serais heureuse qu'un jeune ait perdu sa vie… Comment pouvons-nous être d'accord avec cela ? » Emma ressent ses entrailles se tordre, car elle a l'impression d'avoir poussé trop loin, et que les conséquences vont être affreuses. « Mais je ne regrette pas d'être avec toi, ni cette vie. Car sans sa mort, tu ne serais pas venue au monde, Henry et Daniel non plus. Malgré mes actes terribles, il y a de bonnes choses qui en ont découlés. Toi, ton frère, Henry, Mélusine et Daniel sont venus au monde grâce à cette perte. Tant de couples se sont formés aussi, dont le nôtre. Mais je ne peux sourire face à une mort, même si elle a mené à tant d'événements heureux. Il ne méritait pas ce tragique destin. Il se voyait mari, père et grand-père. Il rêvait d'un merveilleux avenir… »

« Avec toi ? »

« Oui avec moi. J'étais son premier et seul amour. Et sans rien te cacher, je voyais pareil avenir avec lui. Mais cet avenir, je le vis avec toi, Emma. Et je m'en réjouis, car je t'aime. J'ai un lourd passé, mais tu as le même. Tu as aimé Neal, tu as eu un enfant avec lui, alors que moi non. Je ne m'interroge pas sur ta relation avec Neal, ni avec moi. Je sais que c'est différent, et que d'un côté, tu souhaites la vie de ton ancien amour. Je le comprends, et je l'accepte. Car notre bonheur s'est construit via des morts, et c'est horrible. Mais nous avançons ensemble, et nous profitons à présent de cette vie qui nous est offert. Neal sera toujours dans ton cœur, et je ne te demande pas de l'effacer. » Regina laisse son regard se perdre dans l'eau du lac. La lune a trouvé son reflet dans cette étendu, et ainsi elle émerveille les Hommes. « Nous devons vivre avec le poids de ces pertes, et nous réjouir des enfants qui viennent au monde grâce à l'amour que porte nos amis, et famille. Daniel est le passé de la jeune Regina, et tu es mon avenir. Arrête de trop réfléchir, c'est de mon ressort cela. »

Le couple a décidé de se taire, car il n'y a plus rien à dire. Emma et Regina entendent le rire de leur proche, preuve de la joie que chacun ressent à être réuni. Pour le moment, elles souhaitent reste que toutes les deux, ensemble. Elles aiment partager ces moments d'émotions fortes, où elles savent que leur couple est le meilleur choix, et que leur amour est si puissant. Elles ont mis du temps à se trouver, à laisser leur sentiment éclater, et à se faire confiance. Mai à présent, elles sont ensemble, et elles comptent continuer cette relation. Emma se sent enfin apaisée, et elle arrive à ne plus imaginer le pire. Regina lui a tant prouvé, elle s'est ouverte à elle, et a avancé en étant à ses côtés. Cela est tellement précieux pour la sauveuse. Regina commence à se lever, elle fixe sa compagne.

« Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner demain au donjon ? » La sauveuse écarquille les yeux, et se lève brusquement. Elle est désarçonnée par cette soudaine envie. Mais elle se reprend vite car elle ne peut laisser sa compagne ainsi.

« Oui, évidemment. Tu veux qu'on s'organise comment ? »

« Comment souhaites-tu que nous nous organisons ? Cela est plus convenable. » Regina plaisante pour ne pas succomber à l'angoisse. « Je dirai que nous pouvons confier les enfants à tes parents, et ensuite prendre la route. Je souhaite y aller à pied pour contempler le paysage, et éviter de trop penser. » Emma embrasse doucement sa compagne, car cette dernière doit être réconfortée suite à cette décision difficile. Elle le fait avec tendresse et douceur, pour éviter tout dérapage, et hurlement.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on y aille grâce à la magie, et qu'on marche au retour. Ce serait mieux pour toi, non ? »

« Oui. Tu as raison… »

« Maman et maman, nous vous attendons pour le repas. »

Henry se joint à la réunion secrète avec un grand sourire, puis son petit frère arrive les deux bras en avant pour être réceptionner. Emma accourt vers son plus jeune, et le prend dans ses bras en rigolant. L'aîné s'approche de sa mère adoptive, il lui prend le bras et les deux suivent la sauveuse et Daniel en rigolant aussi. Snow assiste à cette scène magnifique, une larme de joie coule le long de sa joue. Sa fille et Regina méritent le bonheur qui rythme leur vie. Elle les voit épanouies, et sereine. Plus rien ne pourra entacher leur existence, et leur amour.


End file.
